


Different

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Death, Depression, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Polski | Polish, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), omegaverse AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 68,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: W świecie, gdzie życie uzależnione jest od tego, kim jesteś;W świecie, gdzie każdy postrzega cię po tym, jak wysoko na drabinie dynamiki się urodziłeś;Tam, gdzie o twoim miejscu decyduje to, czy dzieci rodzisz - czy je robisz.Omega nie dostanie pracy - bo kto chce zatrudnić pracownika, który co miesiąc musi dostać tydzień płatnego urlopu?Omega jest przeznaczona do rozrodu, tylko tyle. Nie ma prawa patrzeć z góry na alfę. Nie ma prawa wyjść wyżej, niż ona. Nie ma prawa doSwobodnego Życia.Pewnego dnia, na świecie pojawia się druga w historii męska omega.Uważana jest przez społeczeństwo za wybryk natury, za defekt płci.Do tego dochodzi osoba, która nienawidzi omeg tak bardzo, że pragnie pozbawić je wszelkich praw. Zrobić z nich maszynki do rozmnażania, jedynie kogoś, kto towarzyszy Alfie, nie będąc z nią na równi. I choć w konstytucji omegi są na jednej linii z każdym innym człowiekiem, w pewnym momencie coś się zmienia.I już nie tylko społeczeństwo, uważa omegi za nic nie wartą dynamikę, a prawo również.Jak przetrwać w takim świecie...?***





	1. Rozdział 1

Omegi były najrzadszą rasą wśród wszystkich, niestety również najbardziej szykanowaną.  
Bety, jak i Alfy uważały je za maszyny do rozmnażania, za niemogące samodzielnie funkcjonować istoty.

Jedynie Alfy, które doznały wpojenia, znalazły swego jedynego, przeznaczonego, mogły powiedzieć prawdę.

Prawdę o tym, że Alfy zostały stworzone nie po to by rządzić i rozmnażać omegi, a żeby je chronić i być ich wsparciem.

Ale powyższych na świecie było niezwykle mało.  
Omegom nie dawało się prawa głosu, zazwyczaj mężczyźni „posiadali” je, tylko dlatego, że dzieci zrodzone z omegi uważano za zdrowsze i wytrzymalsze, niż te zrodzone z bet.

Były one dyskryminowane w pracach i szkołach, najczęściej z powodu comiesięcznych upałów. Bo kto chciałby dać pracownikowi co miesiąc tydzień płatnego urlopu? No właśnie.

Omegi podczas upałów zamykały się w domu, inaczej mogły zostać nawet brutalnie zgwałcone, co nikomu by się raczej nie spodobało.

Gwałty na omegach były dość powszechne, kiedy nie było jeszcze środków tłumiących. Teraz gdy technologia i medycyna poszły w górę, tłumiki były powszechnie dostępne.

Nie kryły one zapachu omegi w rui do końca, ale wyciszały do takiego stopnia, jaki nie sprawi odejścia od zmysłów Alfy.

Tego, że omegi powszechnie były kobietami, raczej nie trzeba wyjaśniać – to było oczywiste.

Ale zdarzały się przypadki w historii, że istniały także męskie omegi. Miały one inny układ rozrodczy, macicę połączoną z odbytem, jak obrzydliwie by to nie brzmiało.

Jednak tych przypadków było tak mało, a ostatni zanotowano tak dawno, że męskie omegi zostały już przez społeczeństwo uznane za zwyczajny wybryk natury, lub mutację genetyczną.

Dlatego też nikt nie mógł zapomnieć tego dnia, dnia, w którym z kompatybilnej, zdrowej i krytej pary Alfa-Omega, narodził się ten chłopiec.

Grasha Jaeger, bo tak nazywał się jego ojciec, spojrzał na niego w ramionach matki po raz pierwszy.

„Będzie Alfą” - pomyślał.

Uścisk dłoni dziecka był silny, tak samo, jak płuca, dzięki którym obnosił się ze swoim donośnym płaczem.

Lekarz zabrał je na pierwsze badania genetyczne, określające przynależność rasową, mimo ze Grisha zapierał się, iż jego syn na pewno jest Alfą.

Jakież zdumienie było obojga młodych rodziców, kiedy na dokumencie zobaczyli duży znak omegi, skazujący ich dziecko na piekło, zamiast życia.

Carla zakryła usta dłonią, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, na co patrzy.

\- Wasz syn musi przejść jeszcze kilka badań, ostatnia męska omega narodziła się równo sześćdziesiąt lat temu i nikt w dzisiejszych czasach nie wie, jak się z nim obejść... - głos lekarza został zagłuszony silnym uderzeniem drzwi w korytarzu obok.  
Carla wstała na chwiejnych nogach, wabiona instynktem macierzyńskim i przeszła do Sali, w której równo ustawione były szklane łóżeczka z noworodkami.

** ** **

Nie płakał. Żadna łza nie opuściła jego oczu, nawet gdy wuj objął go, szepcząc, że się nie udało.  
15- letni Alfa nie płakał, przygotował się na to już dawno, gdy tylko wykryli chorobę jego matki.

Kuchel była omegą skrzywdzoną przez życie. Wychowała się w Slumsach największej metropolii tego kraju, jaką była Sina. W wieku szesnastu lat została porwana przez handlarzy omeg i sprzedana za grosze do burdelu.

Tam była znana jako Olimpia, jedna z najbardziej używanych prostytutek, właśnie z tego jednego powodu – była omegą.  
Mimo wszelkim staraniom właścicieli i korzystania z każdej możliwej metody antykoncepcji Kuchel w wieku 19 lat zaszła w ciążę.

Główny szef burdelu nie był głupi i wiedział, że poronienie czy też przerwanie ciąży u omegi, może doprowadzić do jej samobójstwa, lub śmierci z powodu niezaspokojonego instynktu.

Kazał więc kobiecie urodzić dziecko.

Ona trzymała swojego małego syna w zamkniętym pokoju, w biedzie. Kiedy chłopiec dorastał, Kuchel zaczęła chować go w szafie, podczas wizyt klientów.

Mały brunet siedział tam czasem nawet godzinami, a słysząc ciche pozwolenie matki, wychodził i opatrywał jej rany.

Nie płakał.  
Jego życie od zawsze było do dupy.

Wszystko pogorszyło się, kiedy badania wykazały chorobę Kuchel. Jeden z tych, jak powtarzał sześciolatek, „Brudnych cepów”, zaraził ją wirusem HIV.

Wtedy pojawił się on. Wuj Kenny, brat kobiety.

Choć z niechęcią, zabrał ich oboje do miasta, w którym mieszkał. Shiganshina była mała, ale przyjemna.

Tutaj Kuchel spędziła ostatnie lata życia, razem z bratem wychowując syna.

I właśnie tak docieramy do tego momentu, chwili, w której kobieta przegrała z chorobą.

\- Choć, pokażę Ci coś — Kenny pociągnął siostrzeńca za dłoń – No rusz się, bachorze.

Nastolatek dość niechętnie wszedł za wujem na piętro, gdzie znajdował się oddział położniczy. Głośne krzyki z porodówki obok dobiegły go od razu, na co skrzywił się znacznie.

Dopiero kiedy Kenny poprowadził go korytarzem do końca, jego twarz przybrała wyraz zaskoczenia.

\- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?- głos chłopaka odbił się od szyby, przed którą stał.

Za szkłem widział dzieci, mnóstwo noworodków. Był jeden problem. On nienawidził dzieci.

\- Spójrz – Starszy pochylił się nad nim, wskazując salę – Wiesz, że nie potrafię prawić jakichś gówien, ale zobacz. Dziś umarła twoja mama, tak wiem, jakie to zjebane – kontynuował, starając się być poważny – ale kilka z tych małych istot dostało w tym samym dniu życie. Nie wiem, jak mam ci to cholera powiedzieć, musisz zrozumieć sam.

\- Dziadek Ci to powiedział, prawda?- zapytał chłopak, spoglądając na wuja.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – szok wymalował się na wiecznie pokerowej twarzy, a warga drgnęła.

\- Mama często wymieniała jego mądrości – odrzucił piłkę – Mogę tam wejść?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał to pytanie, choć ciągnęło się ono na jego język od samego początku.

Czyżby instynkt?  
A nawet jeżeli, to dlaczego?

\- No... – Kenny rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu, po czym zwyczajnie przepchnął siostrzeńca przez drzwi.

Ten instynktownie podszedł do jednego z łóżeczek, zaglądając do środka. Niemowlę nawet nie zaskomlało, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem, swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczyma.

I wtedy świat młodej alfy załamał się. Miał ochotę płakać i krzyczeć, skakać, biegać, cokolwiek. Musiał coś zrobić, kiedy jego kiszki tańczyły tango z jelitami.  
Ale on stał, patrząc jak zaczarowany.

Dopiero huk kolejnego otwarcia drzwi rozproszył jego niespójne myśli. Młoda kobieta, możliwe, że zaledwie kilka lat starsza od niego, stanęła po drugiej stronie łóżeczka i uśmiechnęła się miło.

\- Przepraszam, jego... Jego matka właśnie umarła, nie jestem pewien czy... – Wuj wyprzedził jego słowa. Kobieta po uslyazebiu tego, spojrzała na nastolatka ze współczuciem.

\- Bardzo mi przykro... – nie dokończyła, bo chlopiec przerwał jej, a słowa jego zostały w pamięci Omegi już do końca.

\- Czy mogę się z nim ożenić?


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Stawiam piątkę, że tego nie zrobisz – zaśmiał się wysoki blond Alfa z krótszymi, brązowymi włosami od spodu, idący za trochę niższym szatynem i brunetką.

\- Stawiam dychę, że się mylisz, Końska mordo – Szatyn odpowiedział wściekły – jeszcze nie znasz mnie na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, że czegoś nie zrobię.

Niższy z chłopców był wkurzony. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że jego siostra musiała złapać jego dłoń, zanim napadł na Alfę z pięściami.

\- Eren... – wypaliła, by go zatrzymać, na co ten westchnął.

\- Mikasa, nie wtrącaj się, proszę, w moje kłótnie z Jeanem, inaczej ze szkoły będę wracał sam.

Eren spróbował inaczej, jego przybrana siostra była na tyle od niego uzależniona, że łatwo było z nią zagrać. Gorzej było, kiedy zaczynała go bronić, wtedy chłopak zaczynał irytować się i... Denerwować. On wiecznie był zdenerwowany.

\- Tak, taka pieprzona suka w rui, jak ty... – Alfa nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy pięść wylądowała na jego twarzy. Nie była to jednak pięść Erena, jak można było się spodziewać, a jego siostry.

\- Nigdy... – młoda beta stanęła nad znokautowanym chłopcem, sycząc przez zęby – Nie nazywaj mojego brata suką. Może i jest omegą, ale ustaliliśmy wszyscy zgodnie, że traktujemy go na równi z nami i nie masz prawa... Nie masz prawa go tak nazywać, jasne?

Jean kiwnął głową, ocierając odrobinę śliny z kącika ust. Eren prychnął, podając mu dłoń.

\- Jesteś samobójczym idiotą, jeżeli to zrobisz – Prychnął Alfa, stając na własnych nogach, omega zaśmiała się.

\- Potrafię podrywać tak samo, jak ty, nie ważne, że jestem omegą. Z żadnym facetem nie mam zamiaru się wiązać – przyciągnął go do siebie z drwiną i dodał tak cicho, by Mikasa go nie usłyszała – Mam kutasa i też mogę ruchać.

Jean zaśmiał się i klepnął plecy przyjaciela.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby trzymać się ode mnie z dala, kiedy złapie Cię upał, skarbie – po tych ironicznych słowach, rzucił się biegiem w stronę własnego domu.

Eren zacisnął pięści.

\- Jak dobrze, że jeszcze się nie zapowiada – mruknął pod nosem, czując, jak siostra otula go ramieniem i prowadzi w stronę ich klatki.

\- Spokojnie, wiesz, że Jean lubi się droczyć – powiedziała mądrze – A do twojej pierwszej rui jeszcze daleko...

\- Wszystkie omegi, jakie znam, są już po – przekręcił oczami – a może w szpitalu się pomylili i jednak jestem betą? Nie czuję się jak omega ani nic...

Nadal mruczał pod nosem, tak, że Mikasa ledwo go rozumiała.  
Ignorowała to jak zazwyczaj, kiedy Eren plecie od rzeczy, prowadząc go równocześnie na trzecie piętro, by po chwili mogli znaleźć się we własnym mieszkaniu.

\- Jesteśmy!- krzyknęła i już po chwili w progu kuchni pojawiła się Carla Jeager, wycierająca szklankę białą szmatką.

\- Oh, witajcie. Już kończę obiad – uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do pomieszczenia.

Rodzeństwo nie rozmawiało już więcej o zakładzie, który zawarł Eren z Jeanem.

*

Wszedł do sklepu i spojrzał na... Właśnie. Podpaski.

Ostatnio zauważył u siebie pewne zmiany, które oznaczały, jak mówiła im nauczycielka na lekcjach przygotowawczych dla omeg, że jego upał może przyjść w każdej chwili. Oznaczało to także krwawienie poupałowe, coś w stylu miesiączki, tyle że lżejsze, bez bólu i niuansów takich jak hormony.

Rozejrzał się wokół i jeszcze raz pomyślał nad włożeniem ich do koszyka.

Przez chwilę myślał, że przecież może pożyczyć kilka od Mikasy... Ale później zorientował się, że byłoby to dla niego zbyt niezręczne.

Co to dla niego, wziąć z półki pierwszą lepszą paczkę tych wypchanych watą szmatek i włożyć do koszyka?

A no wiele. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest omegą, a było to równoznaczne z wyśmiewaniem go na każdym kroku. Na szczęście w ciągu lat gimnazjalnych znalazł, z pomocą siostry, małą grupę przyjaciół, którzy po tym, jak zobaczyli szykanowanie chłopaka przez wszystkich wokół, zaprzysięgli nigdy nie robić tego samego.

To było miłe, tym bardziej że w ich paczce, prócz kilku bet i jednej omegi, był także Alfa. Alfa, z którym Eren zawsze się spierał, o imieniu Koń... Znaczy, Jean.  
Najbardziej ze wszystkich, rozumiała go pewna miła blondynka, Christa, ponieważ sama była omegą. Dzięki niej wiedział wszystko, co powinien o Rui i jej przebiegu, chociaż tak naprawdę, tylko go to bardziej wystraszyło.

To, że będzie miał ochotę mieć coś w sobie, wbrew własnej świadomości i chęć zajścia w ciążę... Brr. Ta myśl przywróciła go do chwili obecnej.

Nie miał zamiaru mieć nigdy faceta. Nie był pieprzonym gejem, jak omegi były uważane za inkubatory, tak chociaż pożądane przez wszystkie Alfy, a on? On był inny, odmieniec, facet, który może zajść w ciążę. Był wybrykiem natury.

Mimo to chciał udowodnić, że może być taki jak wszyscy. Że nie da się żadnym instynktom. To, że był omegą, było przeszkodą dla jego mózgu, ponieważ ten był pewien, że jest całkowicie hetero.

Co z tego, że nigdy nie pociągała go żadna kobieta, bo faceci też tego nie robili. Eren uważał więc, że zwyczajnie jest trochę za młody.

Bo piętnaście, prawie szesnaście lat to za mało na popęd seksualny... Prawda?

Chłopak wzdycha głęboko, przecierając twarz dłonią. Wiedział, że sam wmawia sobie coś, czego nie wie. W jego wieku powinien stawać mu na widok wszystkich lasek lub... Chłopców, w przypadku, gdyby naprawdę okazał się gejem. A u niego nie było nic. Po prostu nic, prócz codziennych, porannych namiotów.

Radził sobie, owszem, ale nie wyobrażał sobie przy tym nikogo, jak opowiadali to inny chłopcy w jego wieku... Nie. Stop.

Musiał jak najszybciej wyjść z tego sklepu. Rozejrzał się po sklepie, po czym sięgnął po jedną z paczek i wcisnął ją pod stertę innych zakupów w koszyku. W tym lasagne. Najlepszą lasagne na szybko, dostawało się tylko w tym sklepie. A Eren uwielbiał lasagne.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy był pewien, że nikt nie zauważył, co brał z półki.  
Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę kasy i stanął w kolejce, która mimo długości, znikała dość sprawnie, tak, że już po kilku minutach mógł postawić koszyk na ladzie.

I wtedy w jego głowie zaczęły roić się głupie scenariusze. A co, jeśli podczas kasowania do sklepu wejdzie ktoś znajomy?

Co, jeżeli kasjerka zapyta, po co mu podpaski? Odpowie, że dla mamy. Tak, właśnie tak zrobi.

Jak na szpilkach oczekiwał skasowania wszystkich zakupów, co na jego szczęście odbyło się bez zbędnych niuansów.

Wrócił do auta, uspokajając oddech, który nie wiedział kiedy, przyspieszył.  
\- Masz wszystko?- zapytała Carla, odpalając silnik.

\- Tak mamo, długo czekałaś? – Odpowiedział, odkładając zakupy na tylne siedzenie auta, po czym zapiął pasy.

\- Kilka minut, w aptece była większa kolejka, niż myślałam – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie – Coś nie tak?

Chłopak podskoczył na swoim miejscu.

\- Co? Nie, wszystko dobrze. Możemy wracać.

Carla Jaeger, choć wciąż nieufnie, odpaliła silnik i ruszyła przed siebie.

Nie mieszkali daleko od miasta, bo jedynie niecały kilometr. Gdyby nie to, że musieli zrobić większe zakupy na jego urodziny w następnym tygodniu, mógłby iść piechotą, jak zawsze.

Eren, kiedy tylko zaparkowali pod blokiem, wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedział, skąd wzięło się dane przeczucie, ale jego ciało zamarło w chwili wyjścia z auta.

„To wszystko nerwy, przez te cholerne podpaski” – pomyślał i spojrzał w stronę budynku. To, co od razu przykuwało uwagę, to ogromny bus do przeprowadzek.

I ten zapach. Odurzający, niczym kawa cytrynowa, jaką sprzedają w szkolnej kafejce. Eren kochał tę kawę ponad wszystko.

Tyle że ten zapach był o wiele słodszy, z nutką czegoś ostrego...

\- Cholera – szepnął nastolatek, czując, jak jego bielizna z tyłu przemaka. Teraz mógł być pewien, że jest pieprzoną omegą. Na pewno wolał te pieprzone śliskie upławy, niż żeby okazało się to sraczką.

Szybko zdjął z ramion bluzę i przewiązał ją w pasie, po czym zaczął pomagać niczego nieświadomej matce w rozpakowywaniu zakupów z auta.

Starał się przy tym, jak najmocniej zignorować cudowny zapach docierający do jego nozdrzy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Carla odstawiła ostatnie reklamówki obok auta i odwróciła w stronę syna.

\- Słuchaj, Eren. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia, dasz radę wnieść zakupy sam?

Chłopak spojrzał na matkę, marszcząc brwi, po czym przytaknął.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – powiedział cicho, łapiąc wszystko, co mógł unieść – długo ci to zajmie?

\- Nie, kochanie. Jadę tylko kilka ulic dalej, na pewno sobie poradzisz?- upewniła się, a kiedy nastolatek znów kiwnął głową, wsiadła z powrotem do auta.

\- Będę dosłownie za kilkanaście minut. Jeżeli coś się przedłuży, podgrzej sobie lasagne.

Po tych słowach odpaliła silnik i odjechała, Eren natomiast ruszył w kierunku budynku.  
Równocześnie była to strona, z której dochodził ten cudny, cytrynowo-kawowy zapach.  
Zaciągnął się nim mocno, gdy przechodził obok busa, a w jego bieliźnie nie dość, że zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej mokro to i... Ciasno.

\- Hej, stoisz w przejściu, dzieciaku! – usłyszał w pewnej chwili.

Odwrócił się w stronę głosu i zobaczył barczystego blondyna, o niezwykle dużych jak na jego twarz, brwiach.

Za nim stała czarna sofa, a po jej drugiej stronie drugi mężczyzna o blond włosach z małym zarostem, przyglądający się mu bezwstydnie.

\- Ja... Przepraszam, pan wprowadza się do naszej klatki?- Eren wciąż ignorował zapach. W ciągu tych kilku minut zorientował się już, że nie pochodzi on od żadnego z mężczyzn.

\- Nie, tylko pomagamy przyjacielowi... – blondyn o dużych brwiach zaciął się, wdychając głęboko powietrze, po czym podszedł bliżej chłopca – dlaczego pachniesz jak omega?

Erena źrenice zwięzły się w momencie, kiedy facet złapał jego nadgarstek.

\- Wydaje mi się, że on jest omegą, Erwin – ten z tyłu także do nich podszedł i podciągnął wyżej bluzę, którą Jaeger przewiązaną miał w pasie – ...i to podnieconą omegą.

Szatyn wstrzymał oddech, przestał racjonalnie myśleć, kiedy zapach zaczął się powoli zbliżać, od strony wnętrza klatki schodowej.

\- P... Puść mnie... – wyszeptał, kiedy jego drugi nadgarstek został uchwycony przez jak pamiętał, Erwina.

\- Spokojnie, ja i Mike nic ci nie zrobimy – odpowiedział – tylko po raz pierwszy widzę męską omegę. Pachniesz inaczej niż reszta.

\- Zostaw go, Smith!

Zbawienie!

Eren automatycznie obrócił się w stronę dźwięku. W progu klatki stał niski mężczyzna, o czarnych włosach strzyżonych na podcięcie i szaro-niebeskich oczach. Między palcami trzymał ustnik od papierosa, którym raz po raz się zaciągał.

\- Chyba powiedziałem, że masz go, do dupy prezesa, puścić – mężczyzną dogasił peta i wyrzucił do kosza, po czym podszedł do nich.

Eren musiał wstrzymać oddech, ponieważ zapach nasilił się do ekstremum.

\- Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem, Levi. Uspokój się, to tylko mała omega – Erwin zaśmiał się, puszczając nadgarstki chłopaka – Do tego męska omega. Hanji miałaby ubaw.

\- Ale Hanji nie będzie miała ubawu – skwitował niższy i odwrócił do nastolatka – a ty, dzieciaku, zapieprzaj do domu.

Jaeger kiwnął głową, znów zaciągając się wonią mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, co ma w tej chwili zrobić. Nieznajomy facet właśnie sprawił, że miał ochotę jęczeć jak mała dziewica, wijąc się w łóżku... Pod nim.

Czy to początek jego upału?

Nie, na pewno nie. Mógłby przysiąc, że każda omega, jaką zna, skarżyła się na ostre bóle już w pierwszej chwili.

A on czuł jedynie mocne uderzenia serca i to, jak bardzo jego ciasne majtki przeciekają.

Nie odpowiadając na żadne z pytań, złapał zakupy i zaczął wbiegać po dwa stopnie na swoje piętro.

Kurwa. To było dziwne.

Stanął przed drzwiami i nerwowo zaczął szukać kluczy po kieszeniach. Znów musiał odłożyć zakupy, a najgorsze było to, że ten pieprzony, mały, pojedynczy kluczyk, nie chciał się znaleźć.

\- Kurwa – zaklął pod nosem i obrócił się wokół własnej osi, z desperacji, dzięki czemu mógł ujrzeć, że jedne z drzwi na jego piętrze były na oścież otwarte, a w progu stał mały, kawowy stolik. To pewnie mieszkanie, do którego wprowadza się ten facet.

Ten facet? A może to ktoś inny, a on pomaga, tak samo, jak ci blond goście?

Ale gdyby tak było, te wszystkie meble i kartony nie pachniałyby... Nim.

Właśnie. Dlaczego Eren czuł ten pieprzony zapach? Czarnowłosy... Levi był Alfą. Wiedział to, choć nigdy nie czuł zapachu innych alf. Nawet ten Jeana nie wydawał mu się jakiś różny od innych.

- Aggrh! – warknął, dzierżąc w końcu klucz w dłoni i szybkim tempem otworzył drzwi. Musiał pomyśleć nad kupieniem smyczy do kluczy. Najlepiej dwóch.

Do mieszkania wbiegł, dosłownie. Rzucił wszystkie zakupy na środku przedpokoju i spoconą dłonią złapał swoje krocze. Był już na skraju podniecenia. Chwiejnym krokiem poszedł do swojego pokoju, od razu rzucając się na łóżko.

Nadal mógł wyczuć zapach mężczyzny. Coraz bardziej drażniła go ta woń.

Sprawnym ruchem odpiął guzik i rozporek swoich spodni, po czym zsunął je z nóg wraz z bielizną. Rzucił wszystko na podłogę ani trochę nie myśląc. Spomiędzy jego pośladków ulatniała się przejrzysta i ciągnąca ciecz, po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z tym u siebie.

Choć lekarze tłumaczyli mu, na czym polega samonawilżanie, on nadal czuł się wystraszony.

Starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, pocierając swój trzon, jak zwykł to robić. Nie pomagało. Kurwa, NIE POMAGAŁO.

Szarpał się coraz szybciej, co chwila, wydobywając z siebie ciche jęki przy każdym uniesieniu pośladków w górę. Syczał za każdym razem, kiedy docisnął się za mocno, głowę odrzucał w tył, dysząc ciężko. Po czole, klatce piersiowej, jak i reszcie ciała, spływał pot, z ust wydobywały się stęknięcia. Ah! Jak dobrze, że był sam w domu.

Ale nadal nie mógł dojść. Odwrócił się, upadając na kolana, a twarz wbił w poduszkę, tak naprawdę opierając na niej cały swój ciężar. Nabijał się na swoją rękę ostrymi, gwałtownymi ruchami, czując przy tym, jak śluz wypływający z jego wejścia spływa wzdłuż jego rowka, lądując na jądrach, z których natomiast skapywał na pościel.

Eren był już naprawdę zdesperowany. Sięgnął drugą ręką za plecami, dłonią sunąc poprzez wilgoć, palcami odszukał wejście i bez żadnych ceregieli wepchnął w nie dwa na raz.

\- Levi! – krzyknął to imię, nie wiedząc dlaczego.  
Może powodem było to, że zapach mężczyzny wciąż otaczał go z każdej strony?

Może dlatego, że w tym właśnie momencie chciał, by zamiast tych palców był...

Jęczał cicho, czując przyjemne tarcie w środku. To było tak nowe doświadczenie, tak bardzo odrywające go od rzeczywistości.

Powtarzał to jedno słowo poprzez stęknięcia, raz szepcząc cichutko, innym razem wykrzykując.

Nie musiało minąć dużo czasu, by chłopak spuścił się na własną dłoń, dysząc ciężko.

Był mokry od potu, śliski od śluzu i klejący od spermy.

Czuł się zażenowany, ale również dziwnie... Przyjemnie.

W głowie kotłowało mu się pełno myśli i pytań.

Nie wiedział, że odpowiedź na wszystkie te pytania stoi właśnie za jego drzwiami, z narzuconą na twarz maską obojętności i kartonem w ramionach, powoli zaciągając się zapachem podniecenia swojej omegi.


	4. Rozdział 4

Wszedł do swojego nowego mieszkania i odetchnął z ulgą, opierając się o drzwi. Właśnie wniósł ostatnie pudło, Mike i Erwin odjechali do siebie kilka minut temu. Był w końcu sam, a jego mała tajemnica była bezpieczna.

Westchnął głośno i wyciągnął z paczki papierosa. Zapach podniecenia z mieszkania obok, już się nie rozprzestrzeniał, więc jasne było dla niego, że chłopiec skończył.

Długo zastanawiał się nad ich pierwszym po latach spotkaniu, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał go sobie w taki sposób. Nie widział nigdy tej sytuacji tak, że będzie musiał bronić dzieciaka przed własnymi przyjaciółmi.

Mógł przewidzieć tę sytuację. To, że Erena nie przyciąga zapach innych alf, nie znaczy, że innych alf nie będzie przyciągać jego zapach.

Teraz miał wątpliwości co do tego, że wkroczył z życie bachora tak szybko, zamiast poczekać kolejne kilka lat.  
Czekał piętnaście, czy kolejne trzy zrobiłyby mu różnicę?

A no, zrobiłyby. Dni, odkąd zobaczył chłopca po raz pierwszy, stały się monotonnym dążeniem do doskonałości.

W szkole starał się utrzymywać jeden z najwyższych poziomów, a w domu utrzymywał porządek i ład. Wuj rzadko bywał w domu, dlatego też sam gotował. Czuł się bardziej tak, jakby mieszkał sam.

Pewnego dnia, gdy Levi był w ostatniej klasie liceum, po powrocie do domu, zastał mieszkanie puste.

Nie puste w sposób oczywisty, stały tam meble, pranie wisiało równo na suszarce, a na stole stała pusta filiżanka po kawie.

Jedyna rzecz, jaka pozostała po Kennym, ponieważ wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły.

A Levi w danym momencie stal jak słup, pośrodku pustego mieszkania, znów czując się opuszczony i samotny.

Wyrwał się z letargu, w końcu odpalając papierosa, po czym wyszedł na balkon. To była chyba jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie podobały mi się tutaj. W poprzednim mieszkaniu go nie miał.  
Nie miał też za ścianą dzieciaka, który przez prawie szesnaście lat zaprzątał jego myśli.

Chciał się do niego zbliżyć, ale wiedział, że nie może. Mimo to, że był jego omegą, nie wiedział tego. Już i tak pewnie dosyć narobił mu kłopotów, pojawiając się znikąd, bez żadnych wyjaśnień.

Ale skąd do cholery, Levi miał wiedzieć, że chłopak nie przeszedł jeszcze pierwszej rui?

Mógł to poznać po tym, że nie wiedział, kim jest. Gdyby był już po, od razu zdałby sobie sprawę z przywiązania, jakie ich łączy, ale nie. Dzieciak jedynie speszył się i uciekł, zapewne nie rozumiejąc, co dzieje się z jego ciałem.

Musiał mu to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić, jednak bał się konfrontacji. Tak, ten Levi Ackermann, bał się rozmowy z własnym przeznaczonym.

*

Zażenowany.  
Tak właśnie czuł się Eren Jeager, leżąc na własnym łóżku, obłożonym już świeżą pościelą.

Nigdy nie myślał, że może spodobać się mu mężczyzna, że KTOKOLWIEK może mu się spodobać. Był zagubiony, nigdy nie miał do nikogo takich emocji, jedyne przywiązanie, jakie odczuwał to przyjaźń i miłość do rodziny. A to... Było coś innego. Widział faceta na oczy pierwszy raz, a on od razu zawrócił mu w głowie.  
Słowami, jakich używał, głosem, ustami wypowiadającymi to wszystko.  
Zapachem, który doprowadził go do TAKIEGO stanu.

On był pieprzonym nieznajomym, cholera jasna!

- Eren, w porządku?- usłyszał nagle zza drzwi głos matki, poprzedzający delikatne pukanie. Okrył się kołdrą po uszy, pozorując sen.  
Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział w tej chwili o jego problemach.

- Eren?- drzwi otworzyły się, a Carla weszła do środka. Westchnęła na widok syna i podeszła do łóżka, składając na jego czole czuły pocałunek, po czym wróciła do poprzednich zajęć.

Eren odkrył się, przeklinając się za swoją uczuciowość. Matka dbała o niego na każdym kroku, czy... Mógł jej powiedzieć?

Będąc mężczyzną, powinien porozmawiać z ojcem, ale nie mógł.  
Nie chodziło to już nawet o to, że ten był Alfą. Grisha był lekarzem w klinice na drugim końcu miasta i to jednym z najlepszych. Bywał w domu sporadycznie, a jak już bywał, z synem rozmawiał zdawkowo.  
Eren był przekonany, że ojciec jest zwyczajnie rozczarowany. Rozczarowany znakiem omegi na akcie urodzenia swojego dziecka.

*  
Dni do szesnastych urodzin Erena zleciały dość spokojnie. Chłopak powoli przyzwyczajał się do zapachu nowego lokatora w piętrowcu, którego swoją drogą nie spotkał osobiście od tamtego żenującego incydentu.  
Od tamtej pory nie przeciekał już, choć, ku jego irytacji, miał czasem śliskie upławy podczas wzwodu, co zdarzało się coraz częściej.

30 marca, dzień jego „słodkiej szesnastki” jak nazwała to Christa.  
Dziewczyna przywiozła ten zwyczaj z wymiany uczniowskiej w Ameryce, a tak się złożyło, że każda z jej przyjaciółek, włączając w to Erena, bo jest omegą, musi przejść ten „Chrzest bojowy”.

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, co dziewczyna mogła wymyślić na after party, które miał spędzić z przyjaciółmi po przyjęciu rodzinnym.

Aktualnie była dziesiąta, Eren wszedł do bloku z zakupami w rękach. Po jego prawej stronie szedł ojciec, po lewej zaś Mikasa i Carla. Przekroczył próg klatki, kiedy do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach kawy. Tym razem bez cytryny, choć mógł przysiąc, że pachnie tak samo, tak znajomo. Ten ukochany zapach.

Nastolatek warknął na tę myśl, kiedy dobiegł go krzyk z piętra. Był pewien, że głos należał do tego brwiastego blondyna... Tego... Erwina!

\- Jak tego nie zrobisz, ja to zrobię, możesz być pewien!- krzyczał, zbiegając po schodach w dół.

\- Tak, ty na pewno, panie Boss – zaraz za nim, spokojnym krokiem zszedł czarnowłosy – potrafisz tylko siedzieć z dupą za biurkiem z cygarem w ryju.

Erwin był na twarzy czerwony. Obrócił się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z nierozumiejących nic Erenem.

\- Zboczony gówniarz – Prychnął na niego i wyszedł z budynku, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Co tu się właśnie stało?- odezwał się nagle zdezorientowany Grisha.

\- Przepraszam za hałas – Levi zszedł z ostatnich schodów, wzdychając głośno, po czym podał rękę mężczyźnie – Jeszcze się nie poznaliśmy. Levi Ackermann, nowy sąsiad.

Grisha niechętnie odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni.

- Grisha Jaeger – odpowiedział, po czym wskazał na nich kolejno – Moja żona, Carla, syn Eren i adoptowana córka, Mikasa. Dziwnym trafem, ma ona takie samo nazwisko jak pan.

\- Możliwe, nie znam swojej rodziny za bardzo – czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami, jakby było mu to obojętne – Moja matka zmarła, gdy miałem piętnaście lat, wuj zniknął kilka lat później.

Carla spojrzała na mężczyznę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, Levi skinął jej głową, jakby porozumiewali się na jakiś dziwny, nieznany im sposób.

Mikasa miała podejrzane spojrzenie, natomiast Eren... Myślał, że za chwilę pęknie.

Znów nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Eren, idź do domu – odezwała się nagle jego matka. Jej głos nie był delikatny, było w nim coś, co mówiło mu, że musi to zrobić. Kobieta rzadko używała tego tonu, a oznaczał on, że jej słowom nie ma prawa nikt się sprzeciwić.

\- Chodź, Eren – siostra pociągnęła zdezorientowanego chłopaka w stronę schodów, a ten, na odchodne wymienił spojrzenia z czarnowłosym, by już po chwili zostać brutalnie wciągniętym na piętro.

Czy jest możliwość, że jego matka i siostra wiedziały coś, czego on i ojciec nie wiedzieli?


	5. Rozdział 5

Do pierwszej rui.  
Ma czas do pierwszej rui, by przekonać do siebie dzieciaka.

" _\- Pomyśl. Czy to naprawdę będzie szczera miłość, jeżeli będzie z tobą, gdy dowie się, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni?"_

Grisha miał rację i Levi doskonale to rozumiał.

Wpojenie w większości jest instynktownym szukaniem najbardziej kompatybilnego partnera do rozrodu.

Nie grają tam roli uczucia, a instynkt.  
Ten sam instynkt, który każe im także tworzyć dzieci na umór i pieprzyć gdzie i kiedy popadnie.  
Ten sam, który zmusza ich do reprodukcji, której czasem omegi czy alfy nawet nie chcą.

Jak dobrze byłoby być betą.

W tym momencie Levi myślał nad jednym. Czy on aby na pewno kochał Erena? Gdy widział go po raz pierwszy i ostatni, aż do tego czasu, chłopiec był zaledwie kilkugodzinnym niemowlęciem. Pozwolił tym zielonym oczętom spojrzeć na siebie i małemu, pulchnemu noskowi wyczuć swój zapach, co od razu uniemożliwiło obojgu kochać innych.

Gdyby Levi zrezygnował wtedy z tej palącej potrzeby sprawdzenia dziwnego pociągu, jaki nim miotał, może teraz siedziałby spokojnie na drugim końcu miasta z Petrą i gromadką dzieci.

Skazał wtedy siebie, jak i młodego Jeagera na taki, a nie inny, los.

\- Myślisz, że to normalne?- wspomniana wyżej rudowłosa, uśmiechnęła się do niego w progu, stawiając na szawce kubek parującej herbaty.

\- Normalne, co?- warknął mężczyzna, odrywając wzrok od papierów i patrząc na sekretarkę.

\- To, że jesteś od niego aż piętnaście lat starszy - Kobieta założyła ręce na piersi, jednak ruszyła się i weszła do gabinetu - zazwyczaj największą kompatybilność mają alfy i omegi w bardzo przybliżonym wieku.

\- Wcale, że tego nie wiem - powiedział już spokojniej, ironizując. Rudowłosa była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, co zdarzyło się szesnaście lat temu. Ufał jej, ale jej wiedza była spowodowana czym innym.

Próbował kiedyś związku na dłuższą metę, a tak się złożyło, że padło właśnie na nią. Była miła, śliczna i naprawdę mądrzejsza niż wyglądała.

Lubił ją i na pewno było mu z nią lepiej, niż byłoby z kim innym, ale dopóty.  
Dopóki nie przyszedł w ich związku ten czas, że ona chciała więcej, a on... Nie czuł tego. Nie czuł podniecenia na jej widok, więc sama próba skończyła się fiaskiem.

Właśnie wtedy jej wszystko wyjaśnił. Nie mógł przecież dopuścić do tego, by niczemu winna kobieta, straciła wiarę w swoje ciało.

\- Levi, co chcesz zrobić?- zapytała w końcu, siadając naprzeciw niego - normalnie, omegi przechodzą pierwszy upał między piętnastym a szesnastym rokiem życia. On trzy dni temu skończył szesnaście, to jest nieubłagane, a twój przyszły teść wyraził się dość jasno.

\- Jak możesz nazywać moim teściem typa, który jest starszy ode mnie o trzy lata - Ackermann prychnął poirytowany.

\- Tak, że mimo wszystko kiedyś nim będzie - Petra westchnęła - muszę już lecieć, ale weź te słowa do serca. Idź do niego, nie masz na co czekać.

\- I myślisz, że zwykły nastolatek ot tak, poleci na trzydziestoletniego faceta? - zmrużył oczy - Ty chyba jesteś chora.

\- Spróbuj, jeżeli to prawdzie przeznaczenie, to on już na ciebie leci - Kobieta zachichotała, podchodząc do drzwi gabinetu - odprowadzisz, czy powiesz, że wiem, gdzie są drzwi?

\- I tak muszę zejść do skrzynki - Levi wzruszył ramionami i ruszył ku niej, po drodze zgarniając kluczyk z haczyka.  
Uśmiech Petry zawsze był jak taki promyk nadziei, a Levi żałował, że nie może dać jej tego wszystkiego, na co zasłużyła.

*

Od trzech dni go nie widział. Był pewien, że chłopiec w tym momencie, zwyczajnie leczy kaca po urodzinach, które odprawili mu przyjaciele, a po odgłosach dochodzących zza ściany można było spokojnie stwierdzić, jak szalone to było. Rodzice Erena według niego, naprawdę źle postąpili, zostawiając mieszkanie na całą noc, na łaskę grupki nastolatków.

Levi westchnął już po raz tysięczny tego dnia, po czym przekręcił kluczyk i otworzył skrzynkę na listy z numerem piętnaście.

Nie mógł być pewien, co dzieje się w mieszkaniu obok, a stresu tamtej nocy dodawały mu głupie hukania bachorów i zapach podniecenia pomieszanego z potem.

Zapewne była to zwykła impreza, jaką robią sobie dzieciaki w tych czasach, ale dla niego była to katorga pełna strachu o jego Mate.

\- No hej!- usłyszał nagle za sobą, więc gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.

\- Szacunek, bachorze, jestem w wieku twoich rodziców - warknął na niego. Irytacja była potężna.

\- Omm... Przepraszam - chłopiec nagle spuścił wzrok z rumieńcem na policzkach - chciałem tylko zapytać, o czym pan rozmawiał z moimi rodzicami.

Ackermann uniósł brwi.

\- Dlaczego pytasz o to mnie, a nie ich? - zapytał w końcu - jesteś z nimi bliżej.

Czarnowłosy wyjął ze skrzynki listy. Wprowadził się niedawno, więc dużo ich nie było.

\- Gdyby byli skorzy do wyjawienia mi prawdy, na pewno bym tego nie zrobił - prychnął młodszy. Levi spojrzał na niego znad listów, które przeglądał. Widział w tych oczach zacięcie i pewność siebie.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok od tych zielonych tęczówek, choć było to niezwykle trudne.

Tak, jakby dzieciak przyciągał go do siebie, samym swoim bytem.

\- Aagrr!- warknął nagle szatyn, obracając się wokół własnej osi, po czym przetarł twarz dłonią - oni powiedzieli to samo! - jego głos zaczął powoli przechodzić w krzyk- powiedz mi, chociaż, skąd znasz moich rodziców!

\- Ze szpitala - Levi uznał, że tyle wyjawić mu może, jednak wrócił do swojego całkowicie obojętnego tonu - urodziłeś się tego samego dnia, co zmarła moja matka.

Po tych słowach zwyczajnie zostawił zszokowanego nastolatka na środku klatki schodowej, samemu udając się do swojego mieszkania.

Eren natomiast, stał jak słup z rozdziawionymi ustami. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, jak głupio musi w tym momencie wyglądać i zamknął je.

Matka tego mężczyzny umarła tego samego dnia, co on się urodził?

Stąd ta niechęć Ackermanna do niego?  
Nienawidzi go?

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ta myśl przysłoniła mu wszystko inne, wywołując łzy, które spłynęły po policzkach cienkimi strugami.

Tym bardziej że jeszcze chwilę temu, widział jakąś kobietę wychodzącą z mieszkania Ackermanna, co - także nie widział dlaczego - wywołało ból, w jego małym, dorastającym serduszku.

I tylko matka wiedziała dokładnie, co właśnie się stało, kiedy zapłakany wrócił do mieszkania, zaledwie pięć minut po wyjściu.

Nie pytała, zwyczajnie wtuliła syna w siebie, modląc się, by jej mąż nie wrócił wcześniej do domu.


	6. Rozdział 6

-Ogórki.

\- Co?- brunet odwrócił się do swojego blond włosego przyjaciela.

Armin zdecydował się dziś towarzyszyć mu przy zakupach, więc nastolatek był w siódmym niebie, nie musząc tachać wszystkiego sam.

\- Ogórki, Eren. Ogórki – powtórzył niższy, kiedy weszli do działu z warzywami, Jeager szybko wykonał polecenie, wkładając kilka sztuk danego warzywa do koszyka.

\- Masło, ser... – Armin wymieniał dalej – Jak z ojcem?

Eren stanął jak wryty, słysząc o swoim rodzicu. Tylko z Arminem potrafił rozmawiać na tematy związane z nim, czy też ogólnie o sprawach bardziej... Prywatnych.

\- Wczoraj znów kłócili się z matką – wyznał – o mnie. Myślę, że nadal ma żal do świata, że urodziłem się omegą.

\- Kiedyś musi przyjąć to do siebie – niższy spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem – a co z tym nowym sąsiadem? Nadal reagujesz na niego... Jak wtedy, przed twoimi urodzinami? Minęły prawie trzy miesiące, więc... 

\- Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego wtedy tak zareagowałem. Nie znam gościa, ok?

\- Jestem tylko betą, nas nie uczą o relacjach między dynamicznych.

\- Jesteś zaczytany, Arm. Na pewno wiesz więcej ode mnie – mruknął Eren, wkładając kolejne produkty do koszyka – boję się swojego pierwszego upału, Historia wciąż twierdzi, że powinienem się na to przygotować. Mam szesnaście lat, ruja może przyjść w każdej chwili...

\- Nikt nie wie, jak działa to w przypadku męskich omeg, w książkach praktycznie nic na ten temat nie ma – blondyn westchnął – nie wiem, jak ci pomóc. Równie dobrze, ty możesz przejść przez to dużo później niż dziewczyny.

Eren tylko kiwnął głową, po czym skierował się do kas, jeszcze raz sprawdzając po drodze, czy aby na pewno mają wszystko z listy.

Kiedy tylko wyszli z marketu, ich oczom ukazała się morda, którą Eren miał na liście ostatnich, jakie chciał zobaczyć w tym momencie.

\- Te, Amebo społeczna!

\- Te, koński zadzie!

Armin tylko westchnął, kręcąc głową na przekomarzania przyjaciół, do których tak naprawdę, każdy z ich paczki był przyzwyczajony.

Jean podszedł do nich, ciągnąc za sobą kolejną betę, jaką była Ymir, oraz jedyną prócz Erena omegę w szkole, Historię.

Blondynka od razu rzuciła się na Erena, tuląc do siebie. Chłopak nie protestował, dziewczyna uważała go za „psiapsiółkę”, a to tylko dlatego, że był omegą, ale tak na prawdę, ani on, ani ona nie wpasowywali się w standardy normalnych omeg.

Historia była zbuntowana, uczyła się pilnie, nie chcąc być pod władzą Alf. Była córką burmistrza, od której oczekiwano słodkości i niewinności, jednak dziewczyna nie chciała tego. Jej marzeniem było zostać kimś, kto nada równouprawnienie omegom, kto zawalczy o ich prawa do pracy, by nie musiały czuć się jak całodobowe nianie i gosposie.

- Eren, ładnie pachniesz... – szepnęła nagle, odsuwając się od niego i zakrywając nos apaszką, którą miała na szyi.

Armin spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, jako beta, nie odróżniając zapachów omeg i Alf.

\- Jebiesz jakąś Alfą na kilosa, ziom – Jean uśmiechnął się wrednie – i pomyśleć, że jeszcze przed szesnastką twierdziłeś, że żadna Alfa cię nie dotknie.

\- Jean, zbliż się do niego i powąchaj dobrze – Historia odsunęła się jeszcze dalej – jego ruja jest blisko...

Po tych słowach Erena usta otworzyły się w szoku. Przecież nic nie czuł, nie powinno to boleć?

\- Spokojnie, masz jeszcze trochę czasu – Jean znów się wyszczerzył, odbierając od przyjaciela reklamówkę z zakupami – ale lepiej odprowadzę was pod same drzwi mieszkania, niektóre alfy są bardziej wyczulone na zapachy, a nie wszystkie potrafią się kontrolować.

\- Masz mnie za jakąś bezbronną sukę, czy jak? – wrzasnął nagle Eren, ignorując gulę, jaka powstała w jego gardle -potrafię się obronić!

\- Wierz mi, że w rui nie będziesz miał nic do gadania – powiedział cicho i chyba po raz pierwszy z taką powagą Jean, równocześnie przyspieszając kroku.

\- Dobra, końska mordo – ku zdziwieniu każdego, nagle odezwała się wcześniej milcząca Ymir – przyszliśmy tu po co innego, nie?

\- No tak! – Historia podskoczyła – Za dwa tygodnie wakacje, chcieliśmy pojechać gdzieś całą paczką – uśmiechnęła sie szeroko do Erena i Armina.

Oboje przystali na pomysł z aprobatą, wchodząc do klatki Erena.

Ich rozmowę przerwało nagle trzaśnięcie drzwi na trzecim piętrze, zapach bruneta wzmógł się nagle, a jego ciało przeszył ból.

Historia odsunęła się, natomiast Jean warknął, starając się opanować instynkt. Widząc mokrą plamę, jaka wykwitła na spodniach Jeagera, zatkał nos przedramieniem i osłonił przyjaciela własnym ciałem, przed osobą, która właśnie zbiegła po schodach.

Jednak wszystko, co było dalej, stało się tak szybko, że nikt patrzący na to od boku, nie wiedziałby, o co chodzi.

Historia złapała Armina za dłoń, widząc wysoką blond Alfę, idącą prosto na Jeana, a raczej próbującą dostać się do obolałej omegi za nim.

Jean przygotował się do obrony, ale wyprzedził to niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, który jednym pchnięciem obalił wyższego na ścianę.

\- Zbierajcie dzieciaka i to szybko – warknął, trzymając drugiego za kołnierz – Jeżeli to ja się na niego rzucę, nie dacie sobie rady do kurwy!- wrzasnął, kiedy nikt z przyjaciół dzieciaka się nie ruszał.

To Armin jako pierwszy wyrwał się z szoku, kiedy dojrzał w oczach czarnowłosej alfy desperację. Desperacko chciał chronić Erena, nie tylko przed światem, ale i przed samym sobą.

On był przeznaczonym Alfą Erena.

Blondyn szybko szturchnął Jeana, strategicznie zabierając Historii apaszkę i przewiązując ją tak, by zakryła nos alfy.

Wtedy Kirschtein otrząsnął się, biorąc już trochę mniej trzęsącą się omegę na ręce.

Wszyscy wbiegli na górę, jedynie niski blondynek został, patrząc na puszczonego przez czarnowłosego, wysokiego mężczyznę, który zatykając nos, wyszedł z budynku.

\- Jesteś Levi, prawda? – beta przechylił głowę, kiedy ten kiwnął na potwierdzenie, opierając się o ścianę z potem na czole – to musiało być ciężkie. Podamy mu tłumiki i zawołam cię, dobrze?

\- Jak się zorientowałeś? – rozległo się, kiedy Armin wchodził już na pierwsze stopnie.

\- Powiedzmy, że logika to moja mocna strona – Arlert uśmiechnął się i już po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia alfy.  
Levi jedynie mógł stać tak, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, ignorując potrzebę bycia przy swojej małej omedze w takiej chwili.

Zostało mu tylko czekać, aż ojciec chłopca przywiezie tłumiki, umożliwiające mu wejście do tego samego pokoju, bez chęci związania dzieciaka.

Zapachem przesiąknięta była cała klatka schodowa. Alfa zacisnął dłoń na kroczu z cichym „kurwa”, po czym zaczął powoli wspinać się po schodach do swojego mieszkania.

To będzie najtrudniejsze kilka dni jego życia, był tego pewien.


	7. Rozdział 7

To była ruja.

Nie ważne, jak dokładnie inne omegi opisywały mu jej przebieg, nigdy nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że dozna takiego cierpienia.

Każda tkanina, czy inne ciało, cokolwiek, co go dotknęło, bolało.  
Nie mógł mieć na sobie nic, zadrapując paznokciami nagie, swędzące wciąż i wciąż ciało.  
Jego krocze paliło, napęczniałe od zgromadzonego podniecenia, spomiędzy pośladków wyciekały litry śluzu. Nie kontaktował, wiedział tylko, że jakby nie próbował sobie ulżyć w ciągu tej godziny, nie pomagało nic.

Palec, dwa, trzy... Bolały. Tak bardzo bolały, zamiast dawać przyjemność, jednak musiał mieć coś w sobie. Chciał, tak bardzo pragnął mieć w sobie coś dużego, twardego.

Przez myśl zaczynało przechodzić mu już włożenie tam czegokolwiek, co zimituje węzeł, ale miał jeszcze w głowie na tyle rozsądku, by nie zniżać się do tego poziomu.

Miał jeszcze swoją godność, mimo że z minuty na minutę praktycznie znikała do cna.

Wybawienie przyszło po prawie dwóch godzinach.

Eren klęczał na łóżku, wypięty, jakby ktoś miał zaraz w niego wejść. Poczuł zapach alfy. Jego alfy.

Levi.

Jednak woń została zamknięta za drzwiami, gdy przez próg przeszedł Grisha Jeager, w dłoni dzierżąc strzykawkę z różowawą substancją.

\- Levi... – wyszeptał, dając ojcu do zrozumienia, czego w tej chwili potrzebuje.

Syn lekarza nawet nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się to tęskne uczucie i potrzeba posiadania blisko, obcego mu mężczyzny.

\- Jeszcze nie, Eren – usłyszał głos swojego ojca, jak przez mgłę – Twój zapach jest zbyt przytłaczający, Levi nie wytrzymuje go, nawet będąc za grubą ścianą. Jeżeli przyjdzie tutaj w tym momencie, zgwałci cię.

Eren tak naprawdę usłyszał tylko kilka pojedynczych słów. Wychwycił pojedyncze wyrazy, ciężko dysząc, znów przycisnął dźwięk przez gardło.  
Cholera, nawet struny głosowe go paliły.

\- Levi... On może... On musi... – nie przejmował się, że ojciec widzi go w takiej pozycji. Przesunął rękę między pośladki, wsuwając w wilgoć palec, jednak zatrzymał go silny uścisk.

- Eren, poczekaj moment – mężczyzna musiał przycisnąć syna do łóżka siłą. Płacz i krzyki rozlegały się po całym domu, kiedy wbijał mu igłę w żyłę, wstrzykując do jego krwiobiegu środki tłumiące.

*

Czuł się, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka.

Nie mógł wytrzymać ciśnienia, które pętliło się w nim i wysyłało jednoznaczne sygnały do krocza, że jego przeznaczona omega cierpi za ścianą mokra i gotowa to sparowania.

Jednak wiedział doskonale, że w tym momencie nie może go nawet zobaczyć. Wieczność trwało, nim usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi i niepewny głos blond bety, mówiącej mu, że ojciec dzieciaka wrócił z lekarstwami, co oznaczało, choć jedynie połowiczny, ale jednak koniec tych katuszy.

\- Daj mi się ogarnąć, dzieciaku – chciał powiedzieć to zwyczajnie, jednak wyszło to, jakby warczał wściekle w stronę drzwi.

Potrzeba dominacji w tym momencie była tak silna, że sam tego nie kontrolował. Kutas pulsował boleśnie jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut, zanim zapach przenikający mury nie osłabł. Oddech czarnowłosej alfy jednak nie uspokoił się, ręka wciąż zaciskała się na nabrzmiałym członku przez materiał spodni.

Levi zaklął, wiedząc, że potrzebuje natychmiastowego uwolnienia, co przyprawiło go o jeszcze większe wkurwienie. Tak rzadko to robił.

Teraz niestety było to niezbędne, nie mógł pójść w takim stanie do bachora, który nieświadomie będzie chciał się do niego dobrać.

Jednym, sprawnym ruchem pozbył się spodni i bielizny, nie zważając na to, że nadal siedział pod drzwiami wejściowymi. Złapał w dłoń nabrzmiałego kutasa, pocierając go gwałtownie, głowę odrzucił do tyłu, opierając ją o zimną strukturę drzwi.

Palce zaciskały się, a nozdrza instynktownie wyłapywały już coraz bardziej nikły zapach upału jego omegi.

Wypychał biodra, już prawie leżąc na zimnej, na szczęście czystej, posadzce, kiedy dreszcze rozchodziły się po całym ciele.

Wiedział, że w ten sposób nie zaspokoi się do końca, ale musiał dojść. Nie chciał przecież zgwałcić rozpalonego bachora, wbrew jego woli, choć jego wewnętrzna Alfa gdzieś w środku, wprost błagała o to.

Omega przecież była tak bardzo chętna, ale kurwa!  
To był jebany instynkt, nie świadoma decyzja.

Przez umysł Ackermanna, przemknęło się wyobrażenie jego małej, tak słodko jęczącej pod nim omegi, co sprawiło, że w tym samym momencie wytrysnął obficie na własną rękę, uda i brzuch wystający spod podwiniętej koszuli.

Dyszał jeszcze przez chwilę, drżąc przez świadomość tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Dopiero kiedy jego myśli ochłonęły, przypomniał sobie, że Eren potrzebuje w tym momencie właśnie jego. Że cierpi, czekając na dotyk swojej alfy, który, choć w małym stopniu uśmierzy to cierpienie.

W naprawdę ekspresowym tempie wyskoczył z koszuli i obmył się dokładnie pod strumieniem letniej wody, by już po kilku minutach, założyć na siebie luźne dresy i wyjść z mieszkania.

Zapach nie był już tak silny, jak wczesnej, ale wciąż na tyle intensywny, że tworzył mocno zaciśnięty węzeł w jego żołądku.

Jego instynkt tak bardzo chciał oznaczyć tego dzieciaka, ale nie mógł.

\- L... Levi... – głośny jęk zza drzwi z numerem czternaście, znów wywołał falę podniecenia, ale nie uległ jej tym razem. Nie marnując czasu na pukanie, wszedł do mieszkania i od razu przeszedł za zapachem pod zamknięte drzwi sypialni Erena.

\- Levi, proszę! – kolejny okrzyk, szeleszczenie pościeli, dobiegające ze środka, kazało jego sercu bić z zawrotną prędkością.

Już miał sięgać do klamki, kiedy powstrzymał go silny uścisk na ramieniu.

\- Nie przelecę ci syna, Grisha, więc przestań do cholery wydobywać z siebie ten pierdolony, ochronny smród. – warknął, dobrze wiedząc, że to ojciec smarkacza, wydziela feromony.

Akurat ten zapach znał aż za dobrze, z miejsca, z którego pochodził. Zapach, którego alfy używały, kiedy chodziło o bezpieczeństwo młodych.

\- Nadal ci nie ufam – skomentował Jeager, ale mimowolnie puścił czarnowłosego – będę zaglądał co godzinę, nawet nie myśl o...

\- Wiem, kurwa – Levi odwrócił się do starszego o jedynie trzy lata mężczyzny i spojrzał mu w oczy – nigdy bym nawet nie pomyślał, o tym, by go skrzywdzić. Prędzej zajebie siebie, niż oznaczę go bez jego zgody.

Grisha stał jeszcze przez chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem z drugą Alfą.

Nie był zadowolony z tego, że jego syn był omegą, ale mimo wszystko, był jego dzieckiem.  
Więc jeszcze bardziej, niż dynamika Erena, denerwowało go to, że jego życiowym partnerem okazał się facet, jedynie trzy lata młodszy od niego i Carli.

\- Idź do niego, ale jeżeli go skrzywdzisz... – Warknął w końcu, odsuwając się.

\- Wtedy możesz mnie rozszarpać – Ackermann nie czekał na odpowiedź, nacisnął klamkę, jednak natychmiast pożałował tego, kiedy jego bielizna znów stała się ciasna.

Zapach, mimo że stłumiony, znów próbował go zdominować.


	8. Rozdział 8

W tym momencie zrozumiał, o czym tak zaciekle mówił mu Erwin.  
Gdy wspominał zapach omegi w ogniu, kiedy wspominał o pożądaniu, opanowującym cały umysł, nie zostawiając grama rozsądku.

Stał w progu, patrząc na małą, śliczną omegę, tak bardzo pragnąc w tym momencie być tam, gdzie ten słodki paluszek, wygiętego na łóżku bachora.

Zanurzyć twarz między tymi pośladkami, zlizać lepkie wycieki upału Erena.

- Alpha... – usłyszał cichy szept, kory podążył wzdłuż jego karku, aż po stojącego już w gotowości kutasa, ukrytego w spodniach – Levi...

Jęk, jaki wydobył się z ust nastolatka, sprawił, że Ackermann zadrżał, sam wychodząc do niego z warknięciem.

Zapach piżma i skoszonej trawy był w tym pomieszczeniu tak bardzo gęsty, że naprawdę nie mógł oprzeć się postawieniu kroku naprzód.

\- Levi, musisz się opanować, jeżeli nie chcesz zrobić mu krzywdy – ręka Grishy ponownie zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że czarnowłosy szybko się otrząsnął.

- Grisha, powiedz, proszę, że masz domu supresanty koleinowe....

\- Myślisz, że wpadniesz w ...

\- Myślę, że nie, skoro Eren jest na tłumikach, ale instynkt to kurwa.

Levi odetchnął głęboko zapachem chłopak i podszedł do łóżka, łapiąc go za ręce.

\- Mój Alpha... Levi... – Eren wypowiadał ciężko, wtulając się nagle w tors mężczyzny- wypełnij mnie, Alpha... Proszę, mój... Mój Alpha...

Levi nadal utrzymywał instynkty w ryzach, kiedy Carla weszła przez drzwi z miską letniej wody i gąbką. Jej syn właśnie wepchnął się Ackermanowi na kolana i zatopił nos w jego szyi, tuż nad gruczołem zapachowym. Uspokoił się, to już było coś.

\- Przepraszam, Carla. Nie musisz się martwić, nie zrobię mu krzywdy – powiedział, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego złowrogo.

Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na współczucie, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Levi bierze gąbkę i delikatnie ściera z jej dziecka pot.

Wiedziała, że alfę kosztuje to dużo samokontroli, zapach Erena mimo tłumienia, nadal był dość mocny.

Tym bardziej że mężczyzna, będąc najbardziej kompatybilny z chłopcem, mógł zwyczajnie wpaść w rutynę.

Działo się tak zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy kompatybilna Alfa nie oznaczy omegi w ciągu jej upału.

Naukowe wyjaśnienie tego było dość proste – mózg myślał, że Alfa ma problemy z potencją, a naturalny upał omegi nie wystarcza. Chęć zapłodnienia była wtedy naprawdę wysoka, a Alfa nie mogła wyjść z rutyny, bez wiązania, przynajmniej do końca rui partnera.

Eren zadrżał, czując wodę spływającą po jego plecach. Zapach, który czuł tak mocno przy twarzy, uspokajał go. Ból, mimo że nadal tam był, zmniejszył się o więcej niż połowę.

Na pewno mógł myśleć logiczniej, wciąż kuła go lepka maź, wypływająca z jego tyłka.

\- Lepiej?- usłyszał tak bardzo znajomy głos, na którego dźwięk się wzdrygnął.

Alpha.

Coś w środku mówiło mu, że ten niedawno poznany przez niego zapach, nie należy do obcego człowieka.

W tym momencie zapach kawy cytrynowej otaczał go z każdej strony, po jednej podniecając i powodując kolejne fale śliskich wycieków, a po drugiej uspokajając, sprawiał, że chłopiec w jakimś stopniu odzyskał racjonalność.

Jęknął głośno, kiedy gąbka otarła się o wnętrze jego pośladków, a potem ud.

- Eren, odsuń się odrobinę, wytrę Ci tylko brzuch... – mężczyzna powiedział to tak delikatnie, że Eren nie mógł nie ulec.  
Odsunął się, spoglądając w twarz towarzysza.

\- Levi... – nie udało mu się wydyszeć nic więcej, kiedy czarnowłosy wycierał lepkość z jego przedniej części.  
Znów wypuścił gardłowy jęk, z powodu palca zahaczającego o jego nagą skórę. Dotyk Alfy tak bardzo koił jego rozgrzane ciało.

\- Dotknij mnie więcej, Alpha! – szepnął mu do ucha, gdy wreszcie mógł wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, przyciskając całe ciało do Levia.

\- Nie mogę, jeszcze nie teraz, Eren... – warknął, sam wplatając się nosem w szyję omegi. Ignorował matkę chłopca, która zabrała miskę i wyszła, oraz wymijającego ją męża.

Grisha podał Ackermannowi dwie kapsułki, które ten od razu zażył. Nie mógł wpaść w koleinę, teraz kiedy nie może sparować swojej omegi.

Ojciec Erena dość szybko opuścił sypialnię syna, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Razem z żoną mieli ogromną nadzieję, że ich nowy sąsiad, mate ich syna, poradzi sobie i nie skrzywdzi chłopca.

Levi wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, ale czytając wiele o kompatybilnych parach, wiedział, jak ukoić chłopca bez wiązania, przynajmniej połowicznie.

Najważniejszy był kontakt skóra-skóra, omegi w rui były niezwykle delikatne. Wszystko, prócz ciała partnera mogło być niemal parzące, w to wliczały się również ubrania Alfy.

Czarnowłosy ułożył ostrożnie swojego partnera na łóżku, odciągając chwytające go desperacko ręce.

- Eren, rozbiorę się teraz, dobrze?

Słowa przesiąkły przez całą głowę Erena, zostawiając tylko świadomość, że jego alfa będzie nago.

Że będzie mógł dotknąć go w pełni. Wygłodniałe oczy obserwowały ruchy mężczyzny, kiedy odpinał sprawnie guziki koszuli, składając ją i umieszczając na krześle. Po chwili spodnie także tam dołączyły.

Levi był duży. Bardzo duży, jak zdążyła zorientować się świadoma część umysłu dzieciaka.  
Mimo tego, ta druga, zawładnięta hormonami polowa, chciała pochwycić tego koguta i pochować w swojej ciasnej, dziewiczej dziurce.

Nastolatek oddychał ciężej, kiedy czarnowłosy zrzucił kołdrę gdzieś w nogi łóżka, samemu umieszczając się przy swoim omedze. Eren instynktownie przylgnął do niego, drżąc. I mimo tak wielkiego podniecenia, czuł się naprawdę wygodnie, dopóki następna fala upału nie wyrwała ich z błogiego stanu.

Słodki zapach śliskości omegi rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, w momencie, gdy ta spłynęła chłopcu po udach.

Eren jęknął, Levi warknął, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać.

On MUSIAŁ ulżyć swojemu partnerowi, MUSIAŁ. W jakiś, jakikolwiek sposób.

Omega szlochała cicho w jego ramionach, próbując przyciągnąć dłoń alfy do swoich mokrych pośladków.

Czarnowłosy sapnął, rozluźniając instynktownie mięśnie, po czym przeklął sam siebie.

Nie uległ do końca, jedynie ścisnął pośladek Erena, palcem środkowym drażniąc pomarszczone wejście pomiędzy jędrnymi policzkami.

\- Levi, proszę, proszę! – Eren błagał. Ton był płaczliwy, wręcz rozpaczliwy.

Ackermann wciągnął powietrze, tłumiki zaczynały działać na dobre, bo zapach omegi był już o wiele słabszy. Nie odchodził już od zmysłów i mimo okazałej erekcji między nogami, był pewien, że zdoła się powstrzymać.

Naparł palcem na wejście omegi, bez trudu wślizgując się w mokry, tak bardzo gorący upał dzieciaka.

- A-agh... – Eren wydarł z siebie głośny jęk aprobaty. Alfa. Jego alfa była tu i uśmierzała jego ból – Więcej, Levi! Zmieszczę więcej!

Starszemu nie trzeba było mówić, widział, że jego mały partner pomieściłby wszystko, co by mu zaoferował, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

W tym cyklu musiało chłopcu wystarczyć to, co mu daje.

Kolejny palec wcisnął się w środek, nawet nie odczuwając zaciśnięcia zwieracza. Chłopiec był naprawdę rozluźniony.

Nie chciał dokładać więcej, wcisnął oba palce dalej, pocierając ścianki i zachwycając się sprośnymi odgłosami i prośbami o więcej, które ulatywały z tych słodkich usteczek.

Alfa zagiął palce i rozprostował, wcisnął głębiej i znów zagiął.

W tym momencie plecy omegi wygięły się, a stwardniały członek między nimi zadrżał, ociekając ślicznie, słodką wydzieliną precum.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, więcej, Levi, tam!- krzyczał chłopiec, kiedy starszy raz za razem pocierał delikatną wązkę nerwów w jego wnętrzu.

Sam stęknął, gdy mięśnie odbytu bachora zacisnęły się na jego palcach.

Eren doszedł mocno na nich obu, dysząc ciężko. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy, nie bólu czy smutku, ale ekscytacji i przyjemności, jaką właśnie przeżył.  
Levi nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że dzieciak zaraz po tym zasnął. Sam przełknął ślinę i upewniając się, że przemęczony gówniarz chwilowo się nie obudzi, wciągnął na siebie spodnie.

Kiedy był już w miarę ubrany, szybko pokonał metry dzielące go od drzwi wyjściowych mieszkania Jaegerów, ignorując pytania. Znów musiał poradzić sobie z tym, co miał w spodniach.


	9. Rozdział 9

Kolejne trzy dni, były dla Ackermana niczym istna katorga.   
Pomagał chłopcu jak mógł, a jedyne co ten robił innego, to sen między orgazmami.   
Za każdym razem, Levi oczyszczał go i szedł do swojego mieszkania, by ulżyć także sobie.   
Jednak trzeciego dnia, koło godziny szesnastej przerosło go to.

Bachor nie spał od dwóch godzin i wciąż domagał się więcej i więcej. Zawartość spodni czarnowłosego niemiłosiernie pulsowała, płaczliwy ton młodszego jedynie pogarszał tę sytuację.

I w tym momencie, Levi stracił kontrolę.   
Przewrócił nastolatka pod siebie i potarł nosem jego szyję.   
\- Proszę, zwiąż mnie!- pisnął Eren, w ferworze podniecenia i nagłego kontaktu – Błagam, zrób to w końcu! To tak boli, błagam, Alpha!

\- Eren... – niskie warknięcie wyleciało z ust starszego, nim zdołał je powstrzymać.   
Złożył kilka pocałunków na szyi chłopca, po czym zaczął ją lekko przygryzać. Jednak, kiedy miał już zanurzyć kły w najsłodszym miejscu ciała dzieciaka, zagryźć jego gruczoł zapachowy, znajdujący się tam, gdzie szyja łączy się z ramieniem i oznaczyć go na całe życie, odwrócił głowę w bok.

Zacisnął pięści na pościeli, słysząc jej dezaprobaty spod siebie.

Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Zachowując te resztki samokontroli, jakie udało mu się zdobyć, wybiegł z pokoju wciągając na siebie jedynie spodnie.

Słyszał za sobą płacz Erena, kiedy zamykał drzwi na klucz, który wyciągając z zamka i przerzucił przez cały przedpokój, aż z głuchym trzaskiem opadły na podłogę.   
Sam osunął się po drzwiach, póki nie uklęknął na zimnych panelach, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Po drugiej stronie dzieciak krzyczał i płakał, sprawiając, że serce czarnowłosego krajało się na miliony małych kawałeczków.

Przez własne rozdrażnienie, nie zauważył nawet, gdy Grisha ukląkł obok niego.

Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze... – głos Jaegera sprawił, że wzdrygnął się. Od trzech dni, jedyny jaki słyszał, to ten należący do Erena.

\- Jak mam się kurwa czuć dobrze, kiedy twój syn próbuje mnie nieświadomie zgwałcić?!- warknął.

\- Levi, wiem. Dzielnie to znosisz, ale naprawdę, on da sobie radę bez ciebie... Zostało tylko... – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo zza drzwi dało się słyszeć nagły jęk, jakby chłopiec za nimi starał się obalić słowa ojca.   
Ackermann znów warknął, prostując jedną nogę, a dłoń nerwowo przyciskając do własnej erekcji, odbijającej się w spodniach.

Jego kutas naprawdę był już obolały i przetarty od ciągłego walenia, wciąż domagając się ulgi w mokrych płynach Erena.   
Levi jednak wiedział doskonale, co by to oznaczało.

Przegrałby z własnym instynktem, którego tak bardzo nienawidził.   
Nienawidził czuć się jak zwierzę.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu, widzę tak silnego człowieka jak ty.

\- Gdybyś nie dawał mu pieprzonych tłumików, twój dzieciak srałby po tym wszystkim krwią – skomentował to, niższy, starając sam siebie odwieść od wyważenia drzwi i przelecenia małolata.   
Grisha westchnął i jedynie pokręcił głową. Jego syn nie miał być nigdy omegą. Nie miał przechodzić tego wszystkiego, jednak jako jego ojciec, szanował to. Musiał w końcu pogodzić się z sytuacją.

Ich rozmowę przerwało nagle pukanie do drzwi, co zdziwiło obu mężczyzn. Levi warknął instynktownie. Jego wewnętrzna Alfa nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś nieznajomy przedarł się do partnera, kiedy jest w upale.

\- Levi, spokojnie – Jaeger wstał i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je bez namysłu – zaraz wyproszę niezapo... – nie skończył.

Gdy tylko od framugi pojawiła się szpara, pod jego ramieniem przecisnęła się burza brązowych włosów, niedbale związanych w kitkę.

\- Aaawwww, Leeeviii!

\- Nie... – brunet przycisnął się bardziej do drzwi – Hanji, wypierdalaj stąd...

\- Znasz ją?- Grisha zapytał, jednak został zignorowany.

\- Jenyśku, Levi! Czyli jesteś tutaj? Gdzie twój partner? Dlaczego nie robisz mu teraz dzieci?! Levi, powinieneś go teraz wypełniać plemnikami! Taka rola Maaatee!

Wszystko to, kobieta wypowiedziała na jednym tchu.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! – wrzasnął w końcu pan domu, na tyle głośno, że zza kuchennego progu, wyszła także Carla.

\- Oh, przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się- szatynka szybko potrząsnęła dłonią Grishy – Doktor Hanji Zoë, naukowiec, badacz, lekarz, wykładowca, dyrektor Centrum Omega w stolicy.   
\- Hanji, co ty do cholery tu robisz?- syknął Levi. Przyjaciółka ze studiów, mimo że jedna z dwojga najbliższych, to najbardziej wkurwiająca. Levi czasem zastanawiał się, za jakie pieniądze kupiła doktorat, bo normalni ludzie, wariatce by nie dali.

\- Oh! Doszły mnie słuchy, wcale nie od brewki, że nasz kochany Levi znalazł OMEGĘ MAAATEE!- krzyknęła, naprawdę podekscytowana – Proszę cię, dlaczego ty jesteś tu, a nie z nim?! Nawet ja wyczuwam jego upał, a jestem w wersji beta!

\- Przepraszam, pani Zoë?- Carla teraz całkowicie wyszła na przedpokój – mogę wiedzieć, co faktycznie sprowadza panią do naszego domu?   
\- Ah, no dobra. Jak już mówiłam, jestem naukowcem, prowadzę centrum omega, w Troście. Kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym, że w pobliżu zaistniało coś takiego, jak efekt mate, musiałam to osobiście sprawdzić! Do tego męska omega! Widziałam taką tylko raz w życiu! AWWW!

\- Co? – Levi wstał – kurwa, Hanji. Przestań pierdolić.

\- Levi, wiesz doskonale jak rzadkie są pary Mate. Chociaż, tak naprawdę nie są rzadkie... – podrapała się w brodę.

\- Jak to nie są rzadkie? – Grisha podszedł bliżej – na świecie zdarza się jedna para na kraj!   
\- Panie Jaeger, źle mnie pan zrozumiał – kobieta zachichotała – Mate są tak rzadkie, jak omegi. Powód jest taki, że każda omega, bez wyjątku, ma swoją w pełni kompatybilną alfę. Jednak świat jest tak ogromny, że większość z nich, zwyczajnie nie spotyka się przez całe życie!

Po tych słowach nawet Levi spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

\- Bo nigdy nie interesowałeś się moimi badaniami, kurduplu!

\- Mów dalej – zachęcił Grisha, a Hanji od razu skorzystała z przyzwolenia.

\- Wie pan, większość omeg, nigdy nie spotyka swoich partnerów. Jednak, kiedy już to się stanie, wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, by związać Alfę na całe życie – znów się śmieje – Levi jest tego żywym przykładem. Od kiedy go poznałam w liceum, nie spojrzał na żadną omegę. Spotykał się tylko raz z jedną dziewczyną... Jak jej tam było...   
\- Petra – wtrącił mężczyzna, ale ona nie za bardzo się tym przejęła.

\- Ale nawet z nią nie był za długo. Związanie omega-Alfa mate, działa w ten sam sposób, co ugryzienie gruczołów zapachowych u zwykłych par, a nawet mocniej. Żadne z partnerów, nie czuje pociągu do innych osób. Nawet zapach innej omegi w upale, nie pociąga ich tak bardzo jak normalne alfy.

\- Nie pociąga? – Grisha zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Umm... Wie pan... Zacytuję słowa Levia, kiedy podczas naszej rozmowy, do gabinetu wprowadzono nasza znajomą, Nanabę, która dostała nagłego upału....

\- Hanji, nie próbuj...- kobieta i tak nie dała dokończyć przyjacielowi.   
\- Cytuję: „Umyj się, kurwa, bo jebiesz jak obtoczone w gównie, truchło psa”.

Hanji próbowała nawet przyjąć niższą barwę głosu, co nie do końca jej wyszło.

\- Teraz już wiemy, dlaczego Eren nikim się nie interesował. Na niego także to działa?- zapytała Carla.

\- Tak... Ale...- przerwał jej głośny huk z pokoju i jęk. Po chwili walenie pięścią w drzwi, zapach Erena znów nasilił się.

\- Kurwa mać... – Levi zacinał dłoń na klamce, na szczęście wcześniej zamknął drzwi na klucz. Mimo warknięcia, które wydobył, odczuł ulgę.   
\- Levi, powinieneś tam teraz być i go pierzyć! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! – wrzasnęła Hanji, jednak zdezorientowały ją obronne spojrzenia reszty obecnych – C...Co ja takiego powiedziałam?   
\- Hanji, Eren mnie praktycznie nie zna – westchnął Ackermann.

\- Zrozumiałem, że mój syn jest omegą. Nie rozmawiałem z nim zbyt często – tym razem to Grisha warknął – jednak znam go na tyle, że wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzi bycia omegą. On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje alfy, jednak wiem, że żałowałby, gdyby ktokolwiek spenetrował mu tyłek, gdy jest nieświadomy.

\- Potwierdzam. Nikt by raczej tego nie chciał – czarnowłosy sięgnął po klucze z podłogi i rzucił w stronę Grishy – On potrzebuje więcej tłumików.

\- Levi... W takim razie, chyba mogę pomóc – Hanji sięgnęła do torby, po czym wyjęła małą kolbę, na zastrzyki.   
\- Ci to jest?- Ackermann instynktownie zakrył drzwi swoim ciałem, ręką Jaegera także podleciała do nich, chroniąc syna.

\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnęła się – To jest dopiero w fazie testów, jednak do tej pory działa bez zarzutów. Zatrzymuje większość objawów upału, będzie czuł się w miarę normalnie, odzyska zmysły... Ale nie obiecuję, że przestanie mieć chcicę.

Levi ufał Hanji. Mimo tego, jak bardzo zwariowana była kobieta, nigdy nie zrobiłaby krzywdy Erenowi, wiedząc, że jest jego partnerem.

Mężczyzna odsunął się od drzwi.

\- Mozemy jej zaufać.


	10. Rozdział 10

Słońce było już wysoko, kiedy Eren otworzył oczy.   
Pierwsze co zauważył, to pot, sperma i śluz... Których nie było.

Jedyne co pamiętał z poprzednich dni, to cholerny ból i potrzeba, oraz zapach kawy cytrynowej, jego... Alfy. Levi.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy w jego podbrzuszu pojawiło się ponowne mrowienie, jednak było znośne. Zwykłe podniecenie.

Czuł tak wielki pociąg do tego mężczyzny, że wszystko w jego żołądku przewracało się... Czy mdłości mogą być przyjemne?

Pieprzyć, jeżeli nie. Bo on właśnie takie miał.

Odetchnął głęboko, siadając na łóżku.   
Na szafce obok, leżało pudełko na leki z trzema przegródkami. Coś w stylu „rano, południe, wieczór”, tyle że zamiast tego, były tam słowa „supresant, tłumiki, antykoncepcja”.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, kiedy sięgnął po kartkę, leżącą obok, od razu wiedząc, że nie było to pismo jego ojca.

_„_ _Supresanty_ _bierz rano i wieczorem, jeszcze przez trzy dni, tak samo jak tłumiki. Te różowe, malutkie to hormonalna antykoncepcja, łykaj codziennie o tej samej porze, NIE WAŻNE CO SIĘ STANIE. Inaczej nie zadziałają._ _Haha_ _._   
_Zgłoś się do mnie, kiedy skończy się twoje pierwsze poupałowe krwawienie. Zapisałam wizytę na koniec miesiąca, jeżeli coś będzie nie tak, Levi ma mój numer!_   
_Szczęśliwego pierwszego upału moja mała_ _omego_ _!”_

List nie był podpisany, jednak pod nim leżała wizytówka z napisaną datą wizyty i nazwiskiem „Dr. Hanji Zoë, lekarz medycyny dynamiczniej” i adresem kliniki w Troście.

Eren nie wiedział, czy powinien śmiać się czy płakać. Już w jego głowie roiły się myśli, wcale nie należące do niego, a do jego omegi.

 _Alpha_.

 _Alpha_.

Kurwa mać,  ** _Levi_**! 

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, kiedy do pokoju powoli weszła jego matka, z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Jak się czujesz kochanie?- zapytała, stając w progu.

Jej syn potrzebował chwili na przetworzenie tego, jednak po niej kiwnął głową i także się uśmiechnął.

\- O wiele lepiej, mamo. Dziękuję – odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Powinieneś wziąć prysznic i zejść na obiad, żebyś mógł wziąć leki. Pospiesz się, dobra?

Eren znów kiwnął głową i odłożył wszystko na biurko, kierując się do łazienki. Nie czuł na sobie tego, że przeszedł właśnie przez ruję. Ale była tam, jego omega dawała mu to jasno do zrozumienia.

 ** _Alpha_**.

*   
Jedyne, o czym rozmawiał z rodzicami przy obiedzie, to jego samopoczucie.   
Dowiedział się także, że Levi był przy nim podczas ciepła, jednak do niczego nie doszło.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Jego omega mogła mówić sobie, co tylko chciała, jednak Eren był pewien, że nie chce na razie wchodzić w jakąkolwiek głębszą interakcję z Alfą, kim by on nie był.

No właśnie, kim był Levi?   
Rodzice przemilczeli ten temat, jakby był czymś naprawdę trudnym.

\- Powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z nim, skarbie – powiedziała w końcu Carla, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

I na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

Eren szybko dokończył swoją porcję, po czym wziął leki, zgodnie z zaleceniami na kartce od domniemanej dr. Hanji.   
Następnie jedynie krzyknął do rodziców, że wychodzi i już go nie było.

Chciał porozmawiać z Arminem, jednak nie dana mu była samotna podróż, bo w drzwiach wejściowych budynku spotkał swoją siostrę.

\- Wyglądasz dziś... O wiele lepiej – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko i zawracając, by pójść za nim.

\- Czuję się też o wiele lepiej – odpowiedział jej – wiesz może, co działo się podczas mojego upału?

\- Rodzice wysłali mnie do Annie, dopiero dziś rano tata zadzwonił, że mogę wrócić do domu po szkole – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zmartwiona – przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co, Mika. Dobrze, że cię tam nie było. Czyli idziesz ze mną do Armina?- zapytał, wyciągając z nerki telefon, w który szybko wklepał krótką formułkę i wysłał do blond bety.   
Schował urządzenie i spojrzał na siostrę.   
\- Tak, oczywiście.

*

Do domu Armina nie było daleko, więc po piętnastu minutach chłopak przywitał ich w drzwiach.

\- Cieszę się, że już ci lepiej – powiedział, wychodząc z domu i zamykając drzwi n klucz.

Eren jedynie obdarzył go swoim firmowym uśmiechem z pełnią uzębienia na wierzchu, po czym wszyscy skierowali się do kawiarni. Tam zaopatrzyli się w kubki gorącej kawy na wynos i przechadzali powoli, obłożonymi płatkami z kwitnącej wiśni, ścieżkami.   
\- Więc... Twój upał był aż tak zły?- zapytał w końcu Arlert, nie chcąc być za bardzo dociekliwym.

Szatyn chwilę musiał się zastanowić, ale odpowiedź sama cisnęła mu się na język.   
\- Było strasznie, ale Levi mi pomógł.   
Po tych słowach Mikasa zakrztusiła się gwałtownie wrzątkiem, a Armin jedynie zaśmiał, klepiąc jej plecy.

\- Ten stary krasnal cię pieprzył?!- wrzasnęła na całe gardło, ale brat szybko ją uspokoił.

\- Nie, Mikasa! To nie tak, on... On po prostu był!

\- Jak to, po prostu był?- nawet Armina to zdziwiło.

\- Normalnie – Jaeger wzruszył ramionami – czułem jego zapach i dotyk... I było lepiej. Tak chyba działają Alfy, prawda?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, obie bety pokręciły głowami.

\- Nie, Eren – w końcu odezwał się blond beta – już wcześniej myślałem nad tym, kiedy mi o nim opowiadałeś. To wszystko co czujesz, brzmi jak... Jak bajka. 

\- Armin, ja naprawdę miałam cię za mądrą osobę, proszę nie psuj tego – jęknęła czarnowłosa.

\- Mika, czego bym w życiu nie wiedział, to co opowiadał mi Eren, naprawdę brzmi jak bajka. Dziadek kiedyś czytał mi dużo, potem zaczynałem robić to sam.

\- I straciłeś mój pełny podziw w tej chwili, Arm – Mikasa potarła nos.   
\- Mów dalej – Eren odepchnął siostrę na bok.

\- A... Ale ona ma rację, Eren. To jest trochę śmieszne, że porównuje to do bajek... – Blondyn zamotał się.

\- Mów, Armin proszę – Jaeger nalegał, ale Armin tylko westchnął ponownie i pociągnął go za rękę, prowadząc w drogę powrotną do głównej ulicy.

\- Armin, gdzie ty...- Mikasa krzyczała, biegnąc tuż za nimi, jednak Armin zabrał głos.

\- Do biblioteki.

*

Biblioteka, do której godził Armin, była dość stara. Nie było tam komputerów z Internetem, jak w tych nowych, a jedynie rzędy starych, zakurzonych książek, od tych dla dzieci, przez baśnie i legendy, aż po naukowe starocie, jakich w domu blondyna było pełno.

\- Po co nas tu zaciągnąłeś?- Eren szepnął, mimo że nie widział żywej duszy w tym miejscu.   
\- Chciałem pokazać wam na własne oczy, że to co czuje Eren do waszego nowego sąsiada jest jak wyciągnięte z bajki – Armin również zniżył głos, idąc w stronę piłki dla dzieci.

Tam wyjął jedną z książek, tak jakby znał jej położenie na pamięć i podał przyjacielowi. Ten otworzył na losowej stronie, od razu ukazując swoim oczom obrazek jakiejś królewny, w tańcu z księciem.

\- I co to ma do rzeczy?- Mikasa wyszeptała, Armin od razu za czas tłumaczyć.

\- To historia o księżniczce omedze, która poznała swoją przeznaczoną alfę na balu.

\- Przeznaczoną?- szatyn spojrzał na niego, a on kontynuował.

\- Tak, taka miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Osoba przeznaczona ci przez Księżyc, zapisana w gwiazdach – Armin mówił dalej, mimo prychnięcia Mikasy – od pierwszego wejrzenia, mówiłeś, że Levi poznał twoich rodziców w szpitalu, prawda? – Eren kiwnął głową – więc możliwe, że wiedział też ciebie, to wydaje się szalone, ale... Druga sprawa jest taka, że nie zauważasz nikogo poza tą osobą... To by wyjaśniało, że nigdy nie czułeś do nikogo pociągu, póki się nie zjawił!

Jaeger westchnął i pokręcił głową, odkładając książkę na miejsce.

\- Armin, to jest szalone.

\- Wiem, ale faktem jest to, że właśnie tak reagujesz!   
\- Jeżeli znajdziesz mi to na piśmie to... – Eren musiał przerwać, kiedy rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie.

Podczas wymiany racji, nie zauważyli kiedy podnieśli głos, a w dziale stanęła bibliotekarka.

\- P... Przepraszamy!- wyjąkał Armin – pani Ilse!   
\- Arlert, słoneczko. Moglibyście być trochę ciszej?   
\- Potrzebujemy pani pomocy - po tych słowach wszyscy spojrzeli na Armina – czy istnieje jakaś książka, opisująca czym jest osobą przeznaczona?

Każdy stał w oczekiwaniu, aż kobita nie zaśmiała się w głos.

\- Słońce, ty naprawdę jesteś głodny wiedzy! Chodzi ci o kompatybilność omega/alfa, prawda?

\- Nie wiem, jak to się dokładnie nazywa, pani Ilse – przyznał chłopiec, idąc za kobietą, która ruszyła wzdłuż alejek do swojego biurka.

\- To zrozumiałe, słońce. W tych czasach jest tak mało stuprocentowo kompatybilnych par, że przeszło to jedynie do historii i legend. Ale są jeszcze książki, które o tym piszą – mówiąc to, kobieta wyjęła zza kontuaru jeden z podręczników – powinieneś go zrozumieć, lubisz takie rzeczy, słońce.

\- Tak, dziękuję- Armin szybko podszedł do jednego z najdalszych stolików w czytelni i zaczął kartkować strony.

Ani Mikasa, ani Eren nie śmieli mu przerywać, gdy był we własnym świecie.

\- Oh! Mam! – głos blondyna po kilku minutach, sprawił że oboje podskoczyli- jest tego naprawdę sporo, ale znalazłem streszczenie – wskazał palcem na tekst.

\- Przeczytasz na głos?- zapytała Mikasa, a chłopiec tylko skinął głową i zaczął.

\- " _Każda Omega ma kompatybilną emocjonalnie oraz psychicznie Alfę, jednak ze względu na rzadkość występowania pierwszego z tych gatunków, dobrane pary występują nadzwyczaj rzadko. Jednak, jeśli już dojdzie do spotkania i osobniki poczują swój zapach, nie są w stanie czuć zainteresowania seksualnego względem nikogo innego, poza sobą nawzajem. Omegi wówczas odczuwają pragnienie wyłącznie względem osoby im przeznaczonej, podobnie sytuacja wygląda u Alf. Oczywiście, obie strony mogą próbować budować inne relacje partnerskie, ale ślad drugiej połówki, zablokuje pewne interakcje, głównie pod kątem fizycznym...”_  – zakończył.

Wszyscy zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, a pierwszą osobą, która odezwała się, był sam obiekt tego wszystkiego.

\- To... To są suche fakty, prawda?- zapytał, wstając powoli z miejsca.

Armin skinął głową, i spojrzał znów na książkę.   
\- To podręcznik medycyny dynamiczniej, ostatniego roku. Nie może być w tym błędów.

\- A... Ale skoro to zdarza się niezwykle rzadko...

\- Poczułeś jego zapach w szpitalu, on poczuł twój – tym razem odezwała się Mikasa. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią w szoku, nie w jej stylu było przyznawanie czegoś takiego.   
Stała oparta o stół, a grzywka nachodziła jej do oczu, kiedy po policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Mika...- Eren zaczął, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo dziewczyna spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się przez łzy.

\- Chodźmy do domu Eren. Po prostu chodźmy do domu....

Doszli do domu, po drodze wyrzucając kubki z zimną już kawą i odstawiając Armina pod same drzwi.   
Erę mocno ściskał przy piersi podręcznik, który wypożyczył jako pierwszą książkę na swojej nowiutkiej karcie bibliotecznej, drugą ręką trzymając mocno dłoń Mikasy. Jego siostra zdawała się naprawdę przeżyć jakiś wewnętrzny szok.

Carla przywitała ich oboje z promiennym uśmiechem, więc szatyn jak i brunetka także wywołali zadowolony wyraz twarzy.

\- Eren, musisz zobaczyć – kobieta złapała ramię syna i pociągnęła go do kuchni, razem ze wciąż przylepioną doń Mikasą.

Eren otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na bukiet stojący na stole w kuchni.

\- Od kogo? – zapytał chłopiec, biorąc w dłoń pęczek lilii i przykładając do nosa.

\- Nie były podpisane, ale to normalne. Po upale, wiele alf wyczuwa twój zapach. Masz też gładszą skórę i delikatniejszą – Carla pogłaskała kciukiem policzek syna – Jesteś Adorowany.

Kobieta zachichotała, a Eren znów zaciągnął się słodkim zapachem kwiatów.  
  
  


_***_   
_⭐or✍?_


	11. Rozdział 11

\- Powiedz mi do cholery, Levi.... – drzwi do gabinetu czarnowłosego trzasnęły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Erwin, waląc w blat zadrukowaną kartką – Co to jest?!

Młodszy z mężczyzn, westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i oparł wygodnie na krześle, po czym wziął do ręki dokument, czytając go.

\- Faktura za jakieś kwiaty – powiedział w końcu, unosząc brwi – dlaczego tu jest moje nazwisko?

\- Właśnie pytam o to ciebie – Blondyn uspokoił się, ale wciąż widać było po nim, że jest nieźle wkurzony na przyjaciela – komu je wysłałeś i dlaczego zapłaciłeś z firmowego konta?

\- Nikomu nie wysyłałem żadnych kwiatów, Erwin – Levi był całkiem spokojny, oddając mu fakturę - zapytam o to Petry, może było to coś innego...

\- Eren jest twoim pieprzonym Mate, a ty wysyłasz kwiaty nie wiadomo gdzie i...

\- Nikomu nie wysłałem żadnych kwiatów, Erwin, kurwa!- Ackermann w końcu zdenerwował się, jednak zachował w miarę spokojny ton – oddam ci te pieprzone trzy stówy, tylko daj mi w spokoju pracować, chcę stąd wyjść przed trzecią.

Smith warknął.

Naprawdę zrobiło mu się szkoda dzieciaka Jaegerów. Levi wziął urlop na życzenie, by spędzić z nim ciepło, a zaraz potem wysyła komuś kwiaty i nawet się do tego nie przyznaje.

Według blondyna, było to nie do pomyślenia, więc zgarnął marynarkę z własnego biura i po poinformowaniu Nanaby, swojej sekretarki, że wychodzi, pognał na parking do auta.

*

Eren po raz pierwszy w życiu, miał ten problem.   
Dylemat, co ma na siebie włożyć.

Wiedział doskonale, że to jedynie nowoprzybyła część jego psychiki, omega, chciała wyglądać jak najlepiej, ale nie mógł ignorować uczucia, że we wszystkim wygląda źle.

Wyjął więc z szafy jasne Jeansy, rybaczki i koszulę w kratę, którą miał na sobie raz – w dniu pogrzebu wuja Hansa.

Miał właśnie otwierać drzwi do łazienki, kiedy pukanie do wejściowych, zagłuszyło ciszę, jaka panowała w mieszkaniu.

Nie odkładając ubrań, otworzył je jeszcze w piżamie, po chwili marszcząc brwi na widok jaki zastał.

Znał tego mężczyznę. Blondyn, wysoki, z dużymi brawami. Ten sam, co pomagał przy przeprowadzce Levia.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, jesteś sam?- Erwin, jak pamiętał, rozejrzał się wokół, Eren natomiast pokręcił głową.

\- Moja mama jest w sypialni. Pan tu z powodu...

Blondyn wyciągnął jakiś dokument i podał w ręce nastolatka.

\- Levi jest moim przyjacielem, jednak nie będę patrzył swobodnie, jak robi coś tak okropnego, takiemu dobremu dzieciakowi, jak ty – machnął palcem.

\- To jest... Rachunek za kwiaty – Eren zaśmiał się cicho. Już wiedział od kogo są lilie, stojące w wazonie w kuchni – Czy to źle, że wysyłał mi kwiaty?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Erena, jakby nagle wyrosły mu rogi.

\- Wysłał je tobie? – Erwin nie krył zdziwienia – Nie komuś innemu? Tobie?

\- Umm... T-tak? – chłopiec zaczerwienił się. Nie dość, że właśnie dowiedział się, że jego tajemniczy wielbiciel to starszy, minimum o połowę jego wieku, sąsiad, to jakiś obcy typ myślał, że były dla kogo innego – Są w kuchni, jeżeli mi pan nie wierzy...

\- Nie, wierzę... Po prostu... – zaśmiał się – Levi romantyk? To do niego niepodobne.

\- Ja... Nie znam go na tyle... – Eren znów się zmieszał – tak naprawdę, to ja w ogóle go nie znam.

\- To... Nie spędził z tobą upału?

Eren pokręcił głową.

\- Nie w taki sposób, jak pan myśli. Moglibyśmy nie rozmawiać o takich rzeczach? Skąd pan zna ... Levia?

Twarz Jaegera była już całkowicie czerwona.

\- Jestem jego pracodawcą i przyjacielem. Przepraszam za to wszystko, po prostu byłem zaniepokojony.

\- Rozumiem – Eren przycisnął do piersi ubrania, które nadal trzymał w jednej ręce, a z drugiej oddał mężczyźnie dokument – dziękuję, że pan to zrobił.

Wysłał blondynowi nieśmiały uśmiech i cofnął się do domu.

Po wymianie pożegnania, pierwsze co zrobił to prysznic. Tym razem szczery uśmiech, nie chciał zejść mu z twarzy, kiedy jego omega, gdzieś głęboko, skakała z radości.

*

-Jak to, pomyliłaś numery konta?! – kiedy tylko Erwin wyszedł, głos Levia przeszył jego sekretarkę na wylot – Jak można w ogóle zapłacić za coś osobistego, z konta firmowego, Petra?

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało...

\- Dobrze, że chociaż nazwisko było moje – Ackermann westchnął i wziął kurtkę z wieszaka – kończę na dzisiaj. Nie siedź za długo, Petra.

Tymi słowami pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Wsiadł do auta i wrzucił wsteczny, by wyjechać z parkingu, a już po chwili pędzić przed siebie.

Do klatki wszedł zmęczony i skołowany dzisiejszym dniem. Zajrzał do skrzynki, wyciągając z niej pojedyncze rachunki i kilka ulotek reklamowych, które zapewne po powrocie do mieszkania, zwyczajnie wyrzuci w śmietnik.

Zamknął skrzynkę, ale jeszcze zanim się odwrócił, poczuł śliczny zapach lasu, by w kolejnym momencie spojrzeć w zielone oczęta nastolatka.

Był uśmiechnięty, bardzo. Tak, że widać było wszystkie, bielutkie zęby.

We włosy miał wpiętą lilię, zapewne jedną z tych, które Petra postanowiła wysłać mu, bez wiedzy Ackermanna.   
Sam by nie wpadł na taki pomysł, ale szczerze cieszył się, że to zrobiła.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu Jaeger – za kwiaty.

Dzieciak odwrócił wzrok, jednak kontem oka, wciąż zerkał na czarnowłosego.

\- Nie ma za co – Levi chwilę milczał, ale po niej, wiedział doskonale, czego chce – chciałbyś się przejść?

Eren zdziwił się, jednak kiwnął głową. Levi włożył więc zawartość swojej dłoni do torby i ruszył przed siebie w stronę wyjścia z klatki schodowej. Chłopiec podążył za nim, lekko zawstydzony, ale nadal uśmiechnięty.

*

\- Więc wariatka kazała ci jechać aż do Trostu? – zapytał czarnowłosy, kiedy usiedli na ławce, pośrodku jednego z parków, z kubkami kawy w dłoniach.

\- Tak, zapisała mi wizytę na koniec miesiąca – zaśmiał się, już całkiem swobodnie, nastolatek – Nie znam jej, czym dokładnie się zajmuje?

\- Nazywa siebie naukowcem, ale jak dla mnie jest totalnym świrem – Levi upił łyk z kubka – bada dynamikę, odkąd pamiętam. Szczególnie interesuje się omegami i rozrodem, jednak wbrew wszystkiemu, wyznaje równość między dynamiczną. Twierdzi, że jej eksperymenty mogą poprawić status omeg. Przez tłumiki, jakie wynalazła, omegi będą miały łagodniejsze i krótsze upały, a tłumiąc je, nie muszą obawiać się dyskryminacji w pracy.

\- Woah – Eren zmarszczył brwi – czyli nie jesteś jednym z ludzi popierających burmistrza?

\- Jeszcze czego – Ackermann prychnął – Reiss jest jak sraczka, która wkurwia, ale nie możesz jej zatrzymać. Własną córkę chce zmusić do wiązania.

Znów spokojnie uniósł do ust papierowy kubek, jednak zatrzymał się, widząc minę młodszego. Rzucił mu więc pytające spojrzenie.

\- Historia, córka burmistrza, jest moją przyjaciółką – po chwili, uzyskał odpowiedź – Jest strasznie zaciekła, jeżeli chodzi o prawa omeg. Na pewno postawi się ojcu, zwłaszcza, że łączą ją... Umm... Że tak powiem, zażyłe relacje z jedną betą. Jest uparta i nie da się wciągnąć w ustawione wiązanie.

\- Ty pewnie też byś się nie dał, prawda?- Levi znów prychnął, patrząc zaciekle na chłopca.

Ten natomiast, znów się zaczerwienił, instynktownie wiedząc, co mężczyzna ma na myśli.   
Chciał krzyknąć, że nie, że z nim poszedłby do ołtarza i do łóżka nawet w tej chwili. Oddałby mu się nawet na tej ławce, gdyby mu kazał.

Serce szatyna biło jak szalone, jednak zachowując trzeźwy umysł, przełknął ślinę i zignorował pląsy swojej omegi, próbującej wybić się z klatki w głębi jego umysłu.

\- Gdybym nie był szczęśliwie zakochany, na pewno poznałbym kandydata i sam wybrał. Ona jest, więc nie ma co ją do mnie porównywać.

Eren westchnął i wstał, kubek uprzednio wyrzucając do kosza. Ręce założył na pierś i wchodząc powoli na trawnik, spojrzał w górę, na gałęzie drzew, z których powoli opadały różowe płatki. Wyglądały naprawdę ślicznie w tym roku i mimo, że widywał je rok w rok takie same, dziś naprawdę wyglądały na piękniejsze i delikatniejsze niż zwykle.

\- A ty?- zapytał, czując, że zapach jego partnera zbliża się – Co zrobiłbyś, będąc zmuszany do wiązania?

\- Chyba to, co robię teraz. Tak samo jak ty, staram się poznać kogoś, kogo natura uznała za najbardziej dla mnie odpowiedniego.

Głos Ackermanna był cichy i całkiem spokojny. Pozbawiony nerwów, niemal bez emocji, mimo to, Erena w tym momencie coś urzekło.

To była szczerość słów mężczyzny.   
Nie wiedział dokładnie, co to jest, jednak siedzieli w tym razem. Musieli się więc wspierać, prawda?

Chłopiec odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z czarnowłosym, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił.

Płatki kwitnącej wiśni, wolno opadały wokół nich, niesione przez wiatr. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwoje mężczyzn, których usta zetknęły się, a ciała splotły, chociaż oboje tak naprawdę byli lekko zszokowani własnymi poczynaniami.

Mimo to, obaj byli świadomi tego, co robią. Nie zmusiły ich do tego feromony, czy też Matka Natura, we własnej osobie.

Pocałowali się, bo chcieli. Mimo, że było to dla obojga nowe i może też zbyt pochopne.

***


	12. Rozdział 12

\- Facet powiedział, że nie wynajmie nam domków, bez dorosłego opiekuna. Poza tym, ojciec Historii w tym roku jest całkowicie nieznośny, jeżeli chodzi o pozwolenie jej na wyjazd... – Armin spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy przy stole, po czym szturchnął Erena w ramię, aż ten podskoczył, otwierając oczy – Eren, przestań bujać w obłokach, mamy problem.   
  
Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- Nie może pojechać z nami twój dziadek, jak co rok? – zapytał, orientując się w końcu, na czym rozmowa stanęła.   
  
\- Właśnie o tym mówię, mój dziadek z roku na rok robi się coraz starszy. W tym miesiącu ma kolejnych lekarzy i nie może nigdzie wyjeżdżać.   
  
Jaeger westchnął, kiedy między niego i Armina wskoczyła Mikasa, rozsiadają się z Lunchem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.   
  
\- Nasza mama powiedziała, że też nie może – Wtrąciła, rzucając telefon obok pudełka śniadaniowego i wyciągając jednorazowe pałeczki – głupim zrządzeniem losu, ma upał w tym samym tygodniu, co nasz wyjazd.   
  
Eren wywrócił oczami.   
  
Wiedział, że po urodzeniu pierwszego dziecka, upał u omeg występuje rzadziej, czasem raz na dwa, lub trzy miesiące, aż z wiekiem zanika całkowicie, tak około pięćdziesiątki. Uczyli go tego już w gimnazjum.   
  
Ich matka miała upały praktycznie co pół roku, więc Natura naprawdę musiała nienawidzić go, skoro przypadał on akurat w tygodniu ich wycieczki.   
  
\- Connie, a twoi rodzice?- Armin, jak na organizatora przystało, kontynuował rozeznanie, jednak łysy chłopak tylko pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Niestety, nie mogą zostawić piekarni aż na tydzień. Ojciec Sashy pewnie by się zgodził, ale...   
  
\- On nie zostawi pola na łaskę ptaków – Przerwała mu dziewczyna, przełykając ostatni kęs swojego drugiego śniadania i przyciągnęła do siebie to, czego nie zjadł jej chłopak – ktoś musi też doić krowy i karmić świnie. Po śmierci mamy został sam z tym wszystkim.   
  
\- O moim ojcu nawet nie wspominam – Historia uniosła ręce w górę, każdy wiedział dlaczego. Tak samo było z piegowatą dziewczyną, na której kolanach siedziała.   
  
Ymir była z domu dziecka, więc nie było o czym mówić.   
  
Eren przyglądał się im wszystkim, intensywnie myśląc.   
  
Wiedział, że mógł zapytać jeszcze jednej osoby, ale co, jeżeli się nie zgodzi?   
  
Levi miał firmę, której był wiceprezesem, nie mógł ot tak wyjeżdżać, tym bardziej, że już raz wziął urlop na żądanie, przez jego upał.   
  
Może i spotykali się już około tygodnia, jednak nie byli wcale tak bardzo z sobą zżyci.   
  
Od incydentu w parku, jedyne co robili, to rozmowa, spacery co wieczór i jedno wyjście do kina w poprzednią sobotę.   
  
Mimo poznania go na tyle, nadal czuł, że nie są wystarczająco blisko.   
  
Ale był ich ostatnią nadzieją, na dobrą sprawę, mógł spróbować.   
  
Odłożył pałeczki i wyjął z torby telefon, co nie uszło uwadze reszty.   
  
\- Do kogo piszesz?- Historia, jak zawsze była dociekliwa, próbując pochylić się nad stołem na tyle, by zajrzeć do telefonu, jednak Ymir udaremniła jej to.   
  
\- Historia, kochanie. Spadniesz – Mruknęła, prawie jak kot, patrząc, jak do stołu przysiada się Jean.   
  
\- Sorka, stary pierdolił mi o bójce z poprzedniego tygodnia. Co mnie ominęło?- blondyn uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał, a mina mu zrzedła- co jest?   
\- Nie mamy opiekuna, dziadek Armina w tym roku nie może – Powiedział Connie.   
\- O cholera, moi starzy też będą w delegacji. Nie macie nikogo?   
Reszta pokręciła głowami, jedynie Eren wciąż trzymał oczy na ekraniku telefonu i słowach „Możesz wpaść dziś po mnie do szkoły?” , widniejących na nim.   
  
\- Jaeger, a ty co? Myśl, nie grasz w te swoje gówniane „andżele” – Kirschtein zaśmiał się, sięgając po telefon przyjaciela, jednak ten odsunął się i warknął.   
  
\- Właśnie załatwiam nam opiekuna, koniu, więc zapchaj ryj sianem.   
  
Eren znów spojrzał na ekranik.   
  
„Coś się stało?”- mówiła wiadomość, którą właśnie otrzymał, więc bezzwłocznie odpisał na nią.   
  
„Nic poważnego, mam małą prośbę. Chciałbym porozmawiać.”   
  
Wysłał wiadomość, po czym znów zwrócił uwagę na resztę.   
  
\- Levi?- Armin, w domysłach był jak zawsze niezastąpiony.   
  
\- Tak, ale nie napalajcie się – Szatyn westchnął – On też ma pracę, nie wiadomo, czy będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na ten urlop.   
  
„Ok, będę pod bramą. Wiesz jakie mam auto.”   
  
Eren odczytał ostatniego esemesa i odesłał mu uśmiechniętą buźkę.   
Taki sam głupi uśmiech na jego twarzy, wprawił Jeana w śmiech, co pociągnęło relacje łańcuchową w postaci kłótni, a ostatecznie i bójki – jakich między nimi było wiele.   
  
*

Kiedy Eren skończył ostatnia lekcję, padał deszcz. Żegnając się z przyjaciółmi już przy drzwiach, dojrzał tuż przy bramie szkoły srebrnego Sharana Levia, oczywiście z pozamykanymi z powodu deszczu oknami.   
  
Chłopak zakrył głowę plecakiem i rzucił się biegiem przez trawnik, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do auta i ze śmiechem wcisnąć się na fotel pasażera.   
  
\- Hej i jak tam?- zapytał zapinając pasy, po czym spojrzał na Ackermanna pełen radości, jednak mężczyzna nie podzielał jego zapału.   
  
\- Muszę wrócić jeszcze na pół godziny do pracy, jedziesz ze mną, czy odstawić cię do domu?- czarnowłosy zapytał całkiem poważnie, ale nastolatkowi humor nadal dopisywał.   
  
\- Mogę pojechać z tobą, poza tym pada. I tak nie miałbym co robić.   
  
Levi przytaknął i odpalił silnik, po czym zwrócił się spokojnie do chłopca.   
  
\- Jaka to ma być prośba?   
\- zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.   
  
\- Ah, tak – Eren zaśmiał się. Kompletnie zapomniał, że spotkali się z konkretnego powodu – Wiesz, mówiłem ci już o tej wycieczce, prawda?- Levi potwierdził skinieniem głowy, więc szatyn kontynuował – Więc, jest mały problem... Dziadek Armina, nie moze w tym roku robić za naszego opiekuna i pomyślałem...   
  
\- Że ja mógłbym go zastąpić – Słowa Ackermana nie były domysłem, a stwierdzeniem.   
  
\- Tak, ale jeżeli nie możesz...   
  
\- Pogadam z Erwinem, myślę, że da się załatwić – niezauważalny, przelotny uśmiech, pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, ale naprawdę szybko zniknął, kiedy zaparkował pod silnym, szklanym wieżowcem.   
  
\- Woah, to jest... Duże – skomentował Eren, wychodząc z auta. Tak naprawdę, nie miał takiego zasobu słownictwa, by opisać ten budynek. Był on po prostu zbyt Hollywoodzki, niczym wyciągnięty z filmu.   
  
Levi poprowadził go przez hol, gdzie chłopak od razu zobaczył Erwina. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym uścisnął mu dłoń.   
  
\- Erwin, to Eren, Eren to Erwin, Erwin, musimy pogadać – Levi wypalił na jednym tchu.   
  
Eren w tym samym czasie, zmarszczył brwi.   
Przez chwilę poczuł lekki ból w podbrzuszu i delikatne parcie. Tak naprawdę, miał tak dziś już któryś raz, ale brał to przez cały dzień, za gazy, czy też jakieś żołądkowe problemy, jednak tym razem, zabolała go też dolna część pleców.   
  
\- Mogę do toalety...?- zapytał, kompletnie nie uważając na to, o czym rozmawiają mężczyźni.   
  
Oboje zwrócili na niego wzrok, po czym wyższy wskazał na jedne z drzwi na końcu korytarza.   
  
\- Pospiesz się, dzieciaku, chcę wrócić do domu najpóźniej za godzinę – mruknął Levi, po czym wrócił do rozmowy z przyjacielem.   
  
Eren kiwnął głową i zarzucił plecak na ramię i ruszył we wskazane miejsce.   
  
Parcia nadal dawały o sobie znać, a kiedy tylko ściągnął spodnie, czerwona stróżka ściekała po jego udzie.   
  
\- Kurwa – zaklął, siadając na toalecie – Że teraz... Kurwa...   
  
Miał ochotę się popłakać. Nie wiedział co zrobić, mimo instytucji, jakie dawała mu jego matka, czy też pani na zajęciach dla omeg. Nawet lekarz w pewnym momencie jego życia, coś tam mu tłumaczył.   
  
Dopiero po chwili, chłopiec ogarnął wszystkie emocje w kupę i przyciągnął do siebie swój plecak, w którego małą kieszeń, już pierwszego dnia szkoły po upale, wcisnął dwie, pojedynczo pakowane podpaski.   
\- Jestem żałosny – jęknął, rozwijając różową folie, i włożył zawartość w majtki modląc się, żeby tylko zrobić to dobrze.   
  
Po tym ogarnął się, umył ręce i twarz. Dopiero po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach był pewien, że wygląda w miarę normalnie i wrócił do mężczyzn na korytarzu.   
  
  
Levi wyczuł to od razu, lekka zmiana w nutce zapachowej nastolatka. Erwin na pewno nie zauważył zmiany, lub naprawdę dobrze to ukrywał, ale dla Ackermana było oczywiste, że zapach Erena był łagodniejszy niż wcześniej.   
  
W tym momencie, nie śmiał nawet przechrzcić go, za to, że spędził w toalecie zbyt dużo czasu.   
  
  



	13. Rozdział 13

\- Kiedy chodziliśmy jeszcze do szkoły, Levi powtarzał, że kiedyś otworzy herbaciarnię – Rudowłosa kobieta zaśmiała się, prowadząc Erena przez parking – za każdym razem, kiedy siedzieliśmy w kawiani, cukierni, lub właśnie w herbaciarni, narzekał na brak wyboru. Dla niego, tam gdzie nie ma przynajmniej dziesięciu rodzajów herbaty do wyboru, nie warto nawet wchodzić.   
  
Eren także nieśmiało się zaśmiał.    
  
Levi nie mógł wyrwać się dziś z pracy, więc poprosił Petrę, by zawiozła go do Trostu, gdzie mieści się Centrum Omega.   
Tak naprawdę, wolałby ten ostatni dzień przed wyjazdem, a zarazem pierwszą wizytę u tego rodzaju lekarza, przeżyć z matką, jednak jej upał mógł zacząć się w każdy chwili. Tak więc podróż dla niej odpadała.   
  
\- Dlaczego herbaciarnia?- zapytał w końcu, kiedy jechali już ścieżką, ku granicy Shiganshiny z Marią.   
  
\- Nie wiem, Eren. Nikt nie wie – Petra uśmiechała się – on zawsze był tajemniczy i małomówny. Taki... Oddalony od świata. Zmieniło się to dopiero w gimnazjum, każdy myślał, że przez śmierć matki...   
  
\- Co takiego się w nim zmieniło?- Jaeger zaciekawił się i spojrzał na kobietę. Mówiła mu właśnie coś, o czym Levi nigdy nie wspomniał.

Tak naprawdę, mężczyzna mało mówił o swojej rodzinie, czy dzieciństwie. Jedyne, czego Eren się od niego dowiedział, to informacja, że nie zna rodziców Mikasy, a jedyną rodzina jaką znał, byli matka i Wuj.

  
\- Jak już mówiłam, zawsze był cichy i oddalony – sekretarka mówiła dalej – Ale po śmierci matki, przystał w końcu na propozycję Erwina. Rok czasu truł mu tyłek, żeby po szkole założyć własny biznes. Levi, jak już wiesz, wcześniej odmawiał, na rzecz swojej wymarzonej herbaciarni.   
  
\- Więc dlaczego, akurat wtedy?   
  
Kobieta zaśmiała się.   
  
\- Sama nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, wiesz?   
  
\- Ale teraz masz? – Eren zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chyba jako jedyna – uśmiech nie zszedł jej z twarzy, kiedy zaparkowała przed kliniką. Wyszła z auta i poczekała, aż Eren zrobi to samo, po czym ruszyła przed siebie do długiego, kilkupiętrowego budynku.

Nad parawanem wejściowym, zawieszony był duży, podświetlany napis „Centrum Omega” a pod nim „Survey Corps International Corporation”   
  
\- „Survey Corps... Czy to nie firma Levia?- Eren zaciekawiony spojrzał na kobietę, która była już przy drzwiach.   
  
\- Ah, tak. Hanji też chodziła z nami do szkoły – Petra weszła do środka, a Eren pobiegł za nią – Właściwie, była na roczniku z Erwinem, ja rok niżej z Leviem. Zaraz po studiach założyli firmę, która dzięki umiejętnościom Erwina szybko się wybiła, zaraz potem Hanji pokłóciła się z naukowcami w laboratorium, gzie pracowała. Poszło oczywiście o prawa omeg. Dlatego Erwin, widząc jej możliwości i wiedząc, jak wykorzystać szansę, zasponsorował jej mały ośrodek dla omeg. Nie dosyć, że omegi miały tutaj należytą opiekę zdrowotną, ginekologiczną, oraz położniczą, to nie musiały obawiać się drwin alf i bet. Z czasem i on się rozrósł, jak i cała firma.  
  
Rudowłosa skończyła mówić w momencie, kiedy podeszła do lady i zaczęła rozmawiać z sekretarką. Młoda dziewczyna, widać, że stażystka, plątała się w nazwiskach i na początku specyficznie podchodziła do wzmianki o tym, że to Eren ma umówioną wizytę, nie Petra.   
  
Jaeger natomiast, lekko skulił się w sobie, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenia ludzi w poczekalni.   
  
Tak, był męską omegą i co z tego?   
  
\- Eren, usiądź, nie odejdziemy stąd tak szybko – Petra westchnęła, odprowadzając wzrokiem młodą praktykantkę, która za pewne poszła po kogoś bardziej doświadczonego – Nie wiem, kogo ta kobieta zatrudnia, ale barbie typu „ała, mój paznokieć”- zainscenizowała – działają mi na nerwy.   
  
\- O co pytała?- Eren włożył ręce do kieszeni i zakołysał na piętach – Nie wierzyła, że jestem omegą?   
  
Prychnięcie, jakie chłopiec z siebie wydał, bardzo przypomniało Petrze Levia.   
  
\- Tak – zaśmiała się – laska stwierdziła, że na pewno jesteś od Reissa.   
  
Eren wzdrygnął się. Był przyjacielem Historii od lat, a jej ojca widział tylko raz. Potraktował go jak psa, z resztą, jak każdą inną omegę. Miał je tylko za maszynki do rozrodu, gotowania, prania, sprzątania i dawania dupy alfom.   
  
Jak większość społeczności, oczywiście.   
  
Eren usiadł więc między jedną młodą, ciężarną blondynką, a kilkuletnią dziewczynką i jej mamą krzesło dalej.   
  
Dziecko patrzyło na niego przez chwilę, przechylając głowę, niczym nierozumiejące czegoś szczenię.   
  
Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, jednak matka dziecka to przerwała.   
  
\- Nie wolno tak gapić się na ludzi, Carmen – pogłaskała ją po policzku, zwracając jej uwagę na siebie, po czym zwróciła się do Erena – Przepraszam, jest bardzo ciekawa wszystkiego...   
  
\- Wcale nie, ten chłopak pachnie jak ty – Wycedziła dziewczynka całkowicie poważnie, przerywając kobiecie.   
  
\- Carmen...

\- Nic się nie stało – tym razem Jaeger jej przerwał – nie tylko ona nie może w to uwierzyć... Własny ojciec krzywo na mnie patrzył, przez większość mojego życia – chłopak pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie, wywołując jej uśmiech – ale ludzie boją się wszystkiego, czego nie znają. To taki ich instynkt obronny, wie pani?   
  
\- Tak, rozumiem – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy poczuł lekkie uderzenie długiego paznokcia w ramię, więc odwrócił się, do drugiej kobiety.   
  
\- Przepraszam, nie chcę być niemiła... Ale jesteś męską omegą, prawda?- zapytała cicho, Eren skinął głową – Jesteś naprawdę śliczny.   
  
Jaeger zarumienił się, ale zanim zdążył podziękować, Petra pociągnęła go za sobą w jakiś korytarz.   
  
\- Zebrało ci się na ploteczki, Eren? Zaczynasz być pełnoprawną matką, nawet nie mając jeszcze dzieci? – zażartowała.   
  
-O... Oczywiście, że nie!- obruszył się chłopak – Przecież to one mnie zagadały...   
  
\- Od tego się zaczyna, Eren~~ ! – nastolatek usłyszał znajomy głos, by już po chwili zza rogu zobaczyć błysk okularów – A następnym razem zaciągną cię do klubu książki, żeby czytać „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya”.   
  
-  Eren, to jest ... – Petra nie zdążyła, bo ramię okularnicy odsunęło ją na bok.   
  
\- Jestem Hanji Zöe, naukowiec i lekarz – brunetka potrząsnęła jego dłonią – możesz mnie nie pamiętać, bo ostatnio jak cię widziałam, byłeś w upale. Tak, to ja zastawiłam ci kartkę i leki, wiesz, te supresanty to nowy wynalazek, myślę że mogą pomagać wielu omegom, jak tylko je dopracuje i pozbędę się skutków ubocznych, Eren czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!   
  
\- Ah... – chłopak kiwnął głową – ledwo nadążam, ale tak.   
  
\- No to trzeba cię zbadać, tak? Ale nie tutaj – Hanji pociągnęła go dalej, natomiast Petra jedynie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, nie mogąc iść za nimi.   
  
\- Będę badała cię osobiście, myślę, że nie masz nic przeciwko? To będzie dobry materiał do moich badań, ostania męska omega, z jaką miałam styczność ma już ponad sześćdziesiąt lat i przylatuje tutaj na badania kilka razy w roku od sześciu lat...   
  
Eren nie zauważył nawet, kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie. Kozetka z uchwytami na nogi tylko czekała, aż na nią usiądzie i odda się w łapy lekarza.   
  
Serce chłopca biło jak szalone, nie zwracał już uwagi na słowa Hanji, zwyczajnie bał się. Będzie musiał się rozebrać? Cały, czy od pasa w dół?   
Wszyscy mówili mu, że Hanji jest szalona, co, jeżeli użyję go jako obiektu do swoich badań? A co, jeżeli nadania będą bolały? Serce biło coraz szybciej, dłonie pociły się. Wstyd i zażenowanie spływały po nim strumieniami.   
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy trząsł się jak galaretka.   
  
\- Jesteś pierwszy raz na kontroli, prawda?- ton głosu brunetki, nagle zelżał – Wejdź za parawan i zdejmij spodnie, razem z bielizną. Spokojnie, będziemy rozmawiać przez całe badanie – kobieta dodała mu otuchy, głaszcząc ramię.   
  
Eren wziął głęboki oddech i wykonał polecenie, po czym odruchowo, starając się zakryć, usiadł na krześle.   
  
\- Nie możesz się mnie wstydzić, Eren – Kobieta westchnęła, nadal kontrolując zapał. Eren miał ochotę się zaśmiać, kiedy na odkażone palce, Hanji założyła prezerwatywę – Badanie nie będzie boleć, obiecuję. Nóżki na rozstawki, no już! – poklepała jedną z nich.   
  
\- M... Miałaś mnie zagadać, prawda?   
  
\- Tak – zaśmiała się, kiedy ustawiała jego nogi w odpowiedniej pozycji. Widać było, że robiła to już wiele razy i widok był jej obojętny. Chociaż Eren nie sądził, że męski odbyt tak samo często, jak kobiecą waginę...   
  
\- Powiedz mi, jak ci idzie z Leviem?- Hanji wylała lubrykant na palce i powoli wysunęła do środka. Miała rację, jedyne co Eren poczuł, to lekki dyskomfort.   
\- Rozmawiamy... Codziennie. – Jak na razie, stać go było tylko na tyle. Starał się nie patrzeć w dół, jak Hanji przegląda zawartość jego tyłka, niczym najciekawszą księgę.   
  
\- Słyszałam, że wziął urlop? Jedziecie gdzieś?- brunetka kontynuowała – Wiesz, razem?   
  
\- Tak... Hmm... Znaczy, tak naprawdę, to zbieg okoliczności, że Levi jedzie z nami – Eren rozluźnił się – Dziadek mojego przyjaciela, co rok jeździł z nami na domki nad morzem, jednak w tym roku nie mógł. Levi robi za naszego opiekuna.   
  
\- Rozumiem – rękawiczki strzeliły, Eren aż podskoczył. Kobieta wyrzuciła je do śmieci.   
  
\- Możesz się ubrać, skończyłam. – Hanji zaśmiała się i usiadła na fotelu, za dużym biurkiem. Chłopak, już z mniejszym wstydem, szedł z fotela i ubrał jak najszybciej, po czym dołączył do niej, tyle że po drugiej stronie mebla.   
  
\- Powinnam zrobić ci jeszcze badanie ultrasonografem, ale nie jest to konieczne, skoro nie miałeś kontaktów seksualnych – Hanji zapisała coś w teczce – Szyjka macicy w porządku, wejście odbytu, jelito, wszystkim ładnie, naturalnie zabezpieczone... Wypisze ci środki antykoncepcyjne i tłumienie.   
  
\- A supresanty? Prawdopodobnie wpadnę w upał niedługo po powrocie...   
\- Jak obfite było krwawienie poupałowe?- kobieta zapytała, jakby temat nie istniał.   
  
\- Łagodnie, odrobinę parć, Hanji, co z sup...   
  
\- Nie mogę Ci ich dać, Eren – Hanki westchnęła i spojrzała na niego poważnie – W tamtym miesiącu nie miałam wyjścia, ale leki te trzeba jeszcze dopracować. Jeżeli będziesz brał niezabezpieczoną wersje, mogą doprowadzić do bezpłodności.   
  
Nastolatek spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Jego omega, gdzieś tam głęboko zasiedlona w jego głowie miała ochotę wyskoczyć. Prawie że namacalnie, słyszał jej pisk i krzyk, płonął gdzieś w środku z bólu.   
  
\- Spokojnie, po tej jednej dawce nic ci nie będzie. Jednak wolę nie dawać ci więcej, dopóki nie dokończymy leku. Będziesz musiał poradzić sobie jeszcze ten miesiąc, Eren.   
  
Słowa Hanji wierciły mu w głowie dziurę. Poradzić sobie. Tak łatwo to powiedzieć, będąc betą.   
  



	14. Rozdział 14

Było krótko po godzinie dwudziestej, kiedy Petra przywiozła go pod blok.

Pod drzwiami wejściowymi, stał już Levi, dopalając właśnie papierosa. Na ich widok, szybko odgasił go i wyrzucił do kosza, by móc spokojnie podejść do auta, wypuszczając Erena na zewnątrz.

Petra wyszła od strony kierowcy, patrząc na niego z pytaniem w oczach, jednak Ackermann zwrócił się do nastolatka.

\- Twój ojciec był u mnie godzinę temu - powiedział, po czym spojrzał na Petrę - dzięki, możesz jechać.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, pożegnała i wróciła do samochodu. Eren poczekał, aż odjedzie i kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Był u ciebie? Co chciał?

\- Twoja mama wpadła w upał nieco wcześniej, zostajesz u mnie - Levi skwitował, jakby nic się nie stało - masz szczęście, że spakowałeś walizkę dziś rano, przyniósł ją.

\- Ah... - chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy czarnowłosy ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej - poczekaj, a leki?

\- Grisha wrzucił je do plecaka, raczej potrafisz sam je brać? - spojrzenie Levia, przenikało go.

\- Uh... Tak... Mam ustawione przypomnienia w telefonie... - Eren wszedł za nim po schodach, niepewnie stając przy drzwiach, które mężczyzna otwierał.

\- Mam nieco bałaganu, ale nie przejmuj się - Ackermann w końcu otworzył i wpuścił chłopca jako pierwszego.

Eren musiał zaśmiać się już na wejściu. Od razu wyczuł zapach detergentów, jakim przesiąknięte było mieszkanie.

\- Nieco bałaganu? - zacytował ze śmiechem.

\- Okej, nieco dużo bałaganu - te słowa, wprawiły nastolatka w jeszcze większy chichot.

\- Do jutra to posprzątam - Levi zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc dlaczego Eren wciąż się śmieje.

\- Ale Levi... Tutaj jest sterylnie, jak w szpitalu - Jaeger wszedł do pierwszego pomieszczenia, jakim była kuchnia i już wiedział, że żadna drobinka kurzu w tym domu nie zalega - nie wiem, jak można doprowadzić mieszkanie do takiego porządku...

\- Tsk - Ackermann prychnął i otworzył drzwi po drugiej stronie przedpokoju - Tu są twoje rzeczy - wskazał na granatową walizkę i plecak, ułożone w kącie pokoju - sprawdź, czy na pewno masz wszystko. W łazience na szafce masz też świeżą szczoteczkę, bo jak zobaczyłem twoją, o mało nie zwymiotowałem.

\- Levi, ta szczoteczka miała dwa tygodnie...

\- Czyli miała na sobie dwa razy więcej bakterii, niż powinna.

Eren wzdrygnął się. Ten mężczyzna, był totalnym pedantem.

\- Gdzie będę spał? - chłopak przeszedł przez próg i otworzył plecak, wyciągając z niego koszulkę do spania i czystą bieliznę.

\- Tutaj - Levi wskazał na łóżko - zajmę kanapę w salonie.

Czarnowłosy miał już wyjść z pokoju, jednak Eren podbiegł do niego, by zagrodzić drogę.

\- Nie możesz... Znaczy, to twój dom! Ja pójdę na kanapę!

Levi natychmiastowo zmarszczył brwi, zbliżając się do chłopca.

\- Czy to ma być jakaś stara zagrywka z filmów i romansideł dla nastolatek, polegająca na tym, żebym spał z tobą? - jego ton był na tyle poważny, że Eren w jednej chwili spuścił zażenowany wzrok na podłogę, a niekontrolowany rumieniec otulił mu twarz.

\- Może - powiedział po chwili, bardzo cicho, mimo że wcale nie o to mu chodziło.

Jednak, jego wewnętrzna omega chciała zatopić się w tych bezpiecznych ramionach, podczas snu.

Levi niestety znów prychnął i wyminął go.

\- Po prostu weź prysznic i wejdź do łóżka. Ja mam jeszcze pracę.

Eren wypuścił z płuc powietrze, dopiero, kiedy czarnowłosy opuścił pomieszczenie.

Chłopiec westchnął wolno i głęboko, czując ciepło, już nie tylko na twarzy. Jego upał ma przyjść dopiero, kiedy przyjadą z wycieczki, jednak pierwszą myślą, jaka mu zaświtała w głowie, było właśnie to.

Na szczęście, kiedy tylko ulżył sobie pod prysznicem, wszystko minęło, a on sam mógł ponownie odetchnąć. Zwyczajnie zapach Levia, skumulowany w tak małym mieszkaniu, musiał zadziałać na niego tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Coś długo to trwało - wzdrygnął się na ten głos. Kiedy Eren wyszedł z łazienki, Levi stał dosłownie kilka kroków od niego, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Aaah? Cały czas tu byłeś?! - szatyn odskoczył spłoszony.

\- Tylko chwilę - Levi wzruszył ramionami - idź do łóżka.

\- A ty...

\- Przyjdę - Ackermann przerwał mu w pół słowa, ale to Erenowi wystarczyło. Kiwnął głową na znak zgody i powoli powędrował do sypialni, skąd wcześniej wyszedł.

Pokój obok, był otwarty na oścież, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, Jaeger zajrzał do środka.

Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, znajdowało się tam burko z laptopem, fotel, komoda i dwa krzesła.

Obok komputera leżał niemały stos dokumentów, zapewne coś, co Levi musi skończyć przed wyjazdem. Tak naprawdę, chłopakowi zrobiło się nagle głupio. Ackermann był współwłaścicielem dużej, międzynarodowej korporacji, na głowie miał naprawdę dużo i nawet taki tępy dzieciak z trójkami na świadectwach, jak Eren, to wiedział. On natomiast bez zastanowienia wyciąga go na tygodniowy urlop, po którym mężczyzna będzie musiał to wszystko nadrabiać.

Nastolatek skrzywił się i spojrzał na drzwi do łazienki, zza których rozlegał się szum wody, a kiedy był pewien swojego bezpieczeństwa, podszedł do biurka, jednak to co zobaczył, wprawiło go w istny szok.

Za stosem z dokumentów była ramka, w której widniał wycinek z jakiejś starej gazety, a dokładniej zdjęcie z niej wycięte. Zdjęcie, na którym był Eren. Eren w wieku może tak... Dwóch lat?

\- Widzę, że łapy cię swędzą - chłopak po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut podskoczył na dźwięk tego głosu.

Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć, że Levi zdążył wyjść spod prysznica i teraz patrzył na niego gniewnie, stojąc w progu z ręcznikiem na szyi. Tym razem jego ton nie był rozbawiony, jak wcześniej, a bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Levi, to nie tak... - Eren próbował się wytłumaczyć - zwyczajnie czułem się trochę winny... Bo masz jeszcze tyle pracy, a jutro wyjeżdżamy...

\- To nie jest wiele, jak na ten wieczór, Erwin i tak zdjął ze mnie połowę - Ackermann podszedł do laptopa i zamknął go, dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę, na co dzieciak patrzy - Kiedyś było o tobie głośno, ale twój ojciec szybko to uciszył - poinformował.

\- Dlaczego ja o tym nie słyszałem? - Eren wykorzystał to, że czarnowłosy sam zaczął temat - Znaczy, wiem, że jestem jedną z dwóch żyjących męskich omeg, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że pisali o mnie w gazetach...

\- Mówiłem już, twój ojciec to zatuszował. Poza tym, ta wiadomość nie była ci wcale potrzebna.

\- Dam ci lepsze zdjęcie, kiedy wrócimy - Jaeger zażartował, ale odpowiedziało mu tylko prychnięcie, więc kontynuował - albo zrobimy sobie wspólne, nad morzem.

Levi tym razem spojrzał na niego. Chłopak nagle zaczął być dość swobodny, nie że go to nie cieszyło, jednak prawdą było, że nadal nie znali się na tyle dobrze, by nazwać ich relację związkiem.

Byli na siebie skazani do końca życia, było to pewne, ale także uwarunkowane jedynie instynktem, a mężczyzna chciał więcej. Nie potrafił być czuły, bo nigdy czułości nie zaznał. Nie wiedział też, na czym polegał związek, bo jedyny jaki miał, to ten z Petrą, tyle że ona była kobietą.

Czy nastoletniemu chłopcu, podobałoby się wyjście na romantyczną kolację? Nie sądził.

Wiedział na razie tyle, że lubi kawiarnię akademicką „The Titan's Caffe" i kawę cytrynową, którą można było tam dostać. Wiedział też, że jego ulubioną potrawą była lasagne, a zimnym napojem Tymbark z aloesem. Ale gdzie lubił chodzić, jakie towarzystwo preferował, czy też jakie miał hobby, zostawało dla niego tajemnicą, ale dopóty.

Jutro ma poznać jego przyjaciół i był pewien, że zachowanie dzieciaka wśród nich, będzie nieco inne. A największym pragnieniem w tej chwili, było poznanie chłopca na wylot, jego wszystkie wady, zalety, dzielić z nim smutki i radości... Chciał dzielić z nim życie, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego wyrażenia.

\- Levi? - głos Erena wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Czarnowłosy nie odpowiedział, ta decyzja była spontaniczna.

Jaeger dosłownie zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy suche wargi przylgnęły do tych jego, jednak już po chwili instynkt przejął dominację, a ramiona same oplotły szyję niższego. Powieki powędrowały w dół, a wargi rozchyliły, dając starszemu dostęp do wnętrza ust.

Eren rozpływał się, kiedy język mężczyzny delikatnie muskał jego podniebienie, drażniąc jego zmysły. Oddech chłopca przyśpieszył, serce biło nieporównywalnie szybko, dłonie muskające podcięcie partnera pociły się, a on sam niw wytrzymał i jęknął w te cudowne, całujące go usta.

Ackermann, jakby wyrwany z transu, odsunął się od chłopca, jednak dłonie pozostawił na policzkach. Nie zerwał też kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy Eren otworzył oczęta, ujawniając przed nim, nieco błyszczący od podniecenia szmaragd.

Levi odchrząknął stanowczo.

\- Przepraszam, nie myślałem... - wyrwało mu się, ale Eren po prostu się uśmiechnął.

\- Za co?

\- Nie wiesz nawet, jak długo chciałem to zrobić...

\- To dlaczego zwlekałeś? - nastolatek zaśmiał się, ale Levi pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mówię o czasie teraźniejszym, Eren. Czekałem na to pieprzone szesnaście lat - po tych słowach, Levi złapał dłoń zszokowanego dzieciaka i zaprowadził do sypialni, gdzie popchnął go na łóżko i pocałował jeszcze raz. Delikatnie, jednak stanowczo, mimo wszystko, żadnemu nie zależało na niczym więcej. Podniecenie minęło, a oni po prosu cieszyli się sobą, milcząc, bo żadne słowa nie opisałyby tego, co przez te wszystkie lata czuł trzydziestolatek.

*

Następnego ranka, Eren obudził się o wiele bardziej szczęśliwy. Mimo iż budzik zadzwonił o nieprzyzwoitej, jak na wakacje, godzinie, czyli siódmej rano, on był całkowicie wypoczęty. Może była to zasługa dużego łózka, z naprawdę wygodnym materacem, a może ramion które oplatały go przez całą noc, ale był pewien, że taki stan rzeczy bardzo mu się podobał.

Czar niestety prysnął, kiedy rozbudził się na tyle, żeby zorientować się, że miejsce obok niego jest puste.

I chociaż wolałby obudzić się w ramionach Levia, nie mógł mieć mu za złe zerwania się złóżka nieco wcześniej. Miał jeszcze zalegające w biurze dokumenty, których, po części właśnie przez niego, nie wypełnił wczoraj.

Chłopiec westchnął, wyłączając w końcu natrętnie dzwoniące urządzenie i wstał, po czym dość sprawnie się ubrał.

Wyszedł z pokoju, by od razu dostrzec Levia, siedzącego przy stole w kuchni.

W jednej dłoni trzymał filiżankę herbaty, w ten swój specyficzny sposób, w drugiej natomiast gazetę, studiując ją.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął nastolatek, siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

\- Jedz - starszy rzucił krótko, a Eren dopiero w tym momencie zauważył stojący przed nim talerz z kanapkami i herbatę. Obok stał kieliszek lekarski z różową tableteczką w środku, a Eren doskonale wiedział, że to antykoncepcja, którą musiał brać, jak powiedziała Hanji, „na wszelki wypadek", codziennie o tej samej porze.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, kiedy mam ją brać?

\- Hanji rano dzwoniła - skwitował szybko Ackermann i napił się herbaty - mamy niecałą godzinę do spotkania z twoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- No tak - chłopiec rzucił mu swój firmowy uśmiech i zabrał się za jedzenie - o której wstałeś?- zapytał między kęsami, widząc, że Levi jest już w pełni gotowy do drogi.

\- Chwilę po czwartej, zdążyłem wypełnić papiery i zajechać do firmy, żeby wydać ostatnie polecenia przed wyjazdem - znów upił łyk z filiżanki i na tym rozmowa się zakończyła.

*

Z resztą umówieni byli pod liceum, do którego każdy z nich szedł po wakacjach.

Jechać mieli dwoma samochodami, szaranem Levia oraz czerwoną audi a4 Jeana, którą dostał od rodziców na szesnaste urodziny.

W poprzednich latach, jeździli busem, należącym do dziadka Armina, jednak w tym roku wszystko było inaczej.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, brakowało już tylko Ymir i Historii. Eren wyszedł z auta pierwszy, a w tym samym momencie zadzwonił telefon Levia. Ackermann westchnął i odebrał, po czym machnął na Erena, by ten poszedł bez niego, tak też chłopak zrobił.

Po krótkim przywitaniu z Arminem, Jeanem, Conniem, Sashą i Mikasą, która swoją drogą, znów nocowała u Annie, starszej o dwa lata córki znajomych rodziców.

Levi doszedł do nich nieco zirytowany, kiedy z oddali było już widać sylwetki spóźnionych omegi i bety.

\- Coś się stało? - Eren od razu wyczuł, że Levi ma na coś nerwy.

\- Pieprzona czterooka się stała - warknął - postanowiła zrobić sobie wakacje razem z nami. Mamy się spotkać na miejscu.

\- Że kto?- wtrącił Jean, przyciągając uwagę reszty - nie chcę jakiejś obcej baby na naszych wakacjach.

\- To jej to powiedz, nic to nie da - Ackermann prychnął.

\- Jean ma rację - Armin także przyłączył się do rozmowy - Eren mówił mi o pani Hanji, powinna uszanować nasze zdanie...

\- Nawet jeżeli nie, tak jej dogadam, że wyleci na kopach - warknął Kirschtein, Levi na to jedynie pokręcił głową, prychając.

\- Mówisz tak, bo jej nie znasz. Nawet, jeżeli taki sianożerny bachor jak ty, powie jej, że ma spierdalać, ona i tak przypełźnie. Jest jak mysz pod podłogą, zawsze znajdzie dziurę, żeby wyleźć.

\- Zobaczymy - syknął Jean, po chwili szoku.

\- No to zobaczymy - starszy tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę auta, by otworzyć bagażnik - walizki, bachory, nie będę tu sterczał!


	15. Rozdział 15

Przez całą drogę, Eren myślał nad tym, dlaczego Armin jako jedyny wsiadł do auta Jeana.

Rozumiał doskonale, że do samochodu Levia, prócz ich dwojga, zmieści się tylko pięć osób, jednak przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że to właśnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel, będzie tym, który do niego nie wsiądzie. Jean niby wspominał wcześniej, że muszą porozmawiać, ale Jaeger był pewien, że czterogodzinna jazda to nie najlepszy czas na to. A teraz siedział w fotelu pasażera, milcząc.

Jedyną osobą, która próbowała go zagadać, była Mikasa, ale nadopiekuńcza siostra, nie wydawała się najlepszym wyborem, jeżeli wliczyć to kilka godzin nic nie robienia. Za nim siedziała ona, razem z Sashą i Conniem, natomiast w dwóch ostatnich siedzeniach migdaliły się Historia z Ymir.

Levi co jakiś czas prychał na nie, ale po którymś razie zrezygnował, wiedząc, że i tak nic tym nie zdziała.

\- Pieprzone nastolatki – warknął w końcu, kiedy gwałtowny skręt w prawom, wywołał pisk Christy i Sashy, a w reakcji łańcuchowej poszedł śmiech Conniego. Na ich szczęście, krótko potem byli już na miejscu, gdzie przez jasno bordową bramę, jako pierwsze wjechało audi, a Levi dopiero po nim. Cala jazda odbiła się na tyłku Erena, który bolał niemiłosiernie od siedzenia na nim tyle czasu. Wysiadł więc jak najszybciej z samochodu, by rozprostować wszystkie kończyny. Już miał rozejrzeć się, czy aby nic nie zmieniło się, od ich wyjazdu rok temu, ale widok przysłoniła mu postać roześmianej okularnicy, która jednym skokiem, nie wiadomo skąd, naparła na niego całym ciałem, aż chłopak zachwiał się.

\- Ereeen! – zaświergotała, kiedy Jaeger starał się nie udusić – Nie widziałam cię od wczoraj, to było taaak długo!

\- Łapy, ale to już, cholerna okularnico – głos Levia był spokojny, jednak Hanji, jak mało kto, potrafiła wyczuć w nim nutkę wściekłości. Odsunęła się więc od nastolatka na długość ramion, po czym kontynuowała.

\- Eren, poznaj mnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! – zapiszczała, niczym podniecona nastolatka, widząc, jak znajomi Erena wywlekają z aut – przecież spędzimy razem tydzień, prawda?

\- Nie przejmujcie się nią, jak się nie uspokoi, ktoś powinien ją po prostu znokautować – mruknął Levi do reszty, biorąc się za wykładanie walizek na podest.

\- Pójdę po klucze – powiedział w końcu Jean, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na wariatkę w okularach – Armin, pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Umm – blondyn spojrzał na Erena, a po chwili na Jeana – chyba powinienem odrobinę z nim pobyć, zdążymy porozmawiać...

Armin czuł się niezręcznie. Całą drogę śmieli się i rozmawiali o głupotach, ale doskonale wiedział, że ich obu czeka poważna rozmowa. Bo żaden z nich, już od jakiegoś czasu, nie uważał tego drugiego, jedynie za przyjaciela.

*

Tego roku, nawet dobór par do pokoi się zmienił.

Każdy domek, miał dwa dwuosobowe pokoje. Eren zawsze zajmował jeden domek,  wraz z Arminem, Conniem i Jeanem, natomiast Sasha, Historia, Ymir i Mikasa były w innym, tym razem i to uległo zmianie.

W tym roku szkolnym, Sasha i Connie zaczęli być razem, a Historia z Ymir, przestały się ukrywać, tak więc każda z par wzięła pokój dla siebie. Jean wziął klucz do wspólnego domku reszty i zaciągnął tam Armina, wiedząc, że Eren z chęcią weźmie drugi pokój z Leviem. Mikasa nie potrzebowała się kłócić, bo Hanji od razu zaproponowała jej domek, w którym w poprzednich latach sypiał dziadek Armina. I tyle wyszło z przydzielania miejsc, w skrócie, Eren nie miał nic do gadania. Nie, żeby chciał coś zmieniać, ale o zdanie zapytać go powinni.

Ale nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, usłyszał swoją siostrę, która nagle, podniosła głos w rozmowie, co rzadko jej się zdarzało.

\- Hanji, a wy z Leviem, jako nasi opiekunowie, nie powinniście spać razem w domku, a nas zostawić sobie? - zapytała z oburzeniem, a może nawet i rozpaczą.

\- Daj spokój malutka - Hanji machnęła ręką - jeżeli myślisz o tym co ja, to nie sądzę, że powstrzymasz braciszka. Tak czy siak, zrobi co chce! 

Kobieta zaśmiała się w głos, wywołując tylko rozdrażnienie Mikasy.

\- A jeśli on mu zrobi krzywdę?! Jest Alfą! A jak upał Erena zacznie się szybciej, on...

\- Te, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? - dopiero krzyk Levia, wychodzącego zza uta, uświadomił nastolatce, że mówi stanowczo zbyt głośno - gdybym chciał pieprzyć ci brata, już dawno bym to zrobił, ale tego typu cepem nie jestem.

Eren uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do niego i objął w pasie. To było dla niego niczym wyjście z cienia, uwolnienia się od ciężkiego brzemienia, przepaści, jaka była między jego przyjaciółmi, a mężczyzną jego życia. 

Ale czy Levi, był mężczyzną jego życia? Wiedział, że tak. Oboje to wiedzieli, głęboko, na krawędzi umysłów.

I nie interesowało go to, że Mikasa dostaje białej gorączki z tego powodu, to była tylko i wyłącznie jego decyzja.

*

Krzyk Hanji rozbudził każdego, równo o 6:07 kolejnego dnia.

Jean jako pierwszy wybiegł z domku, a zaraz za nim Armin. Eren chciał rzucić się do nich biegiem, ale Levi złapał go w drzwiach.

\- Te, ona zawsze wariuje, to nic takiego - warknął i już chciał zawracać do łóżka, ufając czarnowłosemu, jednak tym razem usłyszeli trzy głosy, Jeana, Mikasy i Hanji, nawołujących jego imię.

\- Może jednak... 

\- Idź - mężczyzna przerwał mu i puścił. Sam nie poleciał za Erenem, wiedział doskonale, że okularnica zwyczajnie przesadza.

 

Jaeger podbiegł do miejsca, gdzie stali już praktycznie wszyscy, patrząc w telefon Hanji.

-Co się stało?- zapytał w końcu, ziewając lekko.

\- Masz facebooka, prawda? - kobieta owinęła się ciaśniej rudym szlafrokiem, a gdy nastolatek kiwnął głową, kontynuowała - oznaczyłam cię pod linkiem do artykułu. Przeczytaj go.

Eren nie był pewien, co się dzieje. Hanji była zbyt nerwowa, jak na siebie i nawet Levi, który właśnie do nich doszedł, to zauważył. 

Jaeger wyciągnął swój telefon, z ubranych na szybko spodni i wszedł w podany w poście link.""

 

_"Burmistrz i jego sztab podali do wiadomości publicznej, że zostaną zmienione prawa Omeg. Na decyzję czekano długo, ale dopiero ostatnia parada domagających się o swoje prawa obywateli, ruszyła machinę polityczną. Sekretarz burmistrza skomentował całe wydarzenia krótkim komentarzem: „Już dawno należało coś z tym zrobić. Sprawa Omeg stawiała różne ograniczenia i często prowadziła do długich dyskusji, ale nasz burmistrz obiecał szybkie zmiany". Ludzie z satysfakcją nasłuchują kolejnych wieści ze strony rządu. "_

 

 

\- Mój ojciec nie dałby większych praw omegom - szepnęła Historia, widząc, że chłopak skończył czytać - On nienawidzi omeg. 

\- A pod artykułem jest nagranie, na którym Nile Dock wypowiada te słowa, nadejdą jakieś zmiany, ale czy na pewno dobre...

\- Nie napalałbym się - warknął Levi - ciśnie go gówno, niech się wysra, a nie rządzi ludźmi, jak bydłem, byle się tylko dowartościować.

Po tych słowach nikt nawet nie śmiał się zaśmiać, było źle, ale mogło być jeszcze gorzej...

 


	16. Rozdział 16

Przez kolejne dni, nikt  nie wspominał o feralnym artykule.

Z jednej strony, każdy oczekiwał wiadomości, czego dokładnie dotyczyć będą zmiany w prawach omeg, z drugiej natomiast, nikt nie chciał psuć sobie wakacji. 

Eren każdego dnia wstawał najwcześniej ze wszystkich, jadł śniadanie, brał leki, po czym budził resztę.

Tak naprawdę, Levi nigdy nie spał, kiedy nastolatek wychodził z łóżka. Niezauważenie obserwował poczynania dzieciaka, jak ten krząta się po pokoju, szuka ubrań, zakłada je i wychodzi do korytarza. Tam już nie mógł na niego patrzeć, ale za to doskonale słyszał nierówne kroki, kran w łazience, potem znów kroki, brzęczenie szklanek, gwizd czajnika.

Potem drzwi uchylały się, a na jego ustach zostawał złożony czuły, choć bardzo krótki pocałunek, by po tym mogli usiąść we dwoje i zjeść śniadanie, zanim Eren będzie budził resztę.

Potem dzień spędzali na plaży, lub wędrując zatłoczonymi przez turystów ulicami, na których całej długości porozstawiane były stragany i sklepy z pamiątkami.

Ostatniego, pełnego dnia ich wakacji, było jednak inaczej. O wiele inaczej, a to głównie z powodu tego, iż poprzedniego wieczoru, urządzili sobie ognisko. Do późnej nocy siedzieli nad małym jeziorem na terenie ośrodka, które zamiast plaży, miało trawiaste wybrzeże, a samo w sobie było jedynie dużym oczkiem, do którego woda dopływała z morza wąskim strumieniem.

Ich zmęczenie sprawiło, że każdy zasnął praktycznie tam, gdzie siedział. Tak właśnie Armin skończył śpiąc w pozycji embrionalnej na kolanach opartego o drzewo Jeana, opatulony jego bluzą, Mikasa opierając się o bujaną ławkę a.k.a huśtawkę, na której Eren spał leżąc całym swoim ciężarem na Leviu. Nie tylko oni spędzili noc w dość dziwnych pozycjach. Najbardziej dokazał Connie, którego nogi do rana moczyły się w wodzie i Sasha, z paczką kiełbasek wtuloną w klatkę piersiową. Jej krzyk "Nie oddam parówek!" i gonitwa przez las, będą koszmarem reszty do końca życia.

W takim stanie rzeczy, nikt oczywiście nie pomyślał o zabraniu z domku telefonu, a nawet jeżeli, to o nastawieniu budzika już w ogóle nie było mowy.

To krzyk Erena, spadającego na Mikasę wybudził wszystkich. Wtedy właśnie nastał istny chaos.

Nikt nie wiedział, która jest godzina, słońce wisiało wysoko nad nimi, a chlupot wody i krzyki wraz ze śmiechami z niedaleka oznaczał, że plaża była już dość zatłoczona.

\- Nie! - Armin wszedł w końcu między zgraję przekrzykujących się w kłótni o porę dnia, nastolatków - Nie ma jeszcze południa, jeżeli będziemy mięli szczęście, nasze miejsce na plaży będzie wolne!

Eren warknął cicho na wciąż zaspanego Jeana, po czym wrócił do wciąż siedzącego na ławce-huśtawce Ackermana.

\- Wyjaśnione? - zapytał brunet, tak naprawdę nie ogarniając co się dzieje. Nigdy nie przespał pełnej nocy, a co już dopiero do tak późnej godziny jak tego dnia. Widocznie świeże powietrze, połączone z obecnością jego partnera czyniło cuda. Szkoda tylko, że czuł się dziwnie zdezorientowany i ospały. Sen powinien sprawiać, że stajesz się wypoczęty, a nie na odwrót.

\- Tak... - Eren sięgnął po koce, które Levi miał pod głową, gdy spali i zwinął je w jakąś niedbałą kulkę - chodźmy po rzeczy, zdążymy jeszcze dziś trochę popływać... I mam ochotę na lody - chłopiec przygryzł dolną wargę, zerkając na swoją Alfę.

Ackermann nie wiedział, jak ma zrozumieć słowa dzieciaka. Jego otępiały po zbyt długim jak na jego organizm śnie, pozwalał dobrać się do świadomości instynktowi. Levi szybko otrząsnął się z tego stanu. Eren pachniał zdecydowanie zbyt ładnie, zbyt słodko w tym momencie. Nie widać było, by ktokolwiek inny wyczuł tę delikatną woń, a już tym bardziej sam chłopak.

\- Eren!- krzyk Conniego wyrwał ich oboje z niemego otępienia, podczas którego wpatrywali się w siebie, błądząc we własnych myślach. 

Zapach Jaegera w jednej chwili wrócił do normy, kiedy dostrzegł, że wszyscy są już gotowi do dalszej drogi.

\- Serio chcę lody - zwrócił się po raz ostatni do partnera - czekoladowe - zaśmiał się i rzucił biegiem w stronę przyjaciół. 

Levi odetchnął głęboko, po czym wstał, kątem oka dostrzegając coś, co wszyscy inni, zajęci sobą pominęli.

Poprawił but, podchodząc do wygaśniętego ogniska i koca, który leżał tuż przy nim.

Kiedy stał już przy nim, kopnął duże zawiniątko w różowym polarze, i zielonych spodenkach. 

\- AAggghhh, Leevi, ty morderco, chcę jeszcze spać - polar zsunął się ukazując burzę poplątanych brązowych włosów, a po chwili i resztę jęczącej postaci.

\- Rusz dupę, okularnico - Prychnął mężczyzna - Musimy pogadać.

*

Doskonale i równomiernie opalone ciało. To tylko jedna z zalet w wyglądzie, jakimi mógł pochwalić się nastolatek. 

Kolejną był szczery, jeszcze dziecięcy, tak bardzo łatwowierny, szeroki uśmiech. Za tym, niby z pozoru naturalnym odruchem, pojawiającym się na młodej twarzy, oglądała się nie jedna osoba. I nie były to jedynie alfy. Nie orientujące się w zapachach kobiety beta, także przykuwał ten widok.

Levi po raz kolejny, siedział na kocu w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, obserwując, jak Jean z Conniem podsadzają i podrzucają Erena, by ten następnie wpadał do wody w najróżniejszych pozycjach.

Pewna strona jego Alfy, chciała tam podbiec i uniemożliwić im niebezpieczną zabawę, jednak druga mruczała z zadowolenia, na widok szczęścia omegi.

\- Nie uważasz, że zachowuje się trochę dziwnie?- usłyszał nagle nad sobą. Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że obok niego usiadła kobieta w okularach.

\- Jak dziwnie? - mężczyzna dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, ze słów przez nią wypowiedzianych.

\- Ruja mu się zbliża, zobacz - brunetka dyskretnie skinęła na nastolatka - dość często pociera o siebie uda. Nie wychodzi też za bardzo z wody, a kiedy już musi, owija się ręcznikiem. Wcześniej tego nie robił, prawda?

\- No... - Levi zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu - No nie....

\- To przez śluz upałowy, przed rują jest go więcej, więc ukrywa to - Hanji zaśmiała się. W takich tematach, była dość prostolinijna, za co Levi naprawdę jej w duchu dziękował -  Wyczułeś coś, Levi?

\- Hmm? - mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od nastolatka i skupił się na niej - A co miałem wyczuć, wariatko? Że na dniach wpadnie w upał? Chyba on powinien to wiedzieć.

\- Nie, Levi. Alfa potrafi wyczuć ruję swojej omegi już kilka dni wcześniej, nawet inne alfy tego nie wyczują, a ty owszem. Naprawdę nie czujesz żadnej zmiany?

Ton jej głosu, strasznie Levia irytował. Jak zawsze z resztą.

Mimo to, przez chwilę poważnie zastanowił się nad słowami przez nią wypowiedzianymi.

\- Rano był odrobinę bardziej słodki - powiedział w końcu - ale tylko przez moment. Byłem zaspany i nie do końca ogarniałem, co się dzieje.

Hanji pokiwała głową.

\- A właśnie! Chciałeś o czymś pogadać, Levi! - kobieta nagle podskoczyła, przypominając sobie o nieprzyjemnej pobudce - Nadstawiam oboje uszu, Krasnalku ty mój!

\- Po pierwsze, to kurwa przestań krzyczeć, Pieprzona Okularnico - mężczyzna warknął, zaparł się o koc rękoma i spojrzał w niebo przez ciemne szkła - Kobiety, jak pieprzą się po raz pierwszy... To je boli, nie? Zastanawiam się, czy męskie omegi mają tak samo.

Ackermann zniżył głowę, odruchowo spoglądając na swojego partnera, wpychającego właśnie Armina pod wodę. Oczywiście, że kiedyś ten moment musi nastąpić, o ile wiedział, dzieciak jak na razie nie myśli o takich rzeczach, jednak... Kiedyś.

\- Oh... Ból przy pierwszym stosunku, u kobiety jest zazwyczaj spowodowany przerwaniem błony dziewiczej - Hanji nagle przeszła na swój biznesowy ton - O ile wiem, męskie omegi nie mają tego, że tak powiem, przywileju posiadania jej. Zbliżenie między dwoma mężczyznami, odbywa się przez odbyt, betę, czy Alfę na pewno by bolało, jednak co do męskich omeg, nie jestem pewna... Są one zazwyczaj dobrze nawilżone, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby wystąpił ból...

\- Jak możesz nie być pewna?- Levi spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie- Przecież badałaś już męską omegę, nic ci nie powiedział?

\- Ten gościu to stara panna - Okularnica zajęczała męczennie - podczas rui zamykał się z siostrą w domu na trzy spusty, nie miał nigdy alfy.

\- No to nieźle... - Levi przymknął oczy, jedynie na moment, jednak on wystarczył, żeby mokre, duże ciało, opadło na niego z siłą wbijającą go w koc - Co kur...

\- Hej -kiedy tylko czarnowłosy uniósł powieki, jego świat rozświetlił się błyszczącą zielenią tęczówek Erena, zwisającego luźno nad nim.

\- Czego chcesz?- w jego oschłym głosie, można było dosłyszeć nutkę rozbawienia.

\- Mówiłem Ci rano - chłopak zniżył lekko zaróżowioną twarz do ucha starszego, ignorując natarczywie szczerzącą się Hanji obok i szepnął tak, by nikt prócz Levia nie słyszał - loda.


	17. Rozdział 17

Lody były czekoladowe, tak jak Eren uwielbiał.

I mimo tego, że czuł palący go od środka i na zewnątrz upał, a jego ciało samo dążyło do flirtu z Alfą siedzącą naprzeciw, nastolatek był nad wyraz spokojny, liżąc swojego loda dookoła, tuż nad wafelkiem, by nie spłynął mu na dłoń.

Levi natomiast, co chwila ocierał własne ręce, nie za bardzo, wiedząc jak obejść się z rożkiem. Bardzo rzadko jadał lody.

\- Levi...? - czarnowłosy, słysząc głos chłopca, uniósł głowę znad słodkości, by zobaczyć, jak Eren lekko oblizuje palce z resztek wyciekającego loda.

Przez chwilę wstrzymał oddech, nie wiedząc, dlaczego uważał tak trywialne zachowanie, za tak... Podniecające.

Może dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej, żadna osoba nie mogła wywołać w nim takiego odruchu? Jednak język dzieciaka, oplatający palec wskazujący i zlizujący czekoladową pozostałość, był tak rozkoszny, że Levi mógłby w tym momencie sam zacząć to robić. Nie tylko na jego palcach.

Dopiero, kiedy Eren odchrząknął, mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym właśnie myślał.

\- Coś jeszcze?- zapytał, próbując ukryć podniecenie pod swoją maską obojętności - chciałeś te pieprzone lody, to je masz.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać... - Eren widocznie speszył się irytacją partnera. Wstał od stolika, przy którym siedzieli i wyrzucił pusty wafelek do śmieci. - Ale skoro tak, możemy...

\- Nie, przepraszam, możemy rozmawiać - Levi także wyrzucił resztki loda - tylko chodźmy stąd... Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza.

Jaeger w ciągu sekundy zmienił swoje nastawienie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, by po tym ruszyć za mężczyzną z lodziarni, wzdłuż zawalonej straganami ulicy.

Chłopak szybko pozbył się japonek, które nosił, aby poczuć, jak jego bose stopy lekko odciskają się w podtopionym przez słońce asfalcie.

Levi nie zrobił tego samego, głównie z powodu, że droga była gorąca. Do tego gumiasta nawierzchnia i brud na niej, skutecznie go odstraszały. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa o tym, by Eren także z tego zrezygnował, twarz dzieciaka zwrócona ku słońcu i uśmiech na niej, odwracały jego uwagę od tego faktu.

Przeszli między wszystkimi stoiskami, docierając w końcu na sam skraj lasu, gdzie znajdował się zapełniony samochodami parking. Tam skręcili w wąską ścieżkę, prowadzącą z powrotem na plażę. Dróżka była praktycznie pusta, tylko od czasu do czasu, ktoś wracał nią znad morza do własnego auta, chociaż nawet to zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Był środek dnia i nikt nie zbierał się o tej porze do domu, tym bardziej, że była sobota i ludzie chcieli wykorzystać ją do końca.

\- Możemy już porozmawiać? - Eren nagle przystanął i oparł się o drewnianą barierkę, odgradzającą drogę od lasu - To trochę... Jak prośba, Levi.

Ackermann oparł się po drugiej stronie. Ścieżka była na tyle wąska, że stykali się kolanami. Levi westchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że to zasługa długich nóg nastolatka.

\- Mów szybko, jak nie wrócimy niedługo, zaczną nas szukać - Czarnowłosy starał się mówić spokojnie, spoglądając w zielone oczęta chłopca. Dzieciak niestety nagle się speszył i odwrócił wzrok, a słodki, podniecający zapach, otoczył Levia, docierając do jego nozdrzy i wywołując wiadomą reakcję - Eren, prosto z mostu.

Tym razem to Jaeger westchnął. Zacisnął zęby i wciągnął przez nie powietrze, świszcząc przy tym lekko. Było to i widoczne i słyszalne.

\- Chcę, żebyś spędził ze mną Ruję - wypalił w końcu, odważnie spoglądając na twarz starszego.

Levi natomiast zmarszczył brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Przecież wiesz, że i tak to zrobię. Tak jak miesiąc temu - odpowiedział bez wahania - To było takie trudne?

Jaeger w tym momencie znów się speszył.

\- Chodzi mi o... Uh, wiesz... Bo Hanji nie może dać mi Supresantów, a ja nie chcę znów znosić tego bólu, Levi...

Ackermann widział, że dzieciak czuje się niezręcznie. Sam także w tej sytuacji był nieswój. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć na prośbę Erena, mimo to wiedział, że musi w końcu coś powiedzieć, inaczej sytuacja stanie się jeszcze bardziej obca dla nich obojga.

\- Eren, masz szesnaście lat. - Powiedział w końcu, starannie dobierając słowa - Prawdę mówiąc, nie sądzę, że będziesz chciał przeżyć swój pierwszy raz, pod wpływem upału. Powinniśmy poczekać.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego, oczekując reakcji, którą było jedynie zawiedzione skinienie. Czuł, że trafił w czuły punkt chłopca, więc kontynuował.

\- Sam także nie chciałbym polegać na twoich feromonach i instynkcie. To naprawdę nie będzie dla nas dobre, tym bardziej, że znamy się zaledwie parę miesięcy.

\- Levi, ale... Dlatego... - Szatyn przerwał mu, zaciskając palce na barierce tak mocno, że knykcie zwyczajnie mu pobielały - Chciałbym to zrobić przed upałem...

Jego głos stał się cichszy. Gdyby Levi był z kimś innym, na pewno nie cackałby się w podchody, a powiedział co myśli, nie patrząc na uprzejmości. Jednak to był Eren. To był dzieciak, na którego czekał piętnaście lat, przez którego nie mógł spać po nocach, dla którego zrezygnował ze swojego marzenia o herbaciarni, na rzecz pracy, która umożliwi danie bachorowi godnego życia. Eren był dla niego wszystkim i nie chciał zjebać wszystkiego nieodpowiednim słowem.

\- Co mam ci odpowiedzieć? - westchnął męczenniczo - Że „tak, zróbmy to dziś, bo jutro możesz wpaść w upał"?

Jaeger przygryzł wargę, myśląc przez chwilę nad własną prośbą.

\- Tak, Levi... Przepraszam, nie chce nalegać, ani nic, ale po prostu... Nie chce tego znosić po raz drugi, nie wiesz, jakie to jest bolesne!- chłopak oderwał się w końcu od barierki, zaczynając okazywać pełnię emocji - boje się tego, a.. A nie chcę być nieświadomy podczas pierwszego razu, chcę o tym sam zadecydować... I zdecydowanie chcę to zrobić, proszę...   
  


\- Dobra!- Ackermann uniósł ręce w geście poddania - Tylko mi tu nie rycz!   
  


Eren wciągnął głęboko powietrze, po czym zdezorientowany dotknął swojego policzka. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym łzy wyciekły z jego oczu, spływając po twarzy.  
Jeszcze chwilę stał z otwartymi w szoku ustami, póki nie zorientował się, jak głupio musi teraz wyglądać.

\- Przepraszam, Levi - chłopiec zawahał się, kiedy emocje z obojga w końcu opadły - Naprawdę, jeżeli nie chcesz...

\- Eren, tu nie chodzi o to, czy chcę - mężczyzna westchnął i także odbił się od barierki, by objąć wyższego w pasie, po czym uniósł głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy - chodzi o to, że sam nie potrafię jeszcze dokładnie określić, kiedy moje podniecenie jest wywołane twoimi feromonami, a kiedy... Przychodzi samo z siebie. Zrozum to, ty tutaj stoisz i pachniesz, oczekując ode mnie racjonalnego wyboru. Nie chcę tego zrobić tylko dlatego, że moja Alfa tego chce. Chcę, abyśmy oboje byli na to gotowi, żebyś ty potem nie żałował, że straciłeś dziewictwom, przez strach przed upałami.

\- Levi, ja nie będę tego żałował - chłopiec spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem - prędzej czy później, musiałoby do tego dojść, prawda? Zdążysz nadrobić te lata, które zabrałem ci, zaraz po urodzeniu.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Nigdy nie ignoruj inteligencji i sprytu Armina.

-Ah - Levi prawie się uśmiechnął - wszystko jasne...

*

Z plaży wrócili, kiedy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont.

Hanji jak zawsze pełna energii, wyciągnęła wszystkich w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze dziś rano, każdy z nich miał niezbyt przyjemną pobudkę.

Tam Jean i Connie wspólnymi siłami rozpalili ognisko, a w tym samym czasie Levi i Hanji pojechali do miasta, by załatwić cokolwiek, co można na tym ogniu upiec. Jedzenie z poprzedniego dnia, zniknęło w bardzo dziwnych okolicznościach. (Czyt. Sasha)

\- Dlaczego to ty prowadzisz? Leeviii! Nie ufasz mi, krasnalku? - zajęczała kobieta, kiedy byli już w drodze.

\- Ani trochę - odpowiedział jej całkiem szczerze - Tym bardziej, że mamy do pogadania, a nie sądzę, że mogłabyś prowadzić, w stanie w jakim będziesz, kiedy ci to powiem.

Ton Ackermanna był suchy i beznamiętny. Nie chciał pokazać Hanji, jak bardzo zestresowany jest sytuacją, w której aktualnie się znajdował. Może i była jego przyjaciółką, może i potrafiła dochować tajemnicy, jeżeli wiedziała, iż jest ona poważna, jednak jej niektóre zachowania i wrodzona ciekawość były dla niego jak porządne zatwardzenie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy musiał zachować spokój i nie wybuchnąć, ponieważ potrzebował informacji, o które mógł zapytać tylko ją.

Tak. Spinał się wtedy, jakby siedział na kiblu z twardym bolcem w dupie, który za nic nie chce wyjść.

\- Oh! Mów! Chodzi o Erena, prawda? Coś nie tak? Jest już w ciąży?! Powiedz, że tak! Powiedz, że będziemy mieć małe krasnalki!

Zaczęło się.

\- Nie, Hanji. Eren nie jest w ciąży - Odpowiedział jej jak najspokojniej potrafił, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy i starając się skupić na drodze - Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy.

\- Ups? - kobieta udawała skruchę, ale Levi słyszał w jej głosie zawód - Więc o co chodzi?

\- O to, że on chce to zrobić, a ja jestem w czarnej dupie, zacofany o minimum sto lat - Ackermann przełknął swoją dumę i spojrzał na Zoe kątem oka - a ty, jako moja prawilna przyjaciółka, dasz mi rady.

\- Bawisz się w nastolatkę, przed swoim pierwszym razem, rozumiem, Levi - szatynka nawet nie próbowała ukryć rozbawienia - Wiesz, że wystarczy robić to, co mówi ci instynkt, prawda?

\- Hanji, to jego pierwszy raz - wyjaśnił jej, niczym małemu dziecku, ignorując jej niedomyślność - Nie chcę zachować się jak dzikie zwierzę. On też by tego nie chciał, wytraszyłby się tylko i... I wszystko by się zjebało.

\- Podczas upału nawet tego nie zauważy, Ba! Wręcz będzie zadowolony!

\- On nie chce tego zrobić podczas upału, chcemy być oboje w pełni świadomi.

\- Oh, to już wszystko wyjaśnia, umm...Nie wiem, zrób mu romantyczną kolacje, czy coś...

\- Romantyczne kiełbaski z ogniska? - Levi uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem, ironizując swoją wypowiedź - ciekawy pomysł.

\- Wy chcecie to... Ten, dzisiaj?

\- Nie wiem, Hanji. On chce to zrobić przed upałem, jutro mija miesiąc od poprzedniego, więc dziś jest tak jakby ostatni dzień. Poza ty, już od rana czuję od niego... Jak ty to ujęłaś wcześniej... Ten zapach... Upału.

Ackermann zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i położył dłoń na udzie przyjaciółki, spoglądając na jej zaskoczoną twarz.

\- Levi, to do ciebie niepodobne... Tak robić coś na spontanie.

\- Wiem, ale dla niego jestem w stanie.

\- Nic nie rób - odrzekła po chwili milczenia, kiedy parkowali już pod sklepem.

\- Co?

\- Chodzi o to... Oboje jesteście kompletnie w tym wszystkim zieloni - wyjaśniła - cokolwiek zrobisz, będzie zadowolony. Rób to, co mówi ci instynkt, tylko delikatniej. Będzie dobrze.

Hanji uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, a Levi tylko skinął głową w geście podziękowania.  
  



	18. Rozdział 18

\- Connie nie powinien brać tej kiełbaski - mruknęła Historia, patrząc na kłócącego się ze swoją dziewczyną chłopaka - Wie dobrze, że Sasha ma bzika na punkcie jedzenia, a on po prostu wziął tą kiełbaskę i...

\- Niech żre, Sasha wpieprzyła półtorej paczki - siedząca obok niej Ymir, przekręciła patyk z pianką, nad ogniskiem - Kłócą się o głupią kiełbasę, jak dwa bezdomne kundle.

Eren zaśmiał się na ten komentarz, drapiąc koniuszkami palców włosy siostry, którą trzymała na jego kolanach.

Każdy wiedział, że Mikasa nie powinna była pić, jednak nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy dziewczyna zasnęła na bujanej ławce, w takiej pozycji jak teraz, uniemożliwiającej Jaegerowi swobodne poruszanie się.

\- Levi, upiecz mi piankę!- zajęczał, prosząco zerkając na swojego partnera.

\- Rączki Bozia dała?- zapytał mężczyzna, zakładając nogę na nogę, jednak nie spojrzał na chłopaka. Wiedział, że pod tym zielonym wzrokiem, na pewno by uległ.

\- Dała, ale nie powiedziała, jak używać - mruknął nastolatek, po czym wskazał głową na Mikasę - Przecież jej nie zwalę.

\- Zwalisz...- warknął mężczyzna w momencie, kiedy tuż przed nimi wyskoczyła Hanji.

\- Zwalisz mu? - zapiszczała, budząc przy tym czarnowłosą, która podniosła się zdezorientowana z kolan Erena.

Po chwili rozejrzała się, odrobię zamglonym wzrokiem, po czym bez słowa i nieco chwiejnie, przeniosła się na drugi koniec huśtawki, tym razem tam kładąc głowę.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak znów spała.

\- Trzeba ją zanieść do łóżka, nie jest z nią dobrze... - mruknął Eren, ignorując Hanji, nadal stojącą nad nimi.

\- Nikt nie wlewał jej alkoholu do gardła, mówiłem, że złym pomysłem jest kupowanie go - warknął Levi, spoglądając kątem oka na brązowowłosą - Niech ktoś ją zaprowadzi do łóżka.

\- Myślałem, żebyś ty ją zaniósł... Ja... Umm... Chyba jestem zbyt zmęczony. I powinienem się wykąpać...

Ackermann uniósł brwi, ledwo powstrzymując ironiczny uśmieszek, chcący pojawić się w efekcie na wymówki nastolatka.

Jako jedyny czuł, że dzieciak jest zwyczajnie zalany śliskością i podniecony, przez zbliżający się upał.

\- Niech Ci będzie, zaniosę ją. Ale jak wrócę, masz być wykąpany i gotowy do snu, rano wyjeżdżamy - Czarnowłosy podszedł do brunetki, jednak kiedy tylko wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę, ta ostro warknęła, zaciskając mocniej powieki.

\- Łapy przy sobie, pieprzony kurduplu - wysyczała wrednie - Eren ma mi pomóc.

Levi szybko zabrał ręce, spoglądając na partnera, który w tym momencie lekko przewrócił oczami.

\- Mika...

\- Eren... - Przerwała mu, siadając i wyciągając do niego ręce - Ereen...

\- Ona jest kompletnie pijana - Hanji podrapała się po głowie, odskakując z refleksem od pchnięcia ze strony niskiego mężczyzny, po czym zaśmiała się.

\- Serio? Zauważyłaś dopiero teraz, że jedno z dzieci, za które jesteśmy oboje odpowiedzialni, ujebało się w trupa i klei się do własnego brata? Czy ty jesteś naprawdę, aż tak nieodpowiedzialna, kobieto?!

Hanji w tym momencie, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, uspokoiła się.

\- Tak, wybacz, Levi. Nie pomyślałam, że może to się tak skończyć.

Alfa westchnął.

-Zawsze byłaś do krzty pojebana, okularnico - pokręcił głową z politowaniem - Ale tym razem przeszłaś samą siebie.

\- Przepraszam... - powtórzyła.

\- Przestańcie się w końcu kłócić - Eren przerwał im i wstał z huśtawki, biorąc z jej oparcia bluzę Levia i narzucając ją na siebie. Fakt, że mężczyzna był szerszy w barach sprawiał, że nastolatkowi, choć był wyższy, sięgała ona do ud. - Zniosę ją, czekaj na mnie w pokoju, Levi.

Chłopak, przez przekomarzanie dorosłych, sam całkowicie stracił humor. Jednym ruchem wziął siostrę w ramiona i skierował się w stronę domku jej i Hanji, zostawiając wszystkich w tyle.

\- Eren... - usłyszał cichy szept, kiedy siostra wtuliła się w jego tors, wdychając coś, co zapewne było jego zapachem, którego on sam nie czuł. Chociaż bety, nie powinny go raczej wyczuwać, więc zbiło go to odrobinę z tropu.

Dziewczyna na całe szczęście nie odezwała się już więcej, choć trochę potrwało, zanim udało mu się rozebrać ją do bielizny i wcisnąć pod kołdrę. Mimo wszystko, nawet wtedy, nie puściła jego dłoni, póki nie usnęła we własnym łóżku.

Zajęło mu to dobre piętnaście minut, natomiast kolejne trzy minęły na powolnym powrocie do swojego domku. Dopiero tam, zrzucił bluzę swojej alfy ze spoconego i przegrzanego ciała, zauważając z ulgą, że Armin i Jean jeszcze nie wrócili. Jego tętno gwałtownie przyśpieszyło, kiedy uchylił drzwi pokoju, gdzie na łóżku Levi czytał książkę. Miał na sobie jedynie bokserki, a z jego włosów kapała woda, najpewniej z branego przed chwilą prysznica.

Eren poczuł ten znajomy, kojący, a zarazem podniecający zapach Alfy, a zadziałał on na niego w sposób, przez który jego oczy przymknęły się, a nozdrza rozszerzyły, by więcej kawowo-cytrynowej woni, mogło się do nich dostać.

\- Idź pod prysznic, umyj się dokładnie - głos Levia rozniósł się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu, jakim była ich sypialnia.

Niby zwyczajne zdanie, jakie Ackermann wypowiadał do niego co wieczór, jednak dziś zyskało ono jeszcze jedno, dodatkowe słowo, a mianowicie "dokładnie", które było wyznacznikiem tego, co miało się za chwilę stać.

I ta myśl, wywołała w ciele chłopca istny chaos, wysyłając w dół sygnały, by jego śliskość spłynęła powolnie w spodnie, robiąc na nich plamę, a zapach podniecenia przeszył czarnowłosego na wylot.

\- Idź już - Levi nie podniósł głowy znad książki, ale kontem oka widział rumieniec dzieciaka i to, jak szybko ulotnił się do łazienki, nie zabierając ze sobą nawet ubrań.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął, kiedy usłyszał w łazience lecącą wodę. Po krótkiej chwili odłożył książkę, po czym położył się na plecach, nerwowo wbijając wzrok w biały sufit, jakby tam znajdowały się odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania.

Jakby na tym nieskazitelnym tle, miały zaraz pojawić się zdania, mówiące, dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tka gorąco.

Dlaczego jego czysta kołdra, była teraz skopana gdzieś w rogu łóżka i dlaczego takiemu pedantowi nie przeszkadzało, że jej róg połowicznie znajduje się na podłodze.

Eren oczekiwał, że to zrobią, a ten dorosły, odpowiedzialny mężczyzna, nie wiedział nawet, jak się do tego zabrać.

Słuchać swojej wewnętrznej Alfy. Ha! Jakby Levi miał jej słuchać, wbiegłby w tym momencie do łazienki i wepchnął się w gówniarza bez żadnego przygotowania, gwałtownie, zatracając się bez pamięci. W umyśle czarnowłosego nieproszenie pojawił się obraz zarumienionej, mokrej omegi, ciężko dyszącej mu do ucha. Szybko odgonił tę natrętną myśl od siebie, czując, jak jego już od jakiegoś czasu obudzony członek, rośnie niekontrolowanie.

\- Cholera... - Ackermann zakrył twarz dłonią, to musiało nadejść.

Wyczuwał stąd zapach Erena, woń wywołującą u niego nieokiełznane podniecenie, takie, że strach przed tym, iż nie zdoła się opanować, urósł do niemożliwych granic.

Słuchać swojej wewnętrznej Alfy. Być delikatnym. Kurwa, te dwa zdania wykluczają się nawzajem!

Mężczyzna wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, słysząc, jak woda w łazience przestaje lecieć.

Słuchać swojej wewnętrznej Alfy. Ale w granicach. Tak postanowił, kiedy tylko drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu ujrzał tak słodko zarumienionego Erena.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, widząc w nim niepewność. Zignorował słodki aromat i to, że chłopak miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik owinięty w pasie, oraz kropelki wody spływające po jego włosach i skórze.

\- Nic, tylko... Po prostu nie wiem, co teraz... - Jaeger zawahał się i zaśmiał nerwowo.

Levi widział, jak bawi się kciukami, a wzrok kieruje wszędzie, byle nie na niego.

\- Po prostu tu przyjdź - czarnowłosy usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Jego serce waliło jak szalone i przyśpieszało z każdym krokiem, jaki nastolatek kierował w stronę łóżka.

Eren wiedział doskonale czego chce, ale seks znał jedynie z tanich hetero pornosów, oglądanych z Jeanem i Conniem na nocowaniach w gimnazjum, oraz z tego, czego tak bardzo pragnęła jego omega podczas upału.

Był podniecony, owszem, ale nie zatracony jak w tamtej chwili, czego przez kilka sekund naprawdę pożałował. Na pewno byłoby mu łatwiej, ale czy nie chciał być świadom tego co i z kim robi? Czy nie chciał przeżyć swojego pierwszego razu i zapamiętać go na całe życie?

\- Levi... - Eren stanął nad łóżkiem, jego ręce pociły się, a serce łomotało tak mocno, że słyszał tętno we własnych uszach. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchną mu bębenki.

\- Chodź - Ackermann wiedział, że stres dzieciakowi w niczym nie pomoże. Sam ukrył własny, by nie pogarszać sprawy, po czym ujął lekko roztrzęsioną dłoń partnera - Ej, już dobrze.

Levi wziął chłopca w ramiona i potarł jego plecy, czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. Nie wiedział, czy chwila ta trwała minutę, czy piętnaście. Czas przestał się liczyć, kiedy miał w ramionach cały swój świat.

Dopiero, kiedy poczuł, jak Eren odsuwa się od niego, nieco mniej się trzęsąc,usadowił się na łóżku opierając o wezgłowie. Poklepał swoje kolana w zapraszającym geście, a nastolatek bez namysłu wdrapał się na nie okrakiem.

\- Lepiej? - Mężczyzna potarł kciukiem policzek Jaegera, a kiedy ten pokiwał lekko głową, ucałował jego dolną wargę.

Dzieciak mruknął cicho, przymykając oczy, samemu nachylając się do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Levi, przepraszam, jeżeli coś...

\- Przestań, kurwa, nie psuj tego. Też nic nie potrafię - Ackermann w końcu przyznał, przerywając mu.

Wbrew własnemu wyobrażeniu, nie czuł się żałośnie po tym wyznaniu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł ulgę, a jednocześnie dumę, że udało mu się zastąpić stres Erena tym samym.

Widział, jak z chłopca ulatnia się zdenerwowanie, które wręcz namacalnie odczuwał. Żaden z nich, nie był w tym sam. Oboje byli kompletnie niedoświadczeni i przechodzili przez ten pierwszy raz razem.

\- Czy możemy wtedy... Już? - Eren zaśmiał się nerwowo, poruszając się niecierpliwie na biodrach starszego.

Levi musiał wstrzymać powietrze, czując na swoim odkrytym brzuchu nagiego, stojącego już członka, teraz lekko wystającego spod ręcznika nastolatka.

Wypuścił je po chwili, przesuwając dłonią po udzie Jaegera, ten natomiast objął go za szyję, znów wykonując nieco gwałtowny ruch, przy czym z ust wyleciał cichy, niekontrolowany jęk. Brązowowłosy zaskoczony własną reakcją, zakrył usta.

\- Ej, tak się nie bawię - warknął nagle niższy, dając upust własnemu instynktowi - Zaufaj swojej omedze Eren - dodał po chwili spokojniej, zabierając dłoń od czerwonej twarzy - tylko powoli.

Po tych słowach złapał biodra dzieciaka i zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poruszył nim, by ich oddzielone jedynie bielizną starszego przyrodzenia otarły się o siebie.

\- Tak słodko... - mruknął cicho, na kolejny jęk Erena, całując go.

Starał się naprawdę mocno, nie wypuścić Alfy zbyt daleko, ale po jakimś czasie zauważył, że to nie ona chce przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, a on sam odczuwa potrzebę bycia teraz w środku dzieciaka.

Dlatego też wystarczył moment nieuwagi, to delikatne poluzowanie smyczy, a instynkt sam doprowadził jego dłoń między pośladki młodszego, a dwa palce do jego wnętrza.

Eren schował zarumienioną twarz w szyję czarnowłosego, sam już ignorując rozsądek i samokontrolę. Jednak nie myślał, że jest słaby. Świadomie dał dojść do głosu wewnętrznej omedze, aby gdy tylko wyciekająca z niego śliskość oblała palce Lecia, samemu zacząć się na nie bez skrupułów nabijać. Pamiętał doskonale uczucie, kiedy robił to sam, myśląc o tym mężczyźnie, w którego ramionach był teraz.

Palce Alfy były większe od tych jego, dosięgając o wiele głębiej, docierając już po kilku chwilach do tego miejsca, którego Jaeger sam musiał szukać kilka minut, jak nie kilkanaście.

Chłopak jęknął głośno, kiedy te długie palce potarły jego prostatę, czując jak wycieka z niego jeszcze więcej naturalnego lubrykantu.

\- Levi, ja dojdę... - sapnął mężczyźnie wprost do ucha, na co ten gwałtownie wyjął z niego palce.

\- Chyba o to w tym chodzi, tak? - Ackermann szepnął cicho, nieco ochrypłym głosem. Instynkt omegi rwał się do wiązania, wychwytując w nim w jednej chwili mocne podniecenie. Od samej tej myśli, że niedługo węzeł Alfy będzie pochowany głęboko w nim, kolejny jęk uciekł mu spomiędzy warg.

\- L... Levi...

\- Już, spokojnie. - Mężczyzna przeniósł chłopca delikatnie na plecy, by samemu móc zawisnąć nad nim, w efekcie widząc całe te zaczerwienione oblicze - Mogę?

Eren spojrzał wprost w kobalt tęczówek Alfy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez chwile czuł się, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czy były to kłębiące się w nim emocje, hormony, feromony, czy inne bzdety. A może jedynie był nieco wzruszony, może nadal wystraszony, jednak łzy wyciekły z jego oczu dopiero po kilku chwilach.

Po tym, jak kiwnął głową, drżącą wargą całując usta Ackermana i po tym, jak rozedrganymi palcami pomagał ściągać mu bieliznę. Dopiero ta chwila, która dała mu ból i przyjemność, dopiero wtedy rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko, wtulając w silne ramiona mężczyzny, a twarz kryjąc w jego szyi.

\- Wszystko dobrze, dzieciaku? - spojrzał na niego, ostatkiem sił kontrolując swoją Alfę, by nie zacząć posuwać chłopca, jak zwierzę w okresie godowy, - Eren, w porządku?

Jaeger szlochał jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy ulatywał z niego cały stres i strach, po czym mocno wbił paznokcie w plecy kochanka i gwałtownie wypchnął biodra ku niemu.

Zapłakana twarz oderwała się od czarnowłosego i odchyliła mocno w tył. Głośny krzyk, pomieszany z jękiem dały znać Alfie, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, jego omega chce więcej.

Mimo to, czuł, że jest już na skraju, mimo, że wykonał zaledwie kilka ruchów.

Emocje Erena wygrały i choć płacz i szloch ustał, wszystko kłębiło się wokół niego. Był odrętwiały, ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, a cały świat przy każdym ruchu Levia wirował niczym na nieustannie wprawianej w ruch karuzeli. W pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że z czystej rozkoszy zobaczył mroczki przed oczami, a wszystko wokół rozpłynęło się. Wiedział, że doszedł. Zwyczajnie w świecie, miał swój pierwszy, pełny orgazm, ale było to dla niego na tyle niesamowite i emocjonalne, że przez dłuższą chwilę czuł jedynie to, że jest przyjemnie wypełniony.

Musiało minąć sporo czasu, zanim zorientował się, że Levi związał go i dyszy ciężko patrząc na niego z troską wymalowaną w oczach, dłonią przeczesując jego mokre włosy.

\- Przepraszam... - szepnął cicho starszy, patrząc wprost w oczy partnera - zjebałem...

\- Huh...? - Eren nadal patrzył na niego, nie widząc o co chodzi mężczyźnie - dlaczego...?

\- Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć? - Levi zmrużył lekko oczy, wpatrując się w twarz nastolatka, jednak po chwili zorientował się, że ten naprawdę nic nie rozumie - to trwało może z dwie minuty, naprawdę Eren? Zjebałem, kurwa.

Chłopak dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach ogarnął sens jego słów i wciskając się w jego ramiona zaśmiał głośno.

\- Co? - wesołość Erena, naprawdę zdezorientowała mężczyznę.

\- W takim razie obije zjebaliśmy, bo wydaje mi się, że doszedłem przed tobą... - chłopak nadal się śmiał, ocierając dłonią łzę spod oka, ale nie minęła dłuższa chwila, jak udało mu się uspokoić i spoważniał - ale to i tak było... Dobre. Myślałem, że widzę gwiazdy, wiesz?

Ackermann zmarszczył brwi i odsunął nastolatka na tyle, na ile pozwalał im jego węzeł, utkwiony jak na razie głęboko w Jaegerze.

\- Jak myślisz, ile to będzie trwać? - spojrzał między nich, w dół.

\- To chyba ty powinieneś to wiedzieć, to twój kutas - Eren przewrócił oczami.

\- To mój pierwszy węzeł, jakbyś zapomniał. Nie wiem, ile będzie nas tak trzymał - odrzekł z irytacją, po czym westchnął zmęczony - połóżmy się chociaż jakoś wygodniej, co? Obejmij mnie nogami w pasie i ściśnij mocno.

Nastolatek zgodził się i wykonał polecenie.

Czarnowłosy bez większego trudu uniósł go i ułożył na sobie, by ten mógł leżeć wygodnie na jego torsie, a okrakiem siedząc na pachwinie, tym samym nie wyrywając węzła, który istniał jedynie po to, by blokować wypływ nasienia z dróg rodnych omegi, przez trochę dłuższy czas.

Chociaż dla większości omeg było to zbędne, bo każdy wiedział, iż są one najbardziej płodną dynamiką.

Eren znowu przyległ swoim ciałem do tego, należącego do Levia, rozkoszując się chwilą bycia wypełnianym przez wszystko, co oferuje mu jego Alfa.

Gdzieś w środku głowy, słyszał jak omega mruczy z zadowolenia, choć zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że przez stosowaną przez niego antykoncepcję, jego druga natura niedługo się poważnie zawiedzie. Mimo to, właśnie ta omega, mająca za kilka tygodni zawodzić nad utraconą możliwością prokreacji, wysłała na jego twarz głupi uśmieszek zadowolenia, a już po chwili strach do serca i mdłości w żołądku.

Nastolatek szarpnął się gwałtownie, po czym krzyknął z bólu, który odczuł, ciągnąc za wciąż tkwiący szczelnie w nim węzeł.

\- Co ty kurwa odpierdalasz? - Levi przytrzymał go, samemu powstrzymując grymas bólu, kiedy chłopak spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

\- Bo ja rano nie wziąłem tabletki - Eren wyjęczał na jednym tchu, zakrywając twarz w dłońmi, niczym dziecko, starające się ukryć przed rodzicami.

\- Jak, do cholery... Kurwa.

W tym momencie Levi uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Obudzili się nad jeziorem. Potem szybko wzięli rzeczy z domków, a śniadanie zjedli w biegu na plażę. Nawet jeśli... Pora tabletki była o dziewiątej.

\- Kurwa - powtórzył, jednak tym razem spokojniej, przejeżdżając dłonią po nadal przepoconej twarzy.

Wiedział, że nie może winić Erena i nie chciał tego robić, ale bachor był już na skraju kolejnego płaczu. Kurwa, myśl, pierdolona Alfo. Co by zrobiła Hanji... Hanji.

\- Eren, uspokój się - Ackermann ściągnął ręce nastolatka z jego twarzy, od razu, gdy przysłowiowa żaróweczka zajarzyła się nad jego głową - Jutro rano wracamy, zajedziemy do kliniki i Hanji da ci zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny. O ile dobrze pamiętam, jeżeli zrobi to w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Jaeger wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk ulgi, znów wracając do wtulania się w mężczyznę, po raz kolejny wyładowując płaczem wszystkie emocje, jakie ponownie w nim się nagromadziły, póki nie zasnął przemęczony, wciąż połączony ze swoją Alfą.

Levi natomiast przez kolejną godzinę, aż do opadnięcia węzła, przeklinał sam siebie, że nieświadomie okazał się być perfidnym dupkiem, a zasypiając modlił się, by Hanji nie świergoliła mu do końca życia o tym, jak bardzo zjebał pierwszy raz Erena.


	19. Rozdział 19

\- Leeeviii~ ! - Levi wiedział, że ten krzyk, już zawsze pozostanie w jego pamięci - to mnie nazywałeś nieodpowiedzialną! Mnie pouczałeś! Sam nie jesteś lepszy! Jak można było nie ogarnąć takiego faktu! Byliście cały czas razem, jak mogłeś!

\- Hanji, zamknij się, nie musi o tym wiedzieć całe miasto... 

Kobieta zaśmiała się na słowa Ackermanna i przyśpieszyła, jednak zamiast się uciszyć pogłośniła piosenkę Lady Gagi lecącą w radiu i zaczęła śpiewać.

Czarnowłosy już po raz dziesiąty, podczas drogi żałował, że razem z Erenem wpakowali się do auta kobiety, oddając własny samochód Mikasie. Dziewczyna miała prawo jazdy od pół roku i zaufał swojemu partnerowi, kiedy mówił, że dziewczyna odwiezie wszystkich bezpiecznie do domu i wróci po nich do Trostu.

Mimo wszystko, przeklinał się w duchu, kiedy kolejne słowa "Bad Romance"  wylatywały wprost z ust Hanji.

Na całe szczęście, podróż szybko dobiegła końca i znaleźli się pod Centrum Omega, co było ich celem.

Levi wyszedł z samochodu, kiedy tylko kobieta go zatrzymała, parkując nieco krzywo przed kliniką, po czym otworzył tylne drzwi.

Eren spał jak zabity, oparty pod dziwnym kątem o szybę przy drugich drzwiach, więc mężczyzna lekko szturchnął go, by ten się obudził.

\- Umm? - chłopiec uniósł lekko powieki i przetarł je piąstką - jesteśmy?

\- Tak, chodź - mruknął czarnowłosy. Starał się ukryć irytację przed bachorem, ale nerwy były tak silne, że jego beznamiętna maska miejscami pękała, pokazując to.

Eren przybrał lekko zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, jednak nie odezwał się, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć stanu Alfy. Nie chciał przyjąć do świadomości tego, że coś w środku mówiło mu, iż to jego brak dojrzałości i odpowiedzialności, tak bardzo zdenerwowały jego partnera.

Hanji w podskokach pognała do środka kliniki, która otwarta w niedzielę była tylko dla nagłych wypadków. Levi złapał chłopca za dłoń i powoli ruszył z nią, zastając ją dopiero przy rejestracji, rozmawiającą wesoło z blond lachociągiem, który poprzednim razem nie potrafił sobie poradzić z własną pracą.

Nastolatek od razu miał ochotę powiedzieć Hanji, o wcześniejszej niekompetencji dziewczyny, ale zza kolejnych drzwi wyszedł młody mężczyzna w fartuchu, wołając Zoë.

\- Mogę panią prosić, Pani doktor? - krzyknął - to poważna sprawa, chodzi o reformy w prawie klinicznym!

\- Huh? - Eren zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając pytająco na kobietę, ale ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Poczekajcie momencik, Sky cię zarejestruje, Eren - uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w stronę lekarza, Ackermann prychnął.

\- Sky - powiedział, podchodząc do kontuaru - ciekawe imię.

\- Alfy nie mogą tu być, proszę pana - odezwała się z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, podpierając o blat, tym samym prawie wystawiając swój dekolt na pokaz - nasza klinika oferuje omegom należytą opiekę i bezpieczeństwo, tak więc niezwiązane Alfy...

\- Doskonale wiem, jakimi prawami kieruje się ten ośrodek, ponieważ sam je pisałem - Czarnowłosy uniósł lekko kącik ust.

W tym momencie Eren warknął, a Levi znów prychnął, wywołując zmieszanie na twarzy blondynki, która chyba w końcu zorientowała się, że ma do czynienia z jednym z głównych właścicieli jej miejsca pracy.

\- Wykonuj swoją robotę, inaczej porozmawiam z tą wariatką o jak najszybszym pozbyciu się takich lambadziar, jak ty - mężczyzna przyciągnął Erena do siebie, by ten wypełnił podany przez dziewczynę dokument.

Blond omega, więcej się nie odezwała.

*

"Chwila" Hanji, oznaczała ponad dwadzieścia minut, które Eren przesiedział cicho u boku swojego partnera, w poczekalni. Levi zdążył już po raz drugi wyjść na papierosa, a kiedy już wrócił, spotkał otwarte drzwi do gabinetu doktora Bernera, który zajmował ich cenny czas.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem - usłyszeli głos kobiety, wychodzącej właśnie ze środka. Nie była już tak entuzjastyczna, jak wcześniej.  Ku zdziwieniu obojga, wiecznie optymistyczny naukowiec, może trochę zbyt szalony, jednak wciąż, teraz miał na twarzy wymalowane zmieszanie i... Chyba smutek. 

\- Coś się stało, Hanji? - Eren wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niej. Okularnica uśmiechnęła współczująco i wyminęła go, podchodząc do lady.

\- Sky, nie rejestruj go - powiedziała cicho do blondynki, po czym narzuciła na siebie fartuch lekarski i poszła w stronę swojego gabinetu - chodźcie za mną.

Levi szybciej niż Eren zrozumiał jej słowa, więc pociągnął nastolatka tuż za kobietą, zamykając w końcu za nimi drzwi.

\- Możesz powiedzieć, co się stało? - warknął w końcu, kiedy ta walnęła jakimiś dokumentami o biurko.

\- Reiss się stał - Hanji wyrzuciła w górę ręce - Nowe prawa omeg się stały! 

\- Nowe prawa? - Jaeger powoli sięgnął do papierów, jakie kobieta odrzuciła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Właściwie, nie są to żadne prawa - prychnęła, po czym usiadła na krześle, kontynuując - Rząd uważa, że spada przyrost ludności i chcąc temu zapobiec, zabronili nam przepisywać antykoncepcji omegom, póki nie urodzą pierwszego dziecka. Mówiąc prościej, jeszcze bardziej pogorszyli wasz status. 

\- C-co? - Eren przez chwilę stał z otwartymi ustami, póki Levi nie złapał jego ramienia, sadzając na kozetce.

\- Zapewne oznacza to, że nie możesz zrobić teraz tego zastrzyku, tak? - Ackermann wrócił do biurka.

\- Zawsze mogę go zrobić i wpisać w straty - Hanji ponownie wzięła w dłoń, odłożony wcześniej przez Jaegera papier - nie pisze tutaj też nic o antykoncepcji zakupionej wcześniej, jeżeli Eren ma jeszcze wszystkie trzy listki, może je wykończyć. Ale Levi, zastanowimy się nad tym wszystkim później. Eren, masz wykupione całe pudełko Vibinu, na które dałam ci receptę przed wyjazdem?

\- Tak, wykupiłem wszystko wracając, łącznie z tłumikami.

\- To dobrze - Hanji westchnęła, po czym wstała, by wyjąć z oszklonej szafki lekarskiej fiolkę i strzykawkę, wraz z kompletem igieł - Moblit mówił, że wzięli kopie wszystkich kart pacjentów, więc znają twój stan zdrowia. Obawiam się, że będą chcieli kontrolować na bieżąco to, co dzieje się we wszystkich gabinetach ginekologiczno-położniczych w Paradis.  Dlatego to, co teraz robię, jest całkowicie... Nielegalne.

Kobieta podniosła wzrok na obu mężczyzn i znów westchnęła. Od rozmowy z Bernerem, była zbyt poważna, zbyt zmęczona życiem, jak na nią.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ryzykować? - wydusił w końcu nastolatek.

\- Eren, ty jesteś ważniejszy - przerwał mu Levi - Jestem jej przełożonym, jeżeli tego nie zrobi, ja jej każę. 

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, Levi?! - wybuchła nagle kobieta - oczywiście, że Eren jest ważniejszy! Mimo to, że serio chcę zbadać pierwszą, ciężarną, męską omegę, to nie zrobię tego waszym kosztem! Ugh!

\- Dobra, ale przestańcie! - Eren zacisnął pięści na kozetce - Zrób mi ten zastrzyk, chcę mieć za sobą.

\- AH, ale zanim to zrobię, muszę cię ostrzec - Hanji uklękła przed nim - a raczej was obu.

\- Ostrzec? - Czarnowłosy założył ręce na piersi, zbliżając się do nich.

\- Wiecie jak działa ciało omegi? - Zoë spoglądała raz na jednego, raz na drugiego, ale widząc zmieszanie na obu twarzach, zaczęła tłumaczyć - ech, słuchajcie. Ciało każdej omegi jest stworzone do kopulacji i rozrodu. Jeżeli w twoich drogach rodnych znajdują się plemniki, organizm dąży do zapłodnienia. 

\- Ale co to ma do rzeczy? Do zapłodnienia może dojść tylko podczas upałów, lub na krótko przed nimi, tak? - Levi usiadł koło Erena, kiedy Hanji lekko się zaśmiała.

\- No co ty, Levi! Omegi nie bez powodu są nazywane najpłodniejszą dynamiką, mogą zajść w ciążę praktycznie prze cały cykl. 

\- Serio? - tym razem nawet Jaeger się zmieszał, drapiąc po karku - znów zaczynam żałować, że nie uważałem na lekcjach przygotowawczych dla omeg... Hah...

\- Naprawdę, Eren? - kobieta przewróciła oczami - Więc skrócę wszystko, jak najbardziej mogę. Hmm... Wiesz, ile żyją plemniki męskich bet?

\- Jakoś od dwóch do pięciu dni, o ile pamiętam z biologii. Było to dawno, więc nie pierdol, jeżeli źle - Ackermann założył nogę na nogę. Coś czuł, że ta rozmowa schodzi na dziwny tor.

\- Tak, a ile plemniki Alf?

\- Siedem do dziesięciu - tym razem odezwał się Eren - to pamiętam.

\- Tak, ale czy wiedzieliście, że w drogach rodnych omegi, potrafią przetrwać nawet dwa razy dłużej?

-Huh?

\- Co?

Hanji zaśmiała się lekko, ale zaraz przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- No tak, ale dążę do tego, że organizm omeg jest praktycznie zaprogramowany, by zostać zaimpregnowanym, nie bacząc na cenę. Dlatego, jeżeli wstrzyknę ci to ciuciu - machnęła fiolką - zacznie się on bronić, jedynym sposobem, jaki ma. To oznacza, że wpadniesz w upał w ciągu najbliższych sześciu do ośmiu godzin. To będzie bardziej jak wyścigi, co będzie szybciej...  Plemnik, czy substancja zapobiegająca zapłodnieniu.


	20. Rozdział 20

Droga do Shinganshiny przebiegła w kompletnej ciszy.

Eren siedział w fotelu pasażera, zerkając kontem oka na Mikasę, zajmującą miejsce z tyłu. Cieszył się jedynie z tego, że nie zadawała pytań.

Dziewczyna, gdy tylko po nich wróciła, przekazała im to, czego dowiedziała się z internetu. Mianowicie wszystko, co już wiedzieli, o kontroli urodzeń w Paradis.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań nikt nie miał już chęci nic mówić, a atmosfera, aż do samego parkingu pod blokiem, została napięta.

Jaeger w chwili zatrzymania auta, wybiegł z niego, nie słuchając wołającej siostry.

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania, ignorując wszystko wokół, w tym także własną matkę, zamknął się w swojej sypialni i rzucił na łóżko.

Miał w tym momencie wszystkiego dość. Świat zawalił mu się na głowę, nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę, na dobrą sprawę, powinien zrobić.

Czy iść ślepo za rządem i być kimś, kogo odrzucał tak długo w sobie?

Czy może przeciwstawić się. Nie chciał być jak typowa omega. Owszem, uległ, ten jeden raz uległ. Chciał zaspokoić własne wewnętrzne ja, by żyć z nim w symbiozie.

Jednak, jeżeli poszedłby za nim całkowicie, oddał w łapy staremu Reissowi, twierdzącemu, że omegi to w ogóle są już potrzebne jedynie do rodzenia dzieci, straciłby całkowicie resztki jakiegokolwiek sensu.

Tyle lat żył w przeświadczeniu, że jego omega nie będzie miała nad nim władzy, a teraz właśnie to robi. Ulega jej. Myśli coraz bardziej o tym, żeby jego ruja przyszła, a do tego z minuty na minute było coraz bliżej. Zwłaszcza że cały był oblany potem, a gorąc w jego ciele przyprawiał go o bóle i zawroty głowy. Czuł, jak w dolnej części brzucha coś skręca go od środka, potrzebował go. Potrzebował węzła Alfy.

\- L... Levi — udało mu się wydusić cichutko w poduszkę, wylewając na nią cieniutkie strumyczki łez.

*

Levi wniósł walizki do domu Jaegerów, w progu zastając już nieco zdenerwowaną Carlę.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co stało się mojemu dziecku? – zapytała, ręce zakładając na piersi i patrząc prosto na Ackermana.

Ten natomiast westchnął, przepuszczając do środka Mikasę, po czym zamknął drzwi wejściowe.

\- Może usiądźmy, jest tego naprawdę dużo, a czasu z każdą chwilą mniej – czarnowłosy wskazał ręką na kuchnię, na co Carla przystała.

Usiedli we troje, przy zastawionym już do kolacji stole. Kobieta nadal była czujna, świdrującym wzrokiem przeczesując mężczyznę od dołu do góry, jakby na jego ciele miały nagle wyskoczyć wszystkie grzechy, jakie popełnił, co oczywiście nie nastało.

Levi odchrząknął i położył ręce na blacie, wzrok wbijając między nie.  
Co on sobie myślał? Co ma powiedzieć tej kobiecie? „Ruchałem Ci syna, teraz miałem ruchać go znowu, ale się fochnął"?

\- Więc, co macie mi do powiedzenia? – Zaczęła znów pani Jaeger – Co stało się takiego na tej wycieczce, że mój syn wrócił z niej w takim stanie?!

\- Mamo, posłuchaj – tym razem wtrąciła Mikasa – My po prostu nie wiemy, od czego zacząć.

\- Carla — zaczął w końcu Levi, patrząc jej odważnie w oczy — Grisha jest lekarzem, wiesz na pewno o tym, że weszły ograniczania kontroli urodzeń dla omeg.

\- Wiem, ale Eren... Dowiedział się o tym? - kobieta uspokoiła się.

Wiedziała już, że to nie Alfa jest winien tego, co dzieje się z nastolatkiem.

\- Myślę, że jest w szoku. Tym bardziej że wczoraj przez przypadek zapomniał o tabletce i rano miał odrobinę emocjonalną rozmowę z Hanji, kiedy pojechaliśmy do Centrum Omega, na zastrzyk. W tym samym czasie dowiedział się o nowych „prawach” - tu zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów, a widząc, jak Carla w szoku zakrywa usta dłonią uspokoił ją — Hanji oczywiście zrobiła mu ten zastrzyk, wpisując go w straty. Eren ma jeszcze trzy blistry tabletek antykoncepcyjnych, może zacząć brać je znowu od kolejnego miesiąca.

\- Ale Erenowi i tak nic nie grozi, bo jak sam powiedziałeś, nie położysz na nim ręki-Dodała Mikasa, na co Levi przełknął ślinę, głośniej niż powinien.

-Chodzi właśnie o to, że nie — powiedział szczerze, co zszokowało obie kobiety w pomieszczeniu — Razem z Erenem postanowiliśmy spędzić jego ruję w... Tradycyjny sposób.

Ackermann naprawdę zawahał się przy tym zdaniu, jednak nie było to zasługą wściekłego spojrzenia czarnowłosej, ani przeszywającego go na wylot wzroku Carli.

To był... Wstyd. Nie czuł się godzien położyć ręki na chłopcu.

To był też strach, że Eren zrezygnuje w ostatniej chwili, a on nie będzie mógł przestać, lub przed tym, że po wszystkim będzie żałował. Jeżeli nie żałuje już w tym momencie.

\- W takim razie, jak tylko wpadnie w upał, przyniesiemy go do ciebie — Levi, jak i Mikasa spojrzeli w osłupieniu na panią Jaeger, która powiedziała to, patrząc na własne dłonie - Jeżeli zdecydowaliście razem... Niech Eren to tylko potwierdzi, a przystanę na to.

\- On nie może! - czarnowłosa nagle wstała, okazując swoje zbulwersowanie — Eren nigdy nie chciał przeżyć swojego pierwszego razu, kiedy będzie w upale! Mówił to mi i Arminowi, jeżeli zmienił zdanie, to on musiał go do tego zmusić! - wskazała na Levia — Eren nie zgodziłby się sam na...

\- Siądź na dupie, Ackermann, Eren nie jest dzieckiem — Levi tym razem naprawdę zirytował się, z powodu nadopiekuńczej nastolatki — Zaplanował wszystko wcześniej.

Kiedy Carla zorientowała się, co mężczyzna chciał przez te słowa przekazać, nie mogła ukryć zaskoczenia i matczynego instynktu, mówiącego, że jej synek nie jest już tym małym, kruchym chłopcem, który wdawał się w bójki z kolegami, którzy wyśmiewali jego płeć drugorzędną.

Mikasie natomiast myślenie zajęło nieco więcej czasu, jednak kiedy w końcu dotarło do niej znaczenie tego, co Levi powiedział, w desperacji wyskoczyła do niego z pięściami.

Na szczęście ten miał na tyle dobry refleks, by wstać i złapać jej nadgarstki, nim zdążyła go, chociażby drasnąć. Jej matka też nagle podskoczyła z własnego miejsca, by dojrzeć łzy wściekłości, spływające po policzkach, próbującej nadal zranić Levia, dziewczyny.

\- Ty... Ty zboczony dupku! Pieprzone Pedofilskie gówno! - nastolatka darła się tak głośno, że z sypialni, na chwiejnych nogach wyszedł Eren.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, nozdrza Ackermanna powiększyły się, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełnił słodki, przyprawiający o szaleństwo zapach lasu i skoszonej w lecie trawy.

Niby już od jakiegoś czasu wyczuwał, że chłopak pachnie upałem, jednak tłumiki skutecznie niwelowały pełny zapach, aż dotąd.

Nastolatek zachwiał się, a pierwszą osobą, jaka zerwała się do niego była Mikasa. Niestety bezskutecznie, bo jej nadgarstki wciąż tkwiły w uścisku Alfy, która nagle zawarczała groźnie. Nikt, prócz niego, nie mógł dotknąć Erena. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy był w upale.

\- Zabierz go do siebie i zostaw mi klucze — Carla, zachowując trzeźwość umysłu, chwyciła torebkę i kluczyki do auta — Pojadę do sklepu i kupię rzeczy, które przydadzą wam się podczas tego tygodnia i zostawię w twoim przedpokoju. Po każdym kryciu, oboje będziecie w stanie przez kilkanaście do kilkudziesięciu minut zachować trzeźwość umysłu, musicie wtedy coś jeść i pić. Levi...

Mężczyzna długo nie myśląc, wyjął z kieszeni klucze i puszczając nieco wystraszoną Mikasę, podał je Carli, samemu łapiąc opadającego na kolana chłopca.

\- L... Levi? - Jaeger owinął jego szyję rękoma, nos wciskając w jej zagłębienie, gdzie znajdował się gruczoł zapachowy.

Oboje byli w tym momencie zbyt podnieceni, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje, a Alfa nawet nie była w pełni świadoma, jak i kiedy zaniosła swoją omegę do własnego mieszkania, układając na dużym, okrytym białymi prześcieradłami, łóżku...


	21. Rozdział 21

Upał. 

Gorączka.

Wszystko, co Eren w tym momencie czuł, przysłonięte było mocnym zapachem jego Alfy i mgiełką ciepła, otaczającą go z każdej strony.

Każdy z bodźców, jakie do niego docierały, był mocniejszy, przez wyostrzone zmysły. Ciało swędziało niemiłosiernie w miejscach, gdzie przylegały do niego przemoczone potem ubrania. Dyszał ciężko, kiedy silne dłonie Levia zdejmowały z niego materiał, plecy wyginając w łuk i wydając sprośne dźwięki, o jakie nigdy by sam siebie nie posądził.

\- Już dobrze - słowa ledwo docierały do niego, ale mimo tego, że nie do końca mógł pojąć ich znaczenie, gdzieś w głębi jego omega mruczała zadowolona - Już dobrze, już prawie...

Szept Alfy, wymieszane z pomrukami i nierównomiernym oddechem, były czystą melodią dla jego uszu, tak samo jęki omegi pobudzająco działały na Ackermana.

Wszystkich tych bodźców było zbyt wiele, by którykolwiek mógł się kontrolować, a wewnętrzna natura, instynkt i żądze przejmowały kontrolę nad ruchami, gestami, sposobem, w jakim dotykał nagiego, rozpalonego ciała nastolatka.

\- Le... Levi... 

\- Już, już... - mężczyzna uciszył go spokojnie, zdejmując z siebie ubrania. Nie było nawet chwili zawahania, nim objął omegę ramionami, nawet sekundy nie minęły, nim pochował się w gorącym i mokrym wnętrzu. Nie dane im było odczuwać nic poza błogą przyjemnością, dążeniem do spełnienia i zaspokojenia wewnętrznych instynktów wiązania, a wszystko to okolone słodką mgiełką zatracenia, jakby byli otumanieni silnymi narkotykami.

Levi mógł teraz śmiało przyznać rację wszystkim Alfom, jakie mówiły mu o tym, iż ruja spędzona z omegą jest najcudowniejszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się komuś przydarzyć, ponieważ sam pokochał stan błogiej nieważkości, w jakiej się wtedy znajdował.

*

\- Jak to wpadł w upał?! - krzyknęła roztrzęsiona nadal Historia, którą w ryzach przytrzymywała jedynie Ymir, bez przerwy tuląc blondynkę do siebie - teraz jesteście potrzebni wszyscy! Poza tym tylko Levi może nas wprowadzić do Survey Corps! A teraz n... Nie może...!

\- Uspokój się, Christa! - Armin westchnął głęboko, nie myśląc zbyt długo - Hanji też może nas tam wprowadzić, Levi nie jest pępkiem świata!

\- Jakbym miała go porównać do części świata, ewentualnie mógłby być jego kutasem - warknęła Mikasa, opierająca się obok niego, o zielony płotek, z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

\- Mikasa, mamy teraz naprawdę poważny problem, jakbyś nie zauważyła! - Arlert znów spojrzał na rozdygotaną blondynkę, po czym obrócił się w stronę jedynej Alfy w ich małym gronie - Jean, dałbyś radę zabrać nas do Trostu? Teraz?

Kirschtein zgrzytnął jedynie zębami i machnął rękoma.

\- Jak sobie wyobrażasz, pomieścić siedem osób w moim audi? 

\- No...

\- Nie pomyślałeś o tym, prawda? Armin, ty zawsze o wszystkim myślisz!

\- Przerwałeś mi, Jean - upomniał się blondyn, kontem oka spoglądając na Mikasę.

Ta natomiast westchnęła i włożyła dłoń do kieszeni, po chwili wyciągając z niej samochodowe kluczyki z czarnym, błyszczącym brelokiem.

\- Sory, Mika... Ale czy to nie są... -zaczął Connie, ale czarnowłosa szybko mu przerwała, odpowiadając na treść niedokończonego pytania.

\- Tak, kluczyki od auta Levia - potrząsnęła nimi, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk - wczoraj zostawił je u nas na stole, kiedy zabierał Erena. Mama wyszła zaraz po nich, a ja zdążyłam je zgarnąć.

\- Nie będę prowadził szarana, nie ma automatu i...

\- Skończ, koniu. - Mikasa prychnęła - Może i nienawidzę gościa, ale ten gość raz już mi ze swoim autem zaufał. Ja prowadzę.

Dziewczyna wyminęła wszystkich, idąc w stronę parkingu pod blokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedziała, że wszyscy za nią podążą.

*

Kiedy drzwi kliniki trzasnęły po raz pierwszy, nikt za bardzo się nie przejął. Jednak po kilku sekundach, stało się to ponownie i jeszcze raz, tym razem wpuszczając do środka nie jedną, a kolejne pięć osób.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku gromadce nastolatków, a głównie na Alfie, która szła przodem ramię w ramię z czarnowłosą betą.

Oboje podeszli do rejestracji, zostawiając w poczekalni resztę przyjaciół.

Tam zastali ciemnowłosą betę, w czerwonych, prostokątnych okularach na jaskrawym łańcuszku. Widać było, że kobieta miała już swoje lata, jednak wskazywała na to jedynie jej dojrzałość i powaga, ponieważ braku zmarszczek i figury pozazdrościć mogła jej nie jedna nastolatka.

\- W czym mogę służyć? - zapytała, patrząc podejrzliwie na Jeana, lekko schowanego za Mikasą - Przepraszam, ale niezwiązane Alfy nie mają wstępu do naszego budynku.

\- On nic nie zrobi - warknęła w przypływie adrenaliny nastolatka - szukamy doktor Hanji Zoe, potrzebujemy z nią pilnie porozmawiać.

\- Niestety doktor Zoe przyjmuje właśnie pacjentkę - odpowiedziała im starsza beta, zaglądając w komputer - mogę zarezerwować wizytę...

\- My w sprawie prywatnej - odezwał się Jean - możemy zaczekać, jeżeli zawoła ją pani po wyjściu pacjentki.

\- Chwileczkę - kobieta sprawdziła coś jeszcze w papierach, po czym wyszła zza lady i podążyła wzdłuż korytarza, po czym zapukała w jedne z drzwi. Po otrzymaniu pozwolenia, weszła przez nie, nie zamykając nawet za sobą. 

Przez moment słychać było cichą rozmowę, a po nim, jakiś mężczyzna wyjrzał przez drzwi, po chwili wychodząc do nich razem z recepcjonistką.

\- Witam, jestem Moblit Berner - facet, który podał Jeanowi dłoń, był młody, widać, że młodszy nawet od Hanji - Han mówiła mi o was, jesteście przyjaciółmi Erena, tak?

\- Tak. Potrzebujemy pilnie porozmawiać z Hanji. Mamy mały kłopot - Mikasa miała dziwne uczucie, że może zaufać becie przed nimi, więc szybko ściszyła głos - chodzi o Historię i jej ojca.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy, patrząc na nich, po czym szybko skinął głową.

\- Jesteście sami?

\- Nie, reszta jest w poczekalni. Eren ...

\- Wiem, wasza mama dzwoniła do Hanji rano, żeby przekazała Erwinowi, że Levia nie będzie w pracy - Moblit zaśmiał się - współczuję wam jego marudzenia, po pierwszej ruji z Alfą.

Mikasa w tym momencie miała ochotę zabić tego gościa.... Znalazł się żartowniś...

*

Eren obudził się, czując na sobie cały ciężar drugiego ciała.

Jęknął powoli, bo kiedy tylko się poruszył, z jego wnętrza wysunął się już opadnięty, choć nadal sztywny, węzeł Alfy.

Levi na ten ruch, także szybko otworzył oczy i szybko sturlał się z niego na materac.

Był lekko skołowany, jednak na jego twarz wpłynął praktycznie niewidoczny uśmiech, kiedy zauważył, że chłopiec po raz pierwszy od wczoraj odzyskał świadomość tego, co się z nim dzieje.

Mimo wcześniejszych słów Carli, że będzie to następowało po każdym wiązaniu, Eren wcale tak nie miał. Odkąd wczoraj zaczęli, robili to praktycznie cały czas, z krótkimi przerwami na drzemki, jednak po przebudzeniu, upał atakował ponownie.

Tym razem jednak, Jaeger usiadł powoli na łóżku, warcząc przeciągle.

\- Kręci mi się w głowie... - zajęczał - i wszystko mnie boli... ugh...

\- Chcesz wody? - Levi sięgnął po butelkę ze zgrzewki, którą zdążył przynieść z korytarza do sypialni, podczas snu chłopca, po czym podał mu.

Był niezmiernie wdzięczny Carli, że zaopatrzyła ich w półlitrówki z dzióbkiem, bo patrząc, jak dzieciak zachłannie pochłania zawartość, był pewien, że z normalnej butelki połowę wylałby na siebie.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał, odbierając pusty pojemnik i stawiając go na podłodze obok łózka.

\- Tak... Ale nadal wszystko mnie boli - Eren skrzywił się, kiedy podczas poprawiania poczuł, jak z jego tyłka wylatują resztki ich coraz to kolejnych stosunków - uh... Przynajmniej wszystko pamiętam...

Nastolatek zaśmiał się nerwowo, patrząc na czarnowłosego, z pełnią miłości w oczach, lekko przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

\- Chcesz wziąć prysznic? - Levi uniósł brwi, dopiero teraz dostrzegając bałagan, nie dość że wokół nich, to na nich samych.

\- Tak... Gorzej, jak kolejna fala złapie mnie w łazience... - Jaeger obrócił się i postawił nogi na podłodze.

Wszystko było dobrze, póki nie podniósł na nie swojego ciężaru. Wtedy znów oblał go gorąc, a paląca potrzeba przeszyła jego ciało, sprawiając, że jak najszybciej wrócił do łóżka i podpierając się na łokciach wypiął tyłek w górę.

\- Alfa... - ten jeden jęk i zapach feromonów ponownie emanujących od dzieciaka sprawił, że Levi nie myśląc dwa razy, znalazł się nad nim.  
  
  
  



	22. Rozdział 22

Hanji przeszła przez szklane drzwi, prowadzące do Survey Corps Corporation, prowadząc za sobą gromadkę nastolatków.  
Armin szedł tym razem z Mikasą na czele za kobietą, jednak po wjechaniu windą na trzecie piętro, ta kazała im zaczekać. Przed jednymi z drzwi, czekała na nią Nanaba, do której zadzwoniła już po drodze. 

\- Czy tylko ja nie wiem, jak Ci ludzie mają pomóc nam w sprawie z Historią?- burknął Jean, siadając na jednym z krzeseł, ustawionych w korytarzu.

\- Levi mówił Erenowi, że pan Smith wprost nienawidzi rasistów i ludzi, którzy dyskryminują omegi - zaczął mu wyjaśniać Armin- Dzięki niemu powstało też Centrum Omega, żeby te nie musiały leczyć się ginekologicznie u skorumpowanych przez rząd lekarzy. W firmie zatrudniają też omegi i mają bardzo restrykcyjne zasady co do bet i Alf. Jeżeli szefostwo dowiaduje się o jakimkolwiek przejawie nietolerancji, od razu wyciągają z tego konsekwencje.

\- Do czego dążysz? - Kirschtein założył ręce na piersi, unosząc brwi.

\- Pan Smith jest założycielem Survey Corps, prosto mówiąc, jedyny na tyle wpływowy Alfa, aby mógł nam pomóc i na tyle zaufany, abyśmy mogli się do niego zwrócić.

\- Myślisz, że nam pomoże? - Historia wyplątała się z objęć Ymir i podeszła bliżej - Boję się, że jak ojciec się dowie...

\- Możecie wejść - Przerwała im Hanji, wyglądająca zza drzwi jednego z gabinetów - Ale tylko Mikasa, Armin i Historia.

\- Też wchodzę - warknęła nagle Ymir, łapiąc blondynkę za dłoń - Nie puszczę jej tam samej!

Hanji na te słowa jedynie pokręciła głową i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- Reszta czeka - dodała, wpuszczając ich do środka i zamykając za nimi.

Kiedy tylko weszli do środka, ich oczom ukazał się boks recepcji, za którym siedziała sekretarka, a za nim znajdowały się kolejny drzwi. Te także otworzyła im okularnica, prowadząc ich w końcu do gabinetu z dużym, dębowym burkiem, i krzesłem biurowym na kółkach, jednakże było ono puste.

Właściciel stał natomiast przy  przeszklonej powierzchni ściennej, zza której można było ujrzeć panoramę miasta. Odwrócony był do nich tyłem, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami, wpatrując się w widok przed sobą.

\- Erwin, są już - Hanji zaśmiała się, siadając na biurku, po czym założyła nogę na nogę - oj, przestań już zgrywać ważniaka i przywitaj się, Brewciu!

Mikasa zmarszczyła brwi, Armin uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Historia cofnęła o krok, wpadając prosto w ramiona Ymir. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie władczej, poważnej Alfy, twardo stąpającej po ziemi, jednak tylko do czasu, aż odwrócił się do nich przodem.

Łagodny uśmiech blondyna od razu dał im do zrozumienia, że nie ma się czego obawiać.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi Erena, tak? - Erwin podszedł do biurka i usiadł w fotelu - przepraszam, że nie wpuściłem was wszystkich, ale wolałbym zachować nieco więcej dyskrecji. Hanji streściła mi mniej więcej, po co przyszliście, jednak wolałbym usłyszeć to z ust samej zaangażowanej.

Smith od razu wyciągnął dłoń do Historii, która mimo wcześniejszego wahania, teraz podeszła nieco pewniej do mężczyzny.

\- Więc... Armin uważa, że jest pan jedyną osobą, mogącą nam pomóc...

\- Nie pan, to po pierwsze - Przerwał jej - Jestem Erwin.  Kontynuuj.

\- Ah.. Chodzi o mojego ojca. On... On chce wydać mnie za mąż i związać z Alfą, której  nie znam... Ja tego nie chcę, ale on... Zamknął mnie wczoraj w pokoju i kazał to przemyśleć. Ale ja nie chcę myśleć, ja wiem, że tego nie chcę!

\- Tak... - Smith zignorował to, jak bardzo nieskładna była wypowiedź nastolatki - plotki o tym, że Reiss chce sparować swoją córkę, krążyły już po wyższych urzędnikach od paru miesięcy, za pewne dlatego, że szukał kandydata. Normalnie, kiedy omega w twojej sytuacji prosi o pomoc, zwyczajnie pomagamy jej wyjechać do ambasady Paradis w Marley, gdzie mają gwarantowaną nietykalność. 

\- Więc.. Więc Historia ma uciekać z kraju? - wtrąciła Ymir, chcąc podbiec do blondynki, jednak powstrzymała ją Mikasa.

\- Nie - odezwała się Hanji, poprawiając okulary na nosie - Jeżeli Historia ucieknie, szybko dojdą do tego, że jesteśmy zamieszani w ucieczkę jej, jak i reszty omeg. Policja tak naprawdę traktuje te dochodzenia, jako podrzędne i mało ważne, mało ich obchodzi los omeg. W policji grasuje istna korupcja i praktycznie każdy o tym wie. Jeśli jednak zginie sama córka Burmistrza,,,

\- Sprawa nabierze wagi państwowej i zostanie oznaczona jako priorytet - Armin kiwnął głową - Więc co możemy zrobić? Reiss dał Historii czas do końca roku...

\- Na razie muszę czekać, aż Levi wróci z kolejnego, przymusowego urlopu - Erwin westchnął męczenniczo, opierając się o biurko - ostatnio więcej go nie ma, niż jest.

\- Ojj! Daj już spokój, Erwin! - zagruchotała Hanji, machnąwszy zobojętniale dłonią - Niech się jeszcze ten tydzień zabawi... I za miesiąc... I za kolejny.. I za...

\- Dobra, wystarczy! - Mikasa wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl - Więc mamy czekać, aż Levi sko... Znaczy, wróci, żebyście mogli przedyskutować, co zrobić w sprawie Historii?

\- Tak - Hanji, jak i Erwin, kiwnęli zgodnie głowami.

\- I na pewno nam pomożecie?

-  Tak, mamy już pewne plany, co do kilku rzeczy, które mogą całkowicie zmienić pozycję omeg w naszym, kraju.

\- Może pan przestać mówić okrężnie?! - Ymir w końcu się zdenerwowała - Przecież musi być jakieś prawo, które w jakimkolwiek stopniu zabrania wydawać omeg Alfom, bez ich zgody!

\- Jest, jednak z łatwością można je ominąć. - Erwin westchnął- Największą luką w tym wszystkim jest to, że Alfy nie ponoszą konsekwencji za oznaczenie Omegi podczas upału. Tak samo jak za gwałty, czy zabójstwa, jeżeli udowodnią, iż było to w obronie partnerki. Feromony Omeg, robią z nas, Alf, najbardziej niebezpieczne i niemyślące kreatury, dlatego Hanji pracuje nad supresantami, jak tylko może, najszybciej.

\- Kiedy je skończę, może być przełom - kobieta zeszła z biurka - A teraz dzieciaku, czas na was. Erwin ma za chwilę spotkanie!

\- Co? - Smith spojrzał na zegarek, wiszący nad drzwiami i zaklął pod nosem -Zaraz się spóźnię!

Nerwowo zebrał kilka wcześniej przygotowanych teczek i wybiegł z gabinetu, wtórowany donośnym śmiechem przyjaciółki.

*

Otworzył lekko oczy, jednak szybko zamknął je z powrotem.

Eren przeklął cicho na promienie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zamiast lekkich prześwitów światła, wślizgujących się leniwie przez szpary w roletach, niczym w filmie, musiały obudzić go oczojebne dranie, raniące jego wzrok.

A no tak. Bo ani on, ani Levi, przez ostatnie sześć pieprzonych dni nie wyszli z łóżka, by zasłonić okna.

Nastolatek powoli przyzwyczaił się do światła, po czym usiadł powoli na łóżku, jęcząc przeciągle z bólu, jaki ogarnął jego ciało. 

Potarł dłonią zaspaną twarz i ogarnął wzrokiem otoczenie, w jakim się znajdował. To co zobaczył, było wprost niemożliwe. Pokój był naprawdę czysty, nie widać było nawet odrobiny brudu na podłodze, ani ubrań zrzuconych na samym początku, czy też ręczników i poduszek, które o ile pamiętał, dosłownie latały po pomieszczeniu. Było naprawdę czysto, poza jednym miejscem. Łóżko, na którym się znajdował, było istnym chaosem. Z jednej, dużej poduszki, bokiem wychodziło pierze, które swoją drogą miał też we włosach.

Kołdra, którą był przykryty, nie miała poszewki i była... Oblepiona. Cała. Tak samo jak prześcieradło, oczywiście nieokrywające całego materaca, a skopane gdzieś w nogach. Wszystko w pocie, spermie i śliskości.

Chłopak podniósł się odrobinę wyżej, znów wydając z siebie cierpiętnicze skomlenie. Bolało go wszystko, od pachwiny, przez odbyt, aż po nadużywane, opuchnięte lekko sutki.

\- Obudziłeś się - Eren spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie o framugę opierał się Ackermann.

Mężczyzna miał na sobie szlafrok, a w dłoni trzymał dwie, zapakowane szczoteczki do zębów.

\- Tak... Idziesz...

\- Pod prysznic - Levi kiwnął głową - Dasz radę wstać?

\- Chyba... - nastolatek zsunął się z łóżka, dotykając zimnej podłogi stopami. Na całe szczęście, nie czuł już gorączki i podniecenia, jakie towarzyszyły mu przez ostatnie dni, tak, jakby upał był czymś całkowicie w tym momencie odległym. Ignorując ból wstał na nogi i westchnął, pociągając za pierwszą lepszą poszewkę z łóżka, by się nią zakryć.

Co jak co, ale po upale jego samoświadomość, a razem z nią i wstyd, wróciła, a on był kompletnie nagusieńki, jak bozia stworzyła.

\- Odłóż ten syf, jest brudne - chłopak podskoczył, kiedy Levi odebrał mu z rąk prześcieradło.

\- A... Ale...

\- Widziałem cię nago bez przerwy, przez ostatnie sześć dób, znam twoje ciało na pamięć, a ty się wstydzisz - Ton Ackermanna złagodniał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że może wystraszyć dzieciaka jeszcze bardziej - chodź.

Nie czekając na reakcję Jeagera, wolną ręką zgarnął go pod pośladki i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

Chłopak wydał z siebie zduszony pisk zaskoczenia, po czym zachichotał, podczas podróży do łazienki.

 Kiedy już się tam znajdowali, Levi odłożył nowe szczoteczki na zlew, po czym lekko klepnął w pośladki omegi i odstawił go na kafelki.

\- Bolało - Eren pomasował swój tyłek, patrząc, jak Alfa odkręca kurki pod prysznicem i uśmiechnął się.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak nie było tak źle.

Mimo zakwasów. I bólu dupy. I opuchniętych sutków.

Przeżył pierwszy upał z Leviem i nie żałował.


	23. Rozdział 23

Mikasa podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk otwierających się drzwi wejściowych.

Faktem było, że w domu nie brakowało nikogo, prócz jej brata, więc oczywistością zdawało się, że właśnie on wszedł do środka.

Zamknęła więc laptop, przy którym spędziła ostatnie kilkadziesiąt minut i wyjrzała na przedpokój, jednak widok wejścia zasłonił jej ojciec.

Grisha stał z założonymi na piersiach rękoma, rozkładając je dopiero, kiedy syn znalazł się w mieszkaniu, a drzwi były za nim zamknięte.

Eren nie mógł spodziewać się tego, co zrobi mężczyzna.

Ten, jednym ruchem szarpnął za jego włosy, odchylając głowę chłopaka najpierw w jedną stronę, a po chwili i drugą, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego szyi, po czym gwałtownie go od siebie odepchnął. 

\- Masz gówniane szczęście - powiedział, odwracając się, po czym wrócił do kuchni, gdzie czekała na niego zdezorientowana żona.

Nastolatek potarł szyję, przez chwilę także nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało.

\- Eren! - jego siostra naskoczyła na niego bez uprzedzenia, obejmując go, tym samym wywołała głośny jęk bólu.

\- Mika, proszę cię... - sapnął, odsuwając ją od siebie - wszystko mnie boli...

Po tych słowach, oparł się o ścianę jedną ręką, pochylając się by zdjąć buty.

\- Zranił cię? - czarnowłosa stanęła nad nim- Eren, czy ten kurdupel coś ci zrobił? Mam się nim zająć? Skrzywdził cię?

\- Mika, uspokój się - Jaeger warknął. Irytowało go zachowanie siostry, zwłaszcza, że jedyne co mu dolegało to zakwasy i zmęczenie - Nic mi nie zrobił, po prostu...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo tym razem na jego szyi zawisła jego własna, rodzona matka.

\- Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała, odsuwając go na długość ramion - jesteś głodny? Oh, mój duży chłopiec!

Znów przytuliła go do siebie, na co Eren ponownie jęknął.

\- Mamo - przeciągnął -Jadłem, po prostu mam wrażenie, że prześpię lata... I wszystko mnie boli, chcę spać...

Carla zachichotała.

\- To w porządku, skarbie. Połóż się, za miesiąc twoje ciało nie będzie już takie obolałe - cmoknęła go w policzek, wywołując na jego twarzy obfity rumieniec.

Eren miał wrażenie, że każdy na świecie wie, co robił przez ostatni tydzień, co nie było do końca jedynie wyobrażeniem. Mimo to, jego życie seksualne należało tylko i wyłącznie do niego i Levia, a rozmawianie o tym z kimkolwiek, prócz Hanji, która była jego lekarzem, było dla niego wręcz niezręczne.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu uciec od nietaktownych pytań, zamknął się w swoim pokoju, by przespać resztę dnia.

*

Levi tym czasem starał się uporządkować to, co zostało po "upojnym" tygodniu upałów Erena.

Na początek opróżnił zlew, do którego zawsze na szybko wyrzucał pojemniczki po jogurtach, jakimi karmił Erena. Chłopak musiał w końcu coś jeść, a odmawiał jakichkolwiek stałych pokarmów, tak więc stanęło na mlecznych produktach, serkach homogenizowanych i takich dla dzieci.

Ackermann z obrzydzeniem przeniósł je do worka na śmieci, po czym wyszorował zlew. Puste, półlitrowe butelki, także wylądowały w worku z plastikiem, z uprzednio starannie oddzielonymi od nich zakrętkami.

Po tym zostało mu wyszorować każdą możliwą powierzchnię w kuchni, co niestety zakłócił mu huk drzwi uderzających o framugę.

Słysząc głośny pisk i to jakże energiczne wejście do mieszkania, mężczyzna przyłożył palce do skroni, pocierając ją.

Doskonale wiedział, kto właśnie przekroczył próg.

\- Levi!!! - Hanji wparowała do kuchni, niczym niezapowiedziana burza przez otwarte na oścież okno - Gdzie jest Eren?!

Czarnowłosy przemilczał to, że wbiła mu się do czystej już sypialni, łazienki i gabinetu. Oparł się jedynie o jeden z blatów, czekając aż kobieta wróci zawiedziona nieznalezieniem chłopaka, do niego.

\- Nie ma go - uprzedził kolejne pytanie - Poszedł do siebie, żeby odpocząć. Czego od niego chcesz?

\- Nie! Muszę go zobaczyć! To ważne! To przełom! - Hanji praktycznie cała trzęsła się z podniecenia swojego odkrycia, co Levi skutecznie, po swojemu, ignorował.

Okularnica wybiegła na klatkę przez niedomknięte wcześniej w pośpiechu drzwi, ale po sekundzie wróciła i pociągnęła go za sobą, chwytając za rękę.

\- Pierdolona czterooka, co myślisz, że robisz?! - Levi zirytowany wszedł do mieszkania Jeagerów, do którego wprosiła się bez pukania.

\- Co się dzieje? - Carla wystraszona wyskoczyła z kuchni - Levi?

\- Nie ja, a ta wariatka - warknął Ackermann - szuka Erena.

\- To przełom, Carla! To przełom! - Zoe złapała kobietę za ramiona i lekko potrząsnęła, po czym odsunęła się i wykonała obrót - EREEEEEN! 

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć, słyszę cię - Nastolatek już od dłuższego czasu stał w progu swojego pokoju w piżamie. Levi miał ochotę prychnąć, widząc błękitną, puchatą bluzkę z jelonkiem Bambim i szare, także puchate, spodnie w małpki, z różowymi ściągaczami. Chłopiec, pocierając oko piąstką, wyglądał w tym zestawieniu na bardzo drobnego, a uroku dodawały mu fioletowe kapcie pieski na stopach.

\- Testosteron!- wrzasnęła Hanji, stając z dzieciakiem twarzą w twarz, a Mikasę, próbującą podejść do brata, odtrąciła - cały czas chodziło o testosteron!

\- C... Co? - chłopak zmieszał się - możesz jaśniej?

Alfa lekko odsunął kobietę, by zrobić Erenowi miejsce.

Zoe wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić zapał, co połowicznie jej wyszło.

\- Eren, jesteś facetem - powiedziała, wyładowując energię poprzez wymachiwanie rękoma.

Jaeger nie do końca rozumiejąc, potrząsnął głową, równocześnie unosząc ramiona i brwi.

\- Umm... Przepraszam? - zapytał zmieszany, na co ona się tylko zaśmiała.

\- Wiem już, dlaczego supresanty działały na ciebie tak dobrze i nie niosły za sobą skutków ubocznych, jakie występowały u żeńskich omeg - kobieta nadal żwawo gestykulowała - Już dawno udało mi się wyeliminować przeciwciała odpowiadające za bezpłodność ze specyfiku, jednak wciąż nie do końca pokrywały upał, nie likwidowały wszystkich objawów.  Kiedy wyeliminowałam całkowicie estrogen, polepszyło się, ale nadal działały o wiele za krótko, bo zaledwie kilkanaście do kilkudziesięciu minut od podania dożylnego. Zaczęłam się więc zastanawiać, co takiego możesz mieć w sobie ty, czego nie mają żeńskie omegi. Na ciebie supresanty działały poprawne, prawda? - nie dała mu nic powiedzieć, nadal ciągnąc swój wywód - Przecież układ rozrodczy, macica, jak i  reszta twojego... Wnętrza, jest taka sama, jak u żeńskich omeg. Dopiero, kiedy porównałam próbki twojej krwi, te, które pobrałam podczas wizyty po krwawieniu i te pobrane podczas twojego pierwszego upału, dosłownie oniemiałam!

\- Możesz przejść, kurwa, do rzeczy? - Levi zniecierpliwiony spojrzał na nią.

\- Już, już, knypeczku! Dochodzę do tego! - Hanji klasnęła - Zważyłam, że poziom estrogenu w twojej krwi, żeński hormon, jakbyś nie rozumiał, jest bardzo niski, kiedy nie jesteś w upale, a przeważa nad nim ten męski, testosteron. To było oczywiste, prawda? W końcu jesteś facetem! Ale zaglądając do próbek, zdobytych podczas ruji, dowiedziałam się, że wtedy poziom estrogenu gwałtownie wzrasta, górując nad testosteronem, ale uwaga! Testosteron wciąż pozostaje na tym samym poziomie, co wcześniej!

Ostatnie słowa, Zoe dosłownie wykrzyczała, drgając tak mocno, że okulary zsunęły się z jej nosa.

\- Jeżeli dobrze rozumuję, wystarczy, że nafaszerujesz supresanty dla omeg testosteronem, żeby działały poprawnie? - Levi streścił jej wywód - Naprawdę, wystarczyło jedno zdanie, okularnico.

Eren pokręcił głową.

\- Przez ten wykład, zrobiłem się głodny - powiedział, jakby w ogóle go to nie interesowało, po czym obrócił do Levia, nadgryzając wargę - zawieziesz mnie do miasta?

\- Po..? - Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, a nastolatek przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Po... Lasagne.

\- Aż do miasta?

-Chcę lasagne, którą sprzedają tylko w tym jednym sklepie.

Levi westchnął. Nie mógł odmówić swojej omedze, kiedy wyglądała aż tak słodko.


	24. Rozdział 24

Rozległy się gromkie brawa, kiedy kurek od szampana wystrzelił.

Erwin nalewał go po kolei do kieliszków, które Mike podał wszystkim na przyjęciu.

\- Nie wierzę, że w końcu się udało - Hanji westchnęła. Nie miała już nawet sił skakać z radości, na dodatek uniemożliwiała jej to wąska, czarna sukienka, jaką miała na sobie - Tyle miesięcy pracowałam nad supresantami, że teraz, kiedy udało się nam stworzyć w pełni ukończony lek, czuję się taka... - upiła łyk szampana - pusta...

\- Coś zbyt spokojnie mówisz, jak na siebie, czterooka - Levi podszedł do niej z własnym napojem i posłał jej jeden ze swoich naprawdę rzadkich, lekkich, acz szczerych, uśmiechów - mimo wszystko, muszę Ci pogratulować. Każda omega będzie wiedziała, kto wyciągnął ją z tego bagna. 

Szatynka jedynie kiwnęła głową. Naprawdę, w tym momencie, wszystkie emocje z niej uleciały, czuła się nową, inną osobą. Miała w sobie takie pokłady spokoju i równowagi, jakich jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała.

Uderzyła o kieliszek przyjaciela, by szybko po tym, zostać wciągnięta w rozmowę z jednym z pracowników.

Levi natomiast wrócił do Erena, który stał na uboczu, opierając się o ścianę. On i jego przyjaciele, zostali zaproszeni na przyjęcie w Survey Corps Corporation tylko dlatego, że Hanji oznajmiła, iż byli bardzo pomocni, w szczególności on i jego wyniki. Chłopak jednak niezbyt był przekonany o słuszności tej decyzji.

Nie dość, że jego przyjaciele dość szybko zaaklimatyzowali się wśród ludzi pracujących w SC, jak i w Centrum Omega, w szczególności Armin, mogący w końcu porozmawiać z kimś na swoim poziomie intelektualnym,a on został sam, czekając na swoją mało towarzyską Alfę, to był dopiero co po kolejnym upale z nim spędzonym.

Nie było najgorsze to, że ostatni tydzień wakacji spędził na seksie, a to, że Levi nie chciał go dotknąć tak długo, aż sam wpadł w koleinę, co poskutkowało tym, że pieprzyli się nieprzerwanie przez prawie czterdzieści osiem godzin, po których padli jak Kafki i obudzili się dopiero wczoraj.

Mimo że jego ruja była krótsza, ponieważ trawa jedynie cztery dni i nie tak potężna, jak wcześniej, to jego feromony wprost szalały w tym czasie. Hanji powiedziała, że to zdarza się w pierwszych miesiącach po prezentacji.

Levi od tamtej pory był naprawdę zrzędliwy, tak, nawet bardziej niż zwykle, oraz kompletnie czuły na każde słowo czy gest Erena. Tak, jakby jego Alfa za wszelką cenę chciała zatrzymać go przy sobie, co skutkowało rzadszymi wyjściami z resztą paczki.

I tu przychodzi kolejne tłumaczenie kochanej pani doktor:

Alfy po koleinie są nastawione na to, że omega została zapłodniona i instynkt każe im za wszelką cenę ją chronić. Właśnie dlatego Erenowi, tak ciężko było powiedzieć mu "Nie".

Ackermann jedyną koleinę w swoim życiu przeszedł, kiedy miał piętnaście lat, krótko po tym, jak po raz pierwszy spotkał Erena w szpitalu.

Jego prezentacja przeszła krótko i sprawnie, bez głębszych niuansów.

Ludzie, prezentują się między trzynastym a szesnastym rokiem życia. Naukowcy nazwali to właśnie tak, ponieważ kiedyś, nie mieli tak zaawansowanej medycyny jak dziś, więc nie można było ocenić, jaką noworodek ma dynamikę. Czekało się wtedy do pierwszej rui u omeg, lub w przypadku Alf ruty, koleiny czy też rutyna, jak zwał tak zwał. Jeżeli żadne z powyższych nie występowało maksymalnie do siedemnastego roku życia, dziecku zostawał wpisywany do dokumentacji medycznej duży znak, mówiący iż jest ono betą.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Eren wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał głos Alfy obok siebie - jeżeli ci się nie podoba, możemy wracać.

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową, spoglądając na Levia, po czym oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, popijając szampana.

\- Powinniśmy zostać, to dla Hanji bardzo ważne. Z resztą, to ostatni Weekend wakacji, nie możemy go przesiedzieć w domu nie robiąc zupełnie nic.

\- Jak uważasz - Ackermann pociągnął go za sobą na krzesła przy barku samoobsługowym, gdzie Moblit wraz z Mike prowadził dość niezrozumiałą konwersację o szczepach cząsteczek neuronowych, cokolwiek to było.

Usiedli w kącie, tak, aby nikt im nie przeszkadzał, opróżniając własne kieliszki, jednak nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa.

Jaeger wzdychał cicho co jakiś czas, po raz pierwszy czując przy swoim partnerze taką niezręczność. Nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć rozmowę, najwidoczniej Levi albo także nie wiedział, albo nawet się do tego nie kwapił.

Kiedy w końcu nastolatek otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że chce jednak wracać do domu, nad nim znikąd zawisła Mikasa.

\- Eren, chodź tańczyć - powiedziała, okrywając rumieńce spowodowane zapewne przegrzaniem w tłoku, czerwonym szalikiem, który dostała od niego w dniu, kiedy się do nich wprowadziła. Na całe szczęście, nie był on zbyt puszysty i gruby, więc pasował praktycznie do każdej kreacji, jak na przykład czarna sukienka z wcięciem, którą miała właśnie na sobie.

Chłopak spojrzał pytająco na Alfę, jednak on tylko machnął ręką.

\- Idź, baw się, jesteś młody... - powiedział. Był to jego stały, obojętny ton, ale Eren mógł wyczuć nutkę sarkazmu, jaka zadrżała w wypowiedzi.

Mimo to, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, siostra zaciągnęła go na parkiet, oplatając jego szyję rękoma.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Eren? - zapytała nagle, kiedy zaczęli powoli bujać się w rytm muzyki - Wyglądasz naprawdę blado.

\- Co? Wszystko dobrze - skłamał. Od jakiegoś czasu, było mu odrobinę słabo i nieco go mdliło, jednak zwalił to wszystko na przemęczenie po upale - To pewnie dlatego, że jest tutaj tak duszno...

Mikasa lekko zmarszczyła brwi, jednak nie podważała słów brata, nie mając innych wskazówek, na to iż coś było nie tak.

Kiedy piosenka po kilku minutach się skończyła, chłopak kompletnie przestał mieć ochotę na jakiekolwiek zabawy.

Był zmęczony, nie mógł swobodnie oddychać, a do gardła ulatywał mu smak szampana, kiedy tylko się mu odbijało. Przez to i taniec, mimo że spokojny, zgaga opanowała jego biedny układ pokarmowy.

Grzecznie odmówił tańca Petrze, która czaiła się na to już od początku wieczoru i lekko zataczając się wyszedł z sali. Oparł się o ścianę tuż przy drzwiach i odetchnął głęboko. Nadal czuł gorąc ze środka, więc rozplątał krawat, który miał na sobie, po chwili ściągając go całkowicie.

Było tak bardzo duszno, a zgaga powoli zamieniała się w mdłości.

\- Eren? - chłopak nie zauważył, kiedy Levi pojawił się tuż przy jego boku - Dlaczego do cholery nie mówisz, że źle się czujesz?

\- Niedobrze mi - mruknął w odpowiedzi, ignorując ton Alfy, po czym wziął kilka głębokich oddechów - Nie chciałem psuć Hanji wieczoru, to dla niej takie ważne...

\- Będziesz rzygał? -Ackermann zapytał bez skrupułów. nawet się nie krzywiąc.

Eren tylko pokiwał lekko głową, na co mężczyzna złapał go pod ramię i zaprowadził powoli do toalet dla personelu. Hanji zdążyła w tym czasie zauważyć ich nieobecność, więc wyjrzała przez drzwi, zauważając zamykające się drzwi łazienki.

Podążyła tym tropem, a już na samym wejściu usłyszała odgłos wymiotowania.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, zaglądając do otwartej kabiny, gdzie nastolatek ukląkł by wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie zjedzone do tej pory przekąski i szampana, który, jak myślał, zaszkodził mu.

\- Rzyga, nie widzisz? - Levi zgrzytnął zębami, przytrzymując chłopakowi grzywkę - zawołaj Mikasę i weź moją marynarkę, zabieram go do domu.   
Kobieta spoważniała w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej i wykonała polecenie. Wraz z siostrą chłopaka wrócili w momencie, kiedy Eren usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o ściankę kabiny.

\- Eren!- dziewczyna krzyknęła, klękając przy nim i biorąc jego zapłakaną twarz w dłonie – Eren, przepraszam! Mogłam coś zauważyć, przepraszam!

Wzięła go w objęcia, a on nie prostował. Czuł się zbyt tragicznie, by się wyrywać, więc przystał na siostrzanego przytulasa, wypłakując jej w ramię łzy niemocy.   
Levi natomiast w tym momencie, musiał bardzo mocno się kontrolować. Jego Alfa wyglądała spod jego maski obojętności, warcząc głośno na osobę, która zamiast niego pociesza omegę.

Aby jeszcze bardziej nie przesuwać cienkiej granicy nerwów, szturchnął ją lekko w bok, by się odsunęła.

\- Weźmiesz moje kluczyki – powiedział, wciągając chłopca z jej ramion we własne i biorąc to pod kolana pozwolił wtulić mu nos we własną szyję, gdzie z gruczołów zapachowych chłopiec czuł uspakajający zapach – zawiedziesz nad do domu i przejmujesz rolę kierowcy.

Mikasa skinęła i poszła za nim do wyjścia.

\- Wasz ojciec jest w domu?- Levi zapytał, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła im tylne drzwi szarana.

\- Miał ranną zmianę, więc powinien już być – nastolatka zasiadła za kierownicą – a co?

\- Jest lekarzem, oceni czy nie trzeba go wieźć do szpitala.

\- Tutaj jest do cholery pełno lekarzy, nie mogli go zbadać?! – czarnowłosa uderzyła w kierownicę – Naprawdę tak bardzo nie chcecie psuć pieprzonej imprezy, z powodu że mój brat jest chory?!

\- Zamknij się kurwa i jedź!- Levi w końcu się zdenerwował – i nie rozbij mi samochodu, trzęsiesz się jakbyś miała Parkinsona.

\- To mnie jeszcze bardziej nie denerwuj!- krzyknęła, naciskając pedał gazu.

Nie zwrócili nawet uwagi, że z budynku wyszło kilkoro ich przyjaciół, których uspokajała Hanji.

*

Tempem jazdy zdenerwowanej Mikasy, do domu dotarli naprawdę szybko.

Nastolatka otworzyła drzwi mężczyźnie, który skierował się od razu do pokoju omegi.

\- Levi, czuję się lepiej, postaw mnie... – mruknął chłopak w jego szyję.   
Ackermann jedynie westchnął, kładąc go na łóżku.

\- Co się stało? – Przyprowadzony przez córkę Grisha, wszedł właśnie do pomieszczenia.

\- Źle się poczuł, więc przywieźliśmy go do domu – poinformował szybko czarnowłosy, odgarniając kosmyki z twarzy chłopca.

Starszy Jaeger podszedł do łóżka i pochylił nad swoim synem, przykładając usta do jego czoła na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Tato, naprawdę nic mi nie jest... – Eren znów mruknął, będąc lekko zażenowany sytuacją.

\- Nie masz gorączki, jak się czujesz? – zapytał ojciec, a ten tylko westchnął.

\- Było mi trochę słabo, ale teraz jest lepiej – odpowiedział, wymuszając uśmiech.

Starszy Jaeger ściągnął z nosa okulary i przetarł je koszulką, po czym założył z powrotem.

\- Nie mamy więc się czego obawiać, prawdopodobnie to jedynie przemęczenie i przegrzanie organizmu. Możecie wracać na przyjęcie, jeżeli chcecie – zwrócił się do Mikasy i Levia – Eren powinien się teraz przespać i odpocząć, a jutro będzie zdrów jak ryba.

Wstał z łóżka, na którym w międzyczasie przysiadł i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Daj kluczyki, pojadę po resztę – Ackermann wyciągnął dłoń do Mikasy, ale nim ta zdążyła przekazać mu je, Eren złapał go za rękę.   
\- Zostań – powiedział cicho, a Levi nie mógł odmówić.

Nastolatka jedynie westchnęła i wyszła z pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem, że sama porozwozi przyjaciół.

Kiedy zostali w pokoju sami, Levi rozebrał chłopaka do bielizny, po czym zrobił to samo z sobą, wszystkie ubrania składając równo w kostkę i umieszczając na krześle, by po chwili wślizgnąć się za swoją omegą pod kołdrę i objąć go opiekuńczo.

\- Levi?

\- Hmm? – Ackermann pogłaskał lekko udo chłopca, na co ten lekko się wzdrygnął.

\- Ja... Wiesz... – Eren odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

Leżał nieco niżej, niż starszy, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jedyne co w tym momencie mu nie pasowało, to fakt, że jego omega mruczy zadowolona, kiedy on czuje się pusty i samotny.

\- Co się dzieje? – Mężczyzna nadal głaskał gładką skórę, kiedy dzieciak jak gdyby nigdy nic, zarzucił mu nogę na biodro.

\- Levi, czy możemy się kochać? – zapytał w końcu, nieco ciszej, niż planował.

Czarnowłosy uniósł brwi.

\- Eren, twoja siostra może wrócić w każdej chwili. Poza tym, twoi rodzice raczej nie życzą sobie tego w swoim domu.

\- Levi... A... Ale ja proszę – chłopiec wypchnął biodra w stronę starszego, na co ten warknął – Ja naprawdę potrzebuje tego teraz...

\- Odwróć się – Levi uległ, kiedy poczuł zapach podniecenia, które zaczęła wytwarzać omega.  
Nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z Erenem, samemu zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę kochali się tylko raz, bo tak nazwać nie można, ostrego pieprzenia podczas upałów.

Nastolatek zrobił to, o co został poproszony, lekko wypinając się. Przygryzł wargę w oczekiwaniu, wzdychając, gdy dłoń Alfy podążyła wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, docierając pod bieliznę do pokrytego śliskim rowka.

\- Dobrze? – mężczyzna upewnił się, a gdy zyskał skinienie, wepchnął się palcem w wilgotny otwór, kontynuując – dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Umm... – Eren lekko nabił się na palec – bo czuję... Bo czuję podniecenie... Czy to nie oczywiste?  
  
Levi zaśmiał się szczerze, dodając kolejny palec, jednak Eren nadal mówił.

\- Kiedyś myślałem, że coś ze mną nie tak, wiesz? Kiedy zacząłem dojrzewać, mając już dwanaście, trzynaście lat... Razem z chłopakami zaczęliśmy wychodzić na dyskoteki. Oni potrafili godzinami wpatrywać się w dziewczyny i oceniać, która ma fajniejsze cycki i tyłek – w głosie nastolatka można było dosłyszeć cichy szloch – a ja nie potrafiłem. Oni mówili, na czyj widok im staje. Mi nie stawał. Kiedy nocowaliśmy u Jeana, oni puszczali pornosy, a ja udawałem, że mi się to podoba. Ale nic nie czułem... Nic.

\- Eren, może jednak...

\- Nie, Levi. Ja w końcu zacząłem czuć podniecenie. Ja chcę je czuć, to jest dobre, Levi, takie dobre... – szeptał przez zaciśnięte gardło, znów wypychając biodra.

\- Eren, przepraszam. Gdybym wtedy nie uległ i nie wszedł do tego pokoju... Jeżeli byśmy się wtedy nie spotkali, może miałbyś normalne życie... – Levi poczuł się totalnie winny tego, co dzieciak musiał znosić – Ja... Mi tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało to, zawsze byłem samotnikiem. Ale kiedy dorosłem i zacząłem pracować, nienawidziłem tego, jak wszyscy moi szkolni znajomi się żenili. Rodziły im się dzieci, a ja oddawałem się jedynie pracy. Eren, ale teraz mamy siebie, nie chce nikogo innego. Kiedyś próbowałem związku z kimś innym, ale nie wyszło. Moja Alfa, jak i ja, cały czas należeliśmy do ciebie, rozumiesz?

Chłopak, nadal płakał, gdy Levi wyjął z niego palce.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał, co nie było potrzebne. Nastolatek sam wyciągnął rękę w tył, by wyjąć spod materiału bokserek penisa partnera i na oślep zaczął celować nim w swój otwór.

\- Levi...

Mężczyzna musiał zatkać jego usta, kiedy wepchnął się w mokry upał, a jęk, który ulotniłby się z ust dzieciaka, mógłby dojść do uszu reszty domowników.

Cichy szloch i odgłosy miednicy uderzającej o pośladki, dwa zmieszane, przyspieszone oddechy, tyle było słychać w pokoju, póki oboje nie doszli równocześnie.

\- Związałem cię – mruknął Levi, całując powoli szyję młodszego, tuż nad gruczołem zapachowym.

\- To... To nic... – oddech nastolatka nadal się nie uspokoił, kiedy przysunął plecy do torsu Alfy, by ta mogła mocno go objąć.

Drugą ręką Ackermann sięgnął po koc, naciągając go na ich prawie nagie sylwetki.

\- Mam czekać, aż opadnie?

\- Ah... Nie, idź spać – mruknął sennie Eren – lubię mieć cię w sobie.

\- Na pewno? – na to pytanie Levi już nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo chłopiec po prostu zasnął z przemęczenia.

Alfa wtulił się w szyję swojej omegi, wdychając zapach, który z rozpaczy zmienił się już dawno w coś zupełnie innego.

Było to zadowolenie, spełnienie i co najważniejsze – poczucie bezpieczeństwa, w ramionach swojego partnera.


	25. Rozdział 25

Eren uświadomił sobie, że mógłby budzić się tak codziennie.

Mimo potu, pokrywającego jego ciało, to uczucie błogiego spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, jakie dają mu ramiona Alfy, oplecione wokół jego pasa, był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Co z tego, że ledwo mógł oddychać, a w jego tyłku tkwił nadal półtwardy członek mężczyzny.

Taki stan rzeczy, był o wiele przyjemniejszy, niż gdy budził się sam.

Niestety, chwilę tą zniszczyło głośne, nachalne walenie  w drzwi jego pokoju, co nie tylko sprawiło, że poczuł zdenerwowanie, ale i zawstydził się, przez obecną pozycję.

\- Kto kurwa... - Levi odsunął się od niego, tak, że Jaeger zasyczał cicho z nieprzyjemnego uczucia pustki w środku.

\- Eren, ja nie otworzysz tych drzwi w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, uznam, że coś się stało i je wyważę! 

\- Mikasa - wychrypiał nastolatek, słysząc głos siostry, po czym odchrząknął znacząco.

Dość szybko sięgnął po dresy, które leżały niedaleko łóżka i ubrał je, nie patrząc jak.

Ackermann natomiast, naciągnął  na siebie bieliznę, przeciągając się, kiedy Eren otworzył drzwi.

Levi nie słyszał, o czym chłopak rozmawia z czarnowłosą, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Jeżeli będzie to coś ważnego, Eren na pewno mu powie.

Zdążył ubrać się całkowicie, kiedy nastolatek wrócił do niego, siadając po turecku na środku łóżka.

\- Coś się stało? - Alfa nie mógł nie zapytać, zauważając dziwny grymas na jego twarzy.

\- Nic, tylko... Chodzi o Mikasę.

\- Tyle się domyśliłem - mężczyzna usiadł na przeciwko młodszego.

-  Wiesz... Tak naprawdę, nie wiem, od czego zacząć... - chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

\- Może od początku?

\- Ah... Tak... Wiesz, że Mikasa jest adoptowana, prawda? - zaczął, a widząc skinienie Levia, kontynuował - Jej rodzice zginęli, kiedy miała dziesięć lat. Od tamtej pory, dom, w którym się wychowywała, był pod własnością miasta.Dzisiaj rodzice powiedzieli jej, że odzyskali akt własności i klucze, a ona... Ona chciała, żebym w weekend z nią tam poszedł.

\- To chyba dobra nowina, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak panikujesz - Czarnowłosy uniósł brwi.

\- Ona ma naprawdę złe wspomnienia z tym domem. Wiele przeżyła, kiedy była dzieckiem.

\- Nie ona jedna - wypluł Levi, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język - Ona przynajmniej zyskała wikt i opierunek, nie musząc martwić się, czy będzie miała co zjeść kolejnego dnia.

\- Huh? - Eren spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem - o co chodzi? O ciebie?

\- Nie ważne, zapomnij - mężczyzna wstał i skierował się do drzwi, ale nastolatek go powstrzymał, łapiąc za przedramię.

\- Jak mam zapomnieć? Levi, powiedz, o co chodzi! Przecież możesz mi zaufać, prawda? 

-  Co mam ci powiedzieć?! - Alfa gwałtownie wyrwał rękę z uścisku, nie odpowiadało mu, że chłopak zaczął drążyć ten temat - Że wychowała mnie prostytutka, a pomógł jej w tym ćpun? Że przez całe dzieciństwo, nie wiedziałem, czy dożyję jutra?! Eren, naprawdę nie jesteś osobą, będącą w stanie to zrozumieć, więc daj mi kurwa święty spokój!

Tym razem, już nie zatrzymał mężczyzny, kiedy ten trzasnął drzwiami od jego pokoju, a już po chwili i wyjściowymi.

Nie minęło kilkanaście sekund, a Eren mógł usłyszeć delikatne pukanie, po czym drzwi uchyliły się lekko.

Do środka wślizgnął się Armin, którego obecność, nieco go zszokowała.

\- H... Hej... Właśnie przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać, ale natknąłem się na tą... Wymianę zdań...

\- Nic się nie stało, Arm, Wchodź.. - Jaeger westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, siadając na łóżku - Chyba poruszyłem niezbyt przyjemny temat, to moja wina. Miał prawo się zdenerwować.

\- Powinieneś go przeprosić - powiedział Arlert - zabierz go do kawiarni i porozmawiajcie. Myślę, że obojgu wam wyjdzie na dobre. Nie chcę nic narzucać, ale... Eren, jesteście skazani na siebie przez resztę życia, powinieneś wziąć to pod uwagę. Niektóre najmniejsze kłótnie w związkach, mogą doprowadzić do rozpadu, a wy... Wy oboje jesteście tacy uparci! Nie wytrzymacie, to będzie dla was zbyt bolesne!

\- Armin, myślę, że ciut przesadziłeś - Eren zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc po karku - to była tylko mała sprzeczka, chciałem wiedzieć za dużo, zbyt szybko. Czasem mam wrażenie, że to zrobiło taki postęp, w tak krótkim czasie... Chwilami myślę, że gdybym nie był omegą, ten związek byłby na etapie pocałunków za blokiem...

\- Eren, w związkach Alf i Omeg tak już jest. Nie możesz tego zmienić, jesteście dla siebie jak dwa magnesy, działa na was naturalne przyciąganie!

\- Chyba chęć kopulacji i rozrodu - Jaeger znów się zaśmiał - nie jesteś omegą. Nie wiesz, co czujemy podczas upałów. To nie chęć bycia kochanym i kochania, to coś, co mówi ci, że musisz być związany i najlepiej zajść w ciążę.

\- To nie tak, nie rozumiesz naukowego punktu widzenia! - Armin niespodziewanie podniósł głos - Ty i Levi, jesteście parą w pełni kompatybilną, jeżeli nie będziecie przy sobie, wasze instynkty będą sprawiały wam ból!

\- Ale my nie chcemy się rozstać, Armin ! - Eren warknął, klepiąc się w czoło - to tylko zwykła sprzeczka!

\- Przeproś go... Po prostu się pogódźcie, nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał.

Jaeger westchnął ostentacyjnie, w końcu ulegając.

\- Dobra, ale dasz mi się umyć?

\- Ah, tak... - Armin dopiero wtedy poczuł lekkie zażenowanie, zauważając, w jakim stanie był jego przyjaciel - To... Pogadamy we wtorek w szkole, prawda?

\- Tak, we wtorek w szkole - Eren zgodził się z nim, odprowadzając go do drzwi.

Za nimi, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, napotkał Jeana, rozmawiającego właśnie z nieco zaskoczoną Mikasą.

\- Koniomordy w moim domu, cóż za niespodzianka - prychnął chłopak, jednak drugi nie pozostał mu dłużny. 

\- Niespodzianką nie jest twój wygląd Jaeger - powiedział - od razu widać, co robiłeś, zanim przyszliśmy.

Sam jego koński uśmiech, przyprawiał Erena o mdłości.

Zignorował go, wracając do pokoju i biorąc swoje ubrania, po czym skierował się w stronę łazienki.

Znów nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, a w lusterku gołym okiem dojrzał zmęczenie i bladość, jakiej jego skóra wcześniej nie doznała.

Nie było mu już słabo, jak poprzedniego dnia, jednak wciąż odczuwał zmieszanie i lekkie zamotanie.

Był... Zdezorientowany.

Wzdychając głęboko po raz kolejny, zdjął z siebie spodnie, ponieważ miał na sobie jedynie je i odkręcił ciepłą wodę. Wszedł pod natrysk, jednak nie dane było mu długo rozkoszować się kąpielą, ponieważ jego telefon, który zostawił na pralce, dość głośno się rozdzwonił.

Chłopak zaklął pod nosem, spłukując mydło z ciała i owijając się ręcznikiem wyszedł z kabiny.

Zdążył odebrać w ostatniej chwili, nie patrząc nawet, czyj był numer.

\- Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy się ogarniesz - Usłyszał w słuchawce głos, na który jego wewnętrzna omega podskoczyła z radości - słyszysz?

\- T... Tak, tak. Zaraz przyjdę - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Czekam - po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, mężczyzna rozłączył się, zostawiając go w stanie niewiedzy.


	26. Rozdział 26

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim chłopak zdecydował się zapukać w drzwi z numerem piętnaście, jednak na głośne "wchodzić!", długo czekać nie musiał.

Wszedł więc do środka, kierując do źródła głosu, czyli salonu.

Wszystkie mieszkania w tym bloku, miały takie samo rozmieszczenie pokoi, a ten na przeciw drzwi wejściowych, który u niego zajmują rodzice, u Levia był pokojem dziennym.

Telewizor w nim był wyłączony, a mężczyzna stał przy oknie i pomrukiwał twierdząco na coś, co mówił jego rozmówca w komórce, którą trzymał przy uchu. Kiedy zobaczył, że nastolatek wszedł do pomieszczenia, kiwnął na niego głową, by usiadł na kanapie. Tak też chłopak zrobił. 

\- Za chwilę to sprawdzę, Erwin, daj mi, kurwa, chwilę - w końcu się odezwał, wychodząc z salonu i kierując do gabinetu. Eren w tej chwili poczuł się niezręcznie. Niby czuł się w tym mieszkaniu jak u siebie, jednak, kiedy Levi wyszedł, uścisk w jego żołądku wydał się wręcz kolosalny. 

Tak, jakby coś w jego wnętrzu nie chciało, by Levi odchodził, chociażby na krok.

\- Tak, dzwoniła do mnie ta wariatka - mężczyzna kontynuował, wracając do salonu, nastąpiła krótka przerwa i znów mówił - jest u mnie, miałem z nim rozmawiać, zanim zadzwoniłeś.

Chłopak zmieszał się, wiedząc, że mowa o nim, jednak nie śmiał się odezwać, póki czarnowłosy nie odłożył telefonu na stolik przed nimi.

\- Więc... -Eren zaczął, ale starszy mu przerwał.

\- Hanji chciała, żebyś jutro przyjechał do Trostu. Stwierdziła, że musisz przejść jakieś zasrane badania kontrolne, ale pojęcia nie mam co to za bzdury.

Levi usiadł obok, nogę zakładając na nogę, a ręce kładąc na oparciu kanapy tak, że prawa prawie obejmowała dzieciaka.

\- Umm... Więc poproszę mamę...

\- Nie, ja z tobą pojadę - wtrącił znów mężczyzna - znając Hanji, będzie chciała zrobić ci tysiąc innych, niepotrzebnych badań, z własnych pobudek. Jej ciekawość nie zna granic, to wariat jakich mało na tym świecie. 

Eren zachichotał. Levi zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć, a jego blade usta, wykrzywione w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył na omegę kontem oka, dodawały otuchy.

\- Napiłbym się herbaty - Levi zmrużył oczy, po czym wstał - wypijemy tutaj, czy zajdziemy do kawiarni?

\- Kawiarnia - odpowiedział nastolatek, w duchu dziękując, że to nie on musiał wyjść z inicjatywą.

*

Levi nucił cicho, kiedy weszli do przytulnego wnętrza "The Titan Caffe".

Kawiarnia, znajdująca się niedaleko Szkoły Wojskowej imienia Zwiadowców, od zawsze była nazywana "akademicką", ponieważ stażyści i kadeci miłowali się w ich kawie i herbacie.

I tylko tutaj, można było dostać kawę cytrynową, jaką Eren wręcz wielbił. Można nawet powiedzieć, że czcił, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu, chłopak stwierdził, że jednak nie. To lasagne czcił najbardziej.

Zajęli stolik w rogu, gdzie nastolatek usiadł przy oknie, czekając, aż Alfa wróci z ich zamówieniami. Nie minęło pięć minut, a słodki zapach jego ulubionego napoju dotarł do jego nozdrzy, podczas gdy on, został postawiony na blacie przed nim. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho, kiedy Levi zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, z filiżanką herbaty, trzymaną od góry, w ten specyficzny sposób.

Eren wyciągnął nogi pod stołem, splatając je z tymi Levia, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę. Uśmiechnął się zza kubka figlarnie, by uzyskać po chwili uniesienie jednej z cienkich brwi mężczyzny.

\- Co robisz? - Ackermann zapytał w końcu na głos, widząc, że Eren nie zrozumiał gestu.

\- Nie wiem - mruknął chłopak, przygryzając wargę - moja omega chyba potrzebuje uwagi.

Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok, podczas gdy Levi westchnął. Zwinął własne nogi z tymi Erena, co ku jego zdziwieniu, dało mu wręcz namacalny komfort. 

Jaeger mruknął z zadowolenia, opierając się o stół, podczas gdy Alfa już zdecydował.

\- Eren, chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął powoli i ostrożnie.

Wiedział, że dziś rano wybuchł niepotrzebnie, reagując przesadnie i niezmiernie chciał mu to wynagrodzić.

\- Huh? Co takiego? - dzieciak spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Dzisiaj rano. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w taki sposób.

\- Nic się nie stało, przecież nie musisz mi nic mówić - jedna dłoń Erena puściła kubek i odnalazła tę, należącą do Alfy - to ja nie powinienem nalegać, od ciebie zależy, kiedy będziesz gotowy mi powiedzieć.

\- Chodzi o to, że ja raczej nigdy nie będę gotowy - czarnowłosy ścisnął jego palce - dlatego teraz, wydaje się tak samo odpowiednie, jak każda inna chwila. Moje życie było jednym, wielkim, ciężkim gównem, nawet wtedy, kiedy wprowadziłem się do Erwina. 

\- Mieszkałeś z nim?

\- Tak, ale to już inna historia - Levi nabrał głośno powietrza, po czym powoli je wypuścił -Moja matka była prostytutką, ojca nigdy nie poznałem. Tak naprawdę, wątpię, czy chociaż ona wiedziała, kim był. Pierwsze lata życia spędziłem, mieszkając z nią w małym pokoiku, w domu publicznym. Myślę, że właściciel pozwolił jej zostać tam ze mną, tylko dlatego, że była omegą. Omegi zawsze były bardzo pożądane w burdelach, szczególnie, podczas upałów. Trwało to ponad sześć lat, póki matka nie zachorowała. Wykryli u niej HIV i wyrzucili nas na bruk, bo nie mogła już pracować. Wtedy wuj Kenny spadł nam, jak z nieba, pamiętam to jak dziś, kiedy podjechał czerwonym Suv'em, a mama wcisnęła mnie na fotel pasażera. Teraz, jak o tym myślę, musiała być z nim umówiona... Ale jako dziecko, myślałem, że jest jakimś bohaterem z komiksów. W końcu, zabrał nas z tego zadupia, gdzie złem pizgało na kilometr.

\- Cholera, to musiało być...

\- Ciężkie? - Levi prychnął - Odkąd skończyłem dwa lata, byłem nauczony chować się w szafie, kiedy przychodzili klienci mojej matki. Później chowałem się w garderobie Kennyego, za każdym razem, gdy miał gości. Tak było dość długo, przestałem to robić dopiero, kiedy zacząłem myśleć dojrzalej. Kiedy dorosłem już do tego wieku, by zrozumieć, po co to było. Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, matka dostała pierwszego udaru, wtedy dowiedziałem się, że prócz bycia nosicielem wirusa HIV, od lat chorowała też na kiłę, ale  było już za późno, by ją leczyć. Przeleżała w szpitalu trzy lata, zmarła w szesnaście lat temu.

\- W dniu, kiedy ja się urodziłem - Eren mruknął pod nosem - ja... Tak mi przykro, nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć...

\- Nie musisz nic mówić, nic nie zrobiłeś - Levi uśmiechnął się smutno - to nie twoja wina, ani moja. Kennyego też. Po prostu umarła. Była chora - westchnął - Mieszkałem z Kennym jeszcze kilka lat. Z Erwinem zaczęliśmy planować Survey Corps, miałem wtedy takie marzenie, dziecinne marzenie, że kiedyś znajdę ciebie i zamieszkamy w dużym domu - w tum momencie oboje cicho się zaśmiali - Ale Kenny zaczął bywać w domu sporadycznie. Czasami przynosił pieniądze i znikał na cały miesiąc, tylko po to, by w kolejnym zrobić to samo. Żyłem tak naprawdę samodzielnie, ale gdy miałem szesnaście lat... Wszedłem tamtego dnia do domu, Kenny spóźniał się z przyniesieniem kasy już prawie tydzień. Zdążyłem odebrać dwa zawiadomienia o niezapłaconych rachunkach, ale zignorowałem to, bo czasem zdarzało mu się po prostu zabalować, schlać w trzy dupy i przypomnieć, że istnieję kilka dni później. Jednak wtedy widać było, że wrócił, tyle że nie było tam już ani jego pieprzonego zada, ani jego rzeczy.

\- Oh...

\- Gniłem w tym mieszkaniu trzy tygodnie, póki nie znalazł mnie Erwin. Jego rodzice pomogli mi stanąć na nogi, musiałem zgłosić zaginięcie, ale policja i tak stwierdziła, że było to zwyczajnie porzucenie. Szukali go przez jakiś czas, ale nie sądzę, że robili to na poważnie. Mieszkanie przejęło państwo, ja zostałem na pół roku umieszczony w ośrodku dla sierot, aż rodzice Erwina uzyskali zgodę na bycie moją rodziną zastępczą. Oboje wyprowadziliśmy się, idąc na studia. Uczyliśmy się, mieszkaliśmy razem, Hanji czasem truła nam dupę. Założyliśmy firmę, nadal żyliśmy, aż w końcu postanowiłem znaleźć ciebie, uznając to za dobry czas. Resztę już znasz.

\- Wprowadziłeś się tutaj, tylko dlatego? -Eren nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, po tak zawiłej historii - zawsze... Zawsze myślałem, jak to jest. Stać cię na dom, lub apartament, a ty wprowadziłeś się do przeciętnego mieszkania w bloku wielorodzinnym...

Levi zaśmiał się i dopił herbatę.

\- Chciałbyś jeszcze gdzieś pójść? - zapytał, lekko poruszając nogą, zahaczoną o tę młodszego - możemy skoczyć do kina, na kolację, co tylko zechcesz. 

Eren zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? Ty, kino, kolacja? Ześwirowałeś na starość?

\- Chcę Ci sprawić przyjemność, doceń to przynajmniej.

\- Doceniam, Levi - chłopak zachichotał - kupimy po drodze lasagne i obejrzymy film na laptopie, co ty na to?

Ackermann kiwnął głową. Musiał dowiedzieć się o tym dzieciaku jeszcze wielu rzeczy. Jedno jest pewne, Eren nie jest typową omegą, która oczekuje kwiatków, czekoladek i randek przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Czy chociażby prezentów, udowadniających miłość. Eren chciał jedynie, by Levi był przy nim w dobrych i złych chwilach, tak jak teraz on sam był dla Levia, podczas odkopywania starych brudów.

Levi był naprawdę zadowolony. Wczesnym popołudniem, skończyli z Erenem na jego kanapie z dwiema paczkami chipsów, popcornem i podgrzaną w piekarniku lasagne.

Laptop podłączony pod telewizor, kilka komedii, z których nawet on się zaśmiał. Wszystko skończyło się tym, że kochali się na białej tapicerce przez ostatnie dwie godziny, leniwie, póki nastolatek nie musiał wrócić do domu, chwilę po dwudziestej drugiej. 

Chłopak chciał zostać, jednak oboje w końcu stwierdzili, że nie chcą na sam koniec wakacji robić mu pod górkę. W końcu nie był jeszcze dorosły, a dwa dni później zaczynał kolejny rok nauki, w nowej szkole.

I choć ich instynkty kleiły się tego wieczoru do siebie jak jeszcze nigdy, Eren w końcu zebrał swoje rzeczy, by wrócić do własnego łóżka, nie oczekując od kolejnego dnia niczego nadzwyczajnego. Szkoda tylko, że żaden z nich nie przeczuwał kolejnych problemów, jakie zawisły w powietrzu.

***  
 _Moja rozmowa z_ _Cielem_ _:_

__

       

       

_Taaaaakkkkk..._   
_Jestem złym człowiekiem._

_*Chciałaś zabić Erwina*_

_Tylko przez chwilę!_


	27. Rozdział 27

Doktor Jaeger, miał pełne prawo być wściekły, kiedy jego syn wrócił do domu po godzinie policyjnej z zapachem Alfy, unoszącym się za nim.

\- Tato, to nie tak... - zaczął chłopak, kiedy z krtani jego ojca wydobyło się warknięcie.

\- Powiedz mi, co myślisz, że robisz, szlajając się po nocy z tym człowiekiem?

\- Byłem drzwi obok, nic mi nie jest! Z resztą, znasz Levia, nic mi nigdy nie zrobi!

\- To nie oznacza, że masz pieprzyć się z nim, kiedy tylko masz taką możliwość! - pięść mężczyzny uderzyła o blat kuchennego stołu - dochodzi dwudziesta trzecia, za dwa dni zaczynasz liceum! Weź się za siebie Eren, w takim tempie zmarnujesz sobie życie! Wrócisz z brzuchem i...

\- Mówisz o mnie, czy o tobie imamie? - syknął nastolatek, wpadając ojcu w słowo - To, że wy uważacie mnie za zmarnowane życie, nie oznacza, że jeżeli ja wpadnę, też tak pomyślę.

\- Eren - tym razem nawet Carla, do tej pory cicho siedząca obok męża, zabrała głos - twój tata nie miał tego na myśli. Chodzi mu raczej o to, żebyś pomyślał najpierw o skończeniu szkoły i znalezieniu dobrej pracy. Rozumiem doskonale, że Levi jest twoim przeznaczonym partnerem, ale nie możesz opierać życia na nim. Wiem, że podczas upałów nie chcecie cierpieć, ale poza nimi jesteście w pełni zdolni do tego, żeby się powstrzymać, to bardzo nieodpowiedzialne ze strony Levia, jeżeli tego nie robi.

Eren przełknął głośno ślinę. Wiedział, że matka ma rację. Miał szesnaście lat i już raz prawie wpadli. Owszem, dostał trzymiesięczny zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny od Hanji, ale kiedy ten okres minie, będzie musiał znów przerzucić się na tabletki. Już raz zdarzyło mu się jedną przegapić, co, jeśli to się powtórzy, ale tym razem nie będą mieli tyle szczęścia?

Nie może też narażać Hanji, jeżeli zbyt regularnie będzie wpisywać zastrzyki w straty, ktoś z góry może się zorientować.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się w końcu - byłem głupi, nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach... Wezmę się za naukę, przepraszam mamo.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - Grisha przetarł twarz dłonią - możesz wyjść.

Nastolatek kiwnął głową na rodziców i już miał wychodzić, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało. 

\- I... Mamo, jutro mam kolejną wizytę u doktor Zoe - poinformował - Levi mnie zabierze, nie powinniście się martwić.

\- Po co ci kolejna wizyta? - Alfa wyprzedził swoją żonę - Coś jest nie tak?

\- Uh, nie, nic. Tylko... Jakby tata nie zauważył, jestem trochę... Inny - zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc po karku - potrzebuję odrobiny więcej wizyt kontrolnych, niż normalne omegi, czy bety. Ale wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę, powiem wam, jeżeli coś będzie nie tak, obiecuję.

Na tym rozmowa się skończyła, jednak teraz, kiedy Eren stanął nago przed dużym lustrem w łazience, zaczął się denerwować.

Dotknął swojego ramienia, gdzie jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu, jego Alfa zostawiał mokre pocałunki, podczas gdy on szeptał jego imię, dochodząc po raz któryś z rzędu.

To dziś, było mocne i odrobinę nerwowe. Dziwnie inne. Jakby znów wpadł w upał, ale z pełnią świadomości.

Jego wewnętrzna omega, po prostu zwariowała na punkcie Alfy o wiele za bardzo. Nawet teraz czuł brak obecności Levia, bojąc się nawet brać prysznic, by nie zmyć z siebie jego zapachu.

\- Zwariowałem - szepnął do siebie, po czym westchnął, odkręcając w końcu kurki i biorąc w dłoń maszynkę do golenia. Musiał wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na jutrzejsze badania.  
  


*  
  


Droga do Centrum Omega, tym razem dość mocno mu się dłużyła.

Poniedziałek, trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia, godzina ósma dwadzieścia trzy, ostatni dzień wakacji, a on był w drodze do Trostu, tylko dlatego, że jakiejś zwariowanej wariatce, zachciało się go badać.

\- Mam już dość - jęknął po raz któryś w ciągu ostatniej godziny i wystawiając dłoń za okno auta, złapał jego dach - jestem głodny...

\- Trzeba było zjeść śniadanie - Levi także nie był w najlepszym humorze. Zerkał co jakiś czas na dąsy nastolatka zza ciemnych okularów, co szczerze mówiąc wprawiało go w jeszcze głębszą irytację. Dzieciak całą drogę marudził, odkąd tylko wyszedł przez drzwi sypialni, po tym jak udało mu się zaspać.

\- Zrzygałbym się - Eren westchnął - nadal mam ochotę rzygać.

\- To rzygaj, ale na zewnątrz - mężczyzna zsarkazmował, ledwo powstrzymując się od warknięcia.

\- Moje rzygi wolą twoją świeżo wypraną tapicerkę, sorry not sorry, skarbie - Chłopak przewrócił oczami, po czym oparł się już normalnie o siedzenie, przymykając oczy -Chyba zaraz serio bliżej się poznają, jeżeli się nie zatrzymasz.

\- Kurwa - Ackermann syknął, zjeżdżając na pobocze przy lasku, po czym czekał, aż nastolatek wyczołga się z pojazdu i zwróci wczorajszą kolację pod drzewo - że też musiałeś złapać chorobę lokomocyjną, akurat dzisiaj.

\- Wczorajsze czipsy stanęły mi na żołądku, czuję sam ser w ziołach - Jaeger przepłukał usta wodą z półlitrowej butelki i wsiadł znów do auta - ale teraz przynajmniej mnie nie mdli, możesz jechać.

Levi, już nic więcej nie mówiąc, odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie.

Na miejsce dojechali już w spokojniejszej atmosferze, jednak z Erenem przysypiającym na miejscu pasażera.

Czarnowłosy na spokojnie poszukał miejsca parkingowego, po czym szturchnął chłopca, by ten się obudził. A obudzenie śpiącego Erena, często graniczyło z cudem, jeżeli on sam tego nie chciał.

Ten dzień dla nich obu był naprawdę okropnym dniem i z tak zepsutymi humorami, weszli do środka kliniki Hanji.

\- Mają nową recepcjonistkę - zauważył Eren, kiedy tylko stanęli w holu.

\- Tak, Erwin się tym zajął, kiedy przekazałem mu, kogo zatrudnia wariatka - Levi podszedł do kontuaru - Nazwisko Jaeger, na dziewiątą do okularnicy - powiedział, nie przebierając w słowach.

Kobieta nie była nazbyt przyjazna, jednak sprawdziła się w swojej roli i już po chwili, Eren był wpuszczony do gabinetu przyjaciółki, kiedy Levi usiadł w poczekalni, nie mogąc pójść dalej.

\- W końcu! - Hanji już na wejściu, wymusiła na nim uśmiech, swoim nadmiarem entuzjazmu - czekałam na ciebie, rozbieraj się!

Chłopak zaśmiał się, idąc za kotarę. Już po raz drugi miał być badany w ten sposób, ale nadal odczuwał lekkie zażenowanie, kiedy rozebrany od pasa w dół, siadał na krześle ginekologicznym.

\- No, rozluźnij się, skarbie - Hanji poklepała go po udzie, zakładając rękawiczki - dzisiaj badamy cię na poważnie.

\- To poprzednim razem nie było na poważnie? - nastolatek przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, co kobieta mogła wymyślić. Z nią wszystko było możliwe, nawet, jeżeli miałaby to być podróż na księżyc. Hanji znalazłaby drogę. Bo to Hanji.

\- Oj, nie bój się słońce. Chodzi o to, że poprzednio nie chciałam cię za bardzo rozciągać, byłeś, jak ci to powiedzieć, tak jakby dziewicą - zaśmiała się - teraz mogę zajrzeć głębiej.

Eren zacisnął powieki, widząc, że kobieta bierze do ręki coś, co przypominało szczypce. Miał wrażenie, że występuje w scenie sadomasochistycznego filmu dla dorosłych, lub chociażby jakimś filmie o torturach.  Nie chciał patrzeć, co ta baba robi teraz z jego tyłkiem, więc siedział, oczekując bólu, który jednak nie nastąpił.

Chłopak poczuł jedynie zimny metal, który gładko wślizgnął się w jego otwór, rozszerzając go. Jedyne, co odczuwał, to lekki dyskomfort.

\- Fiu fiu - Hanji zagwizdała - no to nieźle się bawiliście, masz opuchnięte całe ujście szyjki macicy i gruczoł prostaty.

\- Huh? - Eren gwałtownie otworzył oczy, spoglądając na kobietę, która właśnie wyjęła przyrząd z jego odbytu.

\- Byłoby miło, gdybyście nie robili tego tuż przed wizytami, okej? - zaśmiała się, wywołując tym rumieniec na twarzy chłopca - możesz się ubrać, wszystko wygląda ładnie, prócz tych opuchnięć, ale wytłumaczę to sobie dobrą zabawą poprzedniej nocy. Może być?

Eren wymruczał coś niezrozumiale, ubierając spodnie.

Kiedy był już gotowy, usiadł na krześle przy biurku, gdzie beta wypełniała już jakieś papiery.

\- Dobra, Eren. Zadam ci teraz kilka pytań i na tym powinniśmy skończyć - zaczęła wywiad - ostatni upał?

\- Uhm, ostatni skończył się dzień przed przyjęciem w SC.

\- Czyli zaczął się tydzień wcześniej...

\- Nie, nie! - chłopak przerwał jej wpisywanie dat - on trwał tylko cztery dni.

Zoe wyjrzała na niego znad okularów, dość podejrzliwie.

 - Tylko cztery dni? - upewniła się, a Eren kiwnął głową.

\- Był intensywniejszy, niż poprzednie?

\- Umm... Tak, Levi wpadł w rutynę, nie mówił ci?

\- Nie, powiedz, a kiedy miałeś upał poprzednio? - Hanji przybrała dość poważny wyraz twarzy i odłożyła wszystkie dokumenty na stół, co lekko przestraszyło dzieciaka.

\- No... - głos zarwał mu się z nerwów - ten zaraz po zastrzyku. Ale sama mówiłaś, że na początku mogą być nieregularne, prawda?

\- Miałeś krwawienie poupałowe? - kobieta zignorowała pytanie.

\- Uh, Hanji, coś jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Miałeś?

\- Tak, miałem!

\- Ile trwało? 

\- To wcześniej... Umm... Trzy dni? To teraz, chyba nawet krócej. Ale omegi tak mają, prawda? Hanji....

\- Eren, czy po rui z Leviem, robiłeś test ciążowy?

\- A... Ale sama powiedziałaś...

\- Że zastrzyk może nie zadziałać, Eren! - tym razem prawie krzyknęła, doprowadzając chłopca do łez.  
  



	28. Rozdział 28

Levi poczuł zapach rozpaczy swojej omegi, zanim ten zdążył wyjść zza rogu.

Kiedy odłożył gazetę i wstał, spojrzenie jego zlokalizowało źródło woni. Eren stał w progu otwartych drzwi gabinetu Moblita. Samo to, skierowało jego myśli na ciemny tor, ponieważ sala Bernera, połączona z tą Hanji od środka, była zabiegową.

I już po chwili wiedział, że ma rację. Kiedy nastolatek odwrócił się, jego ręka była zgięta w łokciu, przytrzymując gazik,

\- Co ta idiotka ci zrobiła? - zapytał, kiedy tylko całą trójką znaleźli się bliżej. Na całe szczęście, w poczekalni nie było nikogo prócz nich, inaczej ta sprzeczka, mogłaby wzbudzić niezłą sensację.

\- Zamknij się, Kurduplu - przeczucie Levia spadło poniżej granicy,na poważny ton kobiety - Moblit zostanie z Erenem, ja idę prawić ci gadkę umoralniającą.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na omegę, jednak ten uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową. W tym momencie, coś w sercu Ackermanna podskoczyło. Słodki zapach dotarł tuż po jego nos, a wszystkie fakty połączyły się, już wiedział.

Miał ochotę warknąć, ale posłusznie poszedł za Hanji, do jej gabinetu. Tam usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Eren. 

\- Słuchaj, Levi. Nie krzycz, nie wariuj, nie bij nikogo, a mnie już w szczególności...

\- Jest w ciąży, prawda? - przerwał jej, nim zdążyła dokończyć.

\- Skąd...

\- Jego zapach się zmienił, stał się ostatnio bardziej wulgarny i szorstki. Naprawdę ciężko jest wyczuć tę zmienioną nutę, więc nie zwracałem na to uwagi, do teraz - mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi.

\- Tak naprawdę, nie jestem jeszcze pewna - odrzekła szybko szatynka, poprawiając okulary, po czym wzięła do rąk jeden z dokumentów - ale twoje spostrzeżenie bardziej mnie w tym upewnia. Moblit pobrał mu krew, która została już zaniesiona do laboratorium, oznaczona jako pilne, wyniki będą za trzy, góra cztery godziny. Możecie w tym czasie pojechać do miasta i coś zjeść, jednak, Levi...

\- Co jeszcze? Jeżeli to nic ważnego, odłóż to na później, nie mam teraz do twoich gówien głowy.

\- Właśnie, Levi... To jest ważne. Nie mówiłam tego Erenowi, żeby nie denerwować go jeszcze bardziej, póki nie jestem pewna, ale moim obowiązkiem jest pinformować przynajmniej ciebie.

\- O czym? Streszczaj się, czterooka.

\- Chodzi o upał Erena. A dokładniej o to, że wpadłeś w rutynę. To prawda?

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale tak mi się wydaje. Miałem ją tylko raz w życiu i prawdę mówiąc, gówno z tego pamiętam.

\- On nie powinien mieć w ogóle upału, Levi. Znaczy, zdarza się coś, co upał przypomina, jednak wtedy omega nie traci kontaktu z rzeczywistością, a Alfy nie wpadają przez ten typ upałów w rutynę. Druga sprawa, to krwawienie poupałowe. Pierwsze jest całkowicie normalne, występuje czasem coś, co omegi oraz żeńskie bety biorą właśnie za to. Tak naprawdę, krew ulatnia się przez implantację zarodka...

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem, wiesz?

\- Uch, słuchaj! Chodzi o to, że jak zarodek zagnieżdża się w macicy, może dojść do krwawienia i to wcale nie poupałowe u omeg, ani miesiączka jak u bet! Jednak u Erena krwawienie pojawiło się po kolejnym upale, którego także nie powinno być, jeżeli jest w ciąży.

\- Czyli nie jest? Przestaję już cokolwiek...

\- Jeżeli nie jest, to i tak źle. Słyszałam o upałach, które trwały zaledwie kilka dni, cztery, może pięć, ale ten u Erena wydawał mi się dziwny. Wpadłeś w rutę, więc wszystko powinno się przedłużyć, a wy pieprzyliście się dwa dni z czterech. Tak, powiedział mi wszystko, kiedy Moblit pobierał mu krew i nie patrz tak na mnie! - skomentowała wzrok, jakim ją obdarzył.

Ackermann nie wiedział, czy być wściekły, czy zaakceptować to, ile Hanji wie o jego życiu prywatnym. Wiedział, że musiała, aby wypełnić rzetelnie swoje obowiązki, ale nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego co mówi.

\- A w skrócie? - zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy jest w ciąży, czy nie, coś jest nie tak z jego organizmem. Teraz najważniejsze są wyniki. Wróćcie o trzynastej, powinny już być w moim gabinecie.

Levi kiwnął głową i odsunął krzesło, nie mogąc zebrać myśli w jedną, spójną całość. Nie dość, że właśnie uświadomił sobie fakt o możliwości, że zostanie ojcem, to wszystko mogło sypnąć się, kiedy okaże się, że Eren ma jakieś problemy. Nie mógł być pewien, że to jakaś choroba, ale tliło się w nim coś, co było zalążkiem strachu, jednak jego wewnętrzna Alfa, szybko zasypała ten żar piachem, zostawiając tylko tę jedną myśl.

Kurwa. Miał być ojcem.

*

Eren długo dłubał widelcem w swojej lasagne.

Nie było to do niego podobne. Zazwyczaj zjadał taki kawałek w mniej, niż dziesięć minut, później płacząc, że było za mało.

\- Coś nie tak? - Levi zainterweniował - znów ci niedobrze?

\- Nie, tylko myślę - chłopak nałożył na widelec odrobinę mielonego, po czym całkowicie go odłożył, nawet nie zbliżając do ust.

\- To nie wyjaśnia tego, że nie jesz - Ackermann wziął w dłoń sztuciec, po czym przybliżył go do ust dzieciaka, jednak zrezygnował, kiedy ten odwrócił twarz - Eren, ty kochasz lasagne.

\- A... Ale... - nastolatek wrócił do niego wzrokiem, kiedy widelec znów wylądował na talerzu.

\- Ale? 

\- Ale to nie MOJA lasagne...

Levi przez kilka sekund patrzył na chłopca, niczym na jakiegoś debila, jednak po nich dopiero zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi i nie mogąc tego powstrzymać, otwarcie wybuchł śmiechem.

Eren także uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tylko na krótki moment.

\- Levi, ja nie jestem gotowy - powiedział w końcu cicho, co zakończyło atak śmiechu u Alfy - Jeszcze wczoraj ojciec mnie upominał, obiecałem mu, że będę uważał... Co ze szkołą? A jak on... Wyrzuci mnie z domu? Jeżeli każe mi się pozbyć dziecka, co ja zrobię? Ja... Ja wczoraj byłem taki odważny, powiedziałem tacie, że nie będę uważał własnego dziecka za zmarnowane życie, ale w tym momencie sam już nie wiem, co myśleć! B... Boję się, Levi - ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, zanosząc się szlochem, natomiast twarz schował w dłoniach. 

Przez wcześniejszy śmiech Alfy i płacz omegi w tym momencie, już nie jedna osoba w restauracji krzywo na nich patrzyła, jednak mężczyzna dość szybko zareagował. Pochylil się nad małym, okrągłym stolikiem i otarł kciukami łzy z oczu Jaegera.

\- Opanuj się dzieciaku, nie możesz teraz myśleć o jebanych gównach - wyszeptał tak, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał - Zaczynasz histeryzować, uspokój się i dokończ jedzenie.

Ton Alfy, choć cichy, był stanowczy. Omega Erena zwinęła się w kłębek, czując, jak wewnętrzny strach znika, a zastępuje go uległość. 

\- Czy ty właśnie użyłeś na mnie tego tonu? - wysyczał nastolatek. Miał oczywiście na myśli ton, który pozwala Alfie wywołać u omeg uległość, niezależnie, czy jest ona z nim związana, czy nie. Nie można było tym nikogo kontrolować, nie była to magia, a zwyczajny efekt ewolucji. Omegi jedynie wyczuwały siłę w Alfie, która mówiła tym tonem, a odruchem ich było poddanie się mu. 

\- Nie specjalnie, po prostu zjedz - Levi założył ręce na piersi. Nie zrobił tego celowo, ale zadziałało. Chłopak bez marudzenia wziął się za kończenie obiadu, mimo że nie był to jego ulubiona lasagne na szybko.

*

Po posiłku, małych zakupach i bezcelowym chodzeniu po mieście, w końcu zajechali autem pod klinikę. Było dokładnie za sześć trzynasta, kiedy przekroczyli próg gabinetu Hanji, trzymającej już w dłoni zapieczętowaną kopertę z wynikami.

\- Otwórz ją, zanim coś rozpierdolę - warknął Levi, podchodząc do biurka.

Eren wolał się nie zbliżać. Wszystko szło tak szybko. Zamknął oczy, gdy Zoe rozrywała sztywny papier, a jej wariacki pisk upewnił go w tym, czego był już osobiście pewien.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia, zaniósł się płaczem.

Nie pamiętał momentu, w którym wsiadali do auta. Nie pamiętał reakcji Levia, a jedynie bezcelową i niezrozumiałą paplaninę Hanji. W dłoni ściskał kopię wyników, które mu dała i wizytówkę, z zapisaną datą i godziną pierwszego usg, wskazującą na za trzy tygodnie.

Przez całą drogę milczał, Ackermann nawet nie próbował go wciągać w rozmowę. Głos Alfy usłyszał dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się już pod blokiem, a on odebrał dzwoniący telefon.

\- Muszę jechać do firmy, poradzisz sobie? - Zapytał.

\- Muszę powiedzieć mamie - Eren westchnął, siląc się na spokojny ton - nie chcę tego robić sam,  a Hanji powiedziała, że jeżeli nie ja, ona będzie musiała to zrobić...

\- Wiem, wrócę za godzinę, dobra? 

Jaeger poczuł się o wiele pewniej, kiedy usta mężczyzny złożyły delikatny pocałunek na jego własnych.

Czuł się na siłach, żeby powiedzieć to Carli, pod warunkiem, że jego ojca nie będzie w domu.

Kiedy auto Levia zniknęło za rogiem, wszedł do klatki i powoli stąpał po schodach, przewlekle opóźniając nieuniknione. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w mieszkaniu, rozejrzał się dookoła, nie rejestrując obecności Grishy, podążył do kuchni, gdzie jego matka zmywała naczynia.

\- Mamo, możemy pogadać? - zapytał, zaskakując tym kobietę.

\- Oh, Eren, coś się stało?

\- Nic złego, po prostu potrzebuję rozmowy - wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Tak, skończę i przyjdę do ciebie, stoi?

Chłopak kiwnął głową i wszedł do własnego pokoju.

Wszystko, każdy krok, gest, czy słowo, wydawały się tak nierealne, jakby były snem. Usiadł powoli na łóżku po turecku, a wyniki położył przed sobą, wciąż wpatrując się w rubrykę po lewej stronie, gdzie umieszczone były informacje, że jest w ciąży.

Nie zauważył momentu, w którym Carla weszła do środka i siadając obok, spojrzała na dokument.

\- Hej, mamo? - zaczął powoli, praktycznie pozbawionym emocji głosem - nie mów nic tacie, okej? Jeszcze nie teraz.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, ale na jej twarzy nie było złości, czy smutku, a głębokie rozczulenie.

\- Pod warunkiem, że się uśmiechniesz - powiedziała stanowczo - cholera, będę babcią! Zaczynam czuć się staro! Mam zmarszczki?! Powiedz Eren! Czy mam zmarszczki?!

Jej śmiech zdezorientował Erena, ale kiedy spojrzał na nią, wrócił do rzeczywistości.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry, po chwili przeradzając się w otwarty śmiech, taki, jakim obdarzyła go jego matka. 

Był w ciąży i co z tego? Z mężczyzną, którego kochał. Tylko to się liczyło, a wszystko inne schodziło na boczny tor.

W tym momencie przysiągł, że już nigdy nie zwątpi. Ono nie będzie przeszkodą, a jego małym zwycięstwem.   
  



	29. Rozdział 29

To był kolejny wieczór, który Eren spędził w mieszkaniu numer piętnaście.

Z nogami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż kanapy, a głową na kolanach Alfy, wciągał w siebie nieodpowiedzialną ilość chrupek serowych, przy taniej komedii romantyczne, która bardziej ich obu irytowała, niż ciekawiła.

\- Wiesz, Levi... Nie czuję tego - chłopak w końcu się odezwał - Ani trochę nie czuję, że mam w sobie inne życie. Mama mi kiedyś mówiła, że jak zaszła ze mną w ciążę, wiedziała od razu. Dlaczego ja tego nie czuję?

Wzrok mężczyzny nie oderwał się od ekranu, za to palce lekko przeczesały brązowe włosy Erena.

\- Takie bzdury omegi często wciskają ludziom - skomentował po chwili - żeby podkreślić, jakimi to one nie są kochającymi matkami, związanymi ze swoimi dziećmi po wsze czasy. Z resztą, bety też tak gadają. Ja nie sądzę, że idzie wyczuć jakieś małe gówno gdzieś w jamie brzusznej.

\- To jest macica, Levi - Eren mruknął, przewracając się na plecy, dłonią natomiast dotknął spodu twardej, zaciśniętej szczęki Alfy - a jeżeli nie jestem jednak w ciąży?

\- Eren, pragnę cię uświadomić, że Hanji się nie pomyliła - Ackermann przewrócił oczami, w końcu spoglądając na nastolatka - testosteron spadł ci poniżej przeciętnej, gdzie nawet podczas upałów był taki sam, jak u normalnej, męskiej bety. Za to estrogen wzrósł, jakbyś wciąż był w rui.

\- Uch, skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - Jaeger usiadł na kanapie - przecież ja mam wyniki w domu.

\- Bo Hanji nawijała o tym w klinice. Miała takie jazdy, jakby była po koksie. Nawet ja jej wcześniej takiej nie widziałem, jak mogłeś coś takiego przegapić.

\- Ach, nie słuchałem jej wtedy... - chłopak podrapał się po głowie.

\- Zazdroszczę ci, też bym chciał czasem jej nie słuchać.

\- Kocham cię, Levi - nastolatek powiedział nagle, co Levia zbiło z tropu.

\- Co cię tak wzięło?

\- Ja... Tak po prostu - chłopiec przekrzywił głowę, niczym szczeniak, po chwili wpełzając powoli na kolana mężczyzny - Kochajmy się, Levi.

Czarnowłosy uniósł brew.

\- A co, jeżeli powiem "nie"?

\- Wtedy... Umm... - Eren oplótł go ramionami wokół szyi, brodę kładąc na jego ramieniu i poruszył szorstko biodrami, ocierając o siebie ich krocza - będę musiał sobie poradzić z tym całkiem sam.

\- Niewyżyty bachor - Levi mruknął, owijając ramiona wokół jego pasa - nie wiem, czy powinniśmy.

Jaeger jęknął zirytowany, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

\- Cholera, nic mi nie jest, człowieku, no! Jestem taki sam, jak wczoraj, nic się nie zmieniło, prócz świadomości, że jestem w ciąży! Byłem w niej wczoraj, przedwczoraj i całe te pieprzone dwa miesiące! Co zmieniło się dzisiaj? Teraz o tym wiemy i nagle jestem jak jajko, które może się stłuc! Nie rób ze mnie jajka, Levi!

Alfa chwilę na niego popatrzał, po czym prychnął, ściskając dość mocno tyłek omegi, aż ta pisnęła zaskoczona.

\- Więc mam cię pieprzyć bez opamiętania, tak, żeby twój tyłek pulsował przez calutki jutrzejszy dzień, na każdej lekcji przypominając ci o mnie?

\- Tak właśnie zrób - Eren znów poruszył biodrami, lecz tym razem już nie zdążył ich cofnąć. Levi wciągnął go w silny pocałunek, dłoń zaciskając na jego włosach, aby niedługo potem pociągnąć za nie, odchylając tym samym jego głowę na bok.

Nos wetknął w gruczoł zapachowy chłopca, wciągając podniecający go do reszty zapach, po chwili zasysając to miejsce, co doprowadziło do głośnego jęku omegi.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię oznaczyć, jako własność - dominujący pomruk wydobył się spomiędzy zębów Ackermanna - ale jeszcze nie teraz, ale wiesz... Zrobię to niedługo.

Eren z każdym słowem jęczał zbereźnie, dając dojść do głosu swojej wewnętrznej omedze, która w tym momencie potrzebowała obecności i bliskości Alfy. Tego silnego dotyku, uzależniającego głosu i...

Pukania?

Oboje odskoczyli od siebie w momencie, kiedy silne uderzenia w drzwi wejściowe, doszły do ich świadomości.

\- Kurwa - Levi zsadził nastolatka z własnych ud, poprawiając spodnie, po czym ruszył zdenerwowany przed siebie. 

\- Gdzie Eren? - głos Grishy wkurwił go jeszcze bardziej. Jego wewnętrzna, podniecona Alfa warczała głośno, wyrywając się i drąc, by zamknął mężczyźnie drzwi przed nosem i wrócił do swojej małej, potrzebującej omegi. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, nie teraz. Nie, kiedy Eren nie należał do niego i prawnie Grisha ma możliwość odcięcia chłopca od niego w każdej chwili -miał być w domu dwadzieścia minute temu. 

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy zmieniali godziny powrotu, tato - Eren wyszedł z salonu, już w poprawionych ubraniach - jest dopiero po dwudziestej.

\- Jutro idziesz pierwszy dzień do liceum, chcesz to zawalić? - Grisha nie ustępował - wracamy.

\- Dobra, już dobra! - nastolatek uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji - tylko skoczę do łazienki.

\- Twój dom jest dwa kroki... - Grishy przerwał odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a chłopaka w przedpokoju już nie było.

\- On nie chce wracać - Levi w końcu się odezwał.

\- Co?

\- On nie chce wracać i ty o tym doskonale wiesz, Grisha - powtórzył dosadnie - Nie chcę ci wchodzić w drogę, ale musisz w końcu przyjąć to do siebie. Nadal nie chcesz uwierzyć w to, że jestem jego Mate, prawda?

\- Bardziej nie mogę sobie wyobrazić mojego syna, żyjącego w związku z kimś w prawie moim wieku - starszy Jaeger w końcu zniżył ton - Jest jeszcze młody, ma przed sobą całe życie. Nie chcę, żeby zmarnował je sobie, będąc pod Alfą w tym wieku.

\- Po prostu powiedz, że nie chcesz, by popełniał twoje błędy, Grisha - Levi wciągnął głęboko powietrze - Wiem o Dianie. Ile miałeś lat, jak urodził się Zeke? Piętnaście? Szesnaście? O ile Erwin się nie pomylił, chłopak właśnie kończył osiemnastkę.

\- Skąd...

\- Gówniarz jest stażystą w firmie w Mare, z którą Survey Corps ma zamiar podpisać kontrakt w najbliższym czasie. Ma przyjechać do Shinganshiny razem z delegatami w następnym tygodniu, a ja nie będę siedział z założonymi rękoma i gębą na kłódkę. Powiesz o tym Erenowi, albo ja to zrobię, ma prawo wiedzieć, że ma brata.

\- Nie możesz... - W tym momencie drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich nastolatek, drapiąc się w kark.

\- Musimy kupić nowe szczoteczki, wpadły mi za szafkę, kiedy myłem ręce... Hah.

*

Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły nie był dla Erena jakiś niezwykły. 

Wszedł do szkoły.

Pokłócił się z Jeanem. Pierwsza lekcja. Kłótnia z Jeanem. Druga lekcja. Kłótnia z Jeanem. Trzecia lekcja.

Bójka z Jeanem i soczek. Kolejna lekcja i kolejna, byle do przerwy obiadowej.

Dopiero wtedy mógł spokojnie usiąść na dziedzińcu, gdzie Mikasa i Historia zajęły mu miejsce przy jedynym wolnym stoliku.

\- Uch, mam dosyć! Wiesz, że ta baba od matmy próbuje mnie udupić od samego początku?! - Przeciągnął się siadając, by położyć na kolana torbę i wyjąć z niej Bento, zrobione przez Carlę.

\- Wjebał ci tę uwagę, bo rzuciłeś we mnie gumką - wtrącił się Jean, wciskając się między Mikasę a Historię - Christa, Aniołeczku, gdzie twój książę w lśniącej zbroi?

\- Ymir poszła po napoje, radzę ci uciekać - Mikasa wzięła do ust trochę ryżu, ignorując przyjaciół.

\- Słyszałem, że macie dobrą typiarkę od fizy, co Mika? - Eren spróbował ją zagadać, ale ta tylko spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Właśnie, Eręęęę - Jean migiem przesiadł się obok niego, kiedy tylko w oddali zamigotała mu Ymir - pamiętasz o naszym małym zakładziku z gimnazjum?

Chłopak niczego wcześniej nie podejrzewając, zakrztusił się pomidorkiem koktajlowym, trzymanym właśnie w ustach, razem z końcówkami pałeczek. Wiedział doskonale, o jaki zakład chodziło.

\- Myślałem, że rezygnujemy z niego, odkąd pojawił się Levi!

\- Nie było mowy o czymś takim, Connie przecinał, Connie potwierdzi.

\- Nie ma tu Conniego, Jean - skomentowała Mikasa, beztrosko kończąc drugie śniadanie - ale niestety muszę przyznać rację. Nie było mowy, że zakład zostaje unieważniony, kiedy znajdziesz Alfę, Eren.

\- Mikasa, po czyjej stronie ty stoisz? - jęknął Jaeger.

\- Sprawiedliwości?

Jean zaśmiał się z komentarza dziewczyny i wrócił do rozmowy z omegą.

\- Właśnie, Jaeger. Został ci miesiąc. Trzy laski. Może być bez języczka, ale nie może być to żadna z naszej paczki, kumasz?

\- Tak, pamiętam - chłopak opuścił głowę i wrócił do jedzenia. 

Pieprzony Jean. Pieprzony zakład. Pieprzona jego pewność siebie z gimnazjum....


	30. Rozdział 30

Budzik był frajerem. Takim totalnym.

Szczególnie, kiedy dzwonił o szóstej rano w piątek, pierwszego tygodnia po wakacjach.

Eren zwlókł się z łóżka dopiero, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że poprzedniego dnia zrezygnował z prysznica, na rzecz szybszego odpoczynku, przez co musiał jak najszybciej przejść poranną rutynę, by nie spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję.

Z matematyczką, typiarą, która już pierwszego dnia położyła łapska na jego dumie, wstawiając mu uwagę za rzucenie w Jeana gumką. Gumką, która wcześniej wylądowała na jego głowie.  
  


Wzdrygając się na samą myśl o kobiecie, chłopak wszedł do łazienki, przeciągając się, jak to zwykł robić codziennie, jednak syknął z bólu już po krótkiej chwili. Kiedy tylko wyciągnął ręce zbyt mocno w górę, poczuł ciągnięcia w podbrzuszu, więc jak najszybciej opuścił je w dół, dzięki czemu ustały. Przypomniał sobie, że teraz musiał bardziej uważać na to co robił, ponieważ każdy ruch, mógł zagrażać małemu człowiekowi, który się w nim rozwijał. 

Ta myśl wywołała na jego twarzy rozczulony uśmiech, a dłoń sama zawędrowała do wciąż płaskiego brzucha, głaskając go kciukiem, przez miękki materiał koszulki.

\- Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć - szepnął cicho, jakby sam do siebie, po czym ostrożnie rozebrał się. Jego ciało tak naprawdę praktycznie się nie zmieniło, jedyne co zauważył, to lekki zanik mięśni na klatce piersiowej. Nie było to zbyt widoczne, choć jednoznacznie dawało mu znać, że jego ciało przejmują w większym stopniu żeńskie cechy. Nawet obwódka jego sutków zrobiła się nieco ciemniejsza i delikatnie odstawała, co zapewne było skutkiem rozwijających się gruczołów mlecznych.

Była to jedna z rzeczy, którymi nastolatek nie za bardzo się cieszył. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie z cyckami, jednak jeżeli było to potrzebne dziecku, nie miał nic przeciwko. Miał być matką, a matka powinna być w stanie wykarmić swoje potomstwo, nawet, jeżeli oznaczało to całkowitą zmianę jego dotychczasowego, wysportowanego ciała. Już teraz był świadom tego, że jego mięśnie brzucha zanikną całkowicie w najbliższych miesiącach, na rzecz ciążowego guzka, którego gdzieś w głębi siebie nie mógł się doczekać.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje ciało w lustrze, po czym wszedł pod prysznic. Do wyjścia zostawało mu coraz mniej czasu, a jeżeli chciał, aby Levi zawiózł go po drodze do własnej pracy, musiał być gotowy czterdzieści minut przed ósmą, a znał siebie na tyle, że gdy już wejdzie pod wodę, jego poczucie czasu zanika.

Tym razem, na całe szczęście, wyszedł spod prysznica po jedynie dwudziestu minutach, owijając się ręcznikiem. Dość sprawnie wysuszył włosy, po czym stanął przed otwartą na oścież szafą, znów nie wiedząc, w co ma się ubrać.

W takich momentach, czuł się naprawdę, jak typowa omega. Nie mogąc nawet samemu podjąć decyzji, czy wybrać bluzkę na długi rękaw, czy krótki, który kolor będzie najbardziej do niego pasował, mimo że szafir, kobalt i chaber były niemalże identyczne, wybór przyprawiał go o mdłości.

W końcu założył zwykłe, cienkie Jeansy i zieloną bluzę z kapturem, na którą planował zarzucić Jeansową kurtkę. Na dworze dziś nie było upałów, więc wolał dmuchać na zimne i później ściągać kolejne warstwy, niż marznąć.

Jego humor był naprawdę dobry, aż do momentu, gdy wszedł do kuchni. Tam atmosfera wydawała się dość napięta.

\- M... Mamo? - chłopak odłożył na podłogę zabrany wcześniej z pokoju plecak i stanął przed ocierającą właśnie łzy rodzicielką.

\- Nic się nie stało, skarbie - kobieta wstała głaszcząc syna po włosach - usiądź i zjedz śniadanie. 

Po tych słowach odeszła do blatów kuchennych, a Eren zdezorientowany zajął zwolnione przez nią miejsce, na przeciw ojca.

\- Co się stało? - spróbował znowu, kiedy matka postawiła przed nim talerz z kanapkami i herbatę - Gdzie jest Mikasa?

\- Dziś po szkole, kieruj się prosto do domu - ciszę Carli zapełnił jej mąż - musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Omega przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując, jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. Czyżby matka złamała obietnicę i powiedziała ojcu o ciąży? A może sam się domyślił? Dlaczego więc nie rozmawiają o tym teraz, tylko czekają na to, aż skończy lekcje?

\- Gdzie Mikasa? - powtórzył, spoglądając na rodzicielkę. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona wie, co działo się, zanim wszedł do kuchni, jednak odpowiedź Carli nie wskazywała na to.

\- Mikasa wyszła z Arminem godzinę temu - poinformowała go - musieli załatwić kilka rzeczy przed lekcjami.  A teraz przestań się martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie.

Ucałowała jego czoło, a na jej twarzy nie było już widać nieszczęścia, jakie gościło na niej chwilę wcześniej. To jednak nie uspokoiło chłopaka. Tak naprawdę, martwił się jeszcze bardziej.

*

Levi wiedział, że coś było z nastolatkiem nie tak, od momentu, kiedy tylko wsiadł do auta.

Przez całą drogę dzieciak milczał i mimo że Ackermann kilka razy próbował dowiedzieć się, co jest tego skutkiem, ten odpowiadał jedynie, że ma zły dzień. Mężczyzna nie dociekał więc, nie mógł znów zawalić pracy przez humorki Erena, jeżeli nie było to coś naprawdę poważnego. Firma miała coraz więcej klientów międzynarodowych, a współpracę z nią chciało nawiązać kilka dużych korporacji z Mare, czego nie mogli wraz z Erwinem zaprzepaścić. 

Do wszystkiego dochodzi sprawa z Historią, która nadal niecierpliwie czeka na rozwiązanie.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał, kiedy Eren wysiadał z auta pod swoją szkołą. Dzieciak uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Levi. To tylko wahania nastroju, będę miał je coraz częściej - zaśmiał się, pocierając kark.

Ackermann kiwnął głową, chociaż nie do końca był pewien, czy wahania nastroju pojawiają się w tak wczesnej fazie ciąży, jak ósmy tydzień, jednak uwierzył w to. A nawet jeżeli nie... Każdy ma prawo mieć zły dzień.

Do firmy, od szkoły miał naprawdę prostą i krótką drogę, jednak widząc wskaźnik benzyny, postanowił po drodze zajechać na stację.

Wysiadł z pojazdu i bez pośpiechu zaczął napełniać bak, kiedy dobiegł go donośny głos z miejsca, gdzie stał kompresor ze sprężonym powietrzem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że gdybyś nie kupował tego derchlaka, wszystko działałoby bez zarzutu! - warknął jasnowłosy człowiek, stojący przy dość starej skodzie, której dokładnej nazwy Levi nawet nie pamiętał.

\- Wiesz, Colt, to jest zabytkowe auto - drugi, nieco wyższy mężczyzna, o blond włosach i lekkim zaroście, poprawiając okrągłe okularki na nosie - nie denerwuj się tak i po prostu napompuj to koło.

Blondyn oparł się o swoje "zabytkowe auto" i odpalił papierosa, spoglądając w stronę Levia zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

\- Ackermann nie odwrócił jednak wzroku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, kim był wyższy z mężczyzn i cieszył się, że nie było z nim w tym momencie Erena.

\- Zeke, stary, co ci? - zapytał po krótkiej chwili chłopak, nazwany wcześniej Coltem, patrząc w tę samą stronę, co przyjaciel.

Levi jednak w tym samym momencie skończył tankować i odłożył uchwyt na miejsce, po czym zamknął swojego szarana, ruszając do środka, by zapłacić.

Nie usłyszał już dalszej rozmowy dwóch osiemnastolatków, choć był praktycznie pewien, że Zeke Jaeger coś wiedział. 

*

\- Eren, coś nie tak? - Zaczęła powoli Mikasa, dosiadając się do brata na przerwie obiadowej - wyglądasz naprawdę blado.

\- Huh? -chłopak uniósł swoje pałeczki do ust, nie przejmując się tym, że odpowiada z pełnymi ustami - czuję się nawet dobrze.

\- Plujesz na Mikasę gówniaku! - już po chwili zjawił się także Jean, łapiąc przyjaciela za szyję i wykręcając młynek na jego głowie - Nie pluje się na laski, tak nie wygrasz zakładu.

Jaeger warknął ostro, odpychając go. Był świadom tego, że nie mógł już wdawać ię w bójki z Jeanem, jednak jego ego znacznie ucierpiało, kiedy zamiast tego wrócił do jedzenia.

\- Z gówniakiem coś nie tak, Mika. Nie uderzył mnie od trzech dni - blondyn usiadł w końcu na przeciw niego, by zabrać się za drugie śniadanie.

\- No przecież o tym mówię - Mikasa wywróciła oczami - Eren, zachowujesz się dziwnie od kilku dni. Co jest nie tak?

\- Tak, przecież możesz nam powiedzieć - Armin dosiadł się do nich z własnym bento, jednak nie otworzył go nawet.

\- Aż tak to widać? - mruknął w końcu chłopak, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem. 

Odłożył pałeczki na bok, całkowicie tracąc apetyt.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że umorzę ci zakład przez chorobę, to jesteś w błędzie koleś - Kirschtein prychnął - a może sprawy sercowe, co? - zakpił.

\- Nie, Jean. To nie tak, ludzie - Eren wziął głęboki wdech - powiedziałbym wam, ale sam nie do końca jeszcze się do tej myśli przyzwyczaiłem. Dajcie mi trochę czasu.

\- Historia idzie - zauważył Armin, machając do dziewczyny, która, co dość dziwne, dołączyła do nich sama.

\- Gdzie Ymir? - Mikasa zapytała, kiedy tylko ta do nich dotarła.

\- Nie będzie jej dzisiaj. Pojechała na dodatkowe kursy z grupą - odpowiedziała blondynka - Eren, blado wyglądasz.

\- Czy wszyscy muszą mi to mówić? - warknął znowu, nieco podirytowany - Wiem, jak bardzo źle dzisiaj wyglądam, nie musicie mi tego przypominać.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz nam powiedzieć? - Armin pochylił się nad stołem, dotykając ramienia przyjaciela - wiesz, że jesteśmy z tobą... To znów twój tata?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Jego przyjaciele znali doktora Jaegera i wiedzieli, że co do syna, miał nieco oschły stosunek, jednak nigdy dotąd nie było to na tyle poważne, by Eren sam sobie z tym nie radził.

\- Nie, to nie tata - odpowiedział w końcu, spuszczając wzrok - ja... Jestem w ciąży.


	31. Rozdział 31

Tak naprawdę, Eren nigdy nie miał zamiaru im tego mówić. 

A przynajmniej do czasu, aż sam nie przyzwyczai się do tej myśli. Po drugie, był prawie pewien, że Levi chciałby, aby z nim to najpierw uzgodnić. Ale niestety, Jaeger zawsze zachowywał się impulsywnie, a zamiast najpierw coś przemyśleć, od razu to robił.

Szok, jaki ogarną jego przyjaciół, był całkowicie uzasadniony i przewidziany przez chłopaka.

Jako pierwsza, na całe szczęście, odezwała się Historia, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

\- Musisz się cieszyć, nee, Eren? 

Nastolatek odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, swoim, choć na pewno mniejszym.

\- Nie do końca jestem jeszcze pewien co czuję, ale na pewno nie jest to nic negatywnego - powiedział cicho.

\- Domyślałem się - Armin także wykrzywił pokrzepiająco wargi - ale co ze szkołą.

\- Jak widzisz, jestem tutaj, więc raczej nie zamierzam rezygnować...

\- Eren...

Tego najbardziej Eren się obawiał. Zwrócił wzrok ku siostrze,której warga drżała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpaść. 

\- Mikasa, nie zaczynaj...

\- Eren, czy ty wiesz, że zniszczyłeś sobie życie?! - dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała i wstała z miejsca, uderzając o stół dłońmi - za... Zamorduję go... Nie możesz tak skończyć!

\- Mika, uspokój się - Armin złapał nastolatkę za ramię, ale to nic nie dało. Ta odepchnęła go jedynie i kontynuowała.

\- Przecież ojciec wyjebie cię z domu! Nie wierzę, że mogłeś być tak lekkomyślny!

\- Myślisz, że zrobiłem to do cholery specjalnie?! - Eren nie wytrzymał i także wstał, nie zwracając uwagi na gapiących się na ich kłótnie uczniów - owszem, była to tylko i wyłącznie moja głupota i zapominalstwo, ale na pewno nie zamierzone działanie!

\- Mikasa, jesteście rodziną, powinnaś go teraz wspierać - Historia starała się załagodzić sytuację, ale to wywołało jedynie łzy, spływające po policzkach czarnowłosej.

\- On nie jest moim bratem, Christa - odpowiedziała, patrząc przeszklonymi oczyma, prosto w te należące do chłopaka - Nigdy nie był ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniony i wy dobrze o tym wiecie... Ja... Czasem chciałabym, żeby tak było - skrzywiła się odrobinę - może wtedy nie... 

Głos jej się zarwał, a twarz ukryła w dłoniach. Odtrąciła dłoń Historii i żwawym krokiem ruszyła do wyjścia, zostawiając wszystkich w jeszcze głębszym zaskoczeniu.

\- Właściwie, to nawet nie wiem, co tu właśnie zaszło - Jean, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przeciągnął się - i tak nie unieważniam zakładu, samobójczy durniu.

\- Kogo nazywasz...- Jaeger już miał wylecieć do niego z pięściami, kiedy Armin zatrzymał go, łapiąc za przedramię.

\- Jesteś w ciąży.

I gdyby nie głupi uśmieszek na końskiej mordzie Alfy, Eren byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, że jego przyjaciel ściągnął go na ziemię...

*

Według osób z profilu sportowego, Mikasa nie pojawiła się na żadnej z kolejnych lekcji, aż do końca zajęć.

W tym momencie, Eren zaczął się lekko martwić, bo nikt z jej znajomych nie miał pojęcia, gdzie dziewczyna mogła się udać. 

\- Może poszła do domu? - zaproponował Armin, kiedy wspólnie przemierzali drogę, do domu blondyna.

\- Nie, dzwoniłem do mamy i jeszcze jej nie ma - Jaeger zagryzł wargę.

\- Kawiarnia? 

\- Byłoby ją widać przez witrynę, kiedy przechodziliśmy obok - westchnął - poza tym, nie sądzę, że Mikasa tak długo by tam usiedziała. Nie ma jej w szkole od przerwy obiadowej. Nie myślałem, że martwi się o mnie tak bardzo, że ta wiadomość ją dotknie w ten sposób.

\- Eren, ja się obawiam, że to coś innego... - Zaczął niepewnie Arlert, zatrzymując się.

\- Huh? - Eren także przystanął, odwracając się do przyjaciela - Co masz na myśli?

Armin wziął głęboki oddech i mimo iż jego kciuki nerwowo kręciły młynki wokół siebie, to mówił dalej.

\- Ona już od dawna zachowuje się w stosunku do ciebie nieco inaczej, prawda?

\- Jest po prostu nadopiekuńcza - Eren przewrócił oczami -  przesadza, nawet nie wiesz, jak to mnie irytuje.

\- Moim zdaniem, ona jest po prostu zazdrosna - blondyn podrapał się po głowie - boi się, że cię straci. 

\- Nie jestem jej własnością, tylko bratem, Arm...

\- No właśnie, nie jesteś.

\- Co?

\- Nie jesteś jej bratem, Eren. Zauważyłem to już zanim pojawił się Levi, ale odkąd z nim jesteś, wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne. Nie mogę powiedzieć na pewno, ale jej zachowanie... Ona chyba się w tobie zakochała.

Wyższy zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Poważka, Arm. Ty mówisz serio? Wychowujemy się razem, odkąd skończyliśmy dziesięć lat, moich rodziców nazywa swoimi, jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo!

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nie jesteście ze sobą spokrewnieni w żaden sposób. A w naszym wieku buzują hormony i rozumiesz... Byłeś najbliżej, wyglądasz też niczego sobie... Do tego tamtego dnia, kiedy zginęli jej rodzice. Byłeś wtedy dla niej, jako jedyny. 

Po słowach Armina, nagle mu coś zaświtało. Mikasa kilka tygodni temu powiedziała, że odzyskała klucze do domu, w którym mieszkała z rodzicami, przed tamtym feralnym dniem. Pamiętał, że bała się iść tam sama, więc mieli pójść razem, ale przez wszystkie te wydarzenia, chłopak kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

Nic nie mówiąc, rzucił się biegiem drogą, którą pamiętał aż za dobrze.

\- Eren, dokąd ty...?! 

\- Wiem, gdzie może być! - przerwał Arminowi już w biegu - wrócę z nią! Obiecuję!

*

Budynek, już wcale nie wydawał się tak ogromny, jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem.

Nie był już w też tak idealny i zadbany, jak wtedy.

Większość, kiedyś pięknego, drewnianego ganku, była pożarta przez korniki, podłamana i spleśniała od wilgoci. Ze ścian odchodziła farba, a w pewnych miejscach nawet i tynk. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez sześć lat, tak cudowne, rodzinne miejsce, mogło zostać aż tak zapuszczone.

Zanim doszedł do drzwi, musiał ominąć chmarę chwastów, dopiero wtedy udało mu się dotrzeć do celu.

Tak jak myślał, było otwarte. 

Wnętrze nie zmieniło się w przeciągu tego czasu, choć na wszystkim wokół, narosły warstwy kurzu. Czuć było pleśń i stęchliznę, mimo że jego oczy nic takiego nie zarejestrowały.

Sztora, którą kiedyś oddzielone było wejście do kuchni i jadalni, zapewne już dawno spadła na ziemię, a został z niej jedynie kawał brudnego, pogryzionego materiału.

Sześć lat? To naprawdę było aż tak dużo?

Drewniane schody, na jego szczęście nawet nie zaskrzypiały, kiedy wchodził na piętro. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie ma się kierować, pamięć nie zawodziła go, tym bardziej, że w wakacyjne dni sprzed laty, codziennie rano wbiegał tam razem z Arminem.

Białe, odrapane z farby drzwi i kilka wyblakłych, różowych kwiatów, namalowanych na nich. 

Jako jedyne były uchylone, więc chłopak był już pewien, że miał rację.

Kiedy popchnął je wgłąb pomieszczenia, zobaczył coś, co przypomniało mu ten dzień. 

Mikasa, siedząca w rogu pokoju, jak wtedy. Oczy wpatrzone w ścianę przed nią, ten pusty wzrok, rękoma obejmowała podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej kolana.

Jedyne, co różniło tę sytuację od tamtej, to czerwony szalik na szyi dziewczyny, w który wciskała swój nos, jakby nosił on najwspanialszy zapach na świecie.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło - Eren w końcu przełamał się i podszedł do niej, po czym klęknął i objął ramionami - przepraszam, Mika.

\- Wiesz... Wszystko wróciło - odezwała się całkiem spokojnie, jak na sytuację - tamten dzień. Bałam się, Eren, tak bardzo się bałam - jej głos zadrżał, a twarz wtuliła w jego ramię - siedziałam tu tyle godzin, a potem przyszedłeś, otuliłeś mnie tym szalikiem i wtuliłeś w ramiona... - szlochała - To ja przepraszam, Eren, ja już wtedy wiedziałam, że nie będę mogła kochać cię jak brata! Byłeś dla mnie jak bohater, byłeś tutaj, przytulałeś mnie, póki nie przyjechała policja... Byłeś tutaj...

\- Wiem, wszystko już wiem, Mika. Już dobrze - Eren przytulił ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej i pozwolił płakać w swoje ramię, tak jak wtedy. Tak, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy Kenny Rozpruwacz zabił jej rodziców w jej własnym domu.

*

Nastolatka czuła się już o wiele lepiej, kiedy wrócili do domu. Wszystkie łzy zdążyły już wyschnąć, te jej jak i jego. Czuła się naprawdę wspaniale, całą drogę trzymając palce splecione z tymi Erena i choć wiedziała, że dla niego nie znaczy to nic, czego by chciała, to dodawało jej otuchy. Mogła mieć tą pewność, że chłopak nie zostawi jej, mimo posiadania własnej rodziny i osobnego szczęścia.

\- Jesteśmy! - krzyknął Eren, kiedy pozbywali się obuwia w przedpokoju.  Z kuchni dobiegło ich znaczące chrząknięcie, co przypomniało chłopakowi, o czekającej go jeszcze rozmowie z rodzicami.

\- Usiądźcie oboje - powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia. Obok niego siedziała Carla, więc zajęli miejsca po przeciwległej stronie stołu. 

\- Rozwodzicie się - Mikasa odezwała się jako pierwsza, dezorientując tym wszystkich.

przez chwilę ciążyła między nimi głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie lekkimi oddechami. 

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy, kochanie - Carla uśmiechnęła się lekko - tata musi wam coś powiedzieć, ale chciałabym wam przed tym jedynie uświadomić, że ten fakt niczego nie zmieni w naszej rodzinie. Nadal kocham tatę i nie zamierzamy się rozwodzić.

\- Ah tak... - Eren spojrzał na ojca. Zastanawiał się, o co mogło chodzić. Może zdradził mamę. Jednak wiedział, że wtedy on by mu tego nie darował. I co by matka nie powiedziała, osobiście wywaliłby tego człowieka za drzwi.

Na odpowiedź jednak nie musiał czekać długo.

\- Mikasa, wiesz, że uważamy cię z mamą za nasze dziecko, bez względu na to, czy jesteś naszą biologiczną córką, czy też nie - zaczął doktor Jaeger - dlatego uważamy, że też powinnaś wiedzieć i poznać tę historię w całości.

Dziewczyna jedynie kiwnęła głową.

\- Przejdzie już tata do rzeczy - Eren się niecierpliwił.

\- Chodzi o to - mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech - poznałem waszą mamę, kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat. Bardzo szybko wzięliśmy ślub i urodziłeś się ty, Eren. Jednak w tamtym momencie, nie był to mój pierwszy związek. Zanim przeprowadziłem się do Paradis, mieszkałem w Mare, w jednym z barów dorabiała tam piętnastolatka, Diana. Miałem wtedy niecałe szesnaście lat. Kiedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy... Ona była moją kompatybilną omegą. Wpadła w upał i żadne z nas nie mogło w tamtym momencie się powstrzymać. Urodziła mi syna, jednak... Zmarła przy porodzie.

Eren, jak i Mikasa, patrzeli na ojca z otwartymi ustami.

\- C... Ale co się z nim stało?! - Chłopak szybko podniósł się z miejsca - on też...

\- Nie, Eren. Usiądź - Grisha kontynuował - Rodzice Diany go zabrali. Alfy po utracie partnera, nie są zdolni praktycznie do niczego, więc zabrali Zeke'a i zajęli się nim. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się wyjść z depresji po śmierci Diany, nie mogłem się przełamać, by go zobaczyć. Wtedy uciekłem tutaj, dzięki czemu poznałem Carlę.

\- Ale dlaczego mówisz nam to teraz? - Mikasa wciąż siedziała na swoim miejscu, z założonymi na piersi rękoma - miałeś na to lata.

\- Mówię wam to teraz, ponieważ... Zeke, mój syn, jest w tym momencie w naszym mieście.


	32. Rozdział 32

Levi nie był wybredny. Nie miał też zbyt dużych potrzeb, względem wygody. Jednak tym razem, to nie on się liczył, a Eren i dziecko, które miało przyjść na świat za siedem miesięcy.

Dom, którego szukał, musiał być przestronny, ale nie za duży, najlepiej z ogrodem, oczywiście ogrodzonym. Jednak wszystkie oferty w Shiganshinie, wydawały mu się niewystarczające.

Mógł zdobyć się na kupienie domu do samodzielnego remontu, chociaż niektóre były w takim stanie, że koszt jego, przewyższałby cenę domu. Natomiast te w dobrym stanie, mogłyby swoją ceną powalić nawet Erwina, który na pieniądze nie zwracał uwagi i szastał nimi na prawo i lewo.

Levi miał swoje oszczędności, mimo to, było ich zbyt mało. Przez myśl przeszła mu nawet pożyczka, ale spłacanie jej latami nie było tym, o czym marzył.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi gabinetu, więc zamknął stronę ogłoszeniową i wrócił do otwartego dokumentu.

Kiedy dał pozwolenie, ku jego zdziwieniu, do pomieszczenia powoli wślizgnął się Eren.

\- Hej - nastolatek odezwał się cicho, ale z lekkim uśmiechem - kończysz już?

\- Tak, za chwilę - Ackermann wrócił wzrokiem do ekranu laptopa i kontynuował uzupełnianie luk w umowie - jak się tu dostałeś?

\- Istnieje jeszcze coś takiego, jak komunikacja miejska, Levi - nastolatek usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka i oparł na nim ramiona, na których natomiast umieścił głowę.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, by zrobić prawo jazdy? - Levi zaproponował - byłoby to bardzo pomocne, nie zawsze ja, czy twoja mama będziemy mieli czas, by cię wozić.

\- Nie czuję się dobrze za kierownicą, wiesz? - mruknął chłopak - stanowczo wolę miejsce pasażera, lub fotel w autobusie, więc chyba podziękuję.

Levi prychnął, spoglądając na niego znad ekranu.

\- Mimo wszystko, wiele by to ułatwiło - powiedział - przecież nie musisz prowadzić za każdym razem, ale na wszelki wypadek będziesz ubezpieczony.

\- Pomyślę nad tym - Jaeger podniósł głowę - dużo ci jeszcze zostało?

\- Już kończę - czarnowłosy zapisał uzupełniony dokument, po czym udostępnił na serwer firmowy - jedziemy prosto do domu, czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

\- Umm... - Eren zastanowił się - lasagne.

Levi zaśmiał się cicho, obdarowując dzieciaka szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Tak myślałem.

*

Weekend minął zbyt szybko, za wcześnie nadszedł niedzielny wieczór.

Jeszcze wczorajszego wieczoru, Eren nawet nie pomyślałby o tym, że spędzi ten czas przy kolacji z rodzicami i Mikasą. Takiego wspólnego posiłku w domu, nie mieli już od dość dawna, mimo to, nie cieszył się. Wolałby teraz spędzać czas z Leviem, jak co dzień o tej porze, jednak Erwin i Hanji wyciągnęli Alfę na drinka, a omega- jakżeby inaczej - jeszcze wypychała go z mieszkania, by nie wyjść na zaborczą.

Teraz tego kompletnie żałował. Atmosfera była gęsta, nikt nie odezwał się pierwszy, słychać było jedynie uderzanie sztućców o odświętną porcelanę, którą rodzice dostali jako prezent ślubny od zmarłego już, wuja Hannesa.

Wszyscy przy stole doskonale wiedzieli, że nic nie będzie takie, jak za dziecięcych lat, kiedy wszyscy śmieli się podczas posiłków i żartowali praktycznie o niczym.

Z tych czasów, zostały tylko sztywne pytania o szkołę i oceny, oraz smutne uśmiechy Carli, starającej się rozluźnić nastrój, co nie wychodziło jej.

\- Eren - Grisha w pewnym momencie odłożył sztućce, po czym otarł usta serwetką, ją także zostawiając obok talerza - Mikasa. Mam dla was wiadomość, a tym samym i prośbę.

Wszystkie pary oczu, przeniosły spojrzenia na niego. Nawet Carli mimika wskazywała na to, że nie jest w nic wtajemniczona.

\- Tak, tato? -zaczął omega, niepewnie odkładając widelec.

\- Więc tak - zaczął - Kilka dni temu, dostałem bardzo dobrą propozycję od naszego ordynatora. Facet zbiera grupę lekarzy, którzy wyjadą z nim w kilkumiesięczną delegację, aby badać wschodnioazjatyckie metody leczenia chorób neurologicznych.

\- I co ma to wspólnego z nami? - zapytał nastolatek, z widelcem w pół drogi do ust.

\- Chciałem, abyśmy podjęli te decyzję razem, całą rodziną - wyjaśnił ojciec - w końcu może nie być mnie pół roku, a może i dłużej.

\- Na moje, może tata jechać - Mikasa nie przejmowała się zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Na moje też - potwierdził Eren, po czym dodał trochę ciszej - i tak nie zrobi to wielkiej różnicy...

\- Eren, posłuchaj - Alfa zwrócił na siebie uwagę syna - posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Nie wiem, co sobie uroiłeś w tej swojej nastoletniej głowie, ale jesteś moim synem i zależy mi na tobie, nawet wtedy, gdy tego nie okazuję. Musisz pamiętać, że wszystko co robię, to tylko i wyłącznie dla twojego dobra. Kiedy się urodziłeś, byłem z ciebie dumny, tak bardzo, a jedyne czego się bałem, to tego, że sobie nie poradzę. Kocham cię, Eren i nie chcę, abyś myślał inaczej.

Omegę naprawdę poważnie zdziwił wywód ojca, jednak nie przekonało go to do końca.

\- A co z Zeke'm? - powiedział, po chwili namysłu - on także jest twoim synem.

\- Zeke, to całkowicie inna historia, rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że zachowałeś się jak tchórz i uciekłeś od własnego dziecka - warknął nastolatek.

\- Owszem, sam mogę to przyznać. Jestem tchórzem i wiem o tym doskonale. Jednak w tym momencie, liczy się dla mnie twoje bezpieczeństwo - mężczyzna sięgnął za szyję, po czym zdjął z niej ukryty wcześniej pod koszulką mosiężny klucz, po czym położył go na stole przed chłopakiem - wiesz co to jest?

\- Klucz do twojego gabinetu w piwnicy - Eren zmarszczył brwi - ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Kilka lat temu, prowadziłem własne badania na temat płci drugorzędnych - wyjaśnił - w tym pomieszczeniu są wszelkie medykamenty, które mogą ci się przydać w nagłych wypadkach, od tłumików, przez antykoncepcję po supresanty koleinowe. Wiem, że teraz żaden lekarz nie może wypisywać takich recept, dlatego mam nadzieję, że gdy nadejdzie taka potrzeba, skorzystasz z tego.

Zielonooki przełknął ślinę, czując, jak zastyga mu ona w gardle. Jego ojciec przecież nie wiedział, że w tym momencie, nie będzie m potrzebne takie zabezpieczenie.

\- Tato... - westchnął głośno -muszę ci coś...

Niestety, okoliczności nie pozwoliły mu wyjawić ojcu prawdy. Dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi zagłuszył jego własne myśli, rozsypując słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć, po całej głowie.

Grisha nie wyczuł powagi wyznania, dlatego też wstał od stołu, by otworzyć, już po chwili głośno oznajmiając, że wzywają go do szpitala i nie wróci na noc.

Eren złapał za rzemyk, na którym zawieszony był klucz od piwnicy i zawiesił go na własnej szyi, chowając pod koszulkę.

Carla sięgnęła przez stół i złapała dłoń syna, cicho pocieszając.

Nastolatek jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed instynktem własnej omegi, która przez ten lekki stres zaczęła domagać obecności swojej Alfy.

Przeprosił więc siostrę jak i matkę, po czym zawędrował do swojego pokoju, by zabrać zapakowaną do szkoły torbę, po czym przeszedł do mieszkania numer piętnaście, wyciągając zapasowy klucz, który Levi zawsze chował pod obudową dzwonka do drzwi. Już chwilę później, poskładał swoje ubrania w równą kostkę i położył na krześle, obok dużego łóżka w sypialni Ackermana i naciągnął na siebie jedynie jedną, z przesiąkniętych jego zapachem koszulek.

W końcu zanurzył się w białej, świeżo krochmalonej pościeli i tak, wśród woni czystości, kawy i cytryny, zapadł w spokojny sen.

 

 

 


	33. Rozdział 33

Eren spał spokojnie i mocno, do czasu, aż głośny huk z przedpokoju nie wypełnił całego mieszkania. Chłopiec usiadł powoli na łóżku, czekając na sylwetkę Levia, przemierzającą w ciemności, w międzyczasie wydającą spomiędzy warg kilka zmysłowych przekleństw, wywołanych pijackim potykaniem się o meble.

\- Kurwa, co to tu... - Mężczyzna w końcu dostał się do sypialni, spoglądając w stronę łóżka - Eren?

\- Umm... Tęskniłem? - nastolatek podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je ramionami. Do jego nosa zaczęły powoli docierać zapachy, jakimi przesiąknęły ubrania Alfy. I choć Eren praktycznie wcale nie wyczuwał woni innych dynamik, to te, zakrywające naturalne perfumy jego partnera, zaczęły drażnić nozdrza, przyprawiając jego wewnętrzną omegę o mdłości. Odór napalonych Alf i smród omeg roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu. I mimo że Jaeger doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna był w barze z przyjaciółmi i te zapachy mogły przylgnąć do niego tylko dlatego, że tam był, jego druga dynamika czuła się zdradzona. 

\- Cieszy mnie to - odezwał się w końcu Levi, po chwili milczenia, jednocześnie ściągając  z siebie kurtkę, po czym rozpiął spodnie.

\- Chcę spać - powiedział Eren cicho, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę o czym można rozmawiać z pijaną Alfą w środku nocy - mógłbyś wziąć prysznic?

\- Później - Ackermann potknął się o jedną ze swoich własnych nóg, próbując zdjąć spodnie, co ani trochę nie było do niego podobne. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się to, wpełzł do łózka pochylając się nad dzieciakiem.

\- Levi, śmierdzisz innymi omegami, moja własna czuje niepokój - chłopiec spróbował go odepchnąć, jednak na nic się to nie zdało. Jedynie upadł na plecy pod mężczyzną, wciąż trzymającym się sztywno nad nim. Przez cały ten smród, Eren wyczuwał zapach podniecenia Alfy, co działało również na jego płeć drugorzędną. Nie chciał jednak niczego, kiedy jego partner był w takim, a nie innym stanie.

\- Moja mała słodka omega - nos Alfy wtulił się w jego gruczoł zapachowy, na co zachłysnął się powietrzem, odruchowo zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

\- Jesteś pijany - wydusił z siebie nastolatek. Doskonale czuł, jak potężne wybrzuszenie w bieliźnie Alfy ociera się o jego udo w sposób, jaki pobudzał do życia jego własne przyrodzenie. Podniecenie sprawiło, że jego majtki zaczęły przeciekać, od słodkiej śliskości.

\- Nie na tyle, by nie kontaktować, Eren - Levi mruknął w jego szyję, po czym zassał się mocno na gruczole zapachowym chłopca. Krzyk przyjemności wyrwał się z gardła omegi, mimo że wcale tego nie chciał, nogi same owinęły się wokół pasa mężczyzny, a równo przypiłowane paznokcie przebiły twardą skórę na jego plecach.

Uczucie to było tak intensywne, że Eren prawie mógł je porównać z orgazmem. Zęby lekko drażniły tak wrażliwe miejsce, jednak nie wbijając się w nie nawet o milimetr. Alfa dokuczał mu, aż sam chciał w pewnym momencie krzyczeć, by go oznaczył jako własnego.

Jako swoją, niezaprzeczalnie i niepodważalnie własną omegę.

Levi mimo to, nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy. Zsunął ustami niżej, zostawiając kolejną, mocno bordową malinkę, dłonie natomiast wsunął pod materiał własnej koszulki, tak dobrze leżącej na jego ukochanym bachorze.

Nie zatrzymał się tam jednak na długo. Już po chwili zjechał nimi do ud chłopca, rozkładając je, ulegając pokusie, by spojrzeć na ślicznie zmoczone śliskością slipki dzieciaka.

\- Moja omega, moja piękna, cudowna omega - powtarzał jak mantrę, jakby wchodził właśnie w rutynę. Ale to nie było to. Mała, rozjęczana kupka rozkoszy pod nim, była wystarczająca, by doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Patrzył na spływające krople naturalnego lubrykantu, na udach omegi jeszcze przez chwilę, po której pochylił się do krocza chłopca, mocno zaciągając zapachem podniecenia. Tak słodko, pachniało namiętnością i żądzą.

Nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko wdychać ten zapach do końca swych dni.

Językiem przejechał po kolejnym gruczole zapachowym, tym razem był to ten, znajdujący się we wnętrzu uda omegi.

Tam już mógł wgryźć się, bez obawy, że oznaczy dzieciaka na zawsze, co zrobił, bez większego namysłu.

Biodra Erena wystrzeliły w górę, a głośny jęk rozkoszy dotarł do uszu Alfy.

Uda chłopca trzęsły się jak galareta, gdy Levi nadal rozkoszował się smakiem jego skóry. Oblizał dokładnie ranę, jaką utworzył, po czym spojrzał w górę.

Nastolatek drżał, dłoń mając przyciśniętą do twarzy. Głowę natomiast odchyloną całkowicie do tyłu, a oczy zaciśnięte.

\- Levi ... - chłopiec, nie czując od dłuższej chwili dotyku Alfy, uniósł głowę by na niego spojrzeć, tylko po to, by ich oczy mogły się spotkać.

\- Mówiłem Ci kiedyś, że jesteś cholernie piękny? - Ackermann powoli wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji nad nim, lekko ocierając o siebie ich krocza. Eren zaczerwienił się - Bo jesteś tak kurewsko idealny, moja śliczna omega - mruknął ponownie.

Ton i brzmienie jego głosu, wcale nie okazywały, ile alkoholu wypił. Natomiast słowa, jakie wypowiadał, już owszem. Mimo wszystko, Eren zignorował to. Czuł się cholernie dobrze, dostając tyle komplementów w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, od chłodnej i wiecznie opanowanej Alfy, z której ust zazwyczaj wydobywały się raczej wredne odzywki i niecenzuralne żarty.

Bez namysłu objął mężczyznę i rozrzucił nogi na boki, by móc oddać mu się w całości.

Wiedział, że Levi wie co robi i nie był to tylko alkohol. Ten, dodał jedynie odrobinę szczerości do wypowiedzi starszego...

*

\- Cholera, Cholera, nie dzisiaj - jęknął nastolatek, przebiegając kolejny korytarz swojego liceum.

Wcześniejsza noc poniosła i jego i Levia zbyt mocno, by mogli przejmować się czymś takim jak sen, więc kiedy budzik chłopaka, ustawiony na szóstą rano zadzwonił, oboje byli nadal w trakcie erotycznych uniesień. Tym samym, nastolatek skończył w szkole, spóźniony prawie dwadzieścia minut, z klasą do znalezienia. Jean nawet nie raczył mu odpisać, do której sali przeprowadził ich nauczyciel, tak więc Eren błąkał się, teraz już po holu, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własną nieodpowiedzialność. I nieodpowiedzialność Levia.

Mężczyzna po zaledwie trzech godzinach od picia, nie mógł zawieźć chłopaka, jak zawsze to robił. Omega powiedziała, że zrobi to Carla, jednak było to wierudne kłamstwo, by nie przyprawiać Alfy o poczucie winy.

Tak więc szatyn dylał z buta przez pół miasta.

\- Umm... Przepraszam? - usłyszał nagle za sobą przesłodzony, dziewczęcy głosik - wiesz może, gdzie miał mieć lekcje pierwszy rocznik? Dowiedziałam się, że nauczyciele zamienili nam klasy, ale za nic nie mogę jej znaleźć.

Eren zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było rozpoznać, że dziewczyna była omegą.

Jej naprawdę jasne, blond loki, sięgały za ramiona, a błękitne oczy, okryte warstwą makijażu, wykazywały leki niepokój.

Nie miała na sobie tapety, jak większość dziewcząt jej pokroju, a jednak była śliczna.

Dopiero, kiedy spojrzał na nazwisko, wypisane na okładce zeszytu, trzymanego przez nastolatkę, Eren zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Margaretha Johnen? - zapytał, rozszerzając oczy.

Każdy w tej szkole znał te dziewczynę, pochodziła ona z zamożnej rodziny i nie grzeszyła naturalną urodą.

W skrócie, była to najlepsza partia w szkole, dla tutejszych nastolatków.

\- Tylko Margie - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się - powinnam być na lekcji już pół godziny...

\- Umm... Więc dlaczego się spóźniłaś? - Eren zapytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zaczął w końcu sam zauważać, że był stanowczo zbyt porywczy.

\- O to samo mogłabym zapytać ciebie - zaśmiała się, a szatyn odetchnął z ulgą - ale jeżeli chcesz, powiem pierwsza - nagle podeszła do chłopaka, lekko go tym szokując i powiedziała mu cicho do ucha - uciekałam przed byłym.

-O... Oh - Eren był naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Więc? Teraz twoja kolej!

Jej chichot brzmiał niczym dźwięk dzwoneczków wietrznych. 

\- Byłem na noc... - Jaeger podrapał się po głowie - u kogoś.

\- U swojej dziewczyny? - uśmiech nie schodził z ust Margie - jesteś betą, prawda? Nie pachniesz, jak alfa. Ona też nią jest?

Eren zagryzł policzek od środka. Tyle pytań na raz, nawet on nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na wszystkie na raz. Trzecioklasistka była jak młodsza wersja Hanji, co nastolatek zauważył z lekkim strachem.

\- To ty nic nie wiesz, prawda? - odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, nonszalancko wkładając dłonie w kieszenie - jestem męską omegą. Nie wyczułaś tego?

\- Nie, a powinnam? 

\- Tak szczerze, nie jestem do końca pewien - Eren westchnął i przysiadł na jednej z ławeczek w holu - Moja przyjaciółka, Christa... Znaczy, Historia, nie lubi zdrobnień, wyczuwa mój zapach. Ja niestety nie wyczuwam ani Omeg, ani Alf, chyba że... - przypomniał sobie nocny powrót Levia - chyba, że przykrywają zapach mojej Alfy.

\- Wow, wow, wow?! Poczekaj! - Margie zamachnęła rękoma w szoku - masz już swoją Alfę? W której jesteś klasie? 

\- W pierwszej ogólnej. I tak naprawdę nie prosiłem nikogo o Alfę.

\- Ah, w ogólniaku. Ale nie prosiłeś o... Oh... Przymusowe wiązanie?

\- Co? Nie! - Eren od razu odwiódł ją od tej myśli - ja kocham Levia, to nie tak! Po prostu... Jest takie coś, jak kompatybilność... I on jest tak jakby... Czytałaś bajki? - spróbował inaczej, nie wiedząc, czy blondynka zrozumie. Ta jednak, zaśmiała się tylko.

\- Tak, wiem, nie miej mnie proszę za głupiutką omegę. Mam jedną z najwyższych średnich w szkole i nie, to nie za ładną buźkę. 

\- Więc, wiesz co to jest kompatybilność? 

\- Tak, mój wuj jest lekarzem medycyny dynamicznej i... A z resztą, za chwilę koniec pierwszej lekcji.

\- Chyba oboje dziś ją przegapiliśmy - zaśmiał się nerwowo Eren.

\- Miło mi się z tobą... Oooo nie - dziewczyna widząc grupkę chłopaków, wchodzących przez drzwi szkoły odruchowo popchnęła Jaegera za najbliższy róg.

\- Co się stało? - nastolatek nie był pewien, jak zareagować.

\- Widzisz tego w czarnym? - Margie niezauważona wskazała na wysoką i barczystą, blond Alfę w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce, idącą obok drugiej, niższej i ciemnowłosej, będącej też o wiele lżej zbudowanej - To Rainer, mój były. 

\- Poczekaj - także odezwał się cicho - Czy oni nie zadają się z Annie Leonhart? 

\- Huh? Ah, tak. Znasz ją?

\- Tak, znaczy, nie za blisko. Nasi rodzice się znają i moja siostra czasem u nich bywa.

\- U Leonhartów? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna - nie radzę, dziewczyna diluje narkotykami. Nie mów nikomu, ale ostrzeż siostrę... Na Marię, Rose i Sinę, boginie rozrodu i dostatku, on tu idzie! - wskoczyła znów za ścianę.

\- Cholera, musimy stąd iść - z klas w jednej chwili zaczął wychodzić jeden uczeń za drugim, a on dostrzegł w jednym z tłumków kogoś, kogo wolał omijać szerokim łukiem.

\- Co się stało? 

\- Twój problem idzie na nas z prawej, mój problem z lewej, strategia, już - Jaeger czuł się przerażony.

\- Umm... Zapadajmy się pod ziemię? Teleportujemy? Uciekniemy na księżyc? O kogo ci chodzi?

\- Kirshtein z mojej klasy. Założyliśmy się kiedyś, że w pierwszym miesiącu liceum uda mi się pocałować trzy dziewczyny i staram się go unikać, żeby nie zaczął znów tematu.

\- Mam pomysł! - krzyknęła w jednej chwili Margie, mimo że obie Alfy na pewno już ich przyuważyły.  
  



	34. Rozdział 34

Jej pomalowane malinową, pomadką ochronną usta, przycisnęły się do tych jego, nim zdążył ją odepchnąć.

Stał przez chwilę sztywno, z rękoma wzdłuż ciała, a myśli biegały po jego głowie, kilkaset wciągu sekundy.

Dopiero, kiedy doszły do niego intencje dziewczyny, zrozumiał. Złapał jej biodra i odwzajemnił pocałunek, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, dla żadnego z nich nic to nie znaczyło, a scenie trzeba było dodać realizmu.

Może Jeanowi nie przeszkadzałaby bierność Erena i do zakładu by mu to zaliczył, ale Jaeger domyślał się, że Margie robi to, żeby wkurzyć Rainera. Tutaj trzeba było odegrać niezłą scenkę.

Zamknął więc oczy i pozwolił sobie na pogłębienie pocałunku, na co Margaretha pozwoliła bez większego problemu. Jean, jak i Rainer doszli do ich kryjówki praktycznie w tym samym momencie i jak ten pierwszy stanął lekko zdezorientowany i zaskoczony widokiem, tak drugi nie myśląc, skoczył do Erena, siłą odciągając go od blondynki.

\- Kim ty kurwa jesteś i kto Ci pozwolił położyć łapy na mojej omedze?! - wrzasnął szatynowi prosto w twarz. Jaeger wyszczerzył zęby.

\- A może najpierw tak "cześć"?

Chłopak jednak nie spodziewał się, że Alfa ze wściekłości rzuci nim o ścianę.

Usłyszał jedynie głośny pisk Margie i mocno niecenzuralne wyzwisko z ust Jeana.

Uderzył plecami o powierzchnię, jednak nie było to mocne, ale kiedy otworzył zamknięte w szoku oczy, zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciel rzuca się z pięściami na osiłka, nie przyjmując do siebie nawet myśli, że na pewno jest od niego o wiele słabszy.

\- Ty jebany psie - Kirschtein przycisnął drugą Alfę do jednej z kolumn , po czym uderzył o nią jego głową - czy ty wiesz, co właśnie zrobiłeś, sukinsynu?!

Wyższy jedynie zaśmiał się mu w oczy.

\- Pokazałem małej suce, gdzie jej miejsce - odpowiedział całkiem spokojnie - nieposłuszne omegi dostają karę, Kirschtein. Jako Alfa powinieneś to doskonale wiedzieć.

\- Jakie jebane gówno wychodzi ci z gęby, Braun, co? - wrzasnął drugi - Każda Alfa powinna chronić omegi, niezależnie, czy to jego własna, czy inna! Czy ty kurwa nie czujesz, że on jest w ciąży, idioto?!

\- Tak, masz rację - Rainer zaciągnął się powietrzem - taki słodki zapaszek. 

Jean był wściekły, a jeszcze bardziej potęgował to spokój, jaki zachował drugi Alfa.

Margie wykorzystała ich nieuwagę i podbiegła do Erena.

\- Wszystko okej? Serio jesteś w ciąży? Mam zadzwonić po karetkę?

\- Nie, nie trzeba, nie uderzyłem mocno - odpowiedział Jaeger, ignorując drugie pytanie, po czym dodał głośniej - Jean, daj spokój, on nie jest wart zdarcia pięści. 

Rainer nadal uśmiechał się, jak obłąkany, kiedy Kirschtein go puścił. 

\- Ja ci daruję, ale jeżeli jego Alfa się dowie, nie żyjesz koleś - powiedział, idąc w stronę Erena i blondynki - on nie jest gościem, który odpuści.

Tłum, jaki zebrał się wokół nich, a którego nie zauważyli wcześniej, zaczął rozchodzić się, zawiedziony brakiem dłuższej sensacji.

\- Wszystko okej? - Kirschtein wyciągnął w stronę szatyna pomocną dłoń, z czego ten od razu skorzystał.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest. Ewentualnie będzie siniak - zaśmiał się Eren - i... Jean?

\- Hmm?

\- Levi nie musi wiedzieć. Zabiłby go.

\- Wiem, Eren. Ale następnym razem, to ty se wybierz wolną laskę, co?

A Jaeger jedynie wyszczerzył zęby w szczerym uśmiechu.

*

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał Levi, kiedy tylko Eren wsiadł do jego auta.

\- Jesteś dziś piątą osobą, która o to pyta - chłopak wywrócił oczami - Wszystko ze mną okej. Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

\- Jesteś blady - Ackermann odpalił samochód i wyjechał na drogę - i w twoim zapachu czuć coś kwaśnego, jakbyś był chory.

\- Naprawdę czuję się dobrze... No, może robi mi się lekko niedobrze -dodał, kiedy stanęli na czerwonym świetle.

Levi prychnął.

\- Gość, który nazwał ciążowe rzyganie porannymi mdłościami, był debilem. Mów, jeżeli mam zjechać na bok.

Nastolatek kiwnął głową i oparł się o fotel, po chwili zmrużył oczy, zauważając, że nie zmierzają drogą do domu.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - zaciekawił się.

\- Do szpitala. Hanji kazała mi zabrać kartę Historii, nie dostała jej, mimo że prowadzi ją od miesiąca.

\- Ah tak, pamiętam, że przepisała się do Hanji - mruknął sennie chłopak. Ledwo trzymał on otwarte oczy. Póki był w szkole i skupiał na nauce, wszystko szło po jego myśli, jednak teraz, kołysany przez wertepy na drodze i przymulony mdłościami, w połowie nieprzespana noc dawała mu się we znaki.

\- Chcesz spać? - Levi zerknął na niego, znów jadąc - jeżeli chcesz, odwiozę cię do domu.

\- Nie, wszystko dobrze. Możesz... - Nie dokończył, szybko zakrywając usta dłonią. Alfa doskonale wyczuwając sytuację zjechał na pobocze.

Eren ledwo odpiął pasy, otworzył drzwi i wychylił się poza zasięg własnych butów, nim zwymiotował.

Jego żołądek burczał wściekle, będąc pozbawiany nie do końca jeszcze strawionego, drugiego śniadania.

Levi wyciągnął rękę, głaszcząc powoli plecy nastolatka, kiedy ten zwracał.

\- Wody? - zapytał, kiedy ten skończył. Nastolatek jedynie pokiwał głową, przyjmując po chwili półlitrową butelkę. Wypił połowę jej duszkiem, po czym przepłukał usta i wrócił na miejsce.

\- Wcale nie czuję się lepiej - jęknął. Ackermann włączył się z powrotem w ciąg ruchu drogowego, starając się jednocześnie kontrolować dzieciaka obok, jak i patrzeć przed siebie. 

\- Zaraz będziemy, wytrzymaj. 

Mount Shiganshina Hospital, był największym tego typu ośrodkiem w ich mieście, jak i w tych sąsiednich.

Na parking wpuścił ich stróż, otwierając szlaban. Ze znalezieniem miejsca, także nie było najmniejszego problemu, więc po zaparkowaniu, bardzo szybko znaleźli się w środku, gdzie już na samym wejściu bloku położniczo-ginekologicznego, Jaeger usłyszał znajomy mu głos. 

\- Eren, ale ty wyrosłeś! - dotarło do ich uszu.

Oboje odwrócili się do starszej, niskiej kobiety. Długie, siwe włosy, związane miała w kucyk, a na sobie fartuch pielęgniarski.

\- Pani Janka! - chłopak w jednej chwili puścił dłoń Alfy, podbiegając do niej.

\- Dawno cię tutaj nie było, ostatnim razem, byłeś ode mnie dużo niższy - zaśmiała się babunia, przyglądając się, teraz już od niej wyższemu nastolatkowi.

\- To było dwa lata temu, pani Janeczko - zachichotał - ale tak. To było dość dawno.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co cię tu sprowadza? - kobieta kątem oka zlustrowała Levia - czy to to, o czym myślę?

Eren zakrył dłonią swój uśmiech.

\- Tak i nie - powiedział w końcu - Prowadzi mnie inny lekarz, w Centrum Omega w Troście. Jesteśmy tutaj po dokumenty mojej przyjaciółki, która także się tam przepisała.

\- Naprawdę?! Eren, twój tata nic o tym nie wspominał!

\- Bo... - chłopiec przygryzł wargę - mój tata nic jeszcze nie wie. Jakby pani mogła mu o tym nie mówić, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, sam bym chciał to zrobić.

\- A twoja mama? Carla to bardzo miła kobieta, też jej długo nie widziałam. Wszystko u niej w porządku?

\- Tak, wszystko jest doskonałe. I ona wie, nie musi się pani martwić.

\- Tak, rozumiem, gorzej z ojcem. 

\- Eren - głos Ackermanna odciągnął go od ujmującej rozmowy ze współpracownicą ojca - Nie mamy całego dnia.

\- Już idę - Jaeger ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do kobieciny.

\- Wpadaj na herbatkę, kiedy tylko zechcesz, Eren. Wszystkim tutaj brakowało twoich odwiedzin.

\- Dziękuję, na pewno skorzystam - Odpowiedział w końcu, wracając do Levia - i niech pani wszystkich pozdrowi!

\- Kto to był? - Alfa wydawał się odrobinę podirytowany, zaistniałą sytuacją. Ruszył dość szybko w stronę schodów, tak, że Eren musiał prawie biec.

\- Pani Janka, jest tutaj pielęgniarką. Dobrze wiesz, że mój ojciec pracuje w tym szpitalu - Jaeger prychnął.

Jego partner ewidentnie miał focha.

\- Znasz tutaj wszystkich? - wypytywał dalej.

\- Na pewno tych, którzy pracują tutaj dłużej, niż dwa lata. Byłem tutaj wtedy ostatni raz, potem jakoś przestaliśmy z mamą odwiedzać ojca w pracy. 

\- Rozumiem.

\- Deiderich? - Eren uniósł brwi, kiedy dotarli do gabinetu lekarza medycyny dynamicznej - to on był lekarzem Historii?

\- Tak, znasz go?

\- Tak... - chłopak odszukał mężczyznę w pamięci - trochę sztywniak, ale da się znieść. 

Levi bez namysłu wszedł bez pukania, na szczęście nie zastając żadnego pacjenta w środku. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby musieli oglądać rozkraczoną przed doktorem omegę.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Deiderich - to Eren odezwał się jako pierwszy, obdarowując swoim firmowym uśmiechem mężczyznę za biurkiem.

\- Ojciec nie nauczył cię pukać, Jaeger? - siwawy, około czterdziestolatek, w kwadratowych okularach. Identyczny, jakiego zapamiętał chłopak - Skoro tutaj jesteś, do tego z Alfą... Sądzę, że już wpadłeś w pierwszy upał? Pamiętasz chociaż, że najpierw trzeba się umówić?

\- To nie on ma tutaj interes, a ja - Odezwał się Levi.

Ginekolog beta, ani trochę nie przypadł mu do gustu. Był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Hanji i na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że mężczyzna traktuje swoją pracę, jakby siedział w niej za karę.

\- Więc jaki to interes, sprowadza niezwiązaną Alfę do oddziału ginekologicznego, gdzie jedna trzecia pacjentów to omegi, niektóre w upale?

\- Chodzi o dokumenty jednej z pana byłych pacjentek - Levi wylegitymował się - jestem jednym z właścicieli Centrum omega w Troście, kierowniczka zakładu skarżyła się, że do tej pory nie dostała dokumentacji medycznej omegi, która przepisała się do niej od was. Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego?

\- Historia Reiss - mężczyzna od razu wiedział, o kim mowa - córka burmistrza. Pani Zoe została poinformowana listownie, że nie możemy oddać dokumentacji danej pacjentki, bez pozwolenia jej ojca. 

\- Pani Zoe, nie dostała żadnej takiej informacji - Alfa warknął, tracąc cierpliwość - Dziewczyna ma prawo zmienić lekarza samodzielnie, odkąd skończyła szesnaście lat.

\- Wybaczy pan, ale takie mamy rozkazy z góry. A teraz muszę was niestety wyprosić, za chwilę mam kolejną wizytę.

Deiderich wskazał jednoznacznie na drzwi.

\- Chodź, Levi. Nic tu po nas - Eren złapał za dłoń Alfy i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, ignorując cichy śmiech lekarza.

Ackermann był naprawdę wkurwiony, że tacy ludzie jeszcze chodzą po ziemi.


	35. Rozdział 35

\- Ten jest ładny. Możesz zawiesić kwiaty na ganku i ma duże podwórko.

\- Tak, na lato będziecie mogli wystawić basen...

\- Nie! To podwórko jest tak duże, że można tam wykopać basen! Nee, Petra?

\- Ty zawsze masz świetne pomysły, Hanji!

\- Możecie mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć - Levi agresywnie zatrzasnął laptop - po chuj sterczycie nade mną, zaglądając przez moje jebane ramię?!

Obie kobiety odskoczyły do tyłu przestraszone, ale dość szybko znów zaczęły chichotać.

\- My tylko próbujemy pomóc ci z wyborem... -jęknęła Hanji.

\- Raczej dokonać go za mnie - Ackermann wstał od biurka i dopił herbatę, stojącą na nim od pół godziny - Teraz zbieram się na spotkanie. Petra.

\- Już idę !- sekretarka zgarnęła z krzesła mężczyzny jego marynarkę i podążyła za nim.

Levi miał całkowicie dość tego dnia, a czarę goryczy przelewał fakt, że Eren nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości, ani telefony, odkąd wysiadł rano z jego auta.

\- Nadal nie odbiera? - Ral pomogła założyć mu marynarkę, kiedy ten ponownie przykładał telefon do ucha.

\- Nie dzwonię do niego - odpowiedział, wsłuchując się w kolejno lecące sygnały.

Kobiecy głos, którego oczekiwał, odezwał się dopiero po czwartym.

\- Carla?

-Tak, Levi, właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić - w słuchawce usłyszał dźwięk zatrzymywanego auta - Przyjechałam dopiero ze szkoły, zabrałam Erena. Od rana nie przestaje wymiotować i jest odrobinę osłabiony, ale pielęgniarka powiedziała, że nic mu nie będzie. Musi przyjmować dużo płynów...

\- Dziękuję - mężczyzna jej przerwał, przecierając dłonią twarz - nawet nie wiesz, jak wystraszyłem się, kiedy nie odbierał.

\- To nic, zabiorę go do domu, w końcu do mój syn - słychać było w jej głosie oburzenie.

\- Mam teraz spotkanie, powiedz mu, jeżeli możesz, że przyjadę, kiedy tylko się skończy.

\- Oczywiście i... Levi? - kobieta zawahała się.

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję, że tak się o niego martwisz.

\- Nie masz za co, Carla. Po prostu przypilnuj go, póki nie wrócę.

\- To mój syn, zrobię to.

*

Spotkanie, w którym niestety musiał uczestniczyć, trwało zbyt długo.

Erwin omawiał po kolei każdy z opisanych w umowie podpunktów z niezwykłą dokładnością, Levi natomiast jedynie mu przytakiwał, od czasu do czasu rzucając poirytowanym komentarzem.

Theo Magath, właściciel Magath Pure Corporation w Mare, był już podstarzałym mężczyzną o jasnych oczach i siwych, rzadkich włosach, ale mimo swojego wieku, bardzo dobrze radził sobie w życiu, jak i zarządzaniu firmą, co Levi i Erwin niezmiernie cenili.

Sami, w porównaniu do niego, byli niedoświadczoną gówniarzerią.

Taką samą Gówniarzerią, Ackermann mógł nazwać chłopaka, siedzącego obok ich przyszłego partnera biznesowego, osiemnastoletniego Zeke'a Jaegera. Nastolatek praktycznie nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, oczami podążając za prawie każdym jego ruchem.

Czarnowłosy był już nieźle poirytowany, kiedy spotkanie dobiegało końca. Zostało jedynie podpisać kilka dokumentów, pieczętując tym samym ich współpracę. Levi próbował myśleć jedynie o tym, że wszystko, co robią, przyniesie ich firmie niewyobrażalne zyski, tym samym dając mu poważne profity, które będzie mógł włożyć w nowy dom.

\- Jak myślisz, Levi? - Erwin podsunął mu dokument pod rękę, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- A co ty o tym myślisz? -zagadnął, patrząc na drugiego.

\- Moim zdaniem, oferta jest nie do odrzucenia.

\- Więc zaufam ci - Ackerman złapał w dłoń pióro, bez namysłu składając swój podpis, obok tego Smitha.

\- Dobrze wybraliście - odezwał się Magath, odbierając od Alfy arkusze - myślę, że kiedy wasz produkt wejdzie do użytku, zrewolucjonizuje on przemysł farmaceutyczny na skalę światową. Wasi naukowcy wykonali kawał dobrej roboty.

\- Rekapitulując, była to praca jednego naukowca - podsumował Levi - Hanji Zoe. Chciałbym, aby jej nazwisko zostało rozpowszechnione.

\- Oczywiście, to jest bezkompromisowe - Theo wstał - Ale teraz tak prywatnie, mogę wiedzieć, jak udało jej się dojść do tego, by użyć testosteronu? Mamy wielu doskonałych medyków i farmaceutów, jednak nikt nigdy nie wpadł na taki pomysł.

\- Można powiedzieć, że to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności - Erwin uśmiechnął się - bardzo pomocna była w tym omega Levia...

\- Tch - Ackermann prychnął, przerywając przyjacielowi - mógłbyś czasem stulić tą brwiastą gębę. Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć.

\- Nie rozumiem, co w tym złego - Magath podał Leviowi dłoń na pożegnanie - musi to być niezwykła kobieta, mogę jedynie pogratulować.

\- Eren jest męską omegą - Ackermann patrzył, jak po tych słowach, starszemu rzednie mina.

\- To... Tym bardziej gratuluję? - jego głos zagiął się na końcu tak, że nikt nie mógł stwierdzić, czy było to pytanie, czy szczerze gratulował mężczyźnie, jednak Ackermannowi nie przeszkadzało to. Nawet mimo ciągłego bycia obserwowanym przez blondyna w okularach, myślał jedynie o tym, by jak najszybciej wrócić do swojej omegi.

*

Eren pragnął w tym momencie tylko jednego, żeby jego żołądek dał mu w końcu choć chwilę wytchnienia. Od prawie godziny siedział w toalecie, prawie że tuląc muszlę klozetową, kiedy zwracał. Tak naprawdę, nie miał już nawet czym wymiotować, a torsje i tak męczyły go wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy z jego gardła wyciekała kolejna porcja żółci.

Ten ból uśmierzył dopiero zapach Levia, gdy ten w końcu wsunął się powoli do łazienki, obejmując całą tę kupkę nieszczęść, jaką był Eren, ramionami.

I nie miało już znaczenia nawet to, że Ackermann był przepocony i śmierdział pracą, to jedynie potęgowało naturalny zapach Alfy, przy którym wewnętrzna omega Jaegera momentalnie się uspokoiła.

\- Lepiej? - wymruczał cicho czarnowłosy, siadając na podłodze z chłopcem zwiniętym w kulkę na jego kolanach.

\- A widać, żeby było lepiej? - Eren sapnął - ciągle mnie mdli, nie mogę nic zjeść, Levi, ja jestem głodny.

\- Po drodze kupiłem imbir - Levi przejechał dłonią po roztrzęsionych plecach nastolatka - twoja mama doda go do herbaty, powinno ci przejść, kiedy ją wypijesz.

Chłopiec pociągnął nosem, wtulając się bardziej w szyję Alfy.

\- Chcę do łóżka, Levi...

\- Za chwilę zaniosę ci do pokoju...

\- Do twojego łóżka - zapłakała omega.

\- Dobrze, tylko wypijesz herbatę, okej?

Levi nie mógł uwierzyć we własną cierpliwość, jakiej przez całe życie mu brakowało, a która ujawnia się nagle teraz. Nastolatek pokiwał głową i pozwolił Ackermannowi zanieść go ostrożnie do kuchni i posadzić na krześle przy stole.

\- Proszę, kochanie - Carla postawiła przed nim kubek z parującym napojem - wypij, pomoże ci.

Chłopiec nie zważając na temperaturę herbaty, zaczął ją dość szybko popijać. Miał taką suszę w ustach, jakby nic w nich nie miał od miesięcy.

\- Jestem głodny - powtórzył to samo, co w toalecie, kiedy odłożył pusty kubek na blat.

\- Jogurt? - jego matka otworzyła lodówkę - mamy jeszcze kilka.

\- Nie chcę jogurtów - jęknął chłopiec, kładąc głowę na blat i patrząc na Ackermanna, który chwilę wcześniej zajął miejsce obok niego - chcę zjeść coś normalnego.

\- Jeżeli chcesz znowu rzygać, to nie mam nic przeciwko - Levi odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, tyle że to Alfy, wyrażało raczej sprzeciw.

\- Znowu zaczynasz traktować mnie jak jajko, Levi! - oburzył się nastolatek - mój żołądek domaga się normalnego jedzenia, co mam z tym zrobić? Nie mogę żyć jedynie na przetworach dla dzieci!

\- Już, spokój - Carla wyjęła w końcu z lodówki serek topiony - Zrobię ci kanapkę, ale musisz uważać. Napij się wody.

Po tych słowach wzięła się za krojenie chleba, Levi natomiast podał nastolatkowi szklankę wody.

\- Kiedy to się zaczęło? - zagadnął widząc, że dzieciakowi znacznie poprawiło się od jego przyjścia - rano było wszystko dobrze.

\- Poczułem się gorzej jakoś na czwartej lekcji - Eren zaczął powoli obracać szklankę w dłoniach - Później niewiele pamiętam, tyle, że Armin zawołał Mikasę i panią od Matmy, próbowałem przesiedzieć jeszcze kilka godzin, ale pogorszyło się... Wtedy przyjechała mama, żeby mnie zabrać.

\- Rozumiem - Alfa lekko przeczesał jego włosy - muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Huh? - dzieciak odłożył w końcu szklankę - co takiego?

\- Dzisiaj, razem z Erwinem mieliśmy spotkanie z firmą w Mare.

\- Tak, mówiłeś mi już. Coś poszło nie tak?

\- Nie, poszło po naszej myśli. Supresanty dla omeg trafią do aptek już niedługo, na razie tylko na receptę, ale już niedługo.

Carla tym czasem postawiła talerz z kanapkami na stole, sama zajmując miejsce naprzeciw nich.

\- Więc co się stało? - zagadnęła.

\- W korporacji, z którą właśnie nawiązaliśmy współpracę, jest taki jeden stażysta. Rozmawiałem już o tym z Grishą, chłopak nazywa się Zeke Jaeger.

\- Huuh? - Eren otworzył szerzej oczy - Widziałeś mojego brata? Mogłeś chociaż zapytać go o numer, nie pomyślałeś, że chciałbym mieć z nim kontakt?!

\- Eren, nie wydaje mi się, żeby on o tobie wiedział. Gdyby tak było, już dawno rozpoznałby na mnie twój zapach. Przez cały czas zachowywał się w stosunku do mnie dziwnie, więc sądzę, że jednak go wyczuł, mógł wydawać mu się znajomy, tyle że nie wiedział skąd.

\- Eren, jeżeli chcesz, możesz sam do niego pójść - Carla uśmiechnęła się lekko - skoro był dzisiaj na tym spotkaniu, nie sądzę, że wyjechali tak szybko. Prawda, Levi?

\- Nie, nie wyjechali i nie wyjadą przez kolejny tydzień. Mogę pojechać tam z tobą, ale musisz przygotować się na to, że facet może cię po prostu spławić.

\- A... Ale dlaczego miałby...? Jest moim bratem, prawda?

Levi westchnął głęboko, nie wiedząc, jak wyjaśnić wszystko omedze. W końcu wziął kolejny oddech i mówił.

\- Słuchaj, dzieciaku. Zeke jest Alfą. Alfy mają swój własny instynkt, który nakazuje im bronić swojej rodziny, a jego rodziną był twój ojciec i jego matka. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy uzna, że ty także do niej należysz. Równie dobrze, może mu przyjść do głowy taka wersja, że jesteś w jakimś pobocznym stopniu efektem rozpadu jego rodziny, musisz przygotować się na każdą z tych opcji.

\- Może jestem nastolatkiem z pieprzonymi huśtawkami nastrojów, ale nie musisz od razu sądzić, że załamię się, bo jakiś typ mnie odrzuci - prychnął Jaeger - chcę go po prostu poznać, tylko tyle, chyba że on sam wyciągnie do mnie dłoń, chcąc więcej.

Carla Jaeger spojrzała jeszcze raz na swojego syna, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak z małego chłopca, tak szybko stał się dorosłym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną.

Wyciągnęła rękę nad stołem i lekko pogłaskała jego dłoń.

\- Wierzę, że dasz radę, kochanie - powiedziała, obdarowując go ciepłym, matczynym uśmiechem.


	36. Rozdział 36

Każdy kolejny dzień dla Erena, był istnym chaosem i gonitwą. Każdej nocy budziły go mdłości, nawet po kilka razy. Rano wstawał do szkoły i całkowicie niewyspany siedział na każdej lekcji z osobna. Starał się nie zasypiać, co było dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, jednak nie chciał zrezygnować z ani jednego dnia szkoły. Ukończenie liceum było dla niego niezwykle ważne, musiał pokazać innym, że będąc omegą i matką, jest równy każdej innej dynamice i płci.

Dopiero w czwartek, kiedy jakimś cudem, udało mu się przespać całą noc, postanowił, że w końcu uda się do hotelu, gdzie aktualnie zatrzymał się jego brat.

Levi jak zawsze szykował się do pracy, nawet nie zauważając, że nastolatek już nie śpi. Wyszedł z sypialni, po chwili wracając z telefonem przy uchu, wsłuchując się w słowa rozmówcy.

\- Myślisz, że to zadziała? - zapytał, włączając głośnik, po czym rzucił telefon na szafkę, zaczynając wiązać krawat.

\- ... mogą być jak takie blokery - głos Hanji rozbrzmiał z głośnika komórki - jeżeli omega weźmie pierwszą tabletkę, kiedy tylko poczuje nadchodzące ciepło, zatrzyma to cały proces i ruja nie nastąpi. Nie testowaliśmy tego jeszcze w ten sposób, ale jeśli Historia się zgodzi, będę mogła udostępnić jej pigułki. Kiedy nie będzie miała upałów, nikt bez jej zgody nie będzie miał prawa jej oznaczyć.

\- Ale nadal nie jesteś pewna, czy zadziała to w ten sposób - podsumował Ackermann, po czym usiadł na łóżku, by zawiązać buty, równocześnie trącił ramieniem Erena - Te, jak mam cię zawieźć do szkoły, to się pośpiesz.

Jaeger jęknął sennie, otwierając w końcu oczy.

\- Nie idę dziś do szkoły - mruknął, a z telefonu na szafce, jak i ust Alfy, rozległo się równoczesne "co?".

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz opuszczać lekcji - Levi wstał, by ubrać marynarkę.

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej - chłopiec tym razem skłamał - chcę spać.

\- Levi, może przywieź go dzisiaj do mnie na kontrolę - Zoe po drugiej stronie telefonu, wyraźnie się zmartwiła.

\- Wiesz, że dziś nie mogę opuścić spotkania - Alfa pogłaskał powoli Erena po włosach - Powiem o tym Carli, przyjedzie z nim na pewno.

\- Ja nie chcę, no! - Omega strąciła rękę partnera ze swojej głowy i usiadła szybko - Nie jest tak źle, po prostu jestem totalnie zmęczony ostatnim tygodniem!

\- Tym bardziej powinieneś przyjechać - skwitowała Hanji - nie możesz chodzić jak trup przez całą ciążę, zrobię ci USG, sprawdzę poziom hormonów... Rutynowe badania, po prostu przeniesiemy je na dzisiaj. 

\- Ale... Chciałem dziś spotkać się z Zeke'm - powiedział ciszej nastolatek.

\- I spotkasz, pojedziemy tam razem, jak skończę pracę, ok? - Levi zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że Erenowi przez ten czas odwidziało się spotkanie z bratem, ale jak widać, nie.

\- Nie będzie cię na pierwszym USG, tak nie może być - Jaeger próbował dalej wymigać się od wizyty w dzisiejszym dniu, bez skutku, bo Levi znów znalazł argument.

\- Postaram się zwolnić na godzinę, spotkamy się już na miejscu - po tych słowach ucałował czoło szatyna i podniósł telefon z szafki, aby zwrócić się bezpośrednio do przyjaciółki - dasz radę go zarejestrować na piętnastą?

\- Przykro mi, Levi, ale jedyna wolna godzina dzisiaj to czternasta piętnaście. Mam też innych pacjentów, nie wolno mi was faworyzować.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, dam radę - odpowiedział - żegnamy się, jadę do pracy.

\- Jasne, kurduplu. Widzimy się później.

Kobieta rozłączyła się, a Levi wrócił do omegi, stając nad łóżkiem. Wziął jego twarz między dłonie i pocałował go szybko.

\- Widzimy się u Hanji? - dopytał chłopak niepewnie, na co Levi kiwnął głową.

\- To pa - rzucił Alfa krótko, wychodząc. 

Eren po tym, wcisnął się z powrotem w pościel, aby przespać się jeszcze chwilę, rozkoszując błogim stanem bez mdłości.

*

Chociaż planował jedynie poleżeć około piętnastu minut, skończyło się na tym, że obudziło go dopiero pukanie do drzwi wejściowych koło jedenastej.

Zwlókł się z łóżka cały odrętwiały od zbyt długiego snu, nadal niestety nie do końca wyspany.

Wciągnął na siebie dresy i gdy pukanie nadal nie ustępowało, a doszedł do niego dźwięk dzwonka, powoli i ociężale poczłapał, by otworzyć.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, przecierając oczy, kiedy zobaczył swoją matkę w progu. Kobieta bez pozwolenia weszła do środka z śmiechem na ustach, po czym skierowała się do kuchni, aby odłożyć na blacie reklamówkę, zapewne pełną zakupów.

\- Tak myślałam, że będziesz jeszcze spał - powiedziała i odwracając się do niego, założyła ręce nią biodra - zrobię ci śniadanie, a ty już pod prysznic. Bez marudzenia.

\- Mamooo... - jęknął chłopak, ale mimo to, powędrował do łazienki, zgarniając po drodze swoje ubrania z sypialni.

Teraz dopiero zauważył, jak w tak krótkim czasie, tyle jego rzeczy znalazło się w mieszkaniu Levia. Wiedział, że znosił pojedynczo swoje ciuchy, czy też nieistotne drobiazgi, ale dopiero w tej chwili, zdał sobie sprawę, jak dużo tego było.

Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl sam do siebie, rozbierając się, by wejść pod prysznic.

Wszystko między nim, a Alfą układało się tak klarownie, że sam nie wiedział, czy może wierzyć w prawdziwość tego szczęścia. Mieli mieć dziecko, cholera. Dziecko!

Jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze, a emocje kumulowały w nim tak, że miał ochotę się wykrzyczeć.

Na szczęście ciepła woda ukoiła jego poruszenie i uspokoiła nerwy, doprowadzając go do stanu pełnego odprężenia.

Wyszedł już całkowicie zrelaksowany, gotowy, by przeżyć kolejny dzień.

W kuchni Carla czekała już z jedzeniem i herbatą przy stole, dzięki czemu mógł zjeść pełnowartościowe śniadanie, zamiast szybkiego posiłku w drodze.

Dopiero po tym, że na stole stało dość sporo naleśników, zrozumiał, że pod prysznicem spędził zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał, zaczynając jeść.

\- Chwilę po dwunastej, masz czas, więc się nie spiesz. W Troście mamy być o czternastej, więc jak wyjedziemy za godzinę, w zupełności wystarczy.

Tak też zrobili. Kiedy Eren zjadł i przygotował do wyjazdu, było już przed trzynastą, zanim zabrał z domu najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w tym identyfikator z peselem i oznaczeniem płci drugorzędnej, było już dziesięć po.

Chłopak jadąc w fotelu pasażera, bezwiednie porównywał ostrożną i spokojną jazdę matki do kierowania Levia, pewnych ruchów ręki przy biegach, czy zakrętów wykonywanych wręcz mechanicznie, bezwarunkowo.

Pamiętał też styl Hanji. Ona natomiast nie zwracała za bardzo uwagi na to, co dzieje się na jezdni. Jechała jak chciała, oczywiście trzymając się przepisów, ale na własnych zasadach. Skręcała ostro i spontanicznie, a to, jak dawała po hamulcach na światłach, na pewno doprowadzało jej koła do stanu agonii.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jego matka sprawnie zaparkowała pod centrum omega, dopiero jej głos wyrwał go z zadumy.

\- Eren, jesteśmy - powiedziała, szturchając go w ramię, choć nie było to potrzebne, bo doskonale ją słyszał i rozumiał, co do niego mówi.

Wyszedł z auta, ale na widok budynku, ciężka, sucha gula, stanęła mu w gardle i za nic, nie mógł jej przełknąć.

\- Coś się stało, kochanie? - Carla zamknęła samochód i położyła dłoń na ramieniu syna. Nastolatek podskoczył, a jego serce przyśpieszyło.

Co niby mogło się stać, przecież szedł jedynie na rutynowe badania, a Levi miał być tutaj przy nim lada chwila.

\- Już nic, chyba znów zrobiło mi się niedobrze - skłamał. Tak naprawdę nie czuł już mdłości, a te od poniedziałku były ciężkie, niczym zwykłe zatrucie pokarmowe. Czy to, że przesiedział całą drogę tutaj w aucie, nawet nie czując się gorzej, było normalne? Odkąd zaszedł w ciąże, nie mógł w żadnej komunikacji miejskiej usiedzieć dłużej, niż pięć minut, bez poczucia, że zaraz zrzyga się na czyjeś buty, a dzisiejszy przejazd był całkowicie pozbawiony niuansów.

\- Zbladłeś, chodźmy może do środka - kobieta złapała syna pod ramię i poprowadziła do wejścia. 

W poczekalni siedziało dość dużo osób, dużo nawet jak na to miejsce. Eren wiedząc, gdzie się kierować, podszedł do rejestracji, zastając tę samą, specyficzną kobietę, co poprzednim razem. Jej czerwone okulary na łańcuszku, nadal przyprawiały o dreszcze.

\- Jesteś umówiony na czternastą - powiedziała, nim zdążył zapytać - już zaznaczyłam twoją obecność, wchodzisz po tej pani w zielonym sweterku.

Jaeger kiwnął głową i podziękował. Recepcjonistka spełniała swoją rolę nawet zbyt dobrze i był pewien, że to Levi ją wybrał. Hanji nigdy nie pozwoliłaby pracować tutaj tak sztywnej osobie, gdyby miała jakiś wybór.

Pani w zielonym sweterku okazała się dość miłą, młodą kobietą w ósmym miesiącu ciąży. Jego matka od razu wdała się w rozmowę z nią, chłopak natomiast obserwował, jak guzek na brzuchu sporadycznie podskakuje, świadcząc o kopnięciach jej dziecka. 

\- Eren,  uśmiechasz się głupio - zaśmiała się jego matka, a on dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że na jego ustach wyrósł ogromny uśmiech.

\- Mamo, ja... Ja też tak będę miał? Znaczy... Wiem, że tak, ale tak bardzo? Kiedy zacznie się ruszać? I kiedy będzie kopać tak bardzo...?- Słowa same zaczęły wylatywać z jego ust, a on sam nie mógł ich powstrzymać. Obie kobiety zaśmiały się, zaczynając po kolei odpowiadać na jego pytania.

*

Wszedł do gabinetu, jak na ścięcie, z głośno bijącym sercem i myślami skaczącymi od tematu do tematu tak, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym konkretnym. 

Levi się spóźniał, bardzo spóźniał. Było kwadrans po czternastej, kiedy usiadł na kozetce, podczas gdy Hanji przygotowywała sprzęt do badania ultrasonografem.

\- Połóż się i podciągnij koszulkę - uśmiechnęła się do niego - miałeś ciężki tydzień, prawda?

\- Tak, ostatnio dużo wymiotowałem - potwierdził, wykonując jej polecenia - ale to nie było to samo, co na początku - zaczął tłumaczyć jej swoje wątpliwości - czułem, że te mdłości szły od żołądka, tak, jakbym się zatruł... Te wszystkie poranne mdłości, które miałem, były inne. Nie wiem, jak to opisać, po prostu inne, a od wczoraj wszystko przeszło.

\- Czyli czujesz się już całkowicie dobrze? - Zoe nalała trochę żelu na głowicę narzędzia, po czym przyłożyła do odsłoniętego, wciąż płaskiego brzucha nastolatka.

\- Nie całkowicie, odrobinę nerwowo - chłopak wzdrygnął się na zimno, jakie poczuł - nie możemy poczekać na Levia?

\- Niestety, skarbie. I tak mam już opóźnienie z pacjentami - kobieta przejechała ostrożnie po ciele Erena, marszcząc brwi, gdy obserwowała monitor - cholera...

\- Co się stało? - Carla na widok miny lekarki, podeszła bliżej i także spojrzała w monitor - czy to...?

\- Dwa zarodki - potwierdziła szatynka, kiwnięciem głowy, jednak nadal dość poważnie patrzyła na ekran, jakby czegoś szukając, po każdym, najdrobniejszym przesunięciu gałki - ale... Cholera - powtórzyła, po czym kliknęła dwa razy w klawiaturę i odłożyła głowicę na miejsce - nie wstawaj, Eren.

Wstała szybko ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do drzwi, które dzieliły gabinety jej i zabiegowy od środka.

\- D... Dwa? - Eren poczuł ciarki na karku - jak dwa? Hanji, co się stało?

Kobieta jednak zignorowała go, nerwowo zaglądając do drugiego pomieszczenia.

\- Moblit, przyjdziesz na moment? Musisz mi coś potwierdzić, chcę mieć pewność - powiedziała, lekko roztrzęsionym głosem. Atmosfera w jednym momencie zrobiła się cholernie napięta, przez co Jaeger miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. Nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę ma myśleć, żałował, że Levia nie było w tej chwili przy nim.

Hanji wróciła po krótkim momencie, razem z mężczyzną, zajmującym się głównie pobieraniem krwi i robieniem zastrzyków, po czym wróciła do poprzedniej czynności, pokazując mu obraz z ultrasonografu.

Berner zagryzł wargę.

\- Widzisz... To co ja? - Zoe przełknęła ślinę, spoglądając na współpracownika, a on kiwnął niepewnie głową.

\- Nie widać akcji serca, mamy dwa martwe zarodki - skomentował smutnie.

Kilka pojedynczych łez spłynęło z oczu Jaegera, kiedy jego złe przeczucia zaczęły być realne, Carla jedynie zakryła usta dłonią, by nie rozpłakać się przy synu.

\- Ja... - Hanji nie wiedziała przez chwilę co powiedzieć, patrząc na nastolatka, więc, choć z ciężkim sercem, przyjęła pozę odpowiedzialnego lekarza - dam ci skierowanie do szpitala, na wywołanie poronienia. Omegom, ze względu na ich psychikę i instynkty, nie jest wskazane czekanie na samoistne...

\- Jestem! - drzwi do gabinetu trzasnęły nagle, a w nich stanął zdyszany Alfa - udało mi się wyrwać, ja.. Co tu się stało? - rzucił, widząc grobowe miny i roztrzęsioną omegę, ale nikt nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, by cokolwiek wyjaśnić.


	37. Rozdział 37

\- Nie, Erwin. Każ im wyjść - Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, po której czarnowłosy znów zaczął mówić do telefonu - Jeżeli nie chcą tego podpisać, póki mnie nie będzie, możesz im powiedzieć ode mnie krótkie "wypierdalać", bo dzisiaj nie wracam do firmy - znów moment, po czym Levi nagle podniósł głos - Nie, Erwin. Nie wrócę do firmy dzisiaj, ani jutro, ani do końca tego tygodnia. Eren leży w szpitalu i póki nie wyjdzie z tego fizycznie i psychicznie, moja stopa nie postanie w Survey Corps, rozumiesz?... Pierdolone, egoistyczne brwi.

Kiedy wypowiadał te ostatnie słowa, na szczęście czerwona słuchawka na wyświetlaczy była już wciśnięta.

Po zakończonej rozmowie, usiadł na najbliższym krześle w korytarzu, łokcie oparł o kolana, a czoło przyłożył do wciąż trzymanego w dłoniach telefonu. Musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim poczuł, że obok niego siada, tak samo wykończona jak on psychicznie, Carla. Kobieta podstawiła mu pod nos papierowy kubek z kawą i choć nienawidził danego napoju całym sercu, był jej wdzięczny. Kofeina w tym momencie była mu potrzebna, jak nigdy.

\- Już po wszystkim? - zapytał ją, kiedy przełknął w końcu gulę, która utkwiła mu w gardle.

\- Podłączyli go pod kroplówkę, wszystko powinno... - w jej głosie było słychać wahanie - usunąć się... Niedługo.

Levi kiwnął głową, doskonale wiedział, że próbowała dobrać słowa jak najlepiej, by nie pogorszyć stanu Alfy.

\- Wiesz może, czy mnie do niego wpuszczą? - Odebrał kubek, unosząc głowę i patrząc w identyczne, jak te Erena, tęczówki Carli.

\- Tak, jeżeli tylko powiesz, że jesteś jego Alfą, na pewno to zrobią - kiwnęła głową, upijając łyk swojej kawy. 

Ackermann musiał zbierać się przez dłuższy moment, zanim wypił własną kilkoma haustami i wyrzucił kubek do kosza, po czym bez pożegnania ruszył korytarzem. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, kiedy nie widząc nikogo wokół, sam wpuścił się do sali, gdzie leżał nastolatek.

Starał się być cicho, jednak chłopiec od razy podniósł na niego wzrok, kiedy tylko mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Eren leżał na boku, z wyciągniętym prawym ramieniem, gdzie w zgięciu łokcia tkwił wenflon, połączony przezroczystą rurką z kroplówką. Kropelka za kropelką spływały powoli w dół, kończąc soją podróż w żyłach przygnębionego dzieciaka.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Levi podszedł powoli do łóżka, przysuwając sobie równocześnie krzesło, by na nim usiadł - boli cię coś?

\- Nie... - głos Jaegera był lekko zachrypnięty, a oczy podkrążone od wcześniejszego płaczu - nic nie czuję, podali mi coś... Chyba środki na uspokojenie...

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr.

\- A co... Wiesz... Jak psychicznie?

\- Dlaczego wszyscy myślicie, że coś jest nie tak z moją psychiką? - nastolatek nagle warknął - stało się, ok? Nic z tym teraz nie zrobimy, trzeba żyć, Levi.

Irytacja w głosie dzieciaka sprawiła, że Levi westchnął i posłał mu pocieszający śmiech. 

\- Będzie dobrze - złapał chłopca za wystającą dłoń obiema swoimi i chylił głowę, by skryć się choć trochę w jego zapachu - cholera, nadal nie jestem w stanie pojąć...

\- Levi, przestań... To nie jest koniec świata. Jestem cholernie smutny, chce mi się ryczeć, jak nigdy, ale to tylko moja dynamika się ze mną pieprzy... - w jego oczach na zawołanie, zaczęły pojawiać się pojedyncze łzy - Najgorsze jest w tym tylko to, że stało się to akurat w chwili, kiedy zacząłem się do tego przyzwyczajać, a nawet cieszyć...

\- Ja to kurwa wiem, Eren. 

Ciche pukanie przerwało rozmowę, Eren szybko wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Alfy, by otrzeć oczy z nadmiaru wilgoci na tyle szybko, by zdążyć przed wejściem osoby wchodzącej do środka.

Carla uśmiechnęła się smutnie, kiedy podeszła do nich, by położyć dłoń na włosach syna i ucałować jego czoło.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - zapytała, kiedy się odsunęła.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, którą jesteś już dzisiaj osobą, pytającą o to - nastolatek westchnął - lepiej, niż myślałem, mamo.

\- Cieszy mnie to, skarbie - Carla odetchnęła z ulgą - muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie złość się, dobrze?

\- Coś? - powtórzył, marszcząc brwi.

\- Musiałam zadzwonić do taty, jest już w drodze - powiedziała cicho, Eren na jej słowa nagle usiadł.

\- Powiedziałaś mu?! Mamo, wiesz, jaki od do cholery jest! 

\- Eren, nie zrywaj się tak gwałtownie - Levi próbował popchnąć ho znów do pozycji leżącej, ale jego ręka została odepchnięta.

\- Tata nic ci nie zrobi, skarbie - Carla kontynuowała - martwi się, dlatego rzucił wszystko i wraca. Jest lekarzem, na pewno wie, do czego może doprowadzić omegi... To co się stało, więc na pewno nic złego od niego nie otrzymasz.

\- To, co się stało? - Eren prychnął - dlaczego nie nazwiesz tego po imieniu, co?! - znów zaczął przełykać ulatniające się łzy - czemu nie powiesz, że właśnie teraz tracę dziecko... Dwoje, nawet wcześniej nie wiedząc, że było ich dwoje! Dlaczego, kurwa, tego nie powiesz wprost?!

\- Eren, chodź, już - nawet nie zauważył, jak Levi usiadł na łóżku obok niego, dopiero teraz poczuł uspokajający go zapach, kiedy silne ramiona owinęły się mocno wokół niego. Nie miał już siły zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, miał dość płaczu i palącej suchości w gardle.

Wtulił się w Alfę, czując potrzebne mu bezpieczeństwo tylko wśród otaczającego go zapachu.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, kontynuowała kobieta, sama o mało nie wybuchając płaczem - ktoś... Chce się z tobą spotkać, Eren. Jest teraz na dole, ale jeżeli chcesz, mogę powiedzieć...

\- Kto? - Chłopak odsunął się pd ciepłego ramienia, spoglądając na nią - myślisz, że chcę w tym momencie wiedzieć kogokolwiek?

\- Erwin go przyprowadził, nic nie mogłam zrobić... To Zeke, Eren. Erwin przyprowadził twojego brata.

\- Odpraw go,  nie chcę teraz nikogo widzieć - chłopak powtórzył, wracając w ramiona Alfy.

Levia natomiast ogarnęła podwójna irytacja, z powodu przyjaciela, który jak zawsze musi wpierdalać się w jego życie.

*

Wszystkiego było już dla niego za wiele. Emocje go przytłaczały. One i skurcze, które zaczęły doskwierać mu już po kilkudziesięciu minutach, od podłączenia kroplówki.

Zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i czekał, aż ktokolwiek z lekarzy, po których poszła jego matka, z łaski bogiń przyjdzie, dać mu coś przeciwbólowego.

Levi zaciskał zęby, pozwalając chłopcu ściskać jego dłoń z całej siły, zwijając się w istnej agonii, płaczu i krzyku.

\- Kurwa, niech w końcu ktoś przyjdzie - Ackermann warknął i gdyby nie trzymająca go kurczowo dłoń, już dawno wyszedłby i sam zaciągnął tu jakiegokolwiek lekarza. 

\- B... Boli... - Eren sapnął, znów się zanosząc. Wolną dłoń ścisnął na podbrzuszu, wypuszczając z siebie kolejną salwę szlochów.

\- Zaczęło się? - do sali, bez ostrzeżenia wszedł mężczyzna, nie kto inny, jak doktor Deiderich we własnej, chamskiej osobie.

Levi odruchowo warknął na betę, ale Eren w tym samym momencie ścisnął go mocniej, tak, że mężczyzna zdusił w sobie syk bólu.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, tak mu coś przeciwbólowego - powiedział, lustrując lekarza.

 - Wiem, że emocje was teraz ponoszą, ale nie trzeba tutaj złości - beta podszedł do chłopaka i pochylił się nad nim - Eren, czy możesz ocenić ból w skali od jednego do dziesięciu? - zapytał całkiem spokojnie.

\- Pierdolone tysiąc pięćset, kurwa... - jęknął nastolatek, pociągając nosem.

\- Ale bez przekleństw, proszę - facet zapisał coś w zeszycie - krwawienie się pojawiło?

\- Dwadzieścia minut temu - opowiedziała za syna Carla, wchodząc właśnie do sali - przed chwilą ci to powiedziałam, Xavier. Wiem, że kochasz być sadystą, patrzącym na ból własnych pacjentów, ale w tym momencie jest nim mój syn, więc weź się do roboty.

Levia zaskoczyła reakcja matki Erena. Zawsze miła i opiekuńcza kobieta, prosto w oczy krytykująca betę.

\- Już się robi, Carla - uśmiech Deidericha był naprawdę nie na miejscu, mimo wszystko wykonał swoje zadanie, wstrzykując leki do kroplówki Erena.

Chłopiec znów jęknął w płaczu, a Ackermann zacisnął usta w wąską linię. 

Nienawidził widzieć cierpienia swojej omegi.  
  



	38. Rozdział 38

Musiał minąć aż tydzień, nim Eren został wypisany ze szpitala. Wciąż krwawił i nadal była możliwość, że jego płeć drugorzędna wprowadzi go w depresję,  jednak lekarze uznali, iż mając swojego ojca tuż obok, nic nie powinno mu się stać.

Grisha przyjechał dzień po telefonie Carli i mimo obaw Erena, był naprawdę wyrozumiały, a nawet pierwszy raz od lat go przytulił.

Chłopak płakał w ramionach ojca dobrą godzinę, później rozmawiając na wszystkie możliwe tematy, co było naprawdę zaskakujące. 

Eren jednak przeklinał się w duszy, że musiało dojść do tragedii, aby mogli zasiać chociaż nić  porozumienia.

\- Chcesz odpocząć? - Levi zapytał, kładąc na fotelu szpitalną torbę omegi.

Ten natomiast pokręcił głową, siadając na kanapie, po czym od razu sięgnął po pilot.

\- W końcu coś więcej, niż te trzy szpitalne stacje... - odezwał się prześmiewczo, skacząc po kanałach - Weź, nie dość, że co godzinę wstajesz, żeby wrzucić monety w tą gównianą skrzynkę, to żadnego wyboru w programach. Jeden informacyjny, jeden dla dzieci i stacja muzyczna, umarłbym tam z nudów, gdyby nie telefon.

Ackermann prychnął na to, siadając obok dzieciaka. Samopoczucie Erena zdawało się podnosić z dnia na dzień, choć bywały jeszcze chwile, kiedy miał małe załamania. 

Mimo wszystko, dla lekarzy było to nie małym zaskoczeniem. Chłopak nie zachowywał się ani trochę, jak omega, która właśnie straciła ciąże. Jego stan, bardziej przypominał żeńskie bety. 

Dopiero badania krwi wykazały, że to wszystko przez równowagę hormonalną, jaką zapewnił testosteron, który wracając na swój poprzedni poziom, równomiernie zastępował spadający progesteron, cokolwiek to znaczyło.

Kiedy Levi w końcu wpakował wszystko ze szpitalnej torby do pralki i usiadł na kanapie obok Erena, ten bardzo chętnie skulił się na meblu z głową na jego kolanach.

Długie, blade palce Alfy zaczęły leniwie przeczesywać brązowe kosmyki, doprowadzając tym swojego partnera do cichego mruczenia.

\- Jutro wracasz do szkoły - zdanie z ust Alfy, nie było ani trochę pytaniem. Raczej stwierdzeniem faktu, by w jakiś sposób nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Tak, ale nie martw się - nastolatek zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po nodze - nie sądzę, żeby Mikasa spuściła mnie teraz z oczu, więc nikt się nawet nie odezwie.

Levi pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, po czym próbował skupić się na serialu, który Eren wybrał. 

Nie w jego guście były kryminały, jednak nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie chcąc pęknąć małej bańki, jaka otuliła ich podczas zwyczajności tej chwili.  Siedząc tak z dłonią między miękkimi kosmykami Omegi i jego głową na udach, oglądając bezsens puszczany w telewizji, czuł się jak zwyczajny człowiek w swoim zwyczajnym życiu, posiadający zwyczajną rodzinę i zwyczajnych znajomych. Choć nie, ostatnie było ogromną przesadą. Zrozumiał to w chwili, kiedy jego telefon nagle rozdzwonił się, wyświetlając nazwisko osoby, która była mu teraz potrzebna, jak rzep w tyłku. Myśląc o Hanji... Nie, jego życie nie mogło być zwyczajne.

*

Szkoła wydawała się dla niego taka sama, kiedy wychodził z niej po raz ostatni, równocześnie także obca, z tymi wszystkimi, ukradkowymi spojrzeniami, jakie rzucali mu inni uczniowie.

Starając się tym nie przejmować, podążył korytarzem z Mikasą i Arminem, rozdzielając się dopiero tuż przed dzwonkiem, kiedy każde z nich musiało pójść do innej klasy na własne zajęcia.

Na cale szczęście, chłopak nie musiał stać sam długo, bo już po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niego Jean z grymasem na końskiej twarzy.

-  Lepiej z tobą, Jaeger? - zapytał szybko, opierając się o ścianę, obok drzwi do sali.

\- A może "cześć", tak dla dobrych manier, koniomordy?

\- Nie kuś mnie teraz, żeby ci przyjebać, amebo - zarżał, co zmusiło Erena do lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Jean - odpowiedział krótko, wchodząc do sali za resztą uczniów, by nie musieć patrzeć na zszokowany wyraz twarzy Alfy.

Dzień minął naprawdę szybko i mimo obaw Erena o zaległości w materiale, wszystko wydawało się w miarę proste. Tak, jakby jakieś ciężkie brzemię spadło m z ramion, kiedy rozwiązywał zadania matematyczne, lub wymieniał dzieła Fishera na kulturoznawstwie.

Na lunch, jak zawsze usiadł z przyjaciółmi, w tym z koniomordym obrzydlistwem, zwanym inaczej Jean Kirshtein.

\- "Butterfly Effect" był filmem psychologicznym, Jean - odezwał się Armin, kiedy Eren się dosiadał - nic dziwnego, że go nie zrozumiałeś. 

\- Trzeba mieć przynajmniej kilka żywych komórek mózgowych, żeby rozumieć takie filmy - potwierdziła Mikasa - twoje zmarły przy urodzeniu.

\- A masz coś do mojej matki?! - wrzasnął Jean, unosząc się nad stołem. Dopiero ramię blondyna na ramieniu, kazało mu wrócić na miejsce.

\- Wo,wo, wo... Co tu się działo, jak mnie nie było - Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę Erena, jakby dopiero teraz zwrócili uwagę na to, że się pojawił - o czym mowa?

Armin uśmiechnął się lekko, twarz Mikasy była nie do odczytania. Jean prychnął, więc tylko Historia wydawała się lekko zmieszana, kiedy jej dziewczyna nie okazywała żadnych emocji.

\- Hej, Eren. Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej - odchrząknęła blondynka niepewnie.

\- Umm... A dlaczego bym nie miał? - Jaeger zmarszczył brwi - serio, ludzie. Chciałem tylko relacji z czasu, jaki spędziłem poza szkołą, ale widzę, że nikt nie jest w stanie mi powiedzieć - jego twarz przybrała barwę rozczarowania, kiedy wziął się za swój lunch.

Zanim zdali sobie sprawę o jego obecności, nikt nie miał oporów rozmawiać głośno o wszystkich rzeczach, a nagle nastała cisza, zdająca się potężnie ochładzać atmosferę niezręcznością.

\- Eren, przepraszam - po dłuższej chwili, Christa w końcu zabrała głos - ale to chyba... Armin powinien ci powiedzieć.

 Wzrok nastolatka przeniósł się na przyjaciela, który nagle przybrał barwę soczystego buraka.

\- Bo... 

\- Możesz mu to powiedzieć gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tylu ludzi?!- warknął nagle Jean, z ustami pełnymi ryżu.

\- Hej, nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, o czym rozmawiamy - speszył się Arlert - Bo ja i Jean byliśmy na randce!

Siedem słów, które wyciekły jak zbyt szybki wodospad z ust blondyna sprawiło, że Eren gwałtownie zakrztusił się własnym jedzeniem. Przyszło do tego, że Mikasa musiała ścisnąć go, by wszystko wypluł.

\- P... Poważka? -duże, zielone oczy były znów na blondynie - że kurwa wy dwoje, że co?!

Arlert wzruszył ramionami, wciąż utrzymując twarz w kolorze granatu.

\- Dobra... Dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie chcę znać szczegółów. Jakbym miał teraz o tym myśleć, zwróciłbym cały lunch z powrotem do miski, więc skończmy temat - szatyn uniósł dłonie w geście rezygnacji, po chwili przypominając sobie o czymś ważnym - Te, koniu. Zakład nadal ważny?

Kirschtein uniósł brwi, kiedy wścibski uśmiech zawitał na ego twarzy.

\- Tak, masz jeszcze dwie laski do pocałowania - rzucił.

\- A... Pytanie. Są jakieś ograniczenia wiekowe? 

\- O czym ty gadasz, Jaeger? To nie tak, że możesz pocałować swoją matkę, czy coś. Musi być to osoba spoza naszego kręgu i rodziny - prychnął - ale nie ma, byle nie była to stara baba w wieku mojej babci.

\- Dobra, więc bądź dziś o dziewiętnastej pod restauracją Rose - Eren ukazał pełne uzębienie w uśmiechu, kiedy zaczął wprowadzać swój plan w życie - pamiętaj, żeby zanotować to w pamięci. Wygram ten zakład.

Omega widział, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie z tym, co chciał zrobić, jednak twarz konia była miodem dla jego oczu, kiedy pojawiła się na niej namiastka niepewności, więc popijał swój sok, delektując się tym widokiem, póki przerwa na lunch nie dobiegła końca.

 

 


	39. Rozdział 39

Eren wiedział, że musi poradzić sobie z tym wieczorem jak najlepiej. 

Zapinając niebieską koszulę pod szyją, próbował znaleźć powód, dla którego Hanji zaprosiła ich do restauracji, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Znał tą kobietę na tyle, że wiedział, iż bardziej do niej pasowały bary alkoholowe czy też kluby nocne, ale restauracja?  
  


Hanji i restauracja nie były pasującymi do siebie słowami.

Tym bardziej, że było to naprawdę drogie i ekskluzywne miejsce.

\- Hanji nic ci nie powiedziała, prawda? - zapytał w końcu Levia, który podszedł do niego, by pomóc z muszką.

\- Podała tylko adres i nazwę restauracji - odpowiedział Alfa - jednak, skoro postanowiła zorganizować kolację tego typu, musi być to coś poważnego.

Eren jedynie skinął głową. Wiedział, że będzie tam Hanji, Moblit, Erwin i Petra.

Wszyscy, którzy chodzili z Leviem do jednego liceum i na ten sam uniwersytet. Był prawie pewien, że poczuje się tam, niczym piąte koło u wozu, mimo to, jego obowiązkiem było towarzyszyć swojej Alfie.

Kiedy ta myśl dotarła do jego świadomości, nagle zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Czy naprawdę zaczynał powoli zgadzać się z ogólnym pojęciem, że omegi są tylko po to, by należeć do Alf?

Odetchnął głęboko. Nie. Levi taki nie był. Levi był jego Alfą, która, gdyby tylko Eren poprosił, przeleżałaby ten wieczór z nim w łóżku, zamiast uczestniczyć w kolacji z przyjaciółmi.

Levi dbał o niego na każdy możliwy sposób,stawiając jego samopoczucie i zdrowie, ponad wszystko inne - nawet pracę.

Nie był jak większość Alf w ich kraju, takich, które brały partnerki siłą, oznaczały i kazały sobie usługiwać.

\- Coś nie tak? - Ackermann spojrzał na zamyśloną twarz chłopca, zawiązując swój krawat.

\- Nie, zamyśliłem się trochę... - Eren westchnął - Levi?

\- Huh? - Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, po czym uniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać policzek dzieciaka kciukiem - jeżeli nie chcesz iść, to powiedz. Nie musisz udawać silnego, Eren.

\- Nie, to nie tak, że nie chcę iść - nastolatek pokręcił głową, wtulając policzek w dłoń Alfy - tylko... Ty nigdy nie będziesz, jak inne Alfy, prawda? - wyrzucił w końcu.

\- Inne, w znaczeniu? Chodzi ci o te gówna Alfy, traktujące swoje partnerki i żony jak śmieci, to możesz być spokojny.

\- Tak... - chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Levi zabrał dłoń, by dokończyć zapinanie jego koszuli - przepraszam, że o tym pomyślałem. Nie jesteś zwyczajną Alfą, Levi.

\- A ty nie jesteś zwyczajną omegą, Eren - złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach młodszego - jesteś od nich o wiele silniejszy i co więcej, podoba mi się twój brak uległości. Potrafisz zawalczyć o swoje, nawet, jeśli jest ci ciężko. Gdyby wszystkie omegi potrafiły tak o siebie zadbać, świat byłby na pewno o wiele lepszy.

\- Ale i nudniejszy, nie sądzisz? - wielki uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy dzieciaka, a jego ręce gwałtownie poleciały do starszego, by objąć jego szyję, głowę natomiast oparł na jego ramieniu - dziękuję, Levi. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie, Eren. Nie masz racji. Wiem ile znaczy dla ciebie wolność i twoja własna niezależność, dlatego właśnie to robię - Ackermann uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym uderzył go lekko z otwartej dłoni w pośladek, aż ten podskoczył - A teraz zbieraj ten seksowny tyłek, mamy dwadzieścia minut na dojazd.

*

Restauracja Marii, wyglądała identycznie, jak ją zapamiętał. 

Kiedyś ojciec zabrał ich do niej, dokładnie na dziesiątą rocznicę jego ślubu z Carlą, a Eren odetchnął z ulgą, widząc przeszklone pomieszczenie. Było duże, jednak zza przedniej szyby był doskonały widok na całą salę, gdzie przy jednym ze stolików już machała do nich Hanji, zauważając ich, gdy tylko wyszli z Auta.

Miał nadzieję, że jego plan wypali, a Jean już kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- Znów się zamyśliłeś - Levi złapał jego dłoń, prowadząc ich do restauracji.

\- Ah... Tak, to przez ciężki dzień w szkole - skłamał profesjonalnie, po czym zaśmiał się - Ty też nie wyglądasz na rozradowanego życiem.

\- Zawsze tak wyglądam, bachorze.

Ackermann pociągnął go do środka. Jako pierwszy, ku ich zdumieniu, wstał Moblit, podając dłoń najpierw Alfie, po czym zwrócił się do Erena.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię poza pracą, dobrze się trzymasz?

\- Tak... - chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk - czuję się naprawdę dobrze.

Kolejną osobą był Erwin, który bez precedensów pociągnął go w żelazny uścisk.

\- Naprawdę dobrze widzieć cię w dobrym nastroju, Eren - zaśmiał się, dopiero potem przywitał się z Leviem.

Hanji i Petra wstały równocześnie, najpierw witając się z Ackermanem, a Eren wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, że Ral za chwilę obdarzy go pocałunkiem w policzek na przywitanie, ale on doskonale to zaplanował. Zamiast policzka drugiej omegi, szybko, nabierając pełni swej odwagi, cmoknął ją w usta, zaraz potem robiąc to samo z Hanji.

Petra zachichotała cicho, rumieniąc się lekko i przyłożyła dłoń do ust, Hanji natomiast pisnęła, tuląc do siebie. 

\- Też bardzo tęskniłam, Eren! - prawie krzyknęła, miażdżąc go w ramionach.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, kontem oka dostrzegając jedynie uniesioną brew Levia, któremu na całe szczęście nie przeszkadzało to co właśnie zrobił. Eren miał ochotę krzyknąć małe "Yas!". Zwyciężył, bez żadnych konsekwencji i nikt nie zamierzał komentować jego zachowania. 

Wieczór przebiegał naprawdę miło, bez niezręczności, jakiej obawiał się wcześniej nastolatek.

Levi pozwolił mu nawet na picie wina, mimo że wiedział, iż jego rodzice na pewno byliby totalnie temu przeciwni.

Praktycznie cały czas mówiła Hanji, jak można było się spodziewać, natomiast między jej atakami śmiechu, a opowiadaniami z czasów liceum, głos zabierał Moblit lub Erwin.

Erenowi podobał się taki stan rzeczy. Mógł spokojnie delektować się posiłkiem, jedynie od czasu do czasu przytakując, lub odpowiadając na nieliczne pytania.

\- Dobra, skoro żarcie skonsumowane - Levi odstawił na bok lampkę z winem - gadaj, po co nas tu wszystkich ściągnęłaś, czterooka.

\- Ah, Leviii! Jak zawsze prostolinijny!- Zoe zaśmiała się mocno - zrobię to jak najbardziej oficjalnie, więc uwaga! - odchrząknęła, po czym wstała, ciągnąc za sobą Moblita, by ten także z mocnym uśmiechem na twarzy podniósł się z krzesła.

Eren, lekko podchmielony, nie rozumiał do końca sytuacji. Na ustach partnera widział już głupi uśmieszek w kącikach ust, Erwin uśmiechał się otwarcie, kiedy Berner złapał prawą dłoń Hanji i uniósł w górę.

\- Zgodziła się - powiedział, pokazując wszystkim srebrny krążek na jej palcu serdecznym, w tym samum momencie Jaeger otworzył usta w szoku.

\- To wy byliście razem?! - krzyknął bez namysłu, na tyle głośno, że kilka twarzy odwróciło się w ich stronę.

Reszta z ich stolika zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Ej, spokojnie! - Erwin zaczął ich powoli uspokajać, kiedy para usiadła znów na swoje miejsca - chłopak miał prawo nie wiedzieć.

\- A... Ale jak?

\- Nie obnosimy się ze swoim związkiem, Eren - wyjaśniła Hanji - pracujemy razem, więc staramy się być z tym odrobinę ciszej. Ale nie sądziłam, że Levi ci nie powiedział - zaśmiała się, tym razem już ciszej.

\- Nie będę mu gadał o twoich związkach, Han. Gdyby była okazja, albo by zapytał, możliwe, że powiedziałbym mu.

\- Więc kiedy ślub? - Smith wtrącił - skoro już się zaręczyliście, musi być jakaś data, prawda?

\- Tak, planujemy to na kolejny rok - odpowiedział Moblit.

Jaeger zawirował swoim winem w kieliszku, po czym upił łyk, ciężko wzdychając.

Hanji wychodzi za mąż. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, a tu proszę. 

Znów uciekł we własne myśli, póki nie poczuł na udzie delikatnego uścisku.

\- Znów się zamyśliłeś - Levi szepnął mu prosto do ucha - chciałbyś już wracać?

\- Umm... Nie wiem, czy teraz wypada... - zawahał się chłopak.

Nie powinni raczej wychodzić tuż po tym, jak przyjaciele ogłosili, że się zaręczyli. Nie powinni, ale jego nastrój zmienił się tak diametralnie, że sam nie wiedział, czy cieszy się z nimi, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie wypadałoby, gdybyśmy zrobili to po chamsku, Eren. Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach, to będzie jak najbardziej taktowne.

Nastolatek kiwnął lekko głową, na co Levi głośno odchrząknął.

\- Będziemy się zbierać, Eren nie czuje się najlepiej - powiedział dość przekonująco, wstając z miejsca, by ubrać wcześniej zdjętą marynarkę.

\- Coś się stało, kochanie? - Hanji od razu zerwała się, by przytulić omegę, kiedy tylko wstał od stołu - niedobrze ci? Boli cię coś? Głowa, brzuszek?

\- Nie, dziękuję Hanji, za troskę i zaproszenie... I w ogóle, ale naprawdę... Po prostu źle, nic mi raczej nie będzie, chcę tylko odpocząć - starał się dobrać słowa, odpychając ją od siebie delikatnie, modląc się, by nie zauważyli łez, które właśnie stanęły mu w kącikach oczu.

\- Dzięki, Han, za wszystko - Levi widząc stan, w jakim w stanie jest Eren, pociągnął go do samochodu. Będąc już w środku, wziął omegę w ramiona, dopiero wtedy chłopiec pozwolił sobie na płacz. 

Małżeństwo, dom, dzieci. Hanji i Moblit będą tacy szczęśliwi;

Oni będą, a jego wewnętrzna omega na tę myśl zwija się z bólu.  
  



	40. Rozdział 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że przy tym rozdziale będziecie mieli własne teorie.
> 
> Zapraszam także na mojego wattpada, gdzie znajdziecie tę, oraz inne historie, oczywiście z Riren (I NIE TYLKO!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutaj muszę dodać, że rozdział dzieje się na przełomie SZEŚCIU MIESIĘCY.
> 
> 🦄❤️🦄

 

  
Dom Historii był ogromny. Rodzina Reissów, była jedną z najbogatszych w mieście, a sławy i pieniędzy dodawał im fakt, że ojciec funkcjonował jako burmistrz Paradis.

Oznaczało to, że był prawą ręką prezydenta i tak naprawdę to on podejmował większą część decyzji państwowych.

Rezydencja, zbudowana z białych, włoskich kamieni, rozciągała się po równo przystrzyżonym trawniku i co pewne, nikt nie mógł wejść na jej teren bez minięcia przynajmniej czterech strażników.

Eren stanął przed główną bramą, po czym nacisnął guzik na intercomie, by już po chwili zobaczyć, jak metalowa powieka rozsuwa się, by uwolnić oko kamery.

\- Rezydencja Reiss, jak mogę pomóc? - odezwał się kobiecy głos, a Eren odchrząknął, przechodząc przez tę rutynę nie raz.

\- Jaeger, przyszedłem na naukę do Historii - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się otwarcie do wizjera.

Po kilku sekundach usłyszał kliknięcie, a brama odblokowała się, stając przed nim otworem.

Bez dłuższego namysłu, chłopak podążył kamienną ścieżką do dużych, wejściowych drzwi, które otwarły się, kiedy tylko do nich dotarł.

\- Nie martw się, ojca nie ma - zagruchała blondynka, zamykając za nim, na co Eren skinął głową.

Wiedział o tym, jednak po ojcu dziewczyny mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego.

Niby nigdy nie wyrzucił go z domu podczas ich wspólnych sesji nauki, czy projektów na zajęcia, a nawet gdy grali z resztą grupy na konsolach w pokoju gier, ale sam fakt jego nienawiści do omeg i krzywych spojrzeń na chłopaka, odstraszał. Nie raz uraczył go kąśliwym komentarzem, lub wplatał w rozmowy własne przekonania, jakoż - choć nie powiedział tego wprost - był dziwką Alf.

Nie wspominając nawet tego, że zaaranżował swojej córce wiązanie ze starszą, obrzydliwą (lub obrzydliwie bogatą, jak kto woli) Alfą, chcąc wykorzystać jej upał, jako środku uniewinniającego. Wtedy Alfa był zobowiązany do poślubienia oznaczonej omegi, jednak unikał kary za zbrodnię, bo tak, oznaczenie omegi bez jej zgody było zbrodnią, ale większość Alf po prostu nie miała na tyle silnej woli, by nie zaatakować jej, będąc otumanionym feromonami podczas rui.

Dlatego też był to praktycznie legalny sposób, na uziemienie kogoś do końca życia.

Drugim powodem strachu przed Reissem był fakt, że mężczyzna od zawsze dążył do pozbawienia omeg wszelkich praw i obniżenia ich równouprawnienia do poziomu, w jakim byłyby jedynie zwierzętami hodowlanymi. 

Do stanu, gdzie będą uzależnione od swoich rodziców do czasu, aż jakaś Alfa ich nie weźmie, by hodować i rozmnażać. Tak, stworzenia będące potrzebnymi jedynie do dawania potomstwa. Dla Roda Reissa tym właśnie była jego córka, jak i reszta omeg na świecie.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytała nastolatka, kiedy Eren usiadł na kanapie w jej pokoju.

Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową, patrząc, jak odgarnia kilka kosmyków za ucho.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie mogę zostać zbyt długo - wyjaśnił - Jean chce spotkać się po szkole, żeby uczcić moje słodkie zwycięstwo w zakładzie.

\- Oh, czyli jednak wygrałeś? - promienny uśmiech wpłynął na twarz blondynki - kogo pocałowałeś? Prócz tej omegi ze szkoły, oczywiście. Cała szkoła o tym huczała i pewnie nie ma osoby, która o tym nie wie.

\- Nie uwierzysz - Eren zaśmiał się, wyciągając nogi pod stołem - Byłem ostatnio w restauracji z Leviem, bo Hanji się zaręczyła..

\- Co? - Historia przerwała mu w szoku.

\- Ej, daj mi skończyć! Była tam i Hanji i Perta, więc cmoknąłem obie na przywitanie.

\- Wykiwałeś go - dziewczyna usiadła na fotelu po drugiej stronie stołu, śmiejąc się - cholera, Eren! Wykiwałeś Jeana!

\- Ha.. Hah - Jaeger zaśmiał się nerwowo - Tak...

Po tym nastała chwila milczenia, w czasie której Eren sięgnął do swojej torby, wyciągając z niej papierową torebkę.

Postawił ją na stole i przesunął w stronę blondynki z całkiem poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś przekazywał mi fałszywe dokumenty - zaśmiała się nastolatka, wyciągając z torebki kilka fiolek na leki i ustawiła je po kolei na blacie.

\- Hanji tłumaczyła ci, jak ich używać, prawda? - zapytał szatyn - jeżeli będziesz się do tego stosowała, nie będziesz miała kolejnych upałów.  Na pewno tego chcesz?

\- Tak, wiesz, że tak, Eren - Christa uśmiechnęła się smutno - To jedyna opcja, jeżeli nie chcę zostać związana wbrew mojej woli. Ojciec powiedział, że zrobi to, nawet jeżeli odmówię. Muszę więc odczekać dwa lata, póki nie będę mogła się wyprowadzić i przestać być pod jego kontrolą.

\- Nienawidzę tego, że większość wysoko postawionych ludzi w Paradis jest skorumpowana - jęknął chłopak, opierając się na kanapie - Erwin i Levi tak bardzo pracują nad zmianami, ale ich firma przeciwko całemu państwu, to jak mała mrówka.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo cię to boli - Historia odsunęła butelki na bok - szczególnie teraz... Po tym, co się stało... To nie fair, że nie możesz nawet uzyskać antykoncepcji. 

\- Tak, Historia. To prawda, ale nie możemy nic zrobić. Na razie ustaliłem z Leviem, że kiedy dostanę pierwsze ciepło po poronieniu, nie będziemy go dzielić. 

Druga omega uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Eren, wiesz, że będziesz cierpiał, prawda? Kiedy już masz partnera... Kiedy twoje ciało jest przyzwyczajone do niego, nawołuje jeszcze bardziej i to boli kilka razy mocniej...

\- Ale mam inny wybór? - Eren zapłakał, podnosząc się do prostego siadu - Mam antykoncepcję, mój ojciec zadbał o tabletki już dawno. Ma je wszystkie w piwnicy, a ja mam do nich dostęp. Tyle że ostatnio też je miałem, wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, jeżeli to się powtórzy,,,

\- Jeśli będziesz się pilnował, to się nie powtórzy, wiesz? - Historia użyła mocniejszego tonu - nie możesz całe życie bać się, że to znów się stanie. Przyjdzie taki czas, że w końcu się ustatkujesz i będziecie chcieli mieć dzieci, co wtedy? Nie będziesz chciał ciąży, bo będziesz bał się, że znów ją stracisz?!

\- Jestem męską omegą, Christa. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie ma moim rodzaju nic, jedyne badania, to te, wykonane przez Hanji. Nie ma w nich nic, co mówi o ciąży wśród męskich omeg, co jeżeli to nigdy nie wyjdzie? Co, jeżeli ja naprawdę nie mogę... Nie mogę wcale mieć dzieci?

Jego głos zarwał się, co dziewczyna od razu wyczuła. 

\- Oh, Eren... - Nastolatka zmarszczyła twarz, szybko omijając stół, by usiąć przy nim i objąć ramionami - Jestem pewna, że wszystko się ułoży. Musi...

*

Kolejne tygodnie ulatniały się powoli, a wszystko zaczynało się układać. 

Eren skorzystał z rad Historii, starając się odpychać żal od siebie, póki nie przeszedł on praktycznie w całości. Spędzał większość dni u Levia, praktycznie mieszkając u niego, zamiast w domu.

Grisha znów wyjechał, wszystko zdawało się iść po ich myśli, aż do jednego dnia, krótko przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami.

To, że Eren nie wrócił do domu o tak późnej porze, normalnie nie zdziwiłoby Carli.

Jednak wiedziała, że tego wieczoru Levi miał więcej pracy i został do późna w firmie, a jej syn nie lubił przebywać w jego mieszkaniu sam.

Tak więc, kiedy tylko minęła godzina policyjna, kobieta postanowiła to sprawdzić.

Kiedy jej pukanie do drzwi obok nie przyniosło żadnej odpowiedzi, wyjęła zapasowy klucz zza pokrywy dzwonka, którego Eren używał, zanim Levi dał mu jego własny, po czym zajrzała powoli do środka. Sprawdziła salon, łazienkę, jak i sypialnię. Na końcu zajrzała nawet do gabinetu Ackermana, jednak bez rezultatów. 

Telefon nastolatka był wyłączony od godziny, Carla nie mogła więc nawet znaleźć jego lokalizacji przez Find My Device od Google'a.  To naprawdę nie było do niego podobne.

Nie chcąc jeszcze zgłaszać sprawy na policję, kobieta wybrała numer Alfy chłopca, modląc się w duchu, by ten zatrzymał się w Survey Corps, czekając aż Levi skończy pracę.

On odebrał na szczęście po drugim sygnale.

\- Coś się stało, Carla? Właśnie wychodzę z pracy...

\- Erena nie ma z tobą? - Omega przerwała mu z nadzieją.

\- Nie, nie ma go u mnie w mieszkaniu?

\- Użyłam zapasowego klucza, ale twoje mieszkanie jest puste. Martwię się, Armin i Mikasa także nic nie wiedzą.

\- Dzwoniłaś do Grishy? Jeżeli on nic nie wie, dzwoń na policję - Levi po swojej stronie rozejrzał się wokół, po czym, nie zauważając nic podejrzanego, wsiadł do auta i odpalił silnik - zaraz tam będę. Rozejrzę się po drodze.

Niestety, przez całą drogę Levi nie znalazł żadnej podpowiedzi, gdzie mógłby być nastolatek.

W Paradis nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go porwać, ani miejsca, gdzie mogłoby się to stać. 

Eren nie miał też powodu, aby uciec. Ich związek był na bardzo dobrym torze, tak samo jak jego nauka. Za niecały tydzień miał kończyć siedemnaście lat.

Levi zaparkował pod blokiem, pocierając twarz. Nie, Eren nie miał powodu, by uciekać.

Droga po schodach w tym momencie, wydawała się wspinaczką na Everest.

Carla już czekała na jego powrót, więc drzwi jej mieszkania otworzyły się w momencie, gdy mężczyzna wyjął klucze do własnego.

\- Nie wrócił? - zapytała, Alfa jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Co powiedział Grisha?

\- Kazał mi przeszukać jego rzeczy, powiedział, że może miał coś zaplanowane, ale zapomniał nam powiedzieć. W jego pokoju nic nie ma.

\- Nawet jeśli mielibyśmy cokolwiek takiego znaleźć, prędzej byłoby u mnie - mruknął Levi, próbując zahamować emocje, co nie było w tym przypadku łatwe - Ostatnio nie wracał do was na noc. Przeszukaj szafki w kuchni, Eren często zostawiał tam listy zakupów i inne karteczki, możesz też spojrzeć pod magnesy na lodówce.

Ackermann wpuścił Carlę do swojego mieszkania, po czym skierował się do sypialni. Swojego biura nie miał co przeszukiwać, chłopak nie miał tam nawet wstępu, chyba że koniecznie czegoś potrzebował.

Szuflady, które dzieciak zapchał swoimi ubraniami i część garderoby, jaką Levi mu udostępnił, była zorganizowanym chaosem, jaki zawsze robił właściciel burzy brązowych kosmyków.

Ackermann westchnął, oceniając, że nie ma tam nic godnego uwagi.

Podszedł do drugiej komody, gdzie oboje trzymali swoją bieliznę, a kiedy otworzył szufladę, należącą do chłopaka, doznał szoku.

\- Carla? - zawołał z lekkim wahaniem. Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy podniósł dwa nieotwarte pudełka środków antykoncepcyjnych Erena, pod nimi znajdując kilka tabletek, które wyglądały, jakby chłopak wziął je do ust i zaraz po tym wypluł.

Matka chłopca stała już koło niego, szybko wyciągając mu opakowania z rąk i odkładając na miejsce.

\- Usiądź - nakazała, popychając go w stronę łóżka.

Zrobił to, pochylając się, a dłonie wplatając we własne, ciemne kosmyki. 

\- Dlaczego...?

Carla jedynie pokręciła głową. Już miała powiedzieć mężczyźnie, co o tym sądzi, kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek, jaki mięli w tym bloku jedynie Jaegerowie.

Tych dwoje czekał dziś jeszcze kolejny szok, ponieważ, kiedy tylko wyszli na klatkę schodową, ujrzeli parę policjantów, w tym samego komendanta Docka, który był przyjacielem Grishy.

Między nimi stał roztrzęsiony nastolatek, owinięty w gruby koc. Oczy miał opuchnięte, a gałki całkowicie przekrwione, od długiego płaczu. Policzki czerwone od zimna. Carla szybko wpadła na niego, a materiał z jego ramion spad, kiedy przytulił się do matki, wypuszczając kolejne łzy.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w parku przy zachodniej dzielnicy - odezwał się Nile Dock, wyjaśniając sytuację - zajęło nam trochę czasu, żeby go uspokoić. Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, Carla.

\- Tak, tak. Dziękuję, Nile - kobieta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością - mięliśmy dzwonić na policję, kiedy przeszukamy mieszkanie, ale nas uprzedziliście. Naprawdę wam dziękuję.

Eren odsunął się lekko, po czym otarł łzy rękawem swetra, który Levi rozpoznał jako własny.

\- Wyjaśnisz to? - Ackermann starał się użyć naprawdę spokojnego tonu, jednak wyszło mu jedynie warknięcie. Nie chciał krzywdzić dzieciaka, ale to, co właśnie się stało, przewyższało wszystkie głupoty, jakie zrobił w życiu.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął dzieciak, odrywając się od matki i zawędrował powoli, by stanąć przed swoją Alfą. 

Lewą dłonią złapał tę należącą do niego i odwrócił, po czym otworzył nad nią własną, do tej pory zaciśniętą pięść.

A Levi już wiedział, że zapowiada się kolejna, emocjonalna kolejka górska.


	41. Rozdział 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, jeżeli są tu jakieś luki, błędy, powtórzenia, cokolwiek... To was, kurwać, mega przepraszam. Pisałem i pisałem i nie zwracałem na nic uwagi, a że są gimnazjalne egzamosze, to chcę dodać rozdział jeszcze przed północą, żeby gimbazjaliści mogli przeczytać. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ale okej, do następnego kochani.
> 
> *Rozrzuca plastry na zranione serca czytelników* 
> 
> Bierzcie i czytajcie z tego wszyscy!
> 
> Kocham was 
> 
> Ps. Rozdział ma ponad 1500 słów, kochajcie mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam również na mojego wattpada, gdzie znajdziesz to i wiele innych opowiadań!
> 
> Wattpad.com/Hrabiaphantomhive75

 

  
Nastolatek siedział na kanapie, nerwowo bawiąc się kciukami. Jego matka wprost wywiercała w nim dziurę spojrzeniem, zajmując fotel po drugiej stronie blatu. Levi natomiast, zbyt zdenerwowany, by spokojnie usiąść, stał pod ścianą z ramionami założonymi na piersi. 

Eren nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, lub jak wyjaśnić sytuację, w której obecnie się znaleźli. 

Było to dla niego zbyt wiele, za dużo sprzecznych emocji kotłowało się w jego głowie, nie pozwalając trzeźwo myśleć. Nie było już sensu płakać i lamentować, ponieważ co stać się miało, już się stało i nikt tego nie odwróci.

Nie znał nawet przyczyny swojego postępowania przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

\- Zacznij od początku, skarbie, nikt nie będzie cię oceniał - odezwała się w końcu jego matka, spokojnym, jak na okoliczności tonem.

\- Nie zrozumiesz... - chłopak powiedział cicho, kręcąc głową, ale nadal nie podnosząc na nich wzroku - sam nie rozumiem.

Carla sięgnęła po plastik leżący na stole, nerwowo obracając go w dłoniach.

\- Zrobiłeś tylko jeden? - zapytała, by napotkać kolejne zaprzeczenie.

\- Trzy, ale wszystkie wyrzuciłem. Ten był ostatni... Nie dałem rady, przepraszam - szept nastolatka był ledwo dosłyszalny w pozycji Levia. 

Mężczyzna podążał wzrokiem za testem, który Carla nadal trzymała, skupiając się na dwóch, wyraźnych, czerwonych kreskach, widniejących na białym polu. 

Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut nie był w stanie poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Stał tam, krążąc oczyma po pokoju, unikając tym samym spojrzenia swojej omegi, aż do momentu, w którym ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

W tej chwili kolana się pod nim ugięły.

Wewnętrzna Alfa, której zabronił wychodzić z głębi swojego umysłu, kiedy tylko zobaczył roztrzęsionego Erena na klatce schodowej, nagle wyskoczyła z ryz jego kontroli.

Nogi same poniosły go do kanapy, a ramiona objęły chłopca.

\- Nikt nie jest na ciebie zły - Ackermann przysunął go do siebie - zwyczajnie nie potrafimy pojąć twoich pobudek.

\- Nie robiłem tego specjalnie - Jaeger westchnął głęboko, po czym mówił już głośniej, rozluźniając się w uścisku Alfy - po prostu... Kiedy miałem już tabletkę w ustach, nie mogłem jej przełknąć. Moje gardło ściskało się i nie pozwalało mi... Kilka razy udało mi się ją w siebie wmusić, ale z każdą kolejną było coraz ciężej i...

\- Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś Hanji o zastrzyk? - tym razem ton Carli wyrażał rozczarowanie - przecież mogłeś powiedzieć, komukolwiek. Razem znaleźlibyśmy na to sposób.

\- Nie mogłem, nie rozumiesz?! - Uniósł się nagle chłopak - To było zbyt silne, prędzej uciekłbym przed zastrzykiem, albo dostał ataku paniki. Nie mogłem!

\- Carla, nie naciskaj - Levi starał się na nią nie warczeć - doskonale wiesz, jakimi kurwami potrafią być nasze instynkty. Eren męczył się z tym miesiącami, spróbuj mu chociaż pomóc...

\- Pomagałam mu całe życie, Levi. Jest moim synem i będę to robić, póki będzie tego potrzebował. Wiem, jak działają instynkty, jestem tylko tak bardzo...

\- Zawiedziona? - wtrącił Eren smutnym głosem - tak jak ojciec? Tym, że twój syn jest piwprzoną omegą, która nie potrafi nawet kontrolować siebie?

\- Nie Eren. Właściwym słowem jest "strach". Boję się, czy to wytrzymasz.

Łzy już nie dały się dłużej trzymać pod matczynymi powiekami, więc uleciały powoli po policzkach kobiety. Jedna z najsilniejszych omeg, jakie Levi widział w swoim życiu, rozpadała się na jego oczach.

*

Samochód jechał już od czterdziestu minut, a Eren nadal się nie odezwał. 

Kiedy dojeżdżali pod klinikę, Levi po raz któryś zacisnął dłoń na udzie nastolatka.

\- Prawie jesteśmy, radzisz sobie? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

Uzyskał jedynie skinienie głową, ale to mu wystarczyło. Zaparkował samochód na jednym z wolnych miejsc parkingowych i wyłączył silnik, jednak nie opuścił swojego miejsca.

Eren uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to nic. Ale wiesz, że z Hanji musisz, prawda? - Ackermann odpiął pasy, łapiąc chłopca za rękę.

\- Wiem, przepraszam, że nic nie mówię - Eren odwrócił wzrok, ale dalej mówił - dzisiaj za dużo myślę o tym wszystkim, przepraszam.

\- Przestań przepraszać. Nie jesteś niczemu winien. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, dlaczego zrobiłeś test akurat wczoraj? - spojrzenie Levia go przeszyło, więc szybko uległ pod jego naciskiem.

\- Ponieważ zorientowałem się, że od ostatniego upału minęły trzy miesiące - mruknął - wiem, że teraz mogą być rozregulowane jeszcze bardziej, a odstępy mogą być szersze po pierwszej ciąży, ale moja mama po moim urodzeniu miała je co trzy miesiące. Hanji mówiła, że bardzo możliwe jest, że takie coś dziedziczy się w genach, dlatego chciałem się upewnić...

\- Rozumiem - oznajmił Alfa, po czym skradł szybkiego całusa z ust nastolatka, zostawiając go w szoku - doceniam, że mi powiedziałeś.

Chłopiec lekko uśmiechnął się i opuścił samochód, podążając za swoim partnerem do środka kliniki. 

Nie był w centrum omega od ostatniego upału w listopadzie, ale szybko odkrył, że nic się nie zmieniło. 

Z jednej strony, przywodziło to na myśl bolące wspomnienia, jednak z drugiej nową nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko się uda.

Nie było złe, słuchanie kilku ciężarnych kobiet, rozmawiających otwarcie ze sobą w poczekalni, podczas gdy Levi poszedł zatwierdzić wizytę. Patrzył wręcz z cichą zazdrością na zaokrąglone brzuchy i nabrzmiałe piersi omeg, z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ackermann uwinął się szybko, więc kiedy tylko z gabinetu wyszła kolejna pacjentka, tym razem wspólnie z chłopcem wszedł do środka.

\- Jak tam, Eren? - Hanji zaraziła nastolatka swoją energią na samym wejściu - jak się czujesz?

\- Ah... Dobrze... Fizycznie bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział jej z niekoniecznie ukrywanym zdenerwowaniem - mam się rozebrać?

\- Nie, nie tym razem - wskazała na krzesła przed biurkiem. Oboje usiedli, rozumiejąc, a kobieta kontynuowała - Dobra, podstawowe pytanie. Ostatni upał?

\- Dwudziesty trzeci listopad - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Eren.

\- Okej... Kiedy przestałeś brać tabletki?

\- Umm... - tutaj chłopak zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie myśląc - tak naprawdę, to ja raz je brałem, raz nie. To zależało od tego, czy udało mi się je w siebie wmusić. Ale nawet wtedy często je po prostu zwracałem... 

\- Było tak od samego początku? - Zoe uniosła brwi.

\- Nie, zaczęło się kilka dni przed rują w listopadzie. Wymiotowałem po każdej pigułce, więc tak jak jest napisane w ulotce, brałem kolejną. To nie pomagało... Później nie mogłem ich nawet przełknąć.

\- Więc można powiedzieć, że wasze zabezpieczenia były nikłe - Hanji westchnęła, zapisując to w zeszycie - Eren, czy wiesz, że na podstawie tych dat, powinieneś być już praktycznie na półmetku? 

\- N... Nie liczyłem - Jaeger zacisnął pięści na kolanach, wpadając w trochę większe nerwy - ale skoro na to wychodzi... 

\- Nie miałeś żadnych objawów? Nie przytyłeś, twoja pierś się nie zmieniła?

\- Nie sprawdzałem wagi, a moja pierś... Nie zmieniła się od poronienia... Nie starałem się odzyskać mięśni, ani nic...

\- Może ocenimy to od razu, co? - Hanji wstała, kiwając głową w stronę ultrasonografu - I nie martw się, kochanie. Każda ciąża jest inna, możliwe, że u ciebie nie będzie to tak oczywiste. Ah, Levi... Ostatnio wyczułeś zmianę zapachu i Erena, prawda? Tym razem nie było czegoś takiego?

Ackermann ścisnął dłoń omegi, kiedy przemówił.

\- Nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi, ale wydaje mi się, że po prostu został już taki i nie zmieniał się.

Okularnica poklepała kozetkę, sięgając po butelkę z żelem.

Nastolatek przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Ostatnim razem, jak leżał w tym miejscu, usłyszał najgorszą rzecz w swoim młodym życiu. Nikt nie miał prawa mieć do niego pretensji o to, że jego lęk osiągnął punkt krytyczny.

Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić w tej chwili, to wciśnięcie się mocno w tors Alfy, nosem drażniąc jego gruczoł zapachowy, by wdychać kojący zapach.

Levi objął go, palcami jednej dłoni przeczesując buntownicze kosmyki na głowie chłopca, drugą natomiast przyciskając do jego tali.

\- Nie bój się, jestem tutaj - wyszeptał dzieciakowi do ucha, wysyłając mu kojące feromony.

Zza ramienia omegi widział współczujący uśmiech przyjaciółki, czekającej na nich z gałką usg.

\- Trzymaj mnie cały czas, okej? - poprosił Eren, w końcu uspokajając się na tyle, by dojść do swojego miejsca. Levi kiwnął głową, prowadząc go na kozetkę, pomógł mu położyć się, a nawet podciągnął koszulkę wyżej, by nie musiał tego robić.

Patrząc z tej perspektywy, Levi dostrzegał mały guzek, kiedy nie było na nim ubrania. Brzuszek jego partnera nie był wcale duży, jak na ciążowy, ale był. Ackermann miał prawo tego nie zauważyć w tym całym pędzie, tym bardziej, że widział nastolatka codziennie.

\- Gotowy? - Hanji zapytała, czekając na skinienie ich obojga, po czym przyłożyła uchwyt do brzucha Jaegera. Chwilę manewrowała nim, a po niej, na jej twarzy wykwitł w końcu pełen radości i ulgi uśmiech.

Eren spojrzał na ekran niepewnie i ze strachem, Levi natomiast z bijącym nerwowo sercem.

Na małym telewizorze, było dziecko. 

Nie zarodek. Nie pęcherzyk. Nie jakaś fasolka bez kształtów.  

Było tam dziecko, mające rączki, nóżki, główkę... Dziecko.

Z ust omegi wypadł głośny piski trwał, póki Levi w szoku nie zakrył jego ust dłonią.

\- Tutaj jest serduszko - powiedziała cicho Hanji, wskazując na mały ruchomy punkcik.

\- Ono bije, Levi, serduszko mu bije... - Eren zacisnął mocno dłoń partnera, drugą ręką ścierając łzy, wyciekające mu z oczu - jego serduszko bije...

Powtarzał to jak mantrę, aż szatynka znów się odezwała.

\- Chcecie je usłyszeć? 

\- Tak... - Ackermann powiedział w zdumieniu tylko jedno słowo. Nie mógł napatrzeć się na ekran, gdzie teraz ich... DZIECKO, drgnęło lekko, poruszając jedną z rączek. 

Hanji sięgnęła po drugą gałkę, wiszącą na uchwycie. Odłożyła tę pierwszą, pozbawiając ich wszystkich cudownego widoku, ale to już nie było ważne, ponieważ po kilku minutach ciszy, usłyszeli szybkie łopotanie z urządzenia - dźwięk serca ich maluszka.


	42. Rozdział 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc jest kolejny rozdział, nie będę się rozpisywać, bo zaraz wyjeżdżam.
> 
> Więc tak:
> 
> Szybkie info
> 
> Tak, będę na Pyrkonie.
> 
> Gdzie mnie znaleźć ?
> 
> Wystarczy śledzić mój fanpage na Facebooku (Hrabiaphantomhive75) lub grupę (Bo my kochamy Kaiyo!).
> 
> Będę na bieżąco wstawiać posty i odpowiadać na wiadomości!
> 
> Z kim więc się zobaczę?!
> 
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdzialiku będą urodzinki Erenka (siedemnaste)  
> Komentarze i kudoski mile widziane!  
> <3

Marzec tego roku był naprawdę ciepły. Mimo że jeszcze kilka godzin przed urodzinowym przyjęciem Erena, ciemne chmury zwiastowały deszczowy weekend, to ku radości wszystkich, odeszły one w niepamięć. Jaeger dziękował za to Boginiom, ponieważ grill na ogródku Armina inaczej przeniósłby się na mały taras z zadaszeniem przy domku jego dziadka, co nie było dobrym pomysłem na kilku nastolatków i rodzinę chłopaka.

Tym razem, Eren chciał urządzić jedną, wspólną imprezę dla rodziny i przyjaciół, tym samym przedstawić Levia swoim dziadkom od strony Carli, oraz kuzynostwu.

Nie, jego matka nie miała rodzeństwa, ale dwie kuzynki i kuzyna, z którymi może nie byli tyle co blisko, jednakże spotykali się kilka razy w roku na takie okazje jak ta.

Musiał także ogłosić w końcu swoją ciążę, co było nie lada wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza, że jego dziadkowie byli dość religijni i staromodni. Dziadek Jan był Alfą, natomiast babka Maria omegą. W ich związku nigdy nie było miłości, jednak zawsze współżyli ze sobą dość dobrze. Nikt z zewnątrz nie powiedziałby nigdy, że ich małżeństwo zostało ustawione przez rodziców cztery dekady temu.

Dlatego właśnie, Eren bał się wyznać im prawdę. Przyjęli to, że był męską omegą, kiedy się urodził, wciąż tłumacząc matce, że jak najszybciej powinna znaleźć mu partnera i zaręczyć go, nim dorośnie na tyle, by zostać odrzuconym przez potencjalnych kandydatów za swoją "inność".

Właśnie dlatego Carla miała z nimi tak słabe kontakty. Ponieważ na każdym rodzinnym spotkaniu dziadkowie truli im tyłki. Teraz ich wnuk był w ciąży, niezwiązany i bez obrączki na palcu. Przynajmniej o wiek kłótni nie będzie, w ich czasach wydawanie za mąż nastolatek, by rodziły dzieci dwadzieścia lat starszym Alfom, było normą.  
  


Chłopak wywrócił oczami, kładąc na stół w ogrodzie miskę z sałatką, jedną z kilku, jakie przygotował z matką. Ostatnio dość sporo czasu spędzał z nią na gotowaniu, starając się wchłonąć jak najwięcej wiedzy. Mimo że po urodzeniu dziecka chciał nadal się uczyć i znaleźć pracę, to nie zmieniało faktu, że to jego obowiązkiem będzie gotowanie, czy zajmowanie się domem, gdy zamieszka z Leviem. Niby już spędzał większość czasu w jego mieszkaniu, ale nadal nie byli z tym oficjalni. Nie robił w kuchni nic, poza śniadaniami i ewentualnie podgrzewaniem obiadów od mamy, lub kupnych. Czasem zmywał naczynia, jeżeli było ich na tyle mało, że nie opłacało się włączać zmywarki.

Potrafił zrobić kilka prostych dań, upiec kurczaka, czy ugotować rosół, lub pomidorową, ale on chciał więcej. Chciał stać się prawdziwą matką dla swojego dziecka.

Pierwszymi osobami, jakie przybyły do domu Armina, byli dziadkowie Erena. Chłopak wyminął starszego Arlerta i podbiegł do drzwi, poprawiając po drodze tunikę, ładnie przylegającą do jego wciąż małego, acz widocznego już ciążowego guzka.

\- Eren - Maria była pierwszą, która wciągnęła go w ramiona, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. Gdy wypuściła go z uścisku, oddaliła się od niego, nie zdejmując dłoni z ramion - przytyłeś - oznajmiła, unosząc brwi.

\- Tak babciu, dziadku - chłopiec starał się uśmiechać, prowadząc ich do tylnego wyjścia - później wam wszystko wyjaśnię.

Zostawił ich na ogrodzie, by mogli przywitać się z rodzicami, po czym poszedł pomagać dalej, przy wynoszeniu jedzenia na zewnątrz.

Wszystko wydawało się tak nierealne, jego siedemnaste urodziny, rodzina i przyjaciele. Po dwudziestu minutach byli już wszyscy, prócz najważniejszej dla niego osoby. Jego Alfy.

Mężczyzna napisał mu, że odrobinę się spóźni. Czekał na Erwina, którego miał podrzucić po drodze, co zaczęło niemiłosiernie się przedłużać.

\- Więc, Eren? - zaczęła jego ciotka, Daise, gdy siedzieli przy stole ogrodowym, pijąc kawę - Carla wspominała, że znalazłeś Alfę.

\- Tak, ciociu. Levi przyjedzie, kiedy tylko szef wypuści go z pracy - odpowiedział, biorąc do ust kawałek jajka. Nie mdliło go na jego zapach, jak przy poprzedniej ciąży, na całe szczęście. Nie ukrywał przed nikim, że od zajścia w ciążę, nie miał żadnych jej objawów. Mdłości miał może raz, choć nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, ponieważ było to pojedyncze zdarzenie, podczas spotkania jednego ze starych znajomych Levia. Zapach człowieka był tak silny i władczy, że przeniknął nawet do niego, aż zwrócił śniadanie do najbliższego śmietnika.

Ani razu nie powtórzyło się to. Dziękował za to Boginiom.

 - To trochę nie odpowiedzialne, spóźniać się na pierwsze spotkanie z rodziną swojego partnera - odezwała się babcia chłopaka - gdzie pracuje? 

\- Jest współwłaścicielem dużej korporacji w naszym mieście - Eren przełknął nerwowo - nazywa się Survey Corps i ma pod sobą kilka klinik, takich jak centrum Omega w Troście, na przykład.

Zdziwienie Marii było widoczne, brwi uniesione, a usta lekko rozwarte.

\- Więc trafiłeś dobrze. Czy to twój ojciec go wybrał? - kontynuowała przepytywanie wnuka.

\- Nie, babciu. Spotkaliśmy się rok temu, kiedy wprowadził się do naszego bloku. Mieszka na tym samym piętrze - Eren wciąż nie mógł dobrze oddychać, przez nerwy i świadomość, że niedługo będzie musiał powiedzieć całą resztę.

\- Skoro jest właścicielem dużej korporacji - kobieta zacytowała - to dlaczego mieszka w tak nieprzyjemnej i taniej dzielnicy, jak wasza? 

Tym razem to nastolatek uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- To jego decyzja - odpowiedział nieco zirytowany - Nie lubi przepychu, woli małe, spokojne miejsca i prywatność.

Chłopak postanowił nie mówić na razie rodzinie o prawdziwych okolicznościach poznania Alfy. Chciał zachować dla siebie ten wątek, przynajmniej do czasu, aż Levi pojawi się przy jego boku.

\- Rozmawialiście już o waszym oznaczeniu? - babcia nie uległa - wiesz, że Alfa nie ma praw do Omegi, kiedy jej nie zwiąże, prawda?

\- Levi na razie nie potrzebuje praw do mnie. Dobrze nam na razie tak, jak jest - oburzenie chłopca wzrastało, z każdym jej słowem - Chcemy wszystko prowadzić we własnym tempie.

Maria jedynie pokręciła głową, widocznie zawiedziona.

\- Skąd wiesz więc, że cię nie zostawi? - zadała kolejne pytanie raniące Erena - Niezwiązane Alfy często biorą omegi jedynie do zabawy, wmawiając im wielką miłość. Myślę, że on nie chce się wcale z tobą związać. Kto by chciał takie wynaturzenie...

\- Wystarczy - Carla przerwała, wstając ze swojego miejsca - przyniosę ciasto.

Kiedy kobieta weszła do domu, nikt już nie zaczynał tematu o Alfie Erena. Przynajmniej dopóki on sam nie zjawił się.

*

Ackermann przyjechał prawie pół godziny później, wprowadzając nieoczekiwanie Erwina. Mężczyzna wprosił się, jednak nikt go nie wygonił. Carla z uśmiechem przyniosła dodatkowe talerze, nie wnikając w jego obecność, cieszyła się jedynie, że jej syn ma tylu ludzi, na których może polegać.

Odkąd Eren przedstawił dziadkom obu mężczyzn, Maria milczała. Widać było jej niezadowolenie. Jaeger nie wiedział, dlaczego kobieta była tak bardzo uprzedzona do jego związku. Nie wiedział też, że wszystko za chwilę się pogorszy i to nie ze względu na nią, czego najbardziej się obawiał.

Kiedy każdy już zjadł, a tort upieczony przez Armina i Mikasę został pokrojony i rozdany, nastolatek wiedział, że przyszedł czas, by wszystkim oznajmić najważniejsze.

Był prawie pewien, że wszyscy domyśleli się tego, gdy tylko go zobaczyli w dzisiejszym stroju, ale nikt nie odezwał się o tym słowem. Myślał więc, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Jakże bardzo się mylił.

Spojrzał niepewnie na Levia, mężczyzna obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem, dodając tym samym otuchy.

Pogłaskał kolano partnera, po czym wstał jako pierwszy.

\- Eren chciałby wam wszystkim coś powiedzieć - oznajmił, zwracając uwagę obecnych na omegę.

Chłopak przełknął stres, stojący mu w gardle i uśmiechnął się, także wstając.

\- Myślę, że każdy już to zauważył do tej pory, ale powinienem oznajmić to oficjalnie - zaczął, a widząc kiwnięcie głowy swojej matki, nabrał odwagi i uśmiechnął się szerzej -  trochę ostatnio się działo i dowiedziałem się o tym nie dawno. Inaczej oczywiście powiedziałbym wcześniej... - Położył obrazowo dłoń na wystającym brzuchu - za cztery miesiące nasza rodzina się powiększy.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, ani jego dziadkowie, ani wujostwo nie odezwali się. 

Przyjaciele także uśmiechali się ciepło, już dawno się tego domyślali.

Tylko jedna osoba przy stole, nie wydawała się być zadowolona z zaistniałej sytuacji.

Grisha Jaeger zacisnął zęby, wstając powoli od stołu, tym samym odsuwając swoje krzesło.

Napięcie wokół wzrosło, gdy mężczyzna okrążył stół, podchodząc do swojego syna. 

Eren chciał rzucić się w jego ramiona i powiedzieć, żeby zrozumiał. Ojciec wiedział, jak bardzo przeżył utratę poprzedniej ciąży i pocieszał go. Był z nim w tamtych chwilach, za co omega był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Oczekiwał kazania, krzyku nawet, jednak przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło. Lecz tego, co stało się po tym krótkim momencie, nikt się nie spodziewał. 

Ręka Alfy uniosła się w górę, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, policzek chłopca zapiekł podczas uderzenia, tak silnego, aż odrzuciło go w tył i upadł na pośladki w trawę.

Ackermann złapał starszą Alfę za nadgarstek i warcząc popchnął go w tył, jednak silne ramiona Erwina powstrzymały go.

\- Jak śmiesz kurwa, dotykać mojej omegi?! - chciał wyrwać się z uścisku przyjaciela, bezskutecznie.

\- Levi, Eren cię potrzebuje - powiedział starszy, dopiero wtedy Levi wyrwał się z nienawistnego opętania i spojrzał w tył. 

Omega siedział na ziemi, na policzkach gościły łzy, a z nosa i wargi leciała krew. To był dla czarnowłosego jeden z najbardziej bolesnych widoków na świecie, a jego wewnętrzna Alfa zadrżała w potrzebie ochrony partnera i młodych.

Podszedł do nastolatka, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczki dezynfekujące, które zawsze nosił przy sobie i powoli zaczął ścierać szkarłat z opalonej twarzy dzieciaka.

\- Myślałem, że czegoś się nauczyłeś, Gówniarzu - odezwał się Grisha, kiedy większość emocji przy stole opadła, a Carla podeszła do niego, by go odciągnąć - jedno poronienie ci nie wystarczyło? Jedna, pierdolona...

\- Grisha - przerwała mu żona, jednak on nie słuchał.

\- Carla, wracamy do domu - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu - A ty - wskazał na Erena - zabierasz rzeczy i wypierdalasz i z domu. Nie chcę pod moim dachem puszczalskiej suki.

Łzy z oczy szatyna popłynęły jeszcze rzewniej, a jego partner znów warknął. 

To miał być idealny dzień, a skończył się jak wszystko inne w jego życiu.   
  
  
  



	43. Rozdział 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział, który publikuję tylko tutaj.  
> Popyrkonowa depresja się skończyła, więc piszę dalej i wracam do rutyny, która mi przez konwent zanikła.  
> Tak, moi kochani. Nie odchodzę z powodu usunięcia wattpada. Nie przestanę pisać! Ja kocham to robić i kocham was, więc... 
> 
> Nadal tu będę!

Wszystko powoli zaczęło wracać do normy, gdy Grisha i Carla odjechali do swojego mieszkania. 

Eren siedział przy stole z dłonią powoli masującą swój ciążowy brzuszek, podczas gdy Levi prowadził monotonną rozmowę z dziadkami.

\- Grisha zawsze był wybuchowy — nastolatek usłyszał słowa dziadka, na co niezauważalnie podniósł głowę. Mężczyzna odzywał się rzadko, ale za każdym razem, gdy to robił, miał do powiedzenia coś mądrego — Rozumiem tradycję, ciążę po ślubie, jednak mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. To, co dzieje się z omegami w tych czasach, przerasta nawet lata osiemdziesiąte. Nadal uważam, że dzieci powinny być planowane po ślubie, jednak ileż można iść za starym tokiem myślenia? 

\- Janie... - Maria fuknęła na męża — Jak możesz mówić tak o naszym wnuku? Tradycja jest...

\- Nie, najdroższa - dziadek wziął ją za dłoń - nasz wnuk jest mężczyzną. Omegą, jednak chcącym niezależności mężczyzną i nie zmienia tego faktu nawet ciąża. Zawsze naciskaliśmy na niego i próbowaliśmy wmusić w niego nasze poglądy. To niedorzeczne. Po tym, co zrobił dziś jego ojciec, powinniśmy ich wspierać jak tylko możemy, ponieważ rodzice tego nie zrobią.

\- Eren, u mnie masz drzwi otwarte - uśmiechnęła się jedna z jego ciotek, druga także skinęła głową.

\- Może i wszyscy jesteśmy betami - zaczął wujek - ale moja żona i twoje ciotki na pewno dadzą ci dobre rady na temat ciąży. Przebieg raczej wcale się nie różni.

Eren prawie zapłakał. Jego rodzina, może i staromodna, ale kochała go. Nawet Maria po jakimś czasie przekonała się do słów swojego męża, także oferując pomoc. 

Chłopak właśnie dziękował rodzinie za wyrozumiałość, kiedy z drugiej strony domu rozległo się pukanie, a dziadek Armina wstał ze swojego miejsca, marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Pójdę, ty zostań tutaj - odezwał się do chłopca - po tym całym stresie powinieneś jedynie odpoczywać.

Uśmiech staruszka przelał się na twarz Erena, wciąż pocierającego brzuch z troską. Zgodził się, nie mógł narażać siebie i dziecka, a mimo że chodzenie nie było jakoś szczególnie niebezpieczne, to jego nerwy wciąż były nadwyrężone i każda zmiana ciśnienia mogła doprowadzić do tragedii.

Odetchnął z ulgą i opierając się o ramię Alfy, zamruczał cicho. Pomagało mu to się uspokoić, równocześnie działając również na Ackermanna.

Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po głowie, po czym spojrzał w stronę drzwi do domu, gdzie stał...

\- Kto... - Erena oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu, widząc człowieka bardzo podobnego do jego ojca. Największą różnicą były włosy, blondyn był też o wiele młodszy. 

\- Zeke - odezwał się Levi, wstając szybko, tym samym podchodząc do przyrodniego brata swojego partnera - dlaczego przyszedłeś?

\- Ach, ktoś wysłał mi E-mail z zaproszeniem - długowłosy wyjął zza pleców trzymaną w dłoni, ładnie ozdobioną paczuszkę - mam wrażenie, że to nikt z was?

Levi miał już zaoponować, jednak Eren poruszył się w ich kierunku.

\- Levi, nie bądź niemiły - uśmiechnął się - nie ważne kto wysłał mu zaproszenie, jest tu mile widziany.

\- Myślę, że ktoś zrobił ci niespodziankę - starszy Jaeger uśmiechnął się - więc... Witaj bracie - podał mu dłoń, na co Eren odetchnął głęboko, zbierając się w sobie, po czym zwrócił  gest z kolejnym, szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział - ja... Długo chciałem cię poznać, ale nie było okazji.

\- Pan Smith przyprowadził mnie wtedy do szpitala - blondyn podrapał się w kark identycznie, jak robił to Eren, gdy był zdenerwowany - W tamtym momencie nie wiedziałem, dlaczego mnie odrzuciłeś. Dopiero pani Zoe była tak miła, by wyjaśnić mi, co się stało. Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co, Zeke. To nie twoja wina - wtrącił Levi - bardziej zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego Erwin to zrobił. Doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje i po prostu wpieprzył się z tobą do szpitala, nie wyjaśniając ci sytuacji.

\- Może zaproszenie też wysłał Erwin? - Nastolatek zerknął na Prezesa kontem oka - Choć nie chcę wierzyć, że zrobił to złej wierze, to mógł powiedzieć o tym, przynajmniej tobie, Levi.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym, co? - zaproponował starszy Jaeger - Po prostu usiądźmy,a ty otwórz prezent.

Mężczyzna podał bratu ładnie owinięty pakunek, po czym razem usiedli na bujanej ławce, stojącej na skraju działki Arlertów, by zachować odrobinę prywatności, nawet z podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami Mikasy.

Levi dał im trochę przestrzeni, wracając do stołu i objaśniając krótko, kim jest mężczyzna.

Jaeger nie czekał długo z otwarciem prezentu. Rozerwał szybko ozdobny papier, swoim oczom ukazując jasnozielony album zdjęciowy, na którego okładce widniały daty prowadzenia go.

1984 - 2000

\- Czy to... - Eren otworzył klaser, spoglądając na zdjęcia z pierwszej strony. Była tam kobieta, którą widział tylko kilka razy na pojedynczych slajdach. Niechlujna plątanina brązowych włosów na głowie i podkrążone, ciemne oczy kontrastowały z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy w ramionach trzymała niemowlę.

\- To nasz ojciec - wyjaśnił Zeke, wskazując palcem na dziecko - Długo myślałem nad tym, co powinienem dać ci w prezencie. Po jakimś czasie to babcia - tutaj pokazał na kobietę ze zdjęcia - zaproponowała mi ten album. Tyle lat żyłeś w nieświadomości, że masz rodzinę od strony ojca. On jest wybuchowy i w ogóle, ale nie miej mu tego za złe. Nawet ja nie mam, choć zostawił mnie na pastwę rodziców mamy, gdzie nie czułem się idealnie.

Młodszy tylko skinął głową, dalej przeglądając stronice. Na fotografiach był ojciec, w łóżeczku, dy uczył się chodzić, lub kiedy jadł jakąś papkę z miseczki.

Później idący do szkoły, a na końcu... Z nią. 

Niska, drobna blondynka, o ślicznych, błękitnych oczach. Skórę miała bladą, niemalże monarchiczną.

Z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem, można myło dostrzec, jak brzuch dziewczyny rośnie, a gdzie by nie spojrzeć, była uśmiechnięta.

Eren sam prawie się uśmiechnął, widząc szczęście wymalowane na twarzach młodych, przyszłych rodziców. Jedak wtedy, wróciła do niego rzeczywistość.

To, że dumę na twarzy swojego ojca widział tylko raz, na pierwszym zdjęciu w szpitalu.

Ta chwila, zanim dowiedział się, że jego syn jest omega.

\- Dlaczego cię zostawił? - szatyn przejechał dłonią po tym ostatnim zdjęciu - wiem, że był młody i wszystko... Ale byłeś jego wymarzonym synem. Silna Alfa, taka jak on. Ja jestem niczym, w porównaniu...

\- Przestań pieprzyć, Eren - Zeke oparł się na ławce i objął brata ramieniem - Tak naprawdę,jestem wdzięczny temu, że mnie zostawił. Gdyby został, pewnie nigdy nie poznałby twojej matki, możliwe, że nie wyszedłby z depresji, lub co gorsza...

\- Myślisz, że chciałby się zabić? - Nastolatek często słyszał o ludziach, którzy popełniali samobójstwa po śmierci swoich oznaczonych parterów. Instynkty nie wytrzymywały presji.

Uśmiech na twarzy starszego Jaegera zgasł w jednym momencie.

\- Nie myślę, ja to wiem. Znaczy... Mama ojca, nasza babcia. To ona opiekowała się nim po śmierci mamy. Był jak cień siebie, nie jadł, nie chciał nawet pić. Za każdym razem, kiedy myśleli, że mu się poprawia, wszystko wracało po kilku dniach. Lekarze nie dawali mu nadziei, a potem... Zniknął. Rozpłynął się. Z dnia na dzień odzyskał racjonalność, poszedł do szkoły, poznał twoją matkę. Zakochał się, ożenił i pojawiłeś się ty.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Wiedziałem wszystko na bieżąco. Wiesz, rodzina ma kontakty - zaśmiał się - Nie chciałem jednak wchodzić ci w życie wiedząc, że ojciec nic wam nie powiedział o mnie i swojej przeszłości. 

\- Dlaczego więc teraz? Dlatego, że tata... Wyznał nam to?

\- Był taki moment, gdy razem z Magathem, moim szefem, przyjechaliśmy na Paradis w delegacji. Razem z Coltem, byliśmy wtedy stażystami. Już pierwszego dnia, mieliśmy lekki problem z autem, a kiedy podjechaliśmy na stację, on tam był.

\- Ojciec? - Eren zmarszczył brwi, Zeke natomiast pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając.

\- Nie ojciec. Twój facet - kiwnął na Levia - Wiesz, że więzy krwi można wyczuć po zapachu, prawda?

\- Nie wiedziałem - młodszy był w szoku. Z otwartymi szeroko oczyma słuchał dalej.

\- Więc teraz wiesz. Ten znajomy zapach wyczułem na nim, ale wiedziałem dokładnie, że nie należy do niego. To twój zapach na nim osiadł i mogłem go poczuć po długości całego parkingu.

\- Ja... Nie wiem, co mam ci na to odpowiedzieć, Zeke. 

\- Nie musisz nic mówić, ciesz się tym, co masz - blondyn pochylił się, by położyć dłoń na lekko wystającym brzuchu nastolatka - A ja będę cieszył się z bratanka.


	44. Rozdział 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O nieee!!! Kolejny rozdział jednego dnia! Coś ze mną nie tak!  
> *Zawsze byłaś popierdolona, babo*  
> Nie, Ciel!
> 
> W tym rozdziale macie puch. Dużo puchu. Oraz trochę smutu.
> 
> Dziękuję, dobranoc, idę namawiać Pafcia na Maka. PA!

Levi starał się jak mógł, znaleźć jakiekolwiek luki w akcie prawnym, zabraniającym przepisywana omegom środków antykoncepcyjnych. Siedział nad dokumentami już bite dwie godziny, przepisując zdania i dzieląc je na części pierwsze, jednak nic nie mógł zarzucić Reissowi. 

Jasno napisane było, że póki omega nie urodzi pierwszego dziecka, nie może być postawiona na  antykoncepcji hormonalnej, chemicznej, ani mechanicznej. Nie wchodziły w grę więc nawet wkładki domaciczne.

\- Jedyne ogólnodostępne środki, które może kupić nawet omega, to prezerwatywy — skomentował Erwin, biorąc w dłoń plik dokumentów — ale przy stosunku z Alfą, na nic się zdadzą. Węzeł po prostu rozerwie lateks czy też silikon. Tym bardziej, kiedy pary uprawiają seks podczas upałów i kolein, kiedy nawet nie są w stanie pomyśleć o założeniu kondoma.

\- Nic już nie wiem, Erwin — powiedział cicho Ackermann, pocierają twarz — Nie wiem, jaki Reiss ma w tym cel. 

\- Na pewno nie chodzi mu o spadek liczby ludności — Smith usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka — owszem, ostatnimi laty odnotowano delikatne braki, ale nie na tyle poważne, by zagrozić państwu. Normalny człowiek nie posunąłby się do tak radykalnych działań.

\- Ja to wiem i ty to wiesz — Erwin westchnął — Ale ludzie wierzą w osąd burmistrza, myślą, że to dla dobra kraju.

\- Gówno, a nie dobro kraju — warknął głośno Ackermann — mają omegi za zwykłe bydło, które można hodować i rozmnażać. Nie pozwolę na to, Erwin!

Czarnowłosy wstał od biurka i podszedł do oszklonej ściany zewnętrznej, by oprzeć się o nią i spojrzeć na panoramę tętniącego życiem miasta, spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Wiem, ja też tego nie chcę, Levi — Smith założył ręce za plecami i stanął obok przyjaciela — Póki co, nie możemy jednak wykonać żadnego ruchu. Nasze pionki zostały sprytnie zablokowane, a my sami ni mamy żadnej strategi. Musimy zatrzymać się na chwilę i opracować plan, a wtedy szachownica będzie nasza, mogę ci to obiecać.

*

\- Aagghh... Umieram! - Słysząc kolejny jęk Erena z toalety, Levi westchnął głośno i ponowie spojrzał na Hanji. Od urodzin chłopaka minął równo miesiąc, a przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, miał on dość nieprzyjemne problemy żołądkowe.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! - kobieta unosiła dłonie w geście poddania — Mówiłam ci, że nie mogę mu nic dać! 

\- Czy naprawdę ciężarna osoba nie może brać żadnych środków na przeczyszczenie? - Ackermann przymknął powieki, by jeszcze bardziej nie kusić własnych nerwów.

\- Normalnie, ciężarne kobiety mogą brać niektóre — Zoe wzruszyła ramionami, przykładając do ust parującą filiżankę herbaty — Ale zważając na to, że Eren jest mężczyzną, a cały układ rozrodczy ma połączony z odbytem, nie wiemy, jak zadziała to na dziecko.

\- Czyli nic na to nie poradzisz?

\- Niestety, Levi — Hanji pokręciła głową, odstawiając napój — chociaż myślę, że tabletki rozkurczowe mogłyby pomóc. To, co teraz mu dolega to żadne zatwardzenie. Myślę, że macica naciska na jelito, lub blokuje ujście. Może też masaż podbrzusza lub... Nie wiem... Rozepchanie go?

Levi uniósł brwi.

\- W jakim sensie rozumiesz „rozepchanie”?

\- Wiesz... - Tym razem to brwi szatynki poruszyły się w bardzo znaczącym geście — możesz zrobić to palcami, dildem, wibratorem, korkiem analnym, kulkami...

\- Ej, dobra, stop! - Levi wstał z miejsca — nie musisz mi teraz wymieniać wszystkich zabawek erotycznych, jakie znasz!

\- Ewentualnie wystarczy zwykły, waniliowy seks, ale to nudne. - Wariatka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jesteś popierdolona, Han. Sama mówiłaś, że nie powinniśmy ryzykować...

\- To było jeszcze zanim Eren zrobił wszystkie wyniki. -  Zoe burknęła — wspominałam, że jeżeli będą pozytywne, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

\- Wspomniałaś? - Ackermann miał już zaprzeczyć, kiedy drzwi od toalety otworzyły się, a tobołek smutku, inaczej określając Erena owiniętego w niebieski, pluszowy koc, pojawił się przed nimi. 

\- Idę do łóżka, chcę się przytulić — mruknął, na co Hanji klasnęła.

\- To ja już będę leciała, zostawiam ten mały problemik tobie, Levi! - zaśmiała się, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Levi nie był przekonany co do słuszności jej planu i tego, czy Eren i dziecko będą bezpieczni. 

Jednak nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru, postanowił więc ulec, jednakże być jak najdelikatniejszym. Jeżeli to miało ulżyć jego omedze, był gotów zaryzykować.

*

Eren zwinął się w kłębek, narzekając na własny żołądek. Próbował mruczeć cicho, by uspokoić poruszające się w brzuchu dziecko, ale nic to nie dawało. 

Głos Levia wchodzącego do sypialni, tylko pogorszył sprawę, ponieważ ostre kopnięcia wzmogły się, jakby mały człowiek w środku wołał swojego ojca do zabawy, co oczywiście było jak na razie niemożliwe.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Ackermann położył się obok, przyciągając nastolatka do siebie.

\- Niby przeszło — chłopiec położył obie dłonie na brzuchu — ale twoje dziecko nie chce mi odpuścić.

Levi spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Jak to „Nie chce odpuścić”?

\- Kopie jak najęte — jęknął Eren, a twarz Alfy nabrała jeszcze większego zdziwienia.

\- Czujesz je?

\- Tak, czuję! Czuję i to tak, jakby chciało przebić się na zewnątrz tymi małymi stopami!

\- Mogę dotknąć?

Ton mężczyzny bardzo zdziwił Jaegera. Levi mówił, jakby był jednocześnie w szoku i niedowierzaniu. Powoli skinął głową na mężczyznę  i  łapiąc jego rękę, położył ją na brzuchu.

\- Musisz chwilę poczekać. - Eren oznajmił, gdy jego partner zaczął się niecierpliwić. - Albo... Powiedz coś.

\- Co mam pow... Ach! - Ackermann przerwał, czując lekkie uderzenie pod dłonią. - To...?

\- Tak. - Jaeger uśmiechnął się szeroko. - wyobraź sobie, że ja odczuwam je dwa razy bardziej. Czasem to nawet boli, choć zazwyczaj są delikatne. Dzisiaj chyba próbuje grać w nogę moimi wnętrznościami, bo mam ochotę wyjść z siebie.

Jak na zawołanie chłopak syknął z bólu, kiedy dość mocne kopnięcie uderzyło tuż nad jego pęcherzem.

Levi, zauważając, że to właśnie jego głos wprawia dziecko w większą aktywność, postanowił nic nie mówić. Pogłaskał jedynie brzuch kciukiem i pochylił się, by złożyć w miejscu kolejnego kopnięcia, mały pocałunek.

W momencie, kiedy to zrobił, usłyszał z góry ciche sapnięcie. Spojrzał na twarz Omegi, której policzki i szyja nagle przybrały różową barwę.

Uśmiechnął się.

Hanji powiedziała, że nic nie grozi dziecku, nie mogli szaleć, ale Alfa nie potrzebował tego. Nastolatek był podniecony, co rzadko występowało po tym, jak dowiedzieli się o ciąży.

\- Chcesz? - szepnął mężczyzna, palce przesuwając w dół brzucha Jaegera, aż dotarł do linii jego bielizny.

\- Tylko, jeżeli ty chcesz... - Eren nie był mu dłużny. Dłonie wsunął pod koszulkę Levia, głaskając mięśnie brzucha, o których on sam mógł już na długi okres zapomnieć.

\- Tylko, jeżeli czujesz się na siłach... - Levi znał już odpowiedź, więc bez wahania włożył rękę w majtki drugiego, zaciskając palce na wzwodzie nastolatka.

Chłopiec cicho pojękiwał na dotyk, podkulając palce stóp z przyjemności, jaką dawała mu dłoń Alfy. Oddech przyśpieszył, a źrenice zwięzły się, dzięki czemu Ackermann został obdarzony pełnym pożądania spojrzeniem młodszego.

\- Levi, nie męcz... - westchnął Eren, samemu przez zniecierpliwienie ściągając swoje bokserki. Śliskość wylała się spomiędzy pośladków na pościel, ale żaden z nich na to nie patrzył. Dotykali się i kochali, bez pośpiechu, powolnymi, leniwymi ruchami.

Tak, jakby świat miał skończyć się jutro, a ich miłość wszystkich musiała ocalić. 

Jakby chcieli udowodnić sobie nawzajem coś, czego nie potrafią wyrazić słowami.

\- O... Oznacz mnie, Levi... - poprosił chłopiec, gdy oboje byli już na skraju orgazmu.

Instynkt Alfy, w tym momencie wypuszczony z ryz, tak bardzo tego pragnął. Zęby lekko ocierały wrażliwy gruczoł na szyi, nie wbijając jednak się na tyle głęboko, by zostawić trwały znak. 

Levi nadal był świadom, mimo że z każdym ruchem bioder i każdym cichym sapnięciem omegi, racjonalność stąpała na granicy.

Nie pozwolił na to. Chciał, by ten moment w życiu Erena był jedną z najpiękniejszych chwil, jakie będzie pamiętał. Chciał, by było to wyjątkowe.

Doszedł więc we wnętrzu chłopca, napełniając go własny nasieniem, podczas gdy to Erena wylało się na ich brzuchach. Nie było węzła, a był pewien, że gdy oznaczy swoją omegę, chce być z nią związany w każdy możliwy sposób.

Ucałował miękko gruczoły zapachowe i oddychał w szyję kochanka, gdy ten robił to samo, by po chwili zaśmiać się nerwowo.

\- Chyba... Chyba je uśpiliśmy... - szepnął chłopiec do ucha Alfy i znów się zaśmiał. 

Levi sięgnął dłonią między nich, wycierając spermę z ciążowego guzka, jednocześnie gładząc go.

\- Więc już mamy na nie sposób.

Tak. Eren kochał uśmiech, jaki w tym momencie wpłynął na twarz Alfy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESTEM GŁODNA!


	45. Rozdział 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Jednak udało mi się skończyć przed północą!  
> Tak! Jak obiecałem, rozdział jeszcze dzisiaj! Miłujcie mnie i moje rozmowy na Skype z Hanji, Marco, Mikasą i od dzisiaj również Mikiem. (Czy jak to imię się odmienia).  
> Bierzcie i czytajcie z tego wszyscy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal czekam na teorie <3
> 
>  
> 
> To do nexta, tak?!

\- W skrócie, kompatybilność omega-Alfa polega na odnajdywaniu najlepiej sparowanego genetycznie partnera, który zapewni nam liczne i zdrowe potomstwo. - Hanji zakończyła swój wykład, wkładając dokumenty do teczki. - czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Eren chciał już pakować swoje rzeczy, kiedy ręka jednej z omeg w ławce przed nim wystrzeliła w górę.

\- Moje pytanie jest takie: - zaczęła dziewczyna — Jeżeli znajdziemy stuprocentowo kompatybilną Alfę, ale mimo wszystko nie chcemy się z nią wiązać, czy jest możliwość, aby tę więź zerwać?

Pytanie zaintrygowało chłopaka, więc spojrzał pytająco na Hanji, tak samo, jak reszta omeg w klasie.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, po czym potarła podbródek.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby dało się zerwać więź... - zastanowiła się — Można próbować ją ignorować, ale instynkty nie pozwolą nam tak naprawdę związać się z kimś innym. Kompatybilność może być stopniowa, jak da się zignorować instynkty prowadzące nas do dziewięćdziesięcioprocentowej kompatybilności, tak stuprocentowej już się nie da. Zazwyczaj jest to związane z naszą seksualnością. Fizycznie nie podniecają nas inne osoby. Wystarczy poczuć zapach kompatybilnej Alfy, nie musząc nawet jej widzieć, nasza podświadomość od tej pory już nigdy nie pozwoli nam związać się z inną osobą. Mamy tutaj jednego ucznia, który zapewne z chęcią wam o tym opowie.

Dopiero po chwili Jaeger zorientował się, że okularnica patrzy na niego. W tym momencie przeklął lekcje przygotowawcze dla omeg, jak i Hanji, która zgodziła się je prowadzić. 

Od kiedy jego ciążowy brzuch zaczął być dla wszystkich widoczny, unikał wychodzenia na środek klasy, czy też innych form otwartego okazywania tego. Ignorował spojrzenia na korytarzach i szepty, miał je po prostu gdzieś. A teraz jego własny lekarz kazał mu zrobić coś, czego unikał tygodniami.

Wstał i poczekał, aż w klasie zapanuje cisza, po czym odchrząknął i zaczął powoli mówić.

\- Więc... Nie do końca wiem, jak to działa, bo nigdy nie próbowałem się temu przeciwstawić... - podrapał się w kark — Ale Levi... Znaczy, moja Alfa, o ile dobrze pamiętam, próbowała związać się z kimś innym, nim zaczęliśmy być razem, ale nie do końca to wyszło... Tak jak powiedziała wcześniej pani Zoë, właśnie pod względem fizycznym.

Kiedy skończył mówić, od razu chciał wrócić na swoje miejsce, jednak przerwało mu zadane szybko pytanie.

\- Jak to jest? Jakie to jest uczucie, kiedy spotykasz przeznaczoną Alfę?

Sara Davis, czyli blondynka mówiąca to wyglądała na jedną z tych omeg, które nie wychodziły z domu bez tony tapety na twarzy. Drobna, ale z dużym biustem i wypiętymi pośladkami, jakich wiele w liceum chłopaka.

\- Nie wiem, Sarah. - szatyn spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi. - Nie pamiętam swojego pierwszego spotkania z nim. Byłem noworodkiem, kiedy wszedł do sali w szpitalu, gdzie leżałem.

Teraz Eren wiedział, że opłacało mu się wypowiadać.

Choćby jedynie dla min, jakie zagościły na twarzach wszystkich jego słuchaczy.

\- Ale jak noworodkiem? - wykrzyknęła nagle jedna z dziewcząt. - To w ogóle możliwe, żeby spotkać partnera, będąc małym dzieckiem?

\- Pani Zoë wypowiedziała się na ten temat. - Jaeger usiadł na ławce, gdzie wszyscy mogli go widzieć, po czym potarł brzuch, gdzie jego dziecko znów zaczynało dawać o sobie znać. - Do wywołania więzi, między stuprocentowo kompatybilnymi partnerami wystarczy tylko zapach. Levi miał wtedy piętnaście lat, był tuż przed prezentacją i jego feromony wzrastały. W dniu, kiedy się urodziłem, był akurat w szpitalu i coś popchnęło go, żeby wszedł do mojej sali. Wtedy musiałem wyczuć jego zapach i już nie było odwrotu — nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Słyszał tę historię z ust swojej Alfy tak wiele razy, że znał już każdy szczegół i z łatwością mógł przekazać to dalej. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to mówił, ale sądząc po zaciekawieniu, z jakim go słuchali, podobało im się.

\- Pani Hanji mówiła, że po poznaniu Mate, nie można wiązać się z kimś innym... - kolejna omega odezwała się. - Twoja Alfa była cały czas przy tobie?

\- Nie. - szatyn pokręcił głową — Spotkaliśmy się ponownie chwilę przed moimi szesnastymi urodzinami. To nie było zbyt przyjemne spotkanie — Jaeger zmarszczył brwi i wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie stanu, w jakim się wtedy znalazł. - Wprowadził się do budynku, w którym mieszkam, dosłownie drzwi obok. - zaśmiał się. - akurat wracałem z zakupów z mamą i kiedy wyszedłem z auta, jego zapach był wszędzie.

\- Był nieprzyjemny? - zapytał ktoś, ale on znów pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Był aż ZBYT przyjemny. - zaakcentował.

*

 

\- Teraz, mamo, daj rękę! - chłopak złapał za dłoń swojej rodzicielki, by przyłożyć ją do swojego drgającego od kopnięć brzucha.

\- To takie niewiarygodne, że dajesz sobie radę, Eren.- kobieta pogłaskała guzek. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy.

Uśmiech matki był dla niego naprawdę kojący. 

Głośne brzęczenie z kuchni, przerwało ich wspólną chwilę, a Eren powoli wstał z kanapy, podpierając plecy.

\- Myślę, że makaron jest gotowy... - oznajmił, przeciągając się — Levi powinien zaraz wrócić, może zjesz z nami?

Carla niestety pokręciła głową.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę, skarbie. Ojciec też niedługo będzie w domu, nie sądzę, że będzie szczęśliwy, dowiadując się, że tu byłam — kobieta również wstała, zgarniając z sofy swoją torebkę.

Pocałowała syna na pożegnanie, po czym opuściła mieszkanie, jak najciszej mogła. 

Eren westchnął i wciąż pocierając brzuch, wszedł do kuchni, gdzie wyłączył minutnik i odsączył makaron.

Ackermanna nadal nie było w mieszkaniu, kiedy na gotowe spaghetti sypał tarty ser. Postanowił więc zadzwonić do mężczyzny po tym, jak włożył gotowe danie do piekarnika, tylko po to, by wierzchnia warstwa rozpuściła się.

Biorąc w dłoń telefon, nie zdążył nawet wybrać numeru, gdy ten się rozdzwonił. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, widząc identyfikator Historii.

\- Halo? - pisnął niepewnie do słuchawki, przykładając ją do ucha.

Kiedy tylko to zrobił, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu.

\- Eren, p... Pomóż mi! - Płacz nastolatki i szloch słyszany przez telefon, sprawiał, że serce chłopaka się krajało. - Eren, proszę, ja... Ja... 

\- Christa, spokojnie. Powiedz, co się stało... -  Jaeger zdjął fartuch, który nadal miał na sobie — uspokój się i mów.

W momencie, kiedy chłopak wyszedł z telefonem z kuchni, do mieszkania w końcu wszedł Levi i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Eren przyłożył palec do ust i włączył głośnomówiący.

\- Ojciec... - dyszała do słuchawki — on zabrał... Tabletki... Zabarykadowałam się w pokoju biurkiem, ale on zaraz wyważy drzwi, Eren!

Głośny pisk i płacz wydobył się z urządzenia, razem z hukiem.

\- Historia, jesteś tam? - Ackermann zbliżył się do telefonu, biorąc go do ręki. - Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, zaraz będziemy.

\- Długo nie utrzymam tych... Ach! - głośny pisk z ust Historii upewnił ich, że muszą się śpieszyć.

*

Historii nie dało się uspokoić. Eren przez cały czas trzymał telefon przy uchu, dodając zrozpaczonej dziewczynie otuchy. Podczas drogi, Levi wywołał swoich dwóch przyjaciół, by spotkali się na miejscu pod domem nastolatki, oczywiście Erwin miał zająć się również wezwać policję.

Córka burmistrza była w tym momencie w upale, a za zastawionymi biurkiem drzwiami znajdował się jej ojciec z mężczyzną, który miał zamiar ją oznaczyć bez jej zgody. Jednym słowem, w tym ogromnym, bogatym domu, miało dojść do gwałtu na niewinnej nastolatce i to za zgodą jej opiekuna. Smith uznał, że to wystarczające argumenty, aby udupić Reissa raz na zawsze.

Człowiek, Alfa, który ma obowiązek bronić swojego dziecka, właśnie dopuścił się tak niegodziwego czynu, który przez prawo sądzony jest prawie jak zabójstwo.

\- Christa, prawie jesteśmy, kochanie — Eren mruczał cicho do słuchawki, w odpowiedzi dostając jedynie jęki i kwilenie, oraz coraz to mocniejsze walenie w drzwi.

Dwie Alfy próbowały się przedostać do pokoju dziewczyny, to było pewne.

Kiedy w końcu Levi zaparkował na krawężniku tuż przy posiadłości, Erwin i Hanji już tam byli. 

Kobieta bezskutecznie próbowała namówić strażników do otwarcia bramy, będąc coraz bardziej rozdrażniona.

Chociaż, nie. Hanji nadal była spokojna. 

Ktokolwiek widział rozwścieczoną Hanji albo nie miał odwagi o tym mówić, albo nie wyszedł z tego cało. Taka właśnie była ta kobieta. Nieobliczalna.

\- Nie chcą nas jebańce wpuścić! - Wrzasnęła okularnica, kiedy tylko stanęli przed bramą — Ja im zaraz...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, ani nawet ruszyć się z miejsca, kiedy dłoń Erwina zatrzymała jej nadgarstek.

\- Powtarzam to po raz trzeci Hanji! - Blond Alfa warknął. - Nie możemy tam wejść bez policji. Kiedy sprawa będzie w toku, mogą uznać, że Reiss bronił córki, a my łżemy. Komu przyznają rację, nam czy jemu?

\- Gniew Brewki jest całkowicie uzasadniony, czterooka — Levi zachował spokój — ma rację, nie możemy tam teraz wejść. Kiedy wezwaliście policję?

 - Kiedy tylko do nas zadzwoniłeś. - odpowiedział blondyn. - Nie sądzę, żeby zwlekali. Powiedziałem im, że w domu Reissów prawdopodobnie jest niebezpieczna osoba, a że jest on prawą ręką głowy państwa...

\- Rozumiem...

\- Levi! Drzwi pękają! - Eren przekazał im wiadomość od uwięzionej w budynku nastolatki, na szczęście w tym samym momencie, tuż za nimi zawyły policyjne syreny.

Jaeger westchnął głośno, próbując uspokoić nerwy.

Historia już za chwilę będzie bezpieczna.

 


	46. Rozdział 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jakby mi się skończyło. Niedługo naprawdę zakończę to opowiadanie, ale mam już w głowie tysiące nowych pomysłów!  
> No i oczywiście Oneshot, który pojawi się, może nie na dniach, ale za kilka tygodni na pewno.
> 
> Poza tym, jak na autora przystało, mam dla was info.  
> 21-23 czerwca, w Krakowie jest konwent, Magnificon.  
> Będę tam! Jeżeli ktoś chce się ze mną spotkać, zapraszam serdecznie!
> 
> Można skontaktować się ze mną przez mojego fanpage, tam będą wszelkie informacje, ale nie bójcie się też pisać wiadomości prywatnych, ja naprawdę nie gryzę!
> 
> Więc to chyba na tyle wstępu, zapraszam na rozdział!

Ramiona chłopaka owinęły się wokół roztrzęsionej nastolatki, kiedy płakała odurzona własnym upałem. Erwin nie wszedł do środka, został na zewnątrz z dopiero co przybyłym na miejsce Mikiem.

Oboje byli niezwiązanymi Alfami, a feromony tłumionej przez spory czas rui, były praktycznie wszędzie.

\- Karetka będzie za chwilę - powiedział Nile Dok, zakuwając w kajdanki Alfę, która chciała oznaczyć Historię - Ralph poczeka na nią razem z wami, my zawieziemy ich na komendę. 

Stojący w progu Levi skinął głową.

\- Nile - odezwał się, gdy policjanci mieli już wychodzić - Reiss zostanie zdegradowany, prawda?

\- Tak sądzę - odpowiedział mu funkcjonariusz - Nawet jeżeli nie, Historia zostanie mu odebrana, to jest pewne. Musimy poczekać do rozprawy sądowej, wtedy zostanie wszystko ustalone.

Po tych słowach wyprowadził wściekłą Alfę z pomieszczenia, wymijając w progu Hanji.

\- Dostałam pozwolenie, by podać jej supresanty. Kiedy to zrobię i zapach opadnie, dołączą do nas Erwin i Mike. 

Eren przez chwilę miał ogromną potrzebę chronienia drugiej omegi przed strzykawką w dłoni kobiety, jednak przezwyciężył to i puścił dziewczynę.

Uznał to za swój rozwijający się instynkt, na czas, gdy jego dziecko przyjdzie na świat. Z niechęcią odszedł w stronę Levia i oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową plecami. Ten natomiast objął go ramionami, a dłonie położył na wystającym brzuchu, by poczuć, jak ich dziecko nerwowo porusza się, zapewne odczuwając stres swojej matki.

Pogłaskał guzek, by uspokoić oboje, jednocześnie nieświadomie uwolnił ciepłe, kojące feromony.

\- I pomyśleć, że tak mało wystarczyło, by udupić Reissa - mruknął omedze do ucha, jednak Jaeger automatycznie spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak mało? - syknął - spójrz na nią, nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Dopiero co przeżyła największy szok we własnym życiu.

 - Jednak cieszysz się, że to już koniec, prawda? - mruknął Alfa - ona pewnie też. Ta sytuacja, jak okropna by nie była, uwolniła ją od destrukcyjnego ojca.

\- Masz rację - zrozumiał w końcu chłopak - Rod już nie wróci, prawda?

\- Nie wiem. Możliwe, że ma zbyt wiele kontaktów i wtyk, żeby mogli go zamknąć, ale znam Zacklyego. Będzie nieugięty, żeby go zdegradować. Reiss nie będzie miał już żadnej państwowej władzy.

Eren skinął głową, patrząc, jak Historia powoli uspokaja się w ramionach Hanji i usypia, by już po chwili usłyszeć dźwięk karetki wjeżdżającej na sygnale pod budynek.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt gorszy, nie zajmie jego miejsca - młodszy przełknął ślinę i wtulił jeszcze bardziej w tors Alfy. Dziecko uspokoiło się, a on poczuł zmęczenie. Kolejka górska, którą jechał od własnej prezentacji, właśnie się zatrzymała... Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

*

Historia przeleżała w szpitalu kolejne trzy dni.

Przez ten czas, jej ojciec złożył zeznania i wyszedł za kaucją, tak więc aż do rozprawy przebywał w domu. 

Organizacja charytatywna, zajmująca się prawami omeg, której Erwin był głównym sponsorem, zaproponowała córce już zdegradowanego burmistrza schronienie w ich domu pomocy dla nieletnich omeg, który funkcjonował na Paradis od całkiem niedawna. Blondyn był wniebowzięty, mogąc pomóc dziewczynie, od razu kontaktując się z sądem rodzinnym, zajmującym się jej opieką, po odebraniu praw ojcu.

\- Przepraszam, Eren... Miałam dać ci ją już kilka dni temu - Powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy razem z trzema Alfami i omegą jechali odebrać wszystkie jej rzeczy z domu Reissa.

\- Christa, herbata nie jest teraz najważniejsza - chłopak zaśmiał się - mamy zabrać wszystko, co twoje i jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. 

\- Twój ojciec ma zakaz zbliżania się, więc nie będzie z tym problemu - skomentował Levi, wjeżdżając na podjazd, już byłego domu Historii - idźcie szybko i krzyczcie, jakbyśmy byli potrzebni.

Eren skinął głową i wyturlał się z auta, przytrzymując brzuch. 

\- To zajmie nam kilka minut - skomentowała Historia i także opuściła pojazd.

Tak jak  myśleli, w domu nie było nikogo prócz pracowników, za co oboje byli wdzięczni Boginiom.

Historia szybko zebrała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy w pudło i walizkę, po czym powoli zaczęli znosić to na dół, do auta.

\- Zaraz, Eren! - gdy skończyli pakować bagażnik, dziewczyna nagle o czymś sobie przypomniała - twoja herbata!

\- Christa, nie trzeba, zamówisz mi nową ...

\- Nie! To jest jedna z najlepszych herbat na świecie, nawet nie wiesz, ja ciężko jest ją dostać! - prawie krzyknęła, upierając się - jest w kuchni w szafce, ojca nie ma, więc nic mi się nie stanie Pójdę tam szybko i za minutę jestem, okej?

Eren westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Tylko szybko, Historia, błagam. Nie narażaj się więcej niż to potrzebne.  


Tak jak obiecała, tak też zrobiła. Tylko kilka minut zajęło jej wbiegnięcie do kuchni, znalezienie szafki, do której włożyła puszkę, po czym chwyciła ją i wróciła do reszty.

\- Proszę - z uśmiechem podała ją Erenowi.

-Rozerwałaś po drodze pieczątkę - chłopak wykrzywił lekko usta, patrząc na przerwany listek, którym zapieczętowana była puszka - myślałem, żeby go zostawić na pamiątkę.

\- Naprawdę? - dziewczyna zdziwiła się, spoglądając na opakowanie. Nie niosła puszki w sposób, by pieczęć mogła się złamać, ale milczała. Mogła przecież gdzieś zahaczyć, więc wzięła winę na siebie.

Tym bardziej że na twarz męskiej omegi znów wkroczył uśmiech.

\- To nic, przecież to tylko pieczątka - zaśmoiał się i wsiadł do auta - możemy jechać, Levi. Christa, przygotuj się, żeby poznać nowy dom.

*

\- To nie miało tak być! - Eren jęknął, leżąc na kozetce w gabinecie Hanji - Miałem chodzić do szkoły do końca ciąży!

\- Wiem, Eren, ale bezpieczeństwo twoje i dziecka jest ważniejsze - westchnęła szatynka, przejeżdżając po jego brzuchu głowicą ultrasonografu - dziecko jest ułożone główką do dołu, mimo że to dopiero koniec szóstego miesiąca. Zazwyczaj pozycję do porodu przyjmują dzieci dopiero w trzydziestym piątym, szóstym tygodniu. Ty jesteś w dwudziestym czwartym... Tak naprawdę, powinny zostać ci jeszcze trzy miesiące minimalnie, ale jak widać wasze maleństwo nie może się już doczekać wyjścia - zaśmiała się, ale zaraz mówiła dalej, widząc miny przyszłych rodziców - ale nie macie o co się martwić. Nawet jeżeli przyjdzie na świat zbyt wcześnie, mamy odpowiedni sprzęt, by się nim zająć.

\- Czyli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? - Słowa kobiety uspokoiły, siedzącego obok łóżka Levia.

\- Tak, tak! - zapiszczała kobieta, znów przesuwając gałką, a dziecko na ekranie poruszyło się - o! Oj! To małe coś właśnie rozłożyło nóżki, chcecie znać płeć?

Eren spojrzał pytająco na Levia, a ten jedynie skinął głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Chcemy - odpowiedział młodszy za nich oboje.

Jednak zanim Hanji zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi wewnętrzne od gabinetu Moblita otworzyły się z hukiem, a w progu stanął zdyszany mężczyzna.

\- Hanji! Przywieźli nam właśnie rodzącą omegę! Powiedziała, że nie chce rodzić w szpitalu, kazali mi cię zawołać, nie mamy co z nią zrobić, nie odeślemy jej tam, bo wpada w panikę i...

\- Aaaa! Tak! - okularnica nagle zerwała się ze swojego stołka, a zza okularów w jej oczach, można było dostrzec błysk czystego szaleństwa - To pewnie Noel! Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie do mnie! Moja mała Noel!

\- Hanji, miałaś na powiedzieć...

Levi nie dokończył zdania, kiedy Hanji odłożyła szybko głowicę na miejsce.

\- Słuchaj, Eren - pisnęła - mam do odebrania poród, wypuścisz się sam? Wiem, że tak!

Nie dała im dojść do głosu, kiedy wybiegała z gabinetu, ale już po chwili usłyszeli jej krzyk zza ściany:

\- Będziesz miał syna, Levi!


	47. Rozdział 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, że nie było mnie naprawdę długo, ponieważ aż trzy miesiące.  
> Jednak przysięgam, że teraz do końca, będę dodawać w miarę szybko.  
> Nie zostało już dużo, bo jeszcze mniej więcej trzy rozdziały. Dziękuję za wasze wsparcie i zapraszam do nowej historii na moim profilu „Rogue” oraz na mojego wattpada:  
> wattpad.com/hrabiaphantomhive75
> 
>  
> 
> Kocham was i dziękuję za wsparcie!

Kolejny tydzień, Eren spędził sam w mieszkaniu Levia. Tego dnia miał być jeszcze bardziej samotny, ponieważ jego rodzice wyjechali gdzieś z Mikasą, Levi zostawał dłużej w pracy, a on sam czuł się zbyt zmęczony i obolały, by gdziekolwiek wyjść. Jego stopy były opuchnięte, a brzuch wydawał się większy i cięższy, niż był naprawdę. 

Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego tego dnia był tak nerwowy.  
Może dlatego, że rodzina była w podróży, w może dlatego, że dziecko dawało o sobie znać więcej, niż to było potrzebne.

Gdy przysnął o dziewiętnastej, już po trzech godzinach obudziły go silne kopnięcia, tuż pod żebrami, a jedno wydawało się tak mocne, że przez chwilę zabrakło mu w płucach powietrza.

Wiedział doskonale, że nie zaśnie tak szybko, więc trzymając się za plecy, ruszył powoli w stronę kuchni, gdzie zaczął przygotowywać wodę na herbatę.

Chociaż minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Historia wyprowadziła się od ojca, on nie zdążył jeszcze spróbować drogiej herbaty, którą zamówiła mu z innego kraju, wykorzystując swoje kontakty. Był to jego spóźniony prezent urodzinowy, o który prosił ją już od jakiegoś czasu.

Ból w plecach narastał, ale po tym, jak pospacerował po mieszkaniu, kopnięcia stały się lżejsze. Miał nadzieję, że dziecko po prostu uśnie i on sam będzie mógł także odpocząć.

Na szczęście, nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by to się stało. Jego kroki uśpiły maleństwo w jego wnętrzu, więc mimo kłucia w dolnej części kręgosłupa, mógł spokojnie usiąść w łóżku z herbatą w dłoni.  
  


Jej smak jednak nie zadowolił go tak, jak myślał, że zrobi.

Historia tak bardzo zachwalała tę herbatę, mówiąc, jak ciężko ją zdobyć i że tylko przez wpływy jej ojca, mogła ją zamówić.

Tyle że smak dla Erena był po prostu mdły.

Mimo wszystko nie chciał marnować liści, które dostał od przyjaciółki, więc dopił napój, sądząc, że smak może przez ciążę mógł mu nie przypasować.

Po gorącej herbacie na całe szczęście mógł zasnąć, jednak nadal niespokojnie.

 

*

 

\- Powinieneś więcej jeść, Eren - powiedziała Sasha, stawiając przed chłopakiem talerz naleśników - ostatnio jesteś naprawdę blady.

Dziewczyna dostała pracę w barze mlecznym, do którego właśnie zabrała go Historia, widząc pustą lodówkę w mieszkaniu Ackermanna. Levi miał urwanie głowy w pracy i ostatnimi dniami, wracał z niej późno, natomiast omega nie miała sił wychodzić na zakupy. Kiedy jego matka była w domu, jadał u niej, ale teraz wyjechała z Mikasą.

Była Majówka, a większość ludzi i tak pozostawała a pracy, ale takie było Paradis.

Alfy pracowały, by utrzymać rodzinę, o którą dbała ich omega. Ta dyskryminacja omeg była szczególnie rygorystyczna w ich kraju, a za rządów Reissa stała się jeszcze bardziej poważnym problemem.

\- Wiem, ale co mogę zrobić, jeżeli nie mam sił nawet na to? - Eren wziął do ręki widelec, po czym nabił na niego kawałek naleśnika z twarogiem. Mruknął cicho na jego smak i to, jak rozpływał się w ustach.

\- Gdybym mogła, przychodziłabym do ciebie gotować - odezwała się Historia, zaczynając swoje śniadanie - Ale w domu dla Omeg mam własne obowiązki, no i muszę się uczyć. Erwin naprawdę dużo mi pomaga.

\- Cieszę się, że radzisz sobie tak dobrze - odpowiedział Jaeger, patrząc na blondynkę, ta natomiast posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

\- A tobie, jak idzie szkoła?

\- Już od ponad tygodnia jestem na zwolnieniu - chłopak oblizał usta - dziś jest lepiej, ale na codzień ledwo wychodzę z łóżka.

\- To przykre - nastolatka zmarkotniała - myslisz, że uda ci się zaliczyć rok z dzieckiem?

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak. Staram się uczyć w domu, Levi załatwił mi testy online, więc jeżeli się przyłożę, zaliczę klasę.

\- Cieszę się, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Eren - Historia westchnęła - A właśnie, jak idzie ci z Leviem?

\- Byłoby lepiej, jakby tyle nie pracował... - szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko - siedzenie w domu samemu nie jest ciekawe, ale wiem, że robi to po to, by móc wziąć dłuższy urlop, gdy urodzi się dziecko.

\- Naprawdę? Cóż, coś czuję, że będzie wspaniałym ojcem - dziewczyna skończyła swój posiłek i napiła się wody, ale Eren tylko odłożył widelec, nie mając już większej ochoty na to, co miał na talerzu.

\- Szkoda, że sam tak o sobie nie myśli - powiedział ze smutkiem - często widzę go nieco przygnębionego, stara się jak może, ale... Ale myślę, że wciąż nie widzi się w roli ojca.

\- To nic, Eren - blondynka zaśmiała się cicho - zobaczysz, kiedy tylko weźmie dziecko na ręce po raz pierwszy, zakocha się w nim tak bardzo, że wszystkie wątpliwości po prostu znikną.

\- Tak myślisz? - Jaeger spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Jestem tego pewna, on już kocha to dziecko, więc nic nie może pójść źle, prawda?

*

\- Jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz? - Levi nie brzmiał zbyt dobrze przez telefon.

Słychać w nim było zmartwienie, przeplecione ze zmęczeniem, a Eren nie mógł nic zrobić, prócz zapewnienia swojej Alfy, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Jestem pewien, zjadłem i właśnie kładę się do łóżka. 

\- Historia dzwoniła do mnie, że źle się czujesz...

\- Levi, nie. Nie musisz zrywać się z pracy za każdym razem, kiedy mnie coś boli. Wypiłem herbatę od Historii i będę szedł spać, nie boli tak bardzo.

Dla Ackermanna było oczywiste, że nastolatek kłamie i znów ma bóle kręgosłupa. Hanji twierdziła, że to całkowicie normalne, tym bardziej że Eren jest męską omegą, a ciało mężczyzn nie jest dostosowane do noszenia w sobie dziecka w takim stopniu, jak kobiece.

\- Wrócę za kilka godzin, postaram się znów cię nie zbudzić - Levi westchnął, ulegając młodszemu, by nie wracać w tym momencie łeb na szyję do domu.

Miał jeszcze kilka spraw na głowie w firmie, kończąc kolejną poważną umowę.

\- I tak się obudzę, kiedy cię poczuję, Levi - omega mruknęła do telefonu, starając się nie jęknąć z bólu, jaki przeszył w tym momencie jego ciało.

Alfa na szczęście nie zauważył tego, podczas gdy z drugiej strony rozległo się wołanie Hanji.

W Survey Corps w tym momencie była istna bieganina, gdyż wszyscy chcieli jak najszybciej doprowadzić nowy projekt do końca.

\- Jesteś pewien...

\- Jestem, Levi, idź - nastolatek przerwał mu, będąc nieugiętym w swoim przekonaniu.

Była godzina dwudziesta, miał popcorn, czekoladę, herbatę, włączonego Netflixa i ostre bóle pleców. Tak miał zamiar zakończyć dzisiejszy dzień i przygotować się na jutrzejszy powrót siostry.

Myślał, by spędzić kilka dni z nią i Arminem, od kiedy mają dla siebie tak mało czasu, jednak jeżeli bóle nie przejdą, z planów nic nie wyjdzie.

Alfa po drugiej stronie westchnął i zgodził się, po czym, nie mając już czasu, rozłączył się i wrócił do pracy.

Eren natomiast położył się w łóżku, próbując znaleźć dobrą pozycję, w której plecy i podbrzusze nie będą przysparzać mu żadnego dyskomfortu, mimo że nie było to do końca proste.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później, zwykła boleść zamieniła się w ostre i przeszywające rwanie w dole brzucha.

Chłopak, czując parcie, zszedł powoli z łóżka i małymi, ostrożnymi krokami powędrował do łazienki, by usiąść na toalecie. Sądził, że znów może być to zatwardzenie, co zdarzało mu się ostatnio dość często. Starał się nie myśleć o katuszach, jakie w tym momencie przeżywał, jednak nie mógł znieść tego długo, ponieważ już po chwili, przeszyło go cierpienie tak mocne, że nie mógł nawet poruszać nogami.

Zapłakał, pochylając sie na toalecie, a spod zaciśniętych powiek wyleciały łzy udręki.

Oddychał ciężko, czując, jak coś kapie spomiędzy jego pośladków, co na sto procent nie było rozwolnieniem. Bolało jak cholera, a kapanie po kilkunastu sekundach zamieniło się w mocny plusk wody, uderzającej o wnętrze toalety.

Wtedy Omega otworzyła szeroko oczy.

On rodzi.

Rodzi, a wokół nie ma nikogo. Nogi nie pozwalały mu wstać i wiedział doskonale, że nie uda mu się doczołgać nawet do pokoju, gdzie zostawił swój telefon. 

Jego ciało zwinęło się w bólu, a z ust wyleciał jęk desperacji. Starał się oddychać równo i nie przeć, póki nie wymyśli racjonalnego wyjścia z sytuacji, jednak strach blokował mu logiczne myślenie.

Całkowicie nie wiedział, co ma robić, wiedział tyle, że został zupełnie sam i musiał poradzić sobie bez niczyjej pomocy.

 

 


	48. Rozdział 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc... Niektóre teorie się sprawdziły, niektóre nie. Nie powiem teraz, które!  
> Możecie czytać, zapraszam!

Kolejne godziny ciągnęły się Alfie niemiłosiernie.

Coś przez cały ten czas nie dawało mu spokoju, a litery na dokumentach dwoiły się i troiły, przez co już zmęczone oczy mężczyzny zaczęły boleć i łzawić.

To nie tak, że szybko się męczył. Tym razem jego organizm odmawiał współpracy, a ciało ciągnęło do domu, do swojej ciężarnej omegi.

Instynkt to gówno, szczególnie, kiedy ma się jeszcze w cholerę dużo pracy.

\- Levi, możesz już wrócić do domu - Oznajmił Erwin, wchodząc bez pukania do gabinetu czarnowłosego - widzę, że nie jesteś w stanie już nic zrobić. Przenieśmy omówienie kosztorysu na jutro i odpocznijmy, tak?

Ackermann warknął cicho pod nosem, ale zgodził się z blondynem, zamykając teczkę, którą właśnie przeglądał.

\- Masz rację, Smith - przetarł dłonią twarz i odsunął krzesło od biurka, by wstać - Więcej ze mnie będzie pożytku, jeżeli wrócę do domu. Tutaj i tak już jestem zbędny w takim stanie...

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Posprzątam tutaj, wracaj do Erena. Słyszałem od Historii, że ostatnio naprawdę źle się czuł - Wyższy mężczyzna zaczął powoli, acz sukcesywnie zbierać akta z biurka drugiej Alfy. 

Levi nie miał żadnych argumentów, by nie pozwolić mu na to. Smith i tak zostawał w firmie jeszcze godzinę, by odwieźć na lotnisko Mike’a i Nanabę, którzy służbowo odwiedzali Magath Pure Corporation.

Nie miał innej wymówki, by zostać dłużej, tym bardziej że jego wewnętrzna Alfa ciągnęła do domu.

Nie czekając dłużej, zebrał swoje rzeczy i teczkę, w której trzymał dokumenty na jutrzejsze spotkanie, po czym pożegnał się z Erwinem i wyszedł.

Noc była chłodna, a zimny wiatr miał w tym swój udział. 

Czarnowłosy dość szybko przeszedł przez parking, wydychając kilka kłębków pary z ust, po czym wsiadł do samochodu i włączył ogrzewanie. 

Było naprawdę zimno jak na maj. On jednak zrzucił to na chmury zbierające się nad miastem, które nieuchronnie zapowiadały deszcz.

I tak jak myślał, już po kilku minutach jazdy, musiał włączyć wycieraczki samochodowe, by odgonić natrętne krople spadające z nieba.

W ciągu drogi ulewa tylko się wzmogła, wypluwając z siebie też mgłę i słabą widoczność, przez co Ackermann musiał zwolnić.

Szarość i mętność otoczenia sprawiły, że dopiero przed samym budynkiem mieszkalnym zauważył przed wejściem czerwono niebieskie światła, migające w ciemności.

Na początku, zanim jeszcze wysiadł z auta, nie był pewien, czy była to straż, karetka czy policja, ale jego serce automatycznie zabiło szybciej. Zaparkował krzywo, co w innym wypadku byłoby dla niego niedopuszczalne i wybiegł z pojazdu, nie zamykając go nawet.

Woda kapała mu na twarz, spływając po niej i mocząc go całego, ale zdawał się on nawet tego nie zauważać.

Gdy wokół, jak się okazało, karetki, nie spotkał nikogo prócz kierowcy, wleciał do klatki i przeskakując po dwa stopnie, kierował się na swoje piętro.

Nie zdążył jednak tam dotrzeć, kiedy na dół zbiegła Carla, odpychając go na bok i w tym samym momencie zamarł.

Dwóch sanitariuszy niosło nosze, a obok nich szła kobieta, unosząc butelkę z tlenem. Zasłaniała mu widok na rannego, ale sam zapach powiedział mu jasno, kim on był.

Chciał rzucić się w bieg za nimi, kiedy w ostatniej chwili ktoś złapał go od tyłu, przyciskając twarz do jego pleców.

Szloch Mikasy był okropny, tak, jak zapach cierpienia rozniesiony po całej klatce schodowej, gdzie Alfa stał, nie mogąc się ruszyć i patrzył, jak jego partner zostaje zniesiony w dół do karetki.

Nie wiedział, co się stało, póki nie poczuł kolejnego dominującego zapachu. Po schodach zbiegł Grisha z małym zawiniątkiem w kocach termicznych na rękach, owiniętym również szafirową kołderką, którą Eren wybrał kilka tygodni temu w sklepie dla dzieci. W tym momencie cały świat Alfy zapadł się pod jego stopami, tworząc wyrwę nie do zaklejenia.

Dopiero, kiedy dźwięk syreny zniknął gdzieś w oddali, Mikasa została odciągnięta od niego przez Hanji, która pojawiła się chwilę po tym. Dopiero wtedy też zorientował się, że Carla wciąż kurczowo zaciskała dłoń na jego marynarce, którą teraz puściła.

\- Levi, ja… Gdybyśmy wrócili wcześniej… - Kobieta zakryła dłonią usta, starając się ukryć szloch, jednak nic to nie dawało.

Płakała, biorąc w ramiona córkę, by ta także miała opokę po tym, co właśnie się stało.

Hanji podeszła do niego i ścisnęła jego dłoń w geście otuchy, ale także po to, by pociągnąć w górę jego zakotwiczone wciąż w miejscu ciało.

\- Eren… - Levi zdołał wypowiedzieć tylko tyle, nim został zaprowadzony po schodach w górę.

\- Wiem, ale teraz musisz się przebrać. Potrzebuje próbek łożyska, spędzimy noc w szpitalu.

Gdy weszli do środka, Levi zauważył, że tak naprawdę nic się w mieszkaniu nie zmieniło, poza żelaznym zapachem świeżej krwi wydobywającym się przez otwarte drzwi łazienki.

Alfa nie chciał tam zaglądać, wiedząc, co zastanie.

\- Hanji, byłaś tutaj, kiedy to się stało? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte gardło, ale kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Mikasa znalazła ich na podłodze w łazience, kiedy wrócili pół godziny temu. Krzyknęła, co ściągnęło Grishę, to on zadzwonił po pogotowie i odciął od Erena dziecko. Na całe szczęście minęło dosłownie kilka minut, od porodu, więc kiedy przyjechałam po telefonie Carli, było stabilne. Gorzej z nim… Stracił dużo krwi. Tyle wiem, Moblit pojechał z nimi do szpitala.

Levi był wdzięczny, że wyjaśniła mu wszystko zwięźle i oszczędzając ostrych szczegółów.

Kiwnął na nią głową, dając ciche pozwolenie, by kontynuowała swoją pracę, a on sam przebrał się za ten czas w luźne dresy i koszulkę. Nie wiedział, ile czasu przesiedzi w szpitalu, więc wygoda bardzo mu się przyda.

Gdy Hanji nadal nie wychodziła z łazienki, on sam wziął torbę, którą Carla kiedyś przyniosła do ich mieszkania, mówiąc, że przyda im się do szpitala. Była to specjalna torba, z przegrodą na butelki, czy pieluchy. Trochę staromodna, ale Eren był szczęśliwy, ponieważ siedemnaście lat temu, to z tą torbą rodzice odbierali ze szpitala jego.

\- Levi, mam prośbę - Hanji weszła do sypialni z kilkoma fiolkami, które wkładała do swojej torby - pomyśl mocno nad tym, czy mógł być jakiś powód przedwczesnego porodu Erena. Stres, może uderzył się o coś, lub coś podobnego?

\- Nie, nic takiego nie było - Ackermann zmarszczył brwi - przynajmniej nic poważnego od ostatniej wizyty u ciebie w tamtym tygodniu. Wszystko było wtedy dobrze, prawda?

\- Z mojej strony, mogę powiedzieć tyle, że dziecko miało ogromne szczęście. Kilka dni wcześniej, a jego płuca nie byłyby w stanie działać samodzielnie i umarłoby przez niedotlenienie zaraz po porodzie. - Kobieta rozejrzała się po pokoju, kiedy jej uwagę zwrócił kubek Erena stojący na szafce obok łóżka - Levi, co było w tym kubku?

Alfa odwrócił się i spojrzał w głąb naczynia, ale zauważył tylko trochę liści i żółtych kwiatków na dnie.

\- Bodajże herbata, którą dostał od Historii na urodziny - odpowiedział - tak myślę.

Zoë bez zastanowienia sięgnęła po kubek, uprzednio nakładając na dłoń gumową rękawiczkę.

Coś nie pasowało jej w żółtym odcieniu naparu.

Nabrała małą ilość na palec i przyłożyła do nosa, krzywiąc się na jej zapach.

\- Levi, ile czasu Eren pił tę herbatę?

\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie? Nie wiem, nie pijemy tej samej herbaty, wiesz doskonale, że nie pijam ziołowych.

\- Bo… Levi, to nie jest zwykła herbata ziołowa.


	49. Rozdział 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W końcu macie ostatni rozdział Different. Tak. Ostatni, ponieważ kolejny, będzie to Epilog.
> 
> Od razu po tym, biorę się za rozdziały do Rogue.
> 
> Plus, zapytanie ... KTO NA ANIMECON?
> 
> W 70 procentach będę, a... Na Tsuru mam niespodziankę. Ale to w kolejnym!
> 
>  
> 
> KOCHAM <3

\- Jak to „nie herbata”? - Levi zakrztusił się własnymi słowami, siadając na łóżku - co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
\- Chcę powiedzieć przez to, że w tej herbacie są jakieś obce zioła, o ile mnie węch i wzrok nie myli, jest to blue cohosh. Napar z tego zioła stosuje się poronnie we wczesnym stadium ciąży lub przyśpiesza nimi poród.  
  
Kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni telefon, zdejmując gumową rękawiczkę, po czym wybrała numer.  
  
Ackermann natomiast pochylił się, twarz kryjąc w dłoniach, by przyjaciółka nie musiała patrzeć na wyraz twarzy, jaki przybrał.  
Nie wiedział, czy był wściekły, czy zrozpaczony, ale pewne było, że miał ochotę zabić tego, kto zrobił to jego omedze i dziecku.  
  
Zoë  wyszła z pokoju, trzymając telefon przy uchu, by przekazać Moblitowi potrzebne informacje, a kończąc rozmowę, wróciła.  
  
\- Powiedz, że oboje czekamy. Nic nie dotykaliśmy, jedynie pobrałam próbki - powiedziała do słuchawki, łamiącym się głosem.  
  
\- Hanji, co się, kurwa, dzieje? - Levi podniósł na nią wzrok, gdy zakończyła połączenie, patrząc na nią zaczerwienionymi oczyma.  
  
Ona podeszła do niego i uklękła, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach.  
  
\- Musimy tu poczekać na policję. Dzwoniłam do Miblita i wszystkim się zajmie, dowiedziałam się też, że Eren jest stabilny, niestety wciąż nieprzytomny.  
  
Palce okularnicy pogłaskały uda czarnowłosego.  
  
\- Nawet nie wiesz… Hanji… - Głos Alfy załamywał się, ale mówił dalej, chcąc w końcu wyrzucić z siebie wspomnienie sprzed lat - Kiedy mieszkałem z matką w Slumsach Siny… Miałem wtedy pięć… Może sześć lat…  
  
\- Tak? - szatynka zachęcała go.  
  
\- Matka dostała wtedy więcej pieniędzy, pamiętam… Od jakiegoś stałego klienta. Kazała mi pójść do miasta i zrobić większe zakupy, póki jej alfons nie wiedział o nich.   
Zrobiłem to, ale jak wracałem, spotkałem żandarmów, którzy oskarżyli mnie o kradzież, nie wierzyli, że kupiłem to jedzenie za pieniądze od mamy. Uciekałem przed nimi przez większość dzielnicy, kiedy jakiś facet pociągnął mnie w ślepy zaułek i tam… Był opuszczony sklep. Zaprowadził mnie tam…  
  
Urwał, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę, a ta kiwnęła jedynie głową.  
  
\- Oddychaj, jestem tutaj - Hanji znów dodała mu otuchy, pocierając dłonią udo mężczyzny.  
\- Kiedy byliśmy w środku, zepchnął mnie w cień. Było tam już kilka osób, dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta z niemowlęciem. To dziecko… - Ackermann wziął głęboki wdech - ono ciągle płakało. Jak teraz o tym myślę, jestem już pewien, że oni wszyscy chowali się tam przed policją. Usłyszeliśmy żandarmów, pamiętam, jak głośne było w tamtym momencie echo ich kroków w tej alejce… Dziecko tej bety płakało tak bardzo i ten facet, który wciąż kazał jej uciszyć je… Ona kołysała i szeptała do niego, ale ono nadal płakało… - Alfa znów chciał ukryć się we własnych dłoniach, jednak w tym momencie Hanji przyciągnęła go do siebie, a on kontynuował - Wtedy drzwi do naszej kryjówki otworzyły się, staliśmy ściśnięci w ciemności w kącie, w cieniu… Poczułem, jak ta kobieta unosi rękę, płacz dziecka ucichł i nikt nas nie znalazł. Zakryła mu usta dłonią, ale kiedy żandarm wyszedł i zabrała rękę ono… To dziecko nie oddychało, Han… - Dłonie Alfy zacisnęły się na połach koszuli bety.  
  
Ciałem jego wstrząsały wapory, a szatynka po raz pierwszy widziała przyjaciela w takim stanie. Objęła go mocno, szumiąc pocieszająco przy jego włosach, by choć trochę uspokoić nerwy czarnowłosego, ale to nic nie dało.  
  
\- Gdybyś słyszała wtedy krzyk tej kobiety…! - pięści Levia zacisnęły się mocniej - Jej płacz i błaganie, żeby to nie była prawda…  
  
\- Shh… Już dobrze, Levi. Wiem, wiem, co masz na myśli.  
  
Szlochy Alfy jeszcze długi czas nie ustąpiły, a ona nadal była dla niego. Choć w życiu żartowała praktycznie ze wszystkiego, to potrafiła być poważna, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba.  
  
Levi potrzebował w tym momencie jedynie cichego uspokajania i przytulenia, gdy jego życie było w cierpiętniczym zawieszeniu, a on sam zdawał się pozbywać przeszłości z własnego serca.  
  
*  
  
  
\- Obudził się pół godziny temu, ciągle płakał - mówił Moblit, kiedy we troje przechodzili przez szpitalny korytarz - praktycznie nic nie rozumiałem, jedynie to, że dziecko było źle ułożone. Mówił, że je przekręcił i pytał, czy żyje.   
  
\- Jak przekręcił? - Levi nie wiedział, jak zrozumieć słowa przyjaciela. Słyszał o tym, że niekiedy źle ułożone do porody dzieci, były przekręcane przez lekarza, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś rodzący mógłby zrobić to sam.  
  
\- Z prześwietlenia wynika, że noworodek ma złamaną kość w prawym piszczelu i pęknięty prawy bark. Można z tego wywnioskować, że był w pozycji bocznej, gdy zaczęła się akcja porodowa. Eren musiał się zorientować i instynktownie sięgać do niego. Prawdopodobnie podczas tego kilka razy tracił przytomność i parł, gdy tylko ją odzyskał…  
  
Ackermann nie był już w stanie tego słuchać. Dotarli w końcu do sali na końcu oddziału położniczego, gdzie była sala Erena. Przewieźli go tutaj, gdy tylko ustabilizowali jego stan.  
  
\- Mogę przynajmniej do niego wejść? - Levi stanął przed drzwiami, ale nie był na tyle odważny, by je otworzyć. Bał się, w jakim stanie może zastać swojego partnera.  
Nie czuł prawie żadnego zapachu, przez to, że szpital był wypełniony różnymi rozpylaczami tłumiącymi go, więc nie wiedział nawet, czy omega jest w cierpieniu, śpi, czy leży, czy czuje się dobrze.  
  
\- Na razie śpi, ale możesz zobaczyć dziecko - Moblit uśmiechnął się, a Hanji na to cicho zapiszczała.  
\- Tak, chcemy!- odpowiedziała za niego.  
  
\- Jest w sali obok, oddycha samodzielnie, ale wciąż musimy go monitorować - Berner zaprowadził ich tym razem do drugich drzwi, przez które już ich przepuścił.  
Inkubator nie był duży. Szkło, nad którym stała duża lampa naświetlająca noworodka na niebiesko, było przezroczyste. Natomiast samo niemowlę, miało na sobie coś w rodzaju zasłony na oczy i za dużą na niego pieluszkę.  
  
Alfa instynktownie podszedł do niego, i przełożył rękę nad szkłem, dzięki czemu mógł przyłożyć palce do zarumienionego policzka dziecka.  
  
\- Po co ta lampa? - zapytał w przestrzeń wiedząc, że za chwilę któreś z jego przyjaciół i tak udzieli mu odpowiedzi i jak oczekiwał, tak było.  
  
\- To jest lampa uv, musimy go naświetlić, ponieważ już po godzinie pojawiła się żółtaczka poporodowa. Na całe szczęście, jest to niegroźne i powinno przejść za kilka dni pod światłem z tej lampy.  
  
\- Najważniejsze, żeby jak najmniej wyjmować go z tego łóżeczka - Hanji przytaknęła swojemu narzeczonemu.  
  
-Eren go widział? - Levi nagle oderwał wzrok od dziecka, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego omega była nieprzytomna, gdy Mikasa ich znalazła.  
-Tak, gdy tylko się przebudził - Moblit zarazdził jego obawom - Myślę, że jutro na spokojnie bęszie mógł zacząć karmić piersią, a kiedy wszystko się ustabilizuje, zabierzesz oboje na spokojnie do domu, Levi.  
  
Ackermann odetchnął z ulgą. Cokolwiek się stało, było dobrze. Już nigdy nie dopuści do takiej sytuacji, wiedział o tym doskonale.

 


	50. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc... To koniec przygody z Different.
> 
>  
> 
> Chyba.
> 
>  
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim, że byli ze mną przez całą tę drogę, jaką przebyłem podczas pisania.
> 
> Naprawdę dziękuje.
> 
> Już niedługo wznowię prace nad Rogue, więc nie martwcie się, nadal piszę.
> 
> Mam w głowie tak wiele...
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję i kocham was, bardzo!

\- Dziecko naciskało na prostatę, dlatego na jego brzuchu było nasienie. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z czynnością seksualną - Hanji pokręciła głową, patrząc, jak wszyscy trzej mężczyźnie odpalają papierosy - Może ja też zacznę palić?

 

\- A możesz - Zeke wyciągnął w jej stronę paczkę, jednak ona tylko westchnęła, by dalej słuchać blondyna - Nadal nie rozumiem, był w ogromnym bólu, a mimo wszystko miał orgazm…

 

 - To nie był orgazm, Jaeger, ile razy Hanji ma ci to wbijać do tej pustej makówy? - Levi zaciągnął się, po czym tą samą ręką wskazał na brata swojego partnera.

 

\- W tym wypadku, była to jedynie nadmierna stymulacja prostaty. Poród, plus to, obie te rzeczy sprawiały niemiłosierny ból - ciągnęła dalej okularnica - dochodzi jeszcze to, że Eren samodzielnie włożył w siebie rękę, ponieważ chłopiec nie był odpowiednio ułożony i gdyby nie przekręcił go w odpowiednim momencie, zapewne urodziłby się martwy. 

 

\- Eren kilka razy tracił przytomność - Gisha dodał, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem gdzieś w dal, w dłoni trzymając papierosa wypalonego do połowy, z długą niestrzepaną rurką popiołu, ponieważ nawet nie zaciągnął się nim ani razu - ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że wynosiłem z domu to dziecko… Ledwo żywe. Takie małe i…

 

\- Przestań tato - mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, kiedy Zeke położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo najstarszy Jaeger przeżywał to, co stało się poprzedniej nocy.

 

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem się obwiniać, ale gdybym nie wyrzucił go z domu…

 

\- Grisha, twój syn ma rację - Levi również w końcu znów zabrał głos - Nawet jeżeli Eren byłby w waszym mieszkaniu, tam także nikogo nie było. Ani ty, ani ja, ani Eren. Nikt z nas nie jest winien tego, co się stało, a osoba, która podmieniła herbatę.

  
  


\- Właśnie, miałam wam o tym mówić - wtrąciła Hanji - na puszce były odciski trzech osób, to jest Erena, Historii i jej ojca. Pokrótce osób, które miały możliwość jej dotykać.

 

\- Ten stary cep też? - Zeke zmarszczył brwi - jestem całkowicie pewien, że to jego sprawka.

 

\- Też tak myślę, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie nic mu udowodnić. Mieszkał w tym domu, a herbata była w szafce w jego kuchni. Mógł ją dotknąć, przesunąć, przestawić, kiedy czegoś szukał, lub wyjmował.  

 

\- To akurat prawda - mruknął Levi, znów przykładając do ust ustnik, a kiedy wydmuchał dym, powoli kontynuował - Nawet policja jest tego samego zdania, ale nie mając dowodów, mają związane ręce. Tak samo prokuratura, nie ma dowodów, nie ma oskarżonego.

 

\- Sama jego nienawiść do omeg, nie może być podana jako motyw - Zoë rozłożyła ręce.

 

\- Jednak fakt, że chciał zrobić krzywdę własnej córce, już może nim być - Grisha zgasił papierosa, a zaraz po nim, zrobili to pozostali mężczyźni. 

 

Całą czwórką mieli ruszyć już w stronę wejścia do szpitala, kiedy Zeke nagle stanął w miejscu, przyciągając tym uwagę reszty.

 

\- Coś się stało? - Najstarszy Jaeger spojrzał na syna, a ten uśmiechnął się na to szeroko.

 

\- W domu Reissów są ukryte kamery - powiedział nagle - jakiś rok temu firma funkcjonująca pod Magathem sama mu je zakładała, jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć wcześniej - blondyn przetarł czoło dłonią.

 

\- Kamery powiadasz… - Ackermann także na chwilę przystanął, po czym wyjął z kieszeni telefon i bez słowa oddalił się od towarzystwa, wybierając numer.

 

*

 

\- Wnieśli akt oskarżenia?- Eren potarł gołą stópkę dziecka, kiedy chłopiec kopnął w jego dłoń podczas karmienia - mają dowody?

 

\- W domu Historii zainstalowane były ukryte kamery, o których nie wiedziała nawet służba.  Ba! - zaśmiał się - nawet sama Historia nie wiedziała. Jedynymi osobami, jakie miały do nich wgląd był sam Rod Reiss i jego kamerdyner. Żaden z nich niestety nie miał na tyle mózgu, aby usunąć nagrania z kuchni, gdzie lokaj dosypuje ziół do twojej herbaty.

 

Eren pokręcił tylko głową, poprawiając niemowlę na lewym ramieniu, by poprawić wygodę obojga. Sam był już w większości na to obojętny, najważniejsze dla niego było teraz to, że on, jak i ich syn byli cali i zdrowi, nawet, jeżeli od dwóch tygodni przebywali w szpitalu i nadal nie było wiadome, kiedy zostaną wypisani.

  
  
  


\- Najważniejsze, że wszystko jest okej - mruknął pod nosem - nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby on…

 

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym - Levi wplótł palce we włosy nastolatka drapiąc uspokajająco, po czym wstał i ucałował jego czoło - pójdę na dół coś zjeść, nie zamartwiaj się już niepotrzebnie, tak?

 

Chłopak kiwnął głową, patrząc, jak jego Alfa wychodzi z sali. Wtedy znów zwrócił wzrok na syna w swoich ramionach, który najedzony już wypluł jego sutka i wpatrywał się ciekawskimi oczami w jego twarz.

 

Omega uśmiechnęła się i potarła policzek dziecka z powiększającym się wciąż, leniwym uśmiechem.

 

\- Twój tata to idiota, Benji, wiesz? - powiedział cicho, jakby to, co mówił było wielką tajemnicą między nim, a Benjaminem - Ale kocham go całym sercem.

 

 

 

*

Kościół wyglądał jak marzenie, w ten piękny, letni dzień. 

 

Armin siedział z przodu, trzymając małego Benjamina na kolanach, a tuż obok Mikasa, ocierała niechciane łzy, wypływające spod powiek.

 

Starała się robić to jak najostrożniej, by nie rozmazać makijażu, nad którym Annie się napracowała.

 

\- Zobacz, Benji, będą się całować - szepnął Armin do półrocznego chłopca, którego trzymał, jednak ten nie rozumiejąc jeszcze swojego wujka, zaklaskał w dłonie chichocząc głośno. 

 

Eren słysząc syna, odwrócił się od ołtarza w jego stronę i ukradkiem, z lekkim uśmiechem pomachał w do nich, mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie dojrzał.

 

Sam ocierał już kilka razy parę łez spod oczu, ale nie był ich na tyle dużo, by wyrządzić mu krzywdę.

 

\- Możesz pocałować pannę młodą - rzekł w końcu pastor, a Levi uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy oboje zaczęli klaskać z resztą, podczas pocałunku Hanji i Moblita.

 

Oboje ze swoją Alfą zgodzili się być świadkami na ich ślubie zaraz po narodzinach Benjamina, więc nie było odwrotu, nawet jeżeli Jaeger z wielkim trudem oddał swoje dziecko w ręce Armina i Mikasy. Mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, kiedy wychodził za parą młodą z kościoła, a nawet gdy razem z nimi jechał limuzyną do sali.

 

Jego mały chłopiec wciąż był pod opieką przyjaciół, którym ufał całym sercem.

 

Wesele trwało do czwartej rano, gdzie w połowie chłopca zabrała jego mama, biorąc go do swojego mieszkania na noc, a Eren z Leviem zostali, by pomóc Hanji z prezentami.

 

\- Naprawdę, możecie już wracać - kobieta zaśmiała się, kiedy chłopak wnosił kolejny pakunek do auta - widzę, że jesteś zmęczony, Eren.

 

\- To nie do końca zmęczenia, Hanji - chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej - jestem bardziej wyczerpany psychicznie, niż fizycznie.

 

\- Mimo wszystko - świeżo upieczona pani Berner, klepnęła go po plecach, kiedy ostatnie paczki znalazły się w samochodzie - jedźcie już. Inaczej naprawdę będziesz zbyt zmęczony.

 

Eren widział, jak Hanji porusza znacząco brwiami i sam się zaśmiał.

 

Kobieta wiedziała o tym, co miało się dzisiaj stać.

Omawiali to z Leviem kilka razy, w końcu decydując, że Eren nie chce zostać oznaczony podczas upału, by mieć pełną świadomość tego, co się dzieje. Nie obchodziło go to, że może boleć, chciał czuć w pełni połączenie, jakie w tamtym momencie będą ze sobą dzielić.

 

\- Na pewno sobie poradzisz? - zapytał jeszcze raz przyjaciółki, gdy ta wyprzedzając go, już kręciła głową.

 

\- Nie wiem, jak nasz Zgred zasłużył na taki promyk jak ty, Eren. Po prostu nie mogę tego pojąć.

 

\- Ja też nadal tego nie pojmuję, czterooka - Na twarz nastolatka wpłynął pełen szczęścia uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył zmierzającą ku nim Alfę.

 

\- Więc zabierz ten swój promień do domu, razi mnie w oczy! - Hanji ze śmiechem popchnęła chłopaka w ramiona przyjaciela i pomachała im, kiedy wsiedli do auta, by ruszyć do swojego domu.

 

 

*

 

Drzwi zostały zamknięte na klucz, kiedy coraz to kolejne części białego i czarnego garnituru zaczęły upadać na ziemię.

Omega dyszała ciężko, podczas gdy jej partner uniósł szczupłe ciało pod pośladkami.

Nogi oplotły Alfę w pasie, a usta obu samców zderzały się ze sobą w pasji i namiętności. Nie było mowy o walce kto dominuje, Eren instynktownie uległ partnerowi poddając się, póki nie został rzucony na łóżko w sypialni.

 

To już nie była zwykła potrzeba, już nie instynkt, kierujący ich czynami, a desperacja, by w końcu związać się na zawsze i na wieki.

 

Coś, czego Jaeger nigdy nie chciał doświadczyć, niezależna omega, w pędzie życia wciąż pragnąca wolności, właśnie miała zostać związana, naznaczona, uziemiona pod Alfą.

 

Jednak dziś, po tak długim czasie, już mu to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz pragnął być pod mężczyzną nad nim.

 

\- Levi… - jęknął cicho, gdy Ackermann ściągnął z niego białe, garniturowe spodnie, które miał na weselu Hanji - Pośpiesz się…

 

\- Shh - Alfa nucił cicho, by uspokoić swojego partnera. Eren był niecierpliwym gównem i Levi dobrze to wiedział.

 

Powoli, jakby dając mu czas na przemyślenie decyzji, przejechał językiem po szyi chłopca, wzdłuż gruczołu zapachowego. Szatyn sapnął głośno, znów skomląc cicho imię starszego.

 

Zęby mężczyzny już świerzbiły, jednak wiedział, że nie może wgryźć się w zachęcającą skórę, jeszcze nie.

\- Cholera, Levi… - kolejne sapnięcia z ust nastolatka, zachęciły go, by zdjął resztę ubrań z nich obojga, zostawiając ich nagich, skóra przy skórze.

 

Chłopiec już kapał na pościel spomiędzy pośladków, a jego drżąca dziura przyjęła palec Alfy bez żadnego oporu, jakby tylko czekała na wtargnięcie.

 

Drugi palec także nie spotkał problemów, jak i trzeci. Eren sam nabijał się niecierpliwie, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć w sobie swoją Alfę.

 

I kiedy w końcu to się stało, kiedy ramiona ciasno oplatały barki, a paznokcie ścierały skórę na plecach, kiedy uda zaciskały się wokół miednicy kochanka, Eren chciał więcej.

 

Z każdym pchnięciem i plaśnięciem skóry o skórę, z każdym mokrym dźwiękiem, on chciał być z moją Alfą jednością.

 

\- Cholera… Levi, ty… - Paznokcie znów przebiegły po plecach starszego, kiedy nastolatek próbował wydobyć z siebie więcej słów - zrób to… W końcu…

 

\- Zamknij się, kurwa… Próbuję być romantyczny… - Ackermann jęknął, wbijając się mocniej w kochanka, składając pocałunek na jego klatce piersiowej.

 

\- To romantycznie mnie kurwa, ugryź! - w momencie wypowiedzenia tych słów, Omega zaskomlała mocniej, czując jak wzbiera się gorąco w jego jelitach. Już miał dochodzić, kiedy poczuł ukłucie, a po chwili rozrywający ból w szyi, jednak szybko zmieszał się on z rozkoszą orgazmu.

 

Łzy spłynęły po nastoletniej twarzy, kiedy szeptał, że zostaną już razem na zawsze.

 

\- Na zawsze, Levi.


End file.
